Sticky
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: Sweet revenge soon turns sour, or in this case...sticky. Rated M for Lemons. (Real chapter 11 is up and the announcement has been taken down.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello guys, DG here.

This is my first attempt at a lemon with the pairing. I really hope you find it nice, hot, and steamy.

Please enjoy and leave a review.

Also, if you're liking the new cover image, props goes to Jujubesca from deviantart. She has loads of other good work on Deviantart, go check it out.

* * *

"GAAAHHH!" a scream ruptured the serene silence of the living room. It was soon followed by the sounds of footsteps, smashing, breaking, and even a crack of thunder. All of these chaotic sounds harmonized with one another to play terrifying music, a symphony of violence and destruction. It choked on a melody of drama and darkness, fitting the situation perfectly down to the simplest note.

A boy suddenly ran across the room in a tense panic, just as if his life depended on it. And, as several pieces of broken furniture were being swung above his head, it became evident that it was. Luckily for him, he was ten years old and short enough to barely duck underneath the attack.

"C'mon, Twerp!" a voice, filled with malice and evil intent, called from not to far behind him. "I've always wanted to do some renovation with this old place."

He didn't reply, he knew better than to waste precious breath on anything other than running. So he tried to move faster and escape from the source of evil all together, which caused him to trip and fall over. That's it, he was done for!

Or so he thought before another pair of legs ran into him and caused the other person to trip just like he did. The two of them were sent spiralling across the floor, tumbling over eachother. They finally came to a stop when they slammed against the wall, hitting it with enough force that they bounced back. Finally rolling to a stop, the boy and his assailant hardly halted to take a short break on the floor. Pretty soon, the ten year old child was back on his feet and grudgingly making his escape. He turned to the flight of stairs in the living room and climbed them with haste. Once he was on the second floor, he scrambled into his bedroom and slammed the door.

He stopped to take a breath, replenishing the oxygen in his small body. Leaning with his back against the door, his bottom met the floor as he slowly slumped down to it. Sitting, with the only sound being his inhaling and exhaling, he sat in the sweet silence which allowed him to rest. But, just before he got enough energy to think, he heard rapid footsteps coming from the stairs. The first thing he remembered and realized was that he didn't lock the door. Turning around as quickly as he could, he reached up the door to turn the lock.

However, as soon as he touched the device just below the doorknob, the entire door exploded and sent him flying back onto his bed.

"_That's it...I'm done for,_" his mind moved slowly as the child was only half conscious. He couldn't move, didn't want to. All he wanted was to wait for his inevitable end to comes forth and pass.

He heard the footsteps to his right, tapping against the wooden floor and echoing in his mind. Starring at the ceiling, he didn't bother to look over when a figure had appeared in the corner of his eye. His bed shifted, and, through it, he could feel something climbing in it with him. He blinked, his mind going a little blank when he realized he still had his eyes closed. When his eyes finally opened again, he saw someone looking down at him. A tall girl with a green shirt, red hair, pink eyes, and an evil smile. Looking down, he saw that she had also swung her right leg over his waist, and now had him pinned underneath her.

After one more inhale, he exhaled "Vicky."

"Thought you could get away from me, huh?" she brought the evil smile down to a grin as she smirked. "No one can escape from this cutie, twerp, you know that."

"Darn it, what do you want from me," he shot up towards her. Her smile disappeared as her face took on a look of shock.

"Why...Timmy," she said with tearful looking eyes "I hurt my hand back when we fell in the living room."

She raised her right hand and clenched it into a fist, her feign of innocence was nowhere to be found as the smirk returned to her lips.

"Be nice to your babysitter, and give it a kiss," she turned it towards him. "Pucker up."

The fist drove down towards him, a mere second away from giving him a 'kiss'. He looked and saw that as it approached, death's bony hand also appeared, parallel to the fist, as the master of the underworld offered it to the child. He was too subdued to move, and too tired to struggle. All he could do was wait for her to knock his teeth loose. So, it was a miracle that he was able to keep all of them when they were interrupted.

"Timmy, Vicky, we're home!" two voices called from the first floor. Vicky stopped her punch a few centimeters from Timmy's large pair of buckteeth. Her face registered a slight look of surprised and she turned her head towards the door.

"We're upstairs," she called out to the people below them. Turning back to Timmy, she smiled as she said "Lets hold off this dance for another time, eh?" She tapped a knuckle against his incisor before getting off of him and his bed. As she stepped to the doorway, she looked down and saw the debris she made. "And clean this mess."

When she left, a sparkly cloud of smoke _poof_ into existence and engulfed the broken pieces of the door. It left a completely fixed one standing in the doorway as it disappeared.

Turning to his wardrobe, Timmy saw his two goldfish in their fishbowl. One fish had green eyes, while the other had pink, and they both were wearing tiny crowns on their heads and holding equally tiny wands in their fins. These were not normal goldfish, but his fairy godparents which granted him wishes. The two went _poof_ and replaced by two little fairies that appeared in the air. The pink eyed one was a female with pink hair and a yellow shirt, while the green eyed one was a male with green hair, a white shirt, and black tie.

"Don't worry sport," the pink haired one said. "We cleaned living room as well."

"Which is a bit of a shame," the green haired one added. "Because I have to admit that Vicky is a bit of a rebel when it comes to renovations, and is, quite possibly, the next thing in architecture. Hey Wanda, can we hire her?"

"What?! No," Wanda scoffed at her simple minded husband. "Why would you want her anywhere more near our home than she already is, Cosmo?"

Cosmo frowned, and hysterically retorted "I just wanted to make you happy by showing you that I can have a sense in fashion and houses!"

"Oh...Cosmo," Wanda floated near him. "You don't have to impress me by doing things you don't want to. I like you just the way you are."

"ACK! Stop oppressing me woman," he raised his hands defensively to keep her at bay.

"Really? You're doing **that** again?"

"No, lately I've just been having flashbacks back to when I wasn't immune to cooties and it's awaken within me a post traumatic syndrome."

"That's just ridiculous."

"Why won't you let me in?!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and Timmy smiled as he watched them banter with one another, it was definitely a brighter side to his day to be with them. He was planning just to lay down, rest up a bit until dinner time. He might actually fall asleep, but he was sure he'd be awaken when called.

"Timmy!" two angry voices called in unison. As much as he wanted to stay right where he was and not move an inch, Timmy had already been prepared for a not so simple afternoon. Regretfully, he got out of bed and left the comforts of his room while slowly making his way downstairs. When he was finally on the last step, he could already see his parents waiting for him. Besides their faces of fury, he noticed that Vicky was still around. She was somewhat of an odd ball while standing right next to them, because, while his mom and dad looked incredibly outrage, she seemed sadden and bashful. Course, it wasn't so unnatural that all of this was natural. For she was an instigator, and, right now, she was playing her part.

"Mom...Dad?" he questioned them.

"Don't you Mom-Dad us, young man," his father pointed towards the wall. "Explain yourself?"

Timmy turned his head in the direction his father was pointing. Wanda and Cosmo should've cleaned the entire room of its former destruction, and it was rare for fairy magic to be off point even if it just takes certain things a little too literal sometimes. No family vase was broken, not a single marking of wear and tear was on the floor, even the wall, which he thought had been dented by their earlier collision, was in top shape. So what could they had possibly been mad about? When Timmy followed his father's finger, he saw that he wasn't pointing to a single thing that belong in the house.

Timmy blinked as he looked at Vicky, then he turned back to his parents.

"What?"

Their eyes widen in shock, and their jaws dropped with disbelief.

"How can you say that?!" they nearly screamed their heads off.

Timmy wondered what could possibly be the issue here and stated plainly "I don't see what's the problem."

Still in shock, Timmy's mother walked over to Vicky while saying "The problem here is that you haven't been playing very nicely." When she had crossed over to Vicky's left, she reached up and gently lifted the short sleeve so that it revealed the rest of the redhead's arm. Near the shoulder, Vicky's white skin and slowly turned slightly darker. It was then that he remembered just how fast they had most likely been going when they hit that wall.

"_She bruised her shoulder_?" he said in his mind.

"Why don't you just come clean already," his father sounded like the bad cop in interrogation.

"At the very least, do you have anything to say for yourself?" his mother added. "We're only gone for a few hours, and within that time you've managed to cause harm to your babysitter."

"But mom, it's not my fau-"

"Don't you dare try to place innocent bystander with us," his father interrupted. "You should just be honest and stop making more trouble for yourself."

Which, in his case, meant that he should just go along with the flow. Vicky was excellent at manipulating adults everywhere, his parents in particular. The moment she found something to use against him, and presented it to them, was the moment he had lost the fight. He might've had a chance if he could've got to them first, but, even then, it still would've been a tough call. Quite frankly, he was ready to confess and become swept up in the lie. It would end the argument, Vicky would be sent on her way, and he could make up with his parents later. It hurt to have them think less of him this way, but he had gotten used to being hurt when Vicky was involved.

"I'm-" he was about to say 'I'm sorry', when suddenly Vicky had leaped over to him. Pouncing on him, her arms became out stretched like the talon of an eagle ready to pierce the body of a bunny. He cringed, expecting her assault to end his life right then and there. But, instead of attacking him, she swept him up in her arms and hugged him tightly. He tried desperately to escape her clutches, but the gripe she had was a perfect hold.

"No! Please, don't be mad at him," she pleaded to them. Her words brought Timmy's struggle to a stop. "We were just playing and then things got little out of hand. It's not his fault, I'm the babysitter."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of all of Vicky's methods of manipulation, this was the absolute worst. Quickly, he looked up to his parents with hopes that it hadn't taken its affect just yet. However, he saw that it was already working...and perfectly.

"Don't blame yourself Vicky," his mother said.

"Timmy should know better when playing with girls," his father was also buying it. "We should've raised him better."

"_No, don't say that_-" his mind was reeling as those words floated in his head.

"No, don't say that," the hissing of the viper mirrored his thoughts. Vicky turned around, still holding Timmy in her arms as she said "You did a fine job in raising Timmy, he's my absolute favorite. We just got a little rough in our playtime, honestly I should've been a bit more careful. He's a growing boy, to, you know?" She turned to him with the same innocent smile she gave them, but, when looking deep in her pink eyes, he saw another smile. A smile of triumphs and control. "But Timmy, you think you can go a little easy on me next time? Being a gentleman also means knowing how to handle a lady."

There, that was the last part to this final act. He didn't have to look at his parents to know that they were completely enthralled into what she was spewing. They looked at her and saw an absolute angel, while he was merely a bystander that she had graced with her presence. This was the worst of Vicky's methods, the worst thing she could possible do, the gut wrenching worst.

Isolation.

Population, him.

Location, the palm of her hands.

"Well...if you say so," his father rubbed the back of his head.

"And I do!" she merrily leaped to her feet and exited out the door. "Have a nice night Turners, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, she was gone. But the damage she left behind was deep and left his house in more shambles than when it was physically wreaked. His parents gave him one last stern talking, but let him go without any punishment. Which was fine, all he wanted right now anyways was to wallow in his defeat, while doing a poor job at licking his wounds, inside his room. He could have that much dignity for himself.

He ate dinner when he was called, sitting in silence as his parents ranted on about their day. And when it was over, he glided back to his room with that same silence. When it came to sleep, he turned off the light to his room, laid down in his bed, and closed his eyes. And that was the end of today.

Until he decided that it wasn't over.

"...Cosmo, Wanda," he called out to them in the darkness. They _poofed _out of their fishbowl, taking their true forms. Turning on the light, they watched as Timmy sat up and turned towards them. His eyes had become hard, his face was set in stone, and his aura told them that he had become serious.

"Uh-oh," Wanda could already guess the meaning to this. "You're going to make one of _those_ kinds of wishes."

Timmy, like every other child with fairies, was given his fairies because of all the misery in his life. Their job was to grant his every wish, within the boundary of a list of rules, until he was too old to have fairies. But, at least in Timmy's case, most, if not all, of his wishes backfired in one way or another. Because of this, he sometimes had to make certain wishes wisely in case they were taken too literal or misunderstood entirely. Wanda was usually able to guess when such wishes were potentially more trouble than they were worth, due to her experience in granting Timmy's wishes.

"I don't care, because I can handle whatever happens," he poked his thumb into his chest, showing that he refused to do anything but man up at this point. "I am tired of Vicky pushing me around, ripping my parents from me, and ruining my life just for her enjoyment."

"I understand how you feel Timmy, but..." Wanda's voice trailed off.

"But when your babysitter's so evil that you co-write a hit song about how evil she is, even you have to acknowledge how dangerous it could be when trying to confront her," Cosmo answered in her stead.

"Guys...thank you for looking out for me," he said, his voice spoke with confidence. "It makes me really happy to know that I still have you guys on my side...but I have to do this."

Wanda watched her godchild look up at her with determination. She let out a sigh and said "What's the plan?"

"I wish I was sixteen," the boy said and the fairies raised their wands. "Wait?!"

They stopped in confusement.

"I just want to be sixteen," he said clearly. "No add ons."

"Huh?"

"I mean..." he rolled his hand around as he tried to find the right words. "...don't turn me into 'Gah'."

"Oh...OOOH!" they both said in unison.

"No Gah," Wanda replied.

"Nope."

"No Gah?" Cosmo want to be extra sure.

"Uh-uh," Timmy shook his head. "I just want to be my regular sixteen year old self, just how I will be in six years."

"Gotcha," said Wanda.

"Ingen Gah?" Cosmo wanted extra-extra clear, hence his sudden Norwegian.

"Just do it already."

The two raised their wands together and the stars at the very end began to glow and chime. Timmy went _poof_ and was swallowed by the smoke screen that came from the wish. When it had dispersed, he noticed the first effects of the wish almost immediately.

"Whoa, I'm tall!" he said as his height had increased greatly. His was standing at the height where he was face to face with his godparents, at least as tall as his father.

"Yeah..." Wanda said slowly as a glint in her eyes appeared.

"Uh, Wanda," Timmy felt a little confused.

Cosmo _poofed _a mirror in between them and Timmy was able to see himself. He looked like Tommy back when he had wished for an older brother...sort of. He had the same pink letterman jacket, blue jeans, and pink sneakers. Needless to say, he had some of the same looks as his formerly older brother.

But, he was still able to retain certain traits that separated them from one another. Where Tommy's hair was slicked back, Timmy kept his facing forward as well as developing a small ponytail with the excess in the back. Tommy had also been muscular, but Timmy seemed to be directed in a more leaner path. Tommy had a bit of chin hair, Timmy's was more of a developing peach fuzz. Timmy also had a single golden earring and still maintained his large buckteeth over the years.

Taking in his new appearance, Timmy suddenly remembered why he had dawned on this costume. Checking himself one last time, he turned towards the door and left. His godparent watched him go, silently wishing him luck.

Down the stairs, into the living room, and out the front door, Timmy watched as the night welcomed him with open arms. Greeting him, accepting him, adding him to a list that he never been put on before. He breathed it in, inhaling the new position and the power that came with it. Taking a step forward, he joined the night and the rest of the predators it enshrouded.

"I'm coming for you..." he whispered the warning to his prey.

And the hunt began.

* * *

Whoo, done. And to think I had just posted a new fic **days** ago, man I'm just going at it.

Anyway, sorry that the chapter is short. I know some of you depend on me to making the obscenely large chapters for my fanfictions, but, this time, I'm quite possibly going to be taking a different I do hope you like what you see so far.

Next chapter will be containing some lemons, so don't get cranky because you didn't see any in here.

Please enjoy and review this chapter. I'll see you next time with the new chapter.


	2. Being a Gentleman

Being a Gentlemen

Here's the next chapter.

And, as promise, the reason why this is rated M.

Please enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

Timmy jogged on the sidewalk as he left his home behind. The, simple, but beautiful, white house diminished in size until it disappeared completely from his view. Which was fine by him, the last thing he wanted on his mind at the moment was his place of sanction that had been disgraced by his target. It only served to make him angrier than he already was, to a point that he thought he would shatter and break apart his body. He wasn't out here to get angrier.

He was out here to settle his rage.

So he focused on two things, first was getting to his destination. A map had already been set up in his mind by memory, so he hardly had to give it much thought. Second was learning the extent and limits to which his new body could handle.

Being a fairy's godchild had given him many experiences in new and different bodies, humanoid or otherwise. Sometimes he was fish, other times a dog, probably a bird every once in a while. It was always smart to learn what he could and could not do in any new body.

Luckily for him, this wish wasn't a new one. He had been transformed into an adult numerous times before, and a sixteen year old twice. It didn't take him long to get used to much longer limbs, but it still felt a little awkward to be moving about as he did. He was obviously heavier, his mass was several times that of his ten year old self. But he was surprised that it hardly weighed him down or affected his movement. His new muscle mass pumped more energy into his legs while absorbing the shock from his feet landing back against the concrete. Plus, longer legs simply meant longer strides and covering greater distance with each step. He was already deep into the night and had yet to tire from his output, this new body completely covered all of its basis and than some.

"_Whoa, I can't wait until six years from now-_" he thought to himself just before he tripped and fell over a marble that some kid must have left in the street. As he fell, Timmy realized just how clumsy he was in his older body. A reminder that the boy did not have the control that he thought he did. But as soon as he hit the ground, he easily rolled and bounced right back up. Clumsy or not, he was resilient in this form, stronger...powerful even.

He let that thought sink in, making him feel invincible as it empowered the new teenager. He could do things that he never thought possible until now, he could change the world all around himself. Except, that there was no _could_ in this case.

He would change everything, tonight.

It had only been fifteen minutes since he had went running out into the night, but, with an impeccable determination driving his focus, he had quickly made it to his location. Before his very eyes stood a two story, purple house. It had a front door in between two windows, with a garage on its side. Up top, were two windows and a chimney.

This what it, her house.

His hunting grounds.

Turner had tiny beads of sweat developing on his forehead, a effect of his running finally appearing on his body. But, it did not mean his was tired, in fact, he felt great, pumped even. He could run could go running in a race, marathon, or cross country. His breathing might have been more active, but it was well under control. Wiping the sweat from his face, the last thing he felt like was falling over in a heap of exhaustion. There were still many league to which he could be pushed, many miles for him to conquer. He wanted to do it all over again, until he dropped, to show the world what he was capable of.

But, the only one he had to show tonight was waiting for him inside.

Now came the first part to getting his vengeance...getting inside. The front door was definitely not the first choice that seemed plausible. Perhaps he could get in through one of the windows, though, that looked much more like a hasle. He knew he was tough, but thoes windows were pretty high. If he fell, he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to immediately jump back up as if nothing happened. Maybe he should try coming in through the back-

Shaking his head, he'd began to become irritated by how unprepared he was to get inside the house. Here he was, a boy on a mission, and he couldn't get past phase one. Things were already starting to look down on him.

However, there was one more option. He could break through one of the windows, here, on the first floor. Yes, he was stronger than his younger self right now, smashing through the glass windows would be a piece of cake served on a silver platter.

He went back to the street, making sure he had plenty of space for a running start. Once there, he turned back to the house and checked to make sure that there wasn't anything that could trip him like before. Choosing the window on his left side, he clarified that there wasn't any such hazardous debris.

His runway was clear for take off.

Bouncing on the ball of his feet, he suddenly burst forth as charged the window. Timmy had no reason to fear about hurting himself too much, he was tougher than before. His letterman and jeans seemed sturdy enough, they would protect him from any broken shards that tried to cut him. So long as he hit it with his shoulder, and covered his head and neck with his arms, he would be fine.

Halfway at the window, he was pumping more energy throughout his body while bracing it for impact. He felt like a cannonball that had just been fired and was ready to destroy what was in his way. The only thing holding him back was this one nagging thought in his mind, something that disproved of this idea. He ignored it, for what did it know? It's not like he could just go up to the door, knock, and wait for someone to answer.

"_WAIT!_" he screamed in his head as he suddenly tried to stop himself. He almost fell over a again, but, this time, he tossed his arms to his side and slammed into the window. Hugging it, distributing his weight and momentum so that the window would not break, he became still as he tried to bring himself under control. He had just remembered one crucial thing.

"_Her family could've heard me_," his mind felt like it was doing loops. His target was not alone, people lived here. Not only would alerting them complicate getting towards her, it would be unfair to them to damage their property just for his quest for justice. Luckily, he didn't hear any cracking from the window, so he avoided breaking it. But, man, that was close.

He had to rethink this, Timmy realized, or, at least, think more carefully. He was a hunter now, and hunters had to avoid getting caught too early in the hunt. He already knew it was a stealth mission, but he had completely forgot about some crucial information that needed to be considered in stealth. Not to mention, disregarding some of the obstacles in his way. Committing all of this to memory, he started to update his plan by looking for a new entrance.

And then the front door opened.

He heard it making a long creak as it opened wide, stopping within just a second. Turning over to it, he saw a little girl staring at him. She was in pajamas, obviously ready to go to sleep, and had little bunny slippers on her feet. Her hair, which was black, was worn in pigtails that stood above her head like antennas. Her mouth was also wide open in shock and he could see the braces in her teeth. She also wore purple horn-rimmed glasses, her most notorious trait that he knew her by.

"...Hi Tootie," he awkwardly waved to her. He had known Tootie for quite awhile, they went to school together. She was a very familiar presence in his life. But, the reason he probably knew her so well was more likely because she had a crush on him. A ridiculously, powerful crush on him. It almost made her as persistent as her older sister, except that she was polar opposite in what she wanted to do to him.

Tootie's mouth open wider as she heard his voice, her pupils dilated as she registered in her mind who is was. She looked as if she were going to scream, to alert the heavens of his attempted intrusion. Timmy cringed as he knew what was coming, that his cover was about to be about to be blown. All of it ended here!

"Uuuuh," was all Tootie manage before she fainted.

"-_In hind sight, I should've seen that coming_," his mind began to relax as it already accepted this fact. His change was obviously too much for her to handle at the moment, especially when she was least expecting it. The last thing she thought she would see was an older Timmy, at her door, in the middle of the night.

Letting out a sigh, he walked over to her and picked the little girl up. She was as light as a feather, hardly affecting him, and snuggled easily into his arms. She looked like she was having a nice dream, and, as far as Timmy was concerned, she was living it to. Which was fine with him, he figured she deserved some kind of thanks.

After all, she provided him with a way in.

Stepping into the house, Timmy closed the door behind him and took a moment to observe his new environment. Tootie's house was pretty similar to his own, so navigation was pretty easy once he gave it a second. The only difficult part was watching out for booby traps that were hiding around every corner and waiting for a reason to activate. Tootie's sister took security seriously, Timmy almost got caught several times.

But this was one thing he had been prepared for since the begining, and thuse he avoided every single one without fail. He had to watch out for a camera here and there, but eventually he figured his way about and made it up the stairs.

Turning to the room with the open door he walked into what was basically his temple. Tootie's room was filled Timmy-themed objects. Timmy dolls, Timmy portraits, Timmy shrine, there was even a photo shop picture of him and Tootie at a wedding...as the intendeds, of course.

Shuddering at the over display of himself, Turner decided that that the room could do with one less Timmy. Taking Tootie to her bed, he resolved to tuck her in and leave as quickly as possible. When he set her down on the mattress, he stood up to straightened himself. Then he blinked when he noticed that Tootie was floating in the air. But, on closer inspection after rubbing his eyes, he saw that she had actually clung to his chest. He tried removing her, but then she subconsciously grappled his arm. Not sure what to do, he looked around until he found a doll version of himself. Picking it up, he waved it in front of her face a couple of times before she slid towards it. Once he had lead Tootie back to her bed again, he gave her the doll and tucked her in.

As creeped out as he was, he found that a sleeping Tootie that wasn't attacking him-or, at least, the real him-looked sweet. He took her glasses, set them on the counter, and turned off the light. When he was outside her room, he slowly closed the door behind him as to not wake her. Once closed, he turned away from her door.

Only to get a heart attack as he saw her staring right at him!

No wait, this wasn't Tootie, this was Tootie's mom, Nicky. The resemblance between mother and daughter was so strong that he had been mistaken. Course, he should've known that Tootie wouldn't have snuck up behind him to knock Timmy out with a baseball bat...or maybe she would-but that's not the point! Nicky had raised her weapon, high above her head. She was ready to swing, to defend her home and family from this unknown intruder. At first, Timmy thought of pleading innocence, to beg for mercy. "_I'm only here in the middle of the night to exact vengeance on your daughter_," that didn't sound right, even considering who he was talking about.

Nicky was about to bring the bat on his skull, and Timmy could only watch as the club came down.

And fell on the floor.

"Uuuuh," Nicky's head landed onto his chest as she fainted.

"..._Oh, not you to!_" the boy shouted in his head as he watched her cheeks turn bright pink. This could be a serious problem if he wasn't careful in the future. Luckily, he caught her before she simply slumped down to the floor. Now he needed to help her get to her own bed.

Looking down the hall, he saw another open door at the end. Picking Nicky up, he carried her bridal style towards it. Along the way, he figured out where Tootie got her personality. Nicky cradled herself like a baby in his arms, smiling lightly as it seemed she was having a nice dream. She wasn't completely light, like Tootie, but she was nowhere near heavy. Once inside the master bedroom, he made out where the bed was in the dark and took her over to it. He gently set her down, checking to make sure she didn't grapple him like her daughter, and backed away as he left.

Just as he was leaving, he heard her husband say "Is it Thursday night already?" The teen nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the man speak, and turned around to see if his mission had been compromised. However, all he saw was Nicky grappling on a redhead who had his back to, both, her and him. The man himself seemed to be half asleep, as he began to snore after the comment.

Quietly, Timmy left them to their peaceful rest. Closing their door, he let out a heavy sigh. At this rate, he might as well spend the night so that he could make them breakfast in the morning.

Shaking his head at the thought, he patted his cheeks together as he tried to regain his focus. Looking up, he made note that there were only three bedroom doors besides the bathroom door. He went to Tootie's room, just came from her parents room, which left the last door to his left in between both of them. Turning to it, he felt everything return to him once more. His anger, his humiliation, his revenge. All of it was just waiting for him, behind that door. Walking towards it at an even pace, soaking in the moment. Once there, he did one last check for booby traps.

And then he opened it.

She was here, he could tell it without even looking. Something about the way this room smelled screamed her name into his head. The bedroom was sort of like Tootie's, except every Timmy picture was replaced with either some popular male celebrity, like Chip Skylark, or some evil dictator/warlord. He new that with just the flip of a certain switch, the room would transform into an armory with one of the largest weapons caches he'd ever seen. But, he wasn't worried about that right now. Instead he turned to his left and saw her.

Vicky laid asleep in her bed, quiet as a mouse. It took him a moment to outline her in the darkness, but, thanks to the moonlight, he could eventually see her. Her chest smoothly rose and lowered as she breathed silently, her pony-tail had come around and rested on top of her. She wore green pajamas underneath the covers of her bed, and used her arms to cradle her head while she was on her side.

Timmy blinked. It was just his imagination, of course, but she almost look innocent. He knew better, for he had seen Vicky fake innocence, but this seemed honest in comparison. A shame she didn't sleep more often, then.

Reaching a hand towards her, he ripped the covers from her body...and went into shock.

Vicky...Vicky only decided to wear her upper pajamas tonight. The only thing guarding the lower end of her body was her pink panties, everything else went free to the world outside of the blanket. Her creamy white skin from her legs and thighs were bare, revealing nearly every inch from the tip of her toes to her hips. What's more, while she was wearing panties, she should probably get new ones. The pair that she had completely thin out around her back side, which Timmy could see due to Vicky having her back to him. Her cheeks...her other cheeks stood completely out as the panties slid in between them. The twin moons seemed to glow as they collected light from the actual satellite itself. He could hardly tear his eyes away, he was completely dumbfounded.

What good was underwear if they didn't cover your own butt?!

Sudden shifting in the bed caused him to look up. To his surprise, he saw Vicky staring back over at him. Her pink eyes shined in the darkness as she tried to make sense of the situation she was suddenly in, observing the stranger that was somehow in her room. When they made eye contact with one another, however, they just stared in still silence. Neither moved, neither spoke, they just seemed to be reading each other through their eyes. It was as if time had stopped, like the earth ceased rotating. Vicky look as if she was caught under some spell and was simply incapable of moving, none of this made any sense to her and it showed on her blank face. Timmy also wore a blank face, because he had simply forgotten why he was here. He couldn't remember anything, even though it was nagging him as hard as it could in the back of his mind.

"_Why am I here?_" he blinked as the question entered his mind, and that's when the world started moving again.

Vicky had caught the blink his eye made and her mind had finally registered that this was all real. She quickly twisted and turned as she leaped out of the bed, landing at its end where her feet were originally pointing. She turned to her intruder, trying to gauge him more and decide on making the best possible escape out of the room. But, unfortunately for her, just as when Vicky was released from her trance, Timmy had remembered why he was here as soon as she moved.

He came bearing down towards her, like some beast crashing down on its prey. His eyes filled with the rage he had been holding against her all day. As he came closer, he realized one mistake in his thinking. Originally, the wish was made to put him on the same level as Vicky, hence why he chose to be sixteen. But now that he was actually here, he saw that that was simply not true.

He was bigger than her, and he used that to his advantage. As soon as she turned to look back at him, he had already cut off all of her escape routes. His gait would not allow her to get any closer to the window where there was more room to evade him, and instead he cornered her to the bed. This was good, but he could not simply leave her as is. She could still run if she got over the bed. No, he needed to keep pushing her before she could think to do so. Coming closer, he almost didn't notice her balling her fist to strike back. Vicky snarled at him, obviously not liking that he was forcing her around by just a display of power through presence. She was going to stand her ground in the face of this opponent and meet him with greater resistance than he would anticipated.

Lashing out, she sent a powerful punch into his gut. If Timmy hadn't made the wish, this would have sent him flying. As is, it had already stopped him in his tracks and made him want to drop to his knees. He had forgotten that Vicky had this strength lying around, once she had managed to flip him over her when he had taken the form of an adult. Not to mention, she was very agile as well. As soon as the attack went as far as it could go, she pulled back her entire right side to make some distance. At the same time, her left came around and she sent a cross from that side into his face.

The good news was that it actually kept him from falling, somehow shocking him into standing on his feet. Bad news was that it hurt...a lot. He had been punched in the face before as a weak, little ten year old by the school bully, and even with a stronger body now this still hurt more. What's worse, it made him feel a bit dizzy. Unbeknownst to him, Vicky had been aiming for his chin, using the smallest part of his face as a lever to send the damage into his brain. She had to settle for his jaw, but it was still working. What he did know was that she was grinning, already accepting her victory.

But, it was not going to come so easily. Getting hit hurt, but he should've been grateful, for it was a wake up call to his entire body. Right after the punch to his gut had been delivered, he had subconsciously braced himself for more attacks from this assault. The second punch landed on his jaw, instead of his chin, not because Vicky miscalculated, but because he was greeting it. His face was hugging her fist, and thus, distributing the power behind the hit elsewhere besides the brain. He had bounced right back into action, and she didn't even know it. Yet, that soon changed in an instant.

Throwing his right arm up, Timmy surprised the redhead by knocking her left arm away. Thrown off a bit, she watched as his own arm poised above him like the tail of a scorpion. Striking like a serpent upon a mouse, Turner palmed Vicky in her sternum. The hit was as quick as lightning and the impact was explosive as thunder. It sent her back towards the bed post, which she had to grab to keep from falling. She stopped for a moment, taking a second to breath, before looking back towards him. Timmy had gotten closer, decreasing the distance and making it so that his new size would keep her retaliation to a minimum.

"What's going on?!" she finally spoke up. Timmy didn't stop advancing until he was sure he had her subdued, but hearing her voice gave him slight satisfaction.

"This is a nightmare," he said as the victory grin became his own. He wanted her to go on, to beg him for mercy. To serenade his ears with pleas for his pardon, all so that he could just say no. Sing for him his conquest, recite to him her defeat. Speak!

"Now be a good little girl, and scream for me."

He grabbed her around the shoulders, and, in response, Vicky whimpered "Ah!"

...He stopped

...What-what was he doing here again.

Seeking vengeance, bringing justice, balancing the scales so that they were equal once more. If either one of those was fine, then why did this suddenly feel so...sour. He thought that hearing her squeak in terror would bring him even more satisfaction, blissful joy even. However, the only thing that seemed to be inspired inside of him was how wrong all of this was.

Now that he thought about it, none of this was making any sense. What had he been planning back at the house when he should've been asleep, how exactly was he going to bring about justice. Become older, the same age as her so that he could confront the girl head. Then what, scare her? Yes, scaring her was good, scaring her was just fine. And then what, what else would he have done to gain his compensation for all of which she did to him. What else was necessary to satisfy his newly acquired hunger.

And Timmy realized, that in the short amount of time he spent making a plan to get back at Vicky, he had no goal. In other words, he had no plan. All of this, was nothing more than him letting off some steam in a semi-temper tantrum. There would be no end to it, just a continuous descent. He had the body of a teenager but still the mind of a ten year old.

Scaring Vicky was fine, but in no way had he actually thought about hurting her. The palm from before was just meant to push her, and only because she had thrown the first punch. Looking down at her, he saw that her head was turned and that she had grimaced with her eyes closed. Looking towards his right hand, he could see why. Her bruise from earlier today was literally in the palm of his hand, he had unintentionally squeezed. Letting up his grip, he continued to watch as the memory appeared back in his. Both the chase and lie. It should've made him angry, refueling what he had built up so far, but instead he found remorse. When he thought about it, he did cause it to happen. Even though Vicky had been the one to push it to that point, and would have clearly deserved what she'd gotten.

It was funny, he shouldn't have been taking the blame or felt guilty for anything. But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't want to be angry anymore.

Lowering his hands a bit, so that he wouldn't bother the bruise, he looked towards her without the previous rage. Vicky's grimace had disappeared after a moment, sensing a change in his attitude. Looking towards him, she noticed a change in his eye.

"Um..." Timmy started off, not sure of how to apologize. Letting go of her arms, he finally just said "Sorry-"

He was cut off when Vicky suddenly grabbed his wrist and pressed her lips against his. Eyes widen in shock, it was all he could to keep oxygen coming into his system, through his nostrils, when she blocked the main airway as he was exhaling. Thinking that he was going to collapse, it was a blessing when he finally manage to separate from her. Luckily it was because Vicky had the same idea.

Taking a deeper breath, Vicky whispered to Timmy "Let me dream, love," before she dove back into their embrace. Thanks to the quick breather, Timmy was able to think about more important things.

Like how on earth was he kissing her, Vicky, of all people?! Better yet, why was she kissing him?! He had never been more confused or shocked in his life, surprise was a mild word to use when describing this moment.

Bewilderment was much better, and he was definitely bewildered as her tongue darted into his mouth. At first she played with his lips, inciting sparks of fire and lightning at the slightest touch. Then she moved a little deeper and started taking jabs at his own tongue, not to hard or to rough, just playful little dabs on its edges. It caused his tongue to shift, to pull back and coil like a snake that was getting defensive. So it greatly surprised him when it did just as a snake would and strike back, dishing out its own punishment onto her. Vicky's tongue reacted in various ways, sometimes she became submissive to his touch and allowed him dominate her, other times she tasted him by connecting with a longer impact, and then there were times that she just showed him who was in charge by wrapping her herself around his buckteeth and pulling. Though he didn't go anywhere-his face was pressed against hers-the message was clear.

All of it reminded him of two puppies play fighting, or two kittens play fighting, or a puppy and a kitten play fighting.

It was fun.

"_...HOLD ON A MINUTE!_" he just remembered that he was kissing his evil babysitter, in a way he never dreamt of kissing anyone before. Pulling back, he desperately tried to escape. But Vicky had a strong gripe on his wrist, keeping his hands at her hips. Eventually, he did manage to break the kiss after a small struggle. Taking a breath, he tried to speak.

But then she surprised him even more.

Vicky jumped up, quickly putting her feet on top of the bedpost as she pulled Timmy closer. Then, she leaped forward, ramming into and knocking him on the ground.

Disoriented, Timmy began to see stars for a bit before he shook his head and freed his vision from them. Looking up, he saw Vicky smiling sweetly down at him. It was strange, because the smile did not contain any evil intent or motive. It was just...sweet.

But that still did not excuse the fact that she pinned him to floor like some kind of wrestler in the ring! Looking to his left and right, the only thing he could see was her thighs on either inside. Looking up, he could only see her and the ceiling. And he...he started to notice some things.

Was Vicky's chest always so manly looking? Maybe it was because he was directly below her this time, before he couldn't help but notice how puffed out it was. Was she doing it on purpose, trying to make herself seem bigger and stronger. Or, had it always been like that and he was just starting to realize. It never occurred to him before today...but, his babysitter had a pretty manly looking chest.

"My eyes are up here," Vicky suddenly said, snapping Timmy from his thoughts. Looking up, his eyes nearly exploded when he saw her holding a pocket knife. Smiling, Vicky swung downwards and Timmy closed his eyes shut. This was how it ended, goodbye cruel world!

He heard the wind blow by, but he had not been touched by the blade once. Feeling some movement, he opened his eyes to investigate. He was still alive, that much was for certain. Looking up, he saw Vicky holding two things. One was the knife, without a single drop of blood on it. She threw it away, allowing Turner to focus on what else she was holding. It was some kind of pink cloth that she had rolled up into a ball. Taking his hat, she stuck it inside.

"For you, my love, something to remember me by," she grinned blissfully as her cheeks turned red. Blinking, Timmy wondered what she could've possibly meant by that. Then, he got the incentive to look back down.

He froze. Vicky wasn't wearing panties anymore. Instead of the pink fabric, all he could see was red hair down in that area staring back at him. Now, of all things that had happened that night, this was almost the most shocking. Tootie fainting was passive for him, Tootie and Vicky's mom fainting was a bit scary, Vicky doing the one eighty out of all of the women in the household by staying awake and getting _active_ while still heading in their general direction by kissing him was insane. The removing of her panties was downright ludicrous, and almost the most shocking thing that night.

Almost.

"Good GOD! What happened to your-" Vicky cut off Timmy by driving her crotch into his face. But even so, the boy still let loose a few muffled screams. Someone had done the unthinkable and ripped off Vicky's penis! _"No wonder she's always so evil and mean!_" he said in his head as she pressed up against him, it all made so much sense now! From what he could tell at first glance, the only thing that had been left was a slit opening. Like a pair of pink lips that hanged from upside down in her nether region. If...if someone had done that to Timmy Jr. he would probably act the same. He could hear her above him, breathing loudly as she sat on his face.

"MMM-MM, MMIS MSM MO HM M-" he was trying to say "Vicky, this is no time to be playing games! We need to get you to a doctor, ASAP!" but couldn't get a word past her walls.

Vicky, however, did shiver a bit everytime he spoke. She once let out a tiny gasp "ah," before biting her lower lip. Timmy was getting ready to give it another shot, to convince her how serious this matter was.

"Stop teasing me, lover, and kiss me," she said suddenly. Timmy looked up at her, and saw that she was looking down at him. There was something about the way her eyes shined, somehow holding tears inside them as she gazed into his own. Something told him, that he didn't need to explain the gravity of this, but instead needed to understand it himself. She already was serious, at all times.

"Please...Timmy," she pleaded, begging him for his own mercy.

He didn't blink, his pupils just dilated for a moment before he closed both of his eyes. And then he granted her boon.

Pursing his lips forward, he kissed the ones that were waiting for him. Vicky responded with more audible breathing, gasping for air as he gave her kisses from below. It was then that Timmy realized that like the kissing they did before, this was also pleasurable for her. She responded to him much stronger then the normal kiss on the lips, and even went as far as to rub herself against him. So, just from that, he figured that it would also be better for him to kiss her like before.

He flicked out his tongue to touch the edge of her lips, just like she had first done to him. The results was more than just her breathing, she let out a squeak before catching herself. She was as surprised as he was by the sudden change. Taking note, he released his tongue once more as he started to play again. The lips weren't in the same direction as the ones on his face, but instead were vertical. He had to adjust the way in which he licked her, but not by much. There was no tongue to play with, but he did find out where the entrance was. There was a small, wet hole that he found through exploring, and, upon entering it, he heard Vicky let out a moan unlike any one he'd heard before.

She had made all sorts of sounds throughout the whole ordeal, but this particular one told him that this was where she wanted him. He figured that she liked it, he couldn't physically tell for himself. What he did notice was the particular smell and taste of this new territory. They were strange, and he did not know exactly how to describe them. They weren't bad, just a little weird in how easily they kept him invested. Quickly, he returned to this hole and began lapping at the inside. In response, Vicky had reached down and took hold of his head. Until now, he had been resting between her two, smooth, warm thighs. But now she'd begun to run her fingers through his hair as she was barely able to contain herself.

"Mmm-yeah, right there-oh!" were the last coherent words that came out of her mouth. The rest were just heavy breathing and partial moaning that she could barely control anymore. Timmy could feel a change in her, something was coming out. Rising like the pressure in an active volcano, seconds from erupting. Out of curiosity, he wanted to see what would happen if he pushed her so far.

He wanted to see her explode.

Yet, he didn't get the chance when she suddenly pulled off him. In an instant, she was gone and had taken the warm touch of her thighs with her. Timmy thought that he had done something wrong, and was about to raise himself to ask what it was. He didn't get very far, however, because she threw herself right back on him. Her knee had come around his head and she placed her region right back on his face. Looking up, he was surprised to see her rear end above him. It felt strange to see the round orbs of her buttocks come this close to his face, making it redder than what he already was. But it did bring another question into his mind.

Where was the rest of her?

Timmy could feel Vicky lower herself onto him, the merest touch made an alarm go off in his head. Her stomach lay on top of his chest. Her_ manly_, but, surprisingly, bouncy and soft chest pushed against his own gut and waist. Which must have meant her face was near..."_Oh god_."

They needed to stop, just long enough for him to ask her what exactly she was planning to do. In fact, he still hadn't gotten over the fact this was his babysitter on top of him and doing these weird things to him. It had somehow been overlooked and push into the back of his mind due to everything that was happening all at once, but it was still there and needed some answers. How did they even get here, one moment he was plotting for revenge, next he decided that it wasn't worth it, then they just jump to this! What was going on-

_Ziiiiiip_. The sound came from below his waist line, and Timmy realized with a shock just what it was. His fly had been opened, by her! And she didn't stop with just opening, no, her hands began to rummage inside of his pants. Timmy began to squirm from beneath her, trying to get her to stop. The only response was a giggle as Vicky forcefully pushed his jeans off. Then, when they were low enough, she grabbed the edge of his draws, at his waist, and yanked them downwards in one, quick motion.

Timmy noticed two changes that he had not noticed before, the first was how it suddenly became windy. It was much cooler in the room than just a moment ago, very breezy. The next change was the pain that had come from his crotch. It wasn't the same as getting hit there, in which case he would fall to his knees as he lost all feeling. But, instead, it was a contortion and compression to the highest degree. It was as if someone had taken his member and twisted it like a towel until it was really hard. But instead of someone twisting him, it was some internal force that had pushed and stretched him to the limit. Leaving an aching muscle to be tortured by the cold wind.

He gasped when he felt Vicky's fingers gather around it, her smooth hands cradling him gently. "So beautiful," was all she said before going silent. Timmy, through all of the reasons for his blushing, blushed. Not only was she seeing it, but she was complimenting it as well. He no idea what to think anymore, he was just so shocked.

The teen felt one particular current of air that had been constantly bathing his sensitive member ever since it was released, and realized that it was her breath. Suddenly becoming aware of just how close she was to it, Timmy's mind didn't have the time to prepare to comprehend what she did next.

The cold air suddenly disappeared, as it was blocked out by the walls of Vicky's mouth. Timmy suddenly bucked upwards as he felt her surround him, reacting as if she had just hit a nerve. Vicky had stopped her descent on his penis, not exactly prepared for the buck. But soon, she continued to take him in until he felt himself touch what could have been the back of her mouth. Timmy had become still in every possible way, trying to adjust to the situation. It was cramped inside of Vicky's mouth, hardly any room for movement. Also, it was a strange combination of hot and wet. The warmth was much appreciated, compared to the cold air from before, and the wetness soon affected and moisten him up. Vicky's tongue, the same one that he had kissed with just minutes ago, was also there. And it was still as active as it was during their kiss, punching, lathering, wrapping, pulling, and just swimming around him. It was enough to try and make him speak advance gibberish through his own tongue as he returned to licking her once more.

Now, he had to do it, because it was the only way he was able to keep a smidget of what was left of his sanity. The feeling that he was getting from Vicky, right now, was pleasure, intense, uncontrollable, pleasure. Everytime she move around him he tried to move with her, to mentally force himself to follow her. His penis would twitch at times, spasming inside her, but, otherwise, it stayed still and had to endure her overwhelming torture. He retained focus and consciousness by sending his tongue on a dancing spree throughout her hole, as far as he could go. Was this the same pleasure that she felt when he licked her? Vicky shifted a bit as he lashed into her without remorse, unable to sit still as he wasn't capable of mercy at the moment. As a result, she started to lift herself from his member, dragging her lips slowly across him. Timmy was suddenly worried that she was going to leave him once again, but the redhead stopped when she reached the head.

Her tongue focused its assault all on this point, and was even more nerve racking. His head was far more sensitive than the rest of his penis as a whole, and every movement felt so much more shocking. Luckily for him, Vicky didn't stay there for too long and began to take more of him back in again. She started a rhythm where she inhaled and exhaled him, her head going up and down. Her tongue was never in one place for more then two seconds, sometimes going to the mid range of his penis and other times going to the head. Timmy went nearly crazy as she played with him, and, in return, tried to do the same to her. When his tongue dove in her, he didn't just dart around anymore. He took his time to taste her, to drag himself across her inner walls. And sometimes, he would return to the outside to lick her lips once more.

He noticed how incredibly wet she had gotten, partially due to his slobber but he was pretty sure that there was another reason to it. Probably the same reason he felt the internal pressure inside his member increased greatly sense it had first been released. All of this was pleasurable, but he could sense that an incredibly large part of that pleasure was being held back. Stockpiling and gathering into a ticking time bomb that was simultaneously inside both of their bodies. It was just like before Vicky had turned around on top of him, the maximum capacity of a volcano reaching its limits.

At first, he wanted to push pass that limit, but now he wasn't so sure. All of this was feeling great, but what exactly would happen when you actually pushed too far. With everything that had been going on, it actually scared him on what the possibility could be. He wasn't all too sure that he was ready for the risk it had in store for him.

However, by time he realized all of this, it was to late.

In the height of the passion and exploration, Timmy had found a new toy. It was outside the hole, and at the end of the vertical lips. A tiny little knob that stood out of place, a perfect target for him to play with. Upon his first contact with it, Vicky shivered and whimpered at the touch. He somehow knew that this was her version of his head, and decided to punish her for torturing him the way she had. He came at it like a blitzkrieg, from all directions and very fast. Pressing it, harpooning it, flicking it childishly as if it were a light switch. Vicky shuddered on top of him, completely at his mercy.

Timmy had none, and continued to push her until she broke.

Vicky let out a muffled scream as her body tightened around him, flatting herself on his own. Timmy knew that she had reached the limit, because, in return for pushing her this far, she had done the same to him. When Vicky screamed, she also pushed herself a little farther onto his member and took in even more of it than she did before. This, combined with the vibrations from the scream, pushed him over the edge. All that pressure, everything that he had been building up to this moment, locked away in a cage that continuously got smaller, push him to do something that he could only describe in one word:

Coming.

His penis exploded inside of Vicky's mouth as something came out of it. It stung as it broke free, but the immense pleasure that followed was amazing. Every jet blasting out of him, did so at the height of a wave of this pleasure. Every one that exploded out of him caused his hips to buck upward as he tried to get deeper. He was unable to stay still or quiet, throwing his arms around Vicky's lower back as he raised himself to a sitting position. Pushing his face forward into her crotch, he hardly noticed her looping and hooking her legs around the back of his head to bring him closer. He let out a roar against her lips as he continued to erupt in waves of pleasure. Vicky also a shudder frequently as she hit her own climaxes as well. This went on for what seemed like a blissful forever.

But eventually, even it ended.

Timmy didn't know when, just that he was lying back on the floor. Vicky had disappeared from on top of him, the cold wind returned to the lower region of his body. His mind went into a series of lapses as he tried to keep conscious. It wasn't easy, though, for all he wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up.

However, he was still able to notice a bit of movement coming from his left. Turning, he saw bits of her red hair and pink eyes come close to him.

Then he watched as Vicky plant a kiss on his cheek before laying her head down on his arm.

"Best. Nightmare. Ever," she smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Leaving Timmy to think of how ironic that was for the both of them.

* * *

A moment of silence for all the tissue paper that lost their lives while you read this, they will be missed.

Also, for all of you who thought he was going to rape her, what did you expect? He was just ten a half hour ago.

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

See you next time with a new chapter or even a new fic entirely.

Bye bye!


	3. Nerve

Nerve

Welcome back to another update on Sticky.

So how you'd like the last chapter, was it _Sticky_ enough for you? Did your hands feel a little _Sticky _afterwards? Did any of it _Stick_ with you.

Okay, enough puns, please enjoy the latest chapter of Sticky. If you like it, please leave a review.

Also, why don't you _stick_ around for the ending-okay last joke.

* * *

"TWERP!"

"AAAHH!" Timmy suddenly jumped up as he was scared witless. Heart racing, shoving blood throughout his entire body and into his head. Lungs struggling to filter in the loss of oxygen, and get rid of the poisonous aftermath he had been holding onto. His mind tried to take in and establish an understanding with his surroundings, but he had risen to his feet so quickly that he felt he would pass out. Grabbing the nearest piece of furniture to support himself, he stopped and took a moment to breath and regulate his thoughts.

Looking up, he was shocked!

To see the rest of his classmates staring at him.

"...Everything alright, Mr. Turner?" Crocker asked with mild curiosity.

"Uh...yeah-"

"Well of course it's not when you made another 'F'!" Crocker taped a piece of paper, with the letter 'F' on it, onto Timmy forehead. "Muwhahaha!"

"...Yeah," Timmy casually took it off and sat back in his chair. Crocker scowled at his student's lack of fear and astonishment, and haughtily turned back to the chalk board. Timmy let out sigh at the sight of his teacher's frustration, somehow feeling sorry that he made Crocker feel like a one trick pony. But he couldn't help it, hardly anything could affect him at the moment.

Especially after what happened to him last night.

The thoughts and emotions came flooding back into Timmy's head as he remembered everything within a flash. Yesterday Vicky had finally pushed him too far, and he set out for revenge. Wishing himself to be six years older, he left his house as a new teenager and made his way to Vicky's. After a few moments of evading her traps, sister, and mother-all in a comedic fashion-he finally confronted the witch in her lair...where she was practically, half naked! He just couldn't get over seeing her butt through her tiny panties, her big, round, smooth...he needed to stop thinking about it.

The evil Vicky had soon awoken to his presence, and tried to escape. He wouldn't allow such a thought to evolve into reality and quickly brought her under control. She put up a bit of a struggle, but nothing his sixteen year old form couldn't handle. Finally, he had her under his subjugation and at his mercy, he could do anything he wanted to her. Even the score, share his pain, educate her on why one should never try Timothy Tiberious Turner's patience.

However, in the heat of the moment, he realized that he was running on nothing but fumes. He was just angry and wanted to just show someone how angry he could get, there was nothing more to it. There was definitely no point to it, he realized that in the end. And so, with humility, remorse, and regret, he apologized.

...But in that moment, he had shown weakness, because that's when she struck! Lashing out at him like a viper in the grass, she delivered a deadly blow open his person. Robbing him of almost all reason, leaving him vulnerable for beast to pick at his corpse. She gave him a kiss...of death!

Or, just probably the weirdest kiss of all time that could have ever existed in the world. Seriously, he knew that one's lips were involved with a kiss, that much was common knowledge. He had kissed girls before...aside from relatives...and mostly from a stalker school mate that had unbearable crushes on him...there was that one time he saved the world-but, he had never been kissed like that! Using your tongue to explore the insides of another person's mouth while they did the same thing to you was as gross as it sounded.

But at the same time, it was also intriguing.

Placing a finger on his lips, Timmy was surprised at how sensitive they still were. Subconsciously noticing that it wasn't another tongue or pair of lips, he felt what could only be described as disappointment. And from that he could feel everything from the night before as his lips remembered it on their own. A tingling sensation shivered inside of his mouth, each one marking a spot that had been discovered by the alien presence from before. His tongue, acting on reflex, followed after each sensation, believing that its new playmate had returned for another game. On the outside, his lips felt as if they were on burning fire and being bombarded by freezing ice at the same time.

What made it weirder was that it was his babysitter who gave it to him. He still couldn't comprehend Vicky kissing him, not in a million years. He didn't know why she would want to kiss him-

"_Let me dream, love,_" the boy cringed as he remembered her words. No. That had to have been a mistake. There was no way Vicky would call him the 'L' word. The only way she would put him and that word in the same sentence is if she also added something like torture, terrify, or making him miserable. Only her sister would do that, and Timmy already had a hard time keeping her under control. He didn't even want to imagine what life would be like if Vicky suddenly became like Tootie.

But then, how else could he explain what happened next when she got on top him. Pinning him between her legs, Vicky brought along even more surprises. He couldn't tell which one played with his mind even more than she already had. Was it the part when she looked at him with such innocent and fragile eyes, or when she _kissed_ him down **there**.

It was a good thing that he had sat down first, because the boy's head was swimming as he tried to keep himself from boiling over. He thought the mouth to mouth kissing was weird, well it didn't even compare to what she did below. That was insane to even bring up, there was no order in such a thought, no understanding in why it happened, or comprehension on how they got there. But of all things, he never could've imagine that it was so...good! He never would've imagine that such pleasure could exist outside the realms of junk food, comics, video games, and television. But Vicky had proved him wrong when she trumped all of those things in a second. And then there was that ending, that part when he discovered that he had a built in volcano capable of mass destruction.

Though, still, as freaky and crazy as that was, none of it really compared to the fact that she didn't have a-

"Oh my god! What happened to his WEENER?!" Chester shouted in class, breaking Timmy's train of thought. Surprised at how close to what he was actually thinking, however, Timmy looked up to see what exactly his blonde friend was fussing about. It was a dummy, a kind where half of it was used to show the organs in the human body. It was very well detailed with all the innards, but, as Chester had pointed out, it didn't have a penis. The entire class had busted out laughing, well, aside from three people. Chester, who was being laughed at, Crocker, who was trying to control the children, and Timmy, who already knew too much.

The boys in the class were having fun, going completely wild as some of them even began to fall out of their chairs. The girls had quickly calmed down, however, and reacted in various ways. Some scowled at Chester, looking at him as if he were some kind of freak. Other's giggled and smiled as they gossiped back and forth about the blonde. And then some just...blushed like mad, as if they couldn't believe that he just brought that up. Even though all of the attention was focused on Chester, Timmy could feel the pressure closing in around him as well.

Because it was then that he realized that what he saw last night was no phenomenon or freak of nature. Looking at all the girls in the class, he knew that they were all in on it somehow. And because of that, he felt somewhat responsible not to laugh at his friend. In fact, he felt as if he were the one who was truly being laughed at.

"Du-haha-Dude," AJ, Timmy and Chester's other friend finally spoke up and tried to help out "You going about it the wrong way. That's not a guy, it doesn't have a gender."

"What does having a blender have to do with being a guy," Chester's eyes suddenly flung wide open. "I don't have a blender! Am I a girl?!"

The class roared in laughter again and it took AJ a second to respond to that.

"No bro, I said 'gender'. It's what determines whether you're a guy or a girl. You're a boy, blender or no blender, and not having one doesn't mean you're a girl," AJ raised a finger in the air as his endless pool of knowledge came to surface "Girls have-"

"AH-AH-AH!" Crocker interrupted. "I'll be doing the teaching on the human body in this classroom, Mr. I-know-Everything."

Timmy was a little frustrated, he had wanted to hear what AJ was going to say. He was certain that his friend, who was the smartest person he ever knew, could definitely enlighten him. Looking around the class, he could see that all the boys wanted to hear AJ as well. Even more frustrating, all of the girls had turned away, blushing, whistling, and suddenly finding everything else but this subject very interesting. They knew that he knew!

"Then by all means, Mr. Crocker, teach us," AJ grinned slyly to the man of the room.

"Gladly-" Crocker had just called the little genius' challenge when, all of a sudden, the door slammed open. "What the-"

"I don't think so," a familiar voice entered the room. Timmy could hardly believe his ears, and turned towards the classroom door to see if he were being deceived.

She walked in gracefully, every movement seemed unreal. Each foot step was silent, and, at the same time, echoed throughout the entire class. Her presence was as loud as ever, demanding respect, and commanding everyone's attention. Finally, her burning red hair and vibrant pink eyes placed the icing on the cake.

Vicky looked towards Crocker with a glare that told him to back down. The teacher, acting as any human being that wasn't being fooled by her innocent façade, promptly did so. Stepping over to his desk, he turned the entire authority of the classroom over to the redhead. Picking up a ruler, she slammed it against the chalk board and created that sound that only a ruler could make when used correctly. Except this time, it was so incredibly loud that it caused a shockwave to envelope the entire class. Now, she definitely had their attention. His heart already beating like a drum, Timmy panicked even more when their eyes suddenly met. Quickly, he looked away, but not before seeing an evil smile appear on her face.

"I'll be taking over that lesson," her voice was like a cat's purr. Timmy heard the entire class go silent, the room became deadly quiet. Soon, though, the quietness was followed by the sounds of footsteps. Accompany them was the sound of the ruler, occasionally taping the desk of a fellow student. Both of the sounds were headed directly towards him.

"You see, class," Vicky's voice returned. "We girls are little different from guys."

His eye darted back and forth, not sure of what to focus on. One idea was to look away and try to ignore her, but the other idea was to stay aware of her. A few glances, and Timmy started to notice some differences about her. She wore her a usual attire of a green shirt and black pants, except...no that wasn't right. She had green up top, and black down below, but it wasn't a t-shirt and jeans. Instead, she looked like a professional business woman in a uniform. Her top was a green, button up, business blouse, why her bottom was a pitch black skirt. Speaking of her bottom, he couldn't help but notice how shapely her hips were. Ever since last night, he noticed a lot of things he had never noticed about her before. Walking on high heels, which clacked against the floor, her hips motioned back and forth with each step she took.

The swaying of her hips had him hypnotized, which he noticed very quickly. Looking down, he tried to escape from the thoughts that started to enter his, only to fail when he saw her creamy, vanilla, white legs continue to approach him. They were almost as bad as the hips, and even more so in some ways since he could see her skin. Looking up, he turned his attention away from her legs and her swaying hips. Worst. Idea. Ever.

Now, he was complete focused on her _manly_ chest. From underneath the green fabric, he saw them standing out proudly. They bounced lightly with each stepped, moved slightly with each breath. They looked firm, but, in reality, he knew that they were soft. So soft that they could be used as cushions. He realized that he had only seen her half naked, her top was completely cover last night. Now he found himself wondering what she looked like when she didn't have any cloths on. Was she smooth all around, did her skin glow in the light, was there more for him to explore.

_WHAM!_ Suddenly, the ruler that she had been carrying slammed against his desk. A wall of sound rolled over him, wrecking his already fragile mind and causing Timmy to blink as he did something like a reboot. Looking up, he saw that within the short span of time, Vicky had made it all the way to his desk. Her body had played powerful tricks on his mind, and caused him to loose sense of his surroundings and time. Flustered, he became still as he realized that the huntress had him within arms reach.

"Mr. Turner, did you not hear a word I said?" she grinned at him as he shook his head. "Naughty boy, perhaps you were focused on something else entirely."

Timmy blushed like crazy and Vicky's grin turned into a smile. Raising herself a bit, the redhead sat down on his desk before placing one leg over the other. Her knees were facing towards the side of the desk, robbing him of any chance of returning to the spot in between her legs. As intriguing as that taboo felt, it didn't stop him from acknowledging her round rear. And since she had turned her upper body towards him, he was definitely capable of ogling her chest. He felt kind of weird for doing so, but the look in her eye, the smile on her face, and her body posture told him that she wanted him to. Leaning over towards the boy, she brought her lips close to his right ear.

"Maybe I'll forgive your lack of attention, and educate you a second time."

The whisper felt as loud as the roar of the ocean when clashed against his ear. "_...A s__-s-s-s-second time_?!" his mind raced. Everything that had happened to him yesterday, all of it, he would never have expected to happen in a million years. Doing it all a second time, impossible!

"What do you say...Timmy" her voice made him shiver in his chair. "Timmy...Timmy...Timmy...Timmy!"

The kid suddenly jumped at the sudden change in her tone. Looking over to Vicky, he felt his face go flat when Principal Waxelplax replaced her. Though, not sitting on his desk, a difference in dress color, and one ruler short, she was real. He must've confused the two when he saw her hair, which, was a much lighter ginger than Vicky's red. He realized that he had been day dreaming, and that caused the hallucination he just saw.

"Principal Waxelplax?"

"Didn't you hear what I just?" the woman's voice had signs of mild irritation, though, not directed at him. "Certain matters concerning the human body should be discussed with your parents, and, preferrably, when you're a bit older. Now, it's time for you to go home, your classmates already left a few minutes ago."

Timmy looked around him, and, in astonishment, saw that she was right. The class was baren of human life besides him, her, and Mr. Crocker. Grabbing his backpack, he got up and left. On the way out, however, he did get the chance to listen in on the argument between Principal and Teacher.

"What were you thinking Crocker?! You know that subject is a delicate one to be handled," Waxelplax was obviously frustrated with the man.

"Well at first I was just going to show the kids where the pancreas was, also, I wanted to take a quick look at the intestines to be certain about something."

"Still, how did it get to _that_?"

"Well it was Chester who brought it up, he thought that the doll had been physically maimed. And then AJ just assumed he was the teacher and stole my spot light for himself. Being the calm, and mature, adult that I am, however, I decided to professionally do my job and _educate _my students on a little matter about life."

Waxelplax pinched the bridge of her in annoyance "Still, this is a big issue. I don't want any unnecessary problems with parents just because of you."

"What?! Are you trying to say that I, Denzel Crocker, cause trouble?"

Silence.

"Silent treatment, huh? Well, for your information, I seem to remember being more than capable of handling delicate matters-" he stopped to give a dramatic pause "-on a Thursday Night-"

Waxelplax took a ruler and smacked the man over the head. "D-don't go bringing that up!" She was about to smack him again when she noticed that Turner was still in the classroom, watching them.

"Oh-uh-Timmy, what are you still doing here?" she hurried over and started to lead him out of the classroom. "Run along, now, go home and never mention any of this to anyone."

Finally shooed away, Timmy headed towards the bus stop. Maybe he should just head home, and sleep. He didn't get much last night, after everything that happened in Vicky's room. Thinking back on it, the memories slowly became more clear as they came back to him.

He had fallen asleep on Vicky's floor, and awoken in a similar manner. His mind was fuzzy, and, yet, so crystal clear at the exact same time. He was confused with his surroundings, noticing that the environment he was in wasn't one he was well associated with. It took him a second, but Turner started to notice a few things about the place that told him the room belong to his babysitter. The celebrity/warlord poster's, a few blades that he had not seen before, but what really caught his eye was the redhead herself. Looking down, he saw her head laying on his shoulder. She had moved closer than before when she first fell asleep, her face was only inches away. Even her left arm was now draped over his torso as if to claim ownership of the newly born teen. Timmy was stuck in more ways than one, aside from the fact that she was partially on top of him, he found himself transfixed by her face.

Who was this person to hold, no, to simply be blessed with such a beautiful look. Timmy had thought about this before, and now he was thinking about it again, it was a shame Vicky didn't sleep more often. When her vibrant eyes closed to rest, she lost all vigor and sturdiness, but none of the rich brilliance that she already possessed. In fact, it seemed that up until now, she had been hiding it away. He felt like some adventurer that had just discovered the lost treasure of an evil temple. Her vanilla like face was slightly tainted by a tiny blush, while her lips were in a little smile. She seemed to be having a nice dream, one that wasn't the horror filled nightmares that haunted other children like himself.

She was utterly beautiful. It caused Timmy to blush as he admitted it, but there was no way he could possibly deny it. Especially not when he saw that his left arm had wrapped itself around her during his sleep. That made his face burn.

Trying to distract himself from his unconscious actions, the boy turned his head and looked around the room. He saw a digital clock next to her bed and realized he had been asleep for an hour. He should really be heading home, now that the matter had-in it's own way-been settled. Of course, there was the issue of getting off the floor first...while Vicky was still on top of him.

Taking a few deep breaths, the boy rocked himself, and the girl, gently until he was able to sit both of them up. Then he brought his other arm around and placed it under her knees so that he could lift her when he stood up. Finally working himself to his feet after a minute, Timmy turned to the bed and started to walk around it. He was half way there when something constricted his legs and made him trip. Luckily, Vicky and most of him landed in the her bed. Trying to figure out the problem, he looked back and saw that his pants and undergarments were hanging down and restricting his limbs. Blushing like mad, he quickly raised them and zipped his jeans shut.

Turning back to Vicky, he quickly covered her up with the blanket as he tucked her in. When he was done, he could dare to say that she looked like a baby fast asleep. Vicky hardly seemed to be bother by the movement, and melted into her bed. As he watched, Timmy swallowed down a lump that had developed in his throat. He had to leave now, or risk standing there until morning.

The walk back home felt as if it took an eternity, so he was surprised when the white house suddenly appeared. Making his way to his bedroom, he left the night and all of its domain behind the closed door. As he climbed the stairs, thoughts of his own bed started to appear. He was tired, really tired, and the only thing he wanted to do was fall asleep. He felt like his skeleton was made out marshmallows, and his flesh out of jello. When he finally stepped into his room, he saw the holy grail of holy grails. His bed, beautiful looking bed, was standing before him as he had left it. Walking over to it, he almost reached touching distance before he fell over again.

He was ready to go sleep even if he didn't make it, but, fortunately, he was swallowed in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the bed. What's more, he had returned to his ten year old form in his pajamas. Giving a silent thanks, he buried himself into the cushions as he let sleep take over.

Or so he had planned. His bed felt bigger, colder, and emptier than it ever had before. It caused him to toss and turn, back and forth, as he tried to find a comfortable position to stay in. Whenever he did fall asleep, he could've swore that it had only been for a few minutes before waking up again and repeating the process. It had gotten so bad that when he was awake, he was able to hold a thought and retain his wits, as if his body were fighting back the sleep. Admittedly, most of these thoughts were over the details of that night's mission. Everything still felt so fresh in his mind.

And, as a result, he was finally able to fall asleep when the sun suddenly rose and he had to prepare for school. The rest was just using his breakfast as a pillow, using the seats on the bus as a pillow, using his school desk as pillow, using his lunch in the cafeteria as a pillow, using his school desk as a pillow _again_, and finally leaving school. It was amazing that he still so tired when he tried to do nothing but sleep all day.

"Dude, hurry up!" a familiar voice called out to him. Looking in the direction it came from, Timmy saw Chester and AJ waving for him to quickly get to the bus. Putting a little pep in his step, Timmy sped up and got on just before the driver put the vehicle in gear and started driving away. He made his way past most of the kids, and finally got to his seat.

"You okay?" the blonde asked as he sat next to him. Timmy nodded and Chester replied "You sure? You just walked past Trixie without so much as a confession."

"I'm fine. Just...tired," he let out a yawn.

"Careful man, those things are contagious," Chester waved the air in front of him to protect himself from Timmy's drowsiness.

"Such a thing is nothing more than an illusion that hides the truth of the power of suggestion," both of the boys turned over to AJ, stares implying him to make more sense. "What I'm saying is that it's all in your head, you're just over thinking it."

"I'll tell you what I can't stop thinking about, what was up with that doll's missing peter," Chester brought up the subject from the classroom again. "In fact, you was saying about to say something about blenders and girls, right?"

"Genders, with a 'g'. _Gen__ders_," he sounded it out. "And what I was trying to tell you was the difference between guys and girls."

"You mean like how boys like water guns and girls like dolls?"

"No. Well...yeah," AJ looked a little confused for a moment. "Technically that is a gender issue, when it's a being judge by society, but what you're asking is slightly different."

"Huh?" Chester confusion was obvious. "Speak english."

"Gender is a whole other topic based on society. Some things about you that say 'boy' here could mean 'girl' in another place. What you really want to know is the _physical_ difference between a male and female. Because, where guys like you and me have a penis, girls have..." AJ paused before looking around, making sure no one was listening in on them. "...vaginas."

Timmy blinked, feeling a little strange now that he found a name for it.

"Weird, why do they have those?"

"Ah, glad you ask!" AJ grinned. "You see...when an X chromosome meets another X chromosome-"

"And I've suddenly lost all interest."

"Hmph. Sure, ask the science guy a question and then interrupt him when he answers, tell him to cut to the chase when he explains it and then ask him again when you don't understand why something is the way it is because you interrupt him in the first place!" AJ's frustration started to turn into anger, his face turning red as he began to boil over. The genius jumped up from his seat, turning to his friends and pointing an intimidating finger towards them. "Well no more, I say, you guys are going to listen to me when I speak. I don't care if you don't like the answer you're getting, if you want to have debate, about it, be my guest. But I will not suffer my time be wasted or my intelligence humiliated. This is the last time anyone interrupts A-"

Before he could say 'AJ', the driver hit the brakes and the kid fell over. Looking out the window, Timmy saw that it was their stop, and, in a hurry, got off the bus. The three boys later walked down the sidewalk as they headed home.

"So..." Chester tried to rekindle the conversation. "What do they look like?"

"Honestly, I don't know," AJ shrugged. "My mom taught me about them, but made it a taboo to actually look one up on the internet."

"Aww man, that sucks."

"I know."

Timmy blushed slightly as he heard the two complain. Unlike AJ, up until now, he had no idea what vagina was or that girls had one. But, one thing he had over both of the boys was that he was the first to see one...and touch it. He had no idea why that made his chest swell up, but he felt bigger in some ways. Course, it deflated when he remember that it was thanks to Vicky because of that. He started to cringe as the memories of their evil babysitter returned, shivering so much that he almost didn't hear AJ.

"However, my dad tried describing it to me once."

"...Oh," Turner spoke for the first time since the bus, suddenly interested. "What did he say?"

"Well..." the genius took a moment to think. "He told me to imagine a beautifully, pink rose under a bush, in the middle and at the end of a valley."

"Whoa! That sounds pretty nice, actually," Chester smiled lightly. Timmy silently agreed, the way AJ's father had described was pretty close. The words match well with the images in his head.

"Yeah, I know, right?" AJ nodded before scratching his head.

"What?" Timmy noticed the sudden change in his friend.

"Well, that's what he told me it looked like most of the time...except for Thursday."

"What's so different about Thursday?" Chester and Timmy spoke in unison.

"Well, he told me it looks sort of the same," AJ paused again, choosing his words carefully. "But this time..."

"Yes?" Timmy and Chester pressed him for the new details.

"This time he told me to imagine a bulldog chocking on mayonnaise."

Silence.

"Eeeeeewwww," Chester started laughing. "Dude that's gross, haha."

AJ gave a chuckle, leaving Timmy to be the only one who wasn't laughing. A part of him seemed to say "_Jokes on you, AJ, my mind wasn't going to let me sleep anyway!_", while the other bit went back to cringing as more images flooded his mind-NO! He had to shut them out, block them from becoming something more. He need to man the castle while his sensitive brain was under siege. He couldn't let the nightmares in, he couldn't-

Somewhere along the way home, while Timmy was facing off against the forces of darkness in his head, AJ and Chester had went their separate ways. It was a blessing when he actually saw his house, because he had suddenly forgot about all the evil that plagued him. He was finally home. Opening the door, he came inside.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home," he called out to them. When there was no reply, he became curious. Luckily, he saw a note taped to the wall.

"'Dear Timmy, You're mother, and I, had to leave a little early today, due to the Mayor of Dimmsdale activating the _Dinkleberg_ signal-'" Timmy stopped reading and looked outside. Sure enough, the word 'DINKLEBERG' was painted against some clouds in the sky. Turning back to the note, he continued "'-Yeah, I had the same reaction as well. And to think that me and your mom had an entire trip-important, grownup, business related of course-planned out. Well, if we're lucky we can still make it to the **boring** and completely **uninteresting** movies later. But not until we ruin whatever Dinkleberg is up to, that no good, rotting, son of a'-'P.S. This is mom, you're father is having a moment. We will be back later tonight, so don't worry. We've asked Vicky to put the note against the wall, where you can see it, and it looks like she's making one to. Love, mom and dad."

Timmy felt his heart skip a beat when he read the part his mother wrote. Vicky was here, where? And, where was the note she left him?

Suddenly, a familiar bolt of lightning cracked above his head and struck the note on the wall. It burned the piece of paper to ashes, which, upon disintegration, revealed another note.

"'Dear Twerp, here is a list of chores for you to do..." Timmy nearly fainted when he saw the list she had made, the girl was going to work him to death. However, the bolt of lightning struck again, and gave birth to a new note underneath the second one. "'-Is what I thought I would say, but, today I am in an unnaturally good mood. Do yourself a favor, stay out of my way and today I'll let you off easy. P.S. I'm currently taking a shower. Entry to the bathroom is forbidden, go outside and find a bush if you're desperate. That or bring a pen and paper when you come, and prepare to write Twerp's Inferno. Your queen of darkness, Vicky.'"

Timmy felt his face grow warmer when he finished reading. What luck he had that he could avoid doing ridiculous chores, but the last thing he needed on his mind was her in the shower. He quickly decided it would be best for him to head to his room and talk with his godparents, it would probably do him some good to speak with someone after everything that happened. Once upstairs he went to his door and opened it, but stopped for a moment. Looking at the bathroom door, he saw that it was closed shut, but could hear the sounds of running water coming from inside it. His heart pounding away, Timmy saw the door as a cage to the most dangerous animal on the planet and treated it with care. Slowly, he started walking backwards into his room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Watcha doing Timmy?"

"!" the boy almost screamed as he thought he was about to die. Turning around, he saw Cosmo and Wanda floating above him. "Cosmo! Don't scare me like that."

The green fairy hovered towards him before hugging the child, petting him on the head, and speaking to him in a calm soothing voice "It's okay, it's okay, it's going to be alright. No one's going to hurt you." He stopped for a second to look at Timmy. "Feel better?"

"_Sigh_. Yes," Timmy replied before Cosmo gave him a little smooch on the forehead. Pushing his godfather away, Timmy moved to his bed to sit down.

"Something the matter, Sport?"

Looking up to Wanda, Timmy rubbed the back of his head he tried to figure out what to say.

"Does this have something to do with the wish you made last night?" her intuition was dead on.

"Umm...yeah."

"Alright, how did this one backfire?" she moved her questions along. "Because the way I see it, Vicky seemed to be fine when she came over today. In fact, I dare to say she looked better. So, it's pretty obvious that your quest for vengeance didn't work out so well."

"Well, yes...and no," the boy spoke hesitantly.

"Oh," she came closer. "What exactly happened while you were gone, Timmy?"

"I...well I...what happened was-" just as Timmy was finding the words to tell her about last night's events, several knocks came from the front door down stairs. Curious as to who it was, Timmy had got to go answer it. However, as soon as touched his door knob, he heard the door open and close. His breath began to stifle as he got uneasy feeling, his heart beated at a quicker pace. Did someone just break into their house, was there a burglar on the first floor. "_No wait, that came from up here._" He then realized that Vicky had opened the bathroom door and went to answer whoever it was herself. Opening his bedroom door, he saw the light inside of the now open and empty bathroom. Stepping out, he nearly slipped over the newly wet floor.

"Why is the floor wet?" he asked as looked down stairs. What he saw, made his jaw drop. It was Vicky, wearing only a towel, answering the front door. As thankful as he was for the towel, he still felt it wasn't doing a very adequate job of covering her. All of her limbs free and bare, he could see that very easily. The towel was beneath her shoulders, but, several inches above her knees and showing off her legs. It clung to her wet body as it drank the moisture from her previous shower, outlining her curves and shapes very well.

Timmy felt his face getting warm again, realizing that he was staring. He had to look away, to focus on something else. So he turned his attention to the door, which Vicky had slightly cracked open. From what he could tell, it was that British guy from her school. What was his name, Winston Dunsworth. Yeah, her high school crush that Timmy tried to ruin her chances with, at first, before trying to help her after dealing with the unforeseen consequences. A fun, or not so fun, little memory of getting revenge on his babysitter. From where he was, he could see them chatting nicely. He couldn't hear them word for word, exactly, but noticed a few smiles and grins being passed back and forth. Vicky, for the most part, was trying to hide behind the door and prevent Winston from seeing her. Maybe that's why she was blushing, made sense.

Down below, Vicky smiled as sweetly as she could for british teenager. She had answered the door because it didn't seem like a smart idea to let her charge do it, even though she freely did whatever she wanted with him. But, at least then, she could control what happened to the twerp if anything at all. Add some other person into the mix and it was basically more paper work for her, or just more talking that she would have to do with his parents. Of all people, however, Dunsworth was the last person she would've expect to be at the door. Trying to keep him from seeing her in nothing but a towel, she didn't open the door very far.

"Hi Winston, what brings you here?"

"Ah, hello to you to madam," he smiled charmingly. "I couldn't help but notice something different about you today."

"Different?"

"Yes, today you were much more lovely than I could've remembered you ever were," he used his arms to help describe the weight of his words. "You simply radiated a natural beauty that I have rarely ever seen from a girl. You had moxie, flare, and passion that I could feel from afar. OH, it reminded me of the hunt."

He leaned against the doorway and added "And we brits adore the hunt, very much."

"Oh," the redhead blushed lightly. "Why, thank you."

"No, thank you for allowing this young man to gaze upon the personal masterpiece of an angel today."

"Aw shucks, I wouldn't go that far," she grinned. "I only had a good nights sleep, is all it is to it."

"Your loveliness is no joke, even a pair of blind eyes can see that."

"Stop it, you, I'm blushing."

"I can't call it a miracle, because that would imply that it's near impossible for you to look so great. And that's obviously not true."

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Indeed, let me tell you why I'm really here," Winston leaned closer. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me some time, maybe catch a movie and/or something to eat."

"Oh," Vicky suddenly became still. "You mean...like a date?"

"That would be what I'd like to call it, yes."

"Oh, uh. I'm not sure, I'm kind of busy with babysitting and all."

"Have you no spare time?"

"Well, I do-"

"Or, is it perhaps that your meeting some else?"

The question had stun Vicky, causing her to hesitate before answering. "Well-um, that is..." in the end, she meekly rubbed her shoulder. Winston came closer, his fingers now wrapped around the corner of the door frame.

"If not, then perhaps you could reconsider my offer," he smirked. "If _so_, then I would very much like to meet this bloke-AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Winston Dunsworth suddenly disappeared as the door slammed shut. The only thing left of the boy were his fingers which wreathed in pain. Vicky noticed something above her, and when she stood up correctly from leaning over she saw a hand, right next to her face, pressed against the door. Turning around as quickly as she could, she was shocked to see a sixteen year old Timmy Turner standing behind her.

Apparently, old habits die hard, because Timmy was dead set on getting rid of Dunsworth a second time. Earlier, he had thought that it made sense to see the two high schoolers talk with one another. That much he easily accepted. But he soon found that he couldn't stop asking himself why? Why was Winston here? What was his motive? What was his goal? What was the point to this conversing? It had been driving him madder then anything else today, and, when he got close enough to hear what they were talking about, he suddenly snapped. Now he watched as Dunsworth's fingers continued to wriggle like worms.

"Sweet Marry Poppins! This pain of a thousand splinters in my hand...it reminds me of the hunt!" his tone suddenly turned cheerful. "We brits adore the hunt-"

Wanting the trespasser of his territory to do nothing more than leave, Timmy lifted his hand from the door. Winston, taking a hint, pulled himself free and left immediately before Timmy slammed the door shut again.

His eyes closed, Timmy felt immense satisfaction from dealing with the intruder. However, he soon remember that the guy was only half of his turmoil. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his head lower until he felt his hair cross with another's. Opening his eyes, he marveled at the pink ones staring back at him. Then he let out a long sigh.

"You've got some nerves driving me crazy..."

* * *

To all of you who made it this far, congratulations! You now have blue balls. :D

Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the jokes as well.

Please enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time with a new chapter or maybe even a new fic entirely.


	4. Treating a Lady

Treating a Lady

I have returned.

Hoped you liked the last chapter. Though, apparently, you guys are kind of divided on that one joke with the bulldog.

Whelp, time to return to that hot, and steamy, lemony goodness.

Please leave a review.

* * *

"...Huh?" was all the redhead could say, much less do, in the presence of her, now, older and much bigger charge.

Timmy looked down at Vicky with an unforgiving leer, holding her gaze with an irritated glare. To make matters more intense, his entire face felt as if it were on fire. The pressure at which his blood was flowing, above his neck, was also astounding. If one were to look a little closer, they might have found a vein proudly protruding from his forehead. It was almost unbearable to be this angry, to withhold this aggression. He almost wanted to splash himself in cold water, seemer down and releave the heat and pressure.

But, at the same time, he felt that it all was so right. He wanted to dive deeper into this furnace inside of himself, to be caught within the fire. However, he couldn't tell if it was from anger...or something else.

"We need to have a little talk," Timmy turned around and nodded his head towards the upper end of the stairs. "My room, now."

He took a step to his right, giving Vicky room to move past him while herding her towards the stairs. Once he had released her, however, he had closed his eyes in an attempt to lock all of that fire inside of himself. While one side of him felt that this level of anger was deserved, another side told the teen to keep it in check. As much as he rather not think back on the events of the night before, he'd already admitted that he had already gotten himself into this situation because he didn't think things through. Now, with his elbow against the wall and his hand his head, he took a moment of silence to gather his senses and retain his wits.

This feeling of fury was somehow her fault, that much was for certain. It didn't feel right to just aimlessly go blaming other people, but he could've swore that these blistering emotions were centered around her. His case of insomnia throughout the entire night, daydreaming of her in his class, and that idiot Winston-OOH, Winston. If ever there was a guy, besides Remy, that Timmy wanted demolish in the most...Vicky approved way possible, it was Winston Dunsworth! When he first saw the Dunsworth guy, he had immediately become suspicious of the british teenager. But, it wasn't until he had started to converse with Vicky that Timmy's blood began to boil. Who did that guy the he was, Chip Skylark?! If Turner ever caught him any near his house again, he'd-

"_No, it's not him,_" Timmy's mind had caught up with his inner rampage and began to organize his thoughts. As much as he really, really disliked Winston at the moment, he had never really hated the guy before. No, he had to stay focus on what was really causing him to go haywire. This was Vicky's fault, he was certain that she had something to do with it. Just thinking of her name caused his hair to stand on end like some beast sensing danger and aggression. Course, there was the possibility that this older body came with a few more secrets that he didn't notice before. It probably had a newly updated manual, from his ten year old self, that he should consider reading.

But there was no doubt that it was mainly because he was reacting to her. Now, they would settle this, all of it.

Once he felt a little more focused on his objective than before, the teen let out a sigh to get rid of tension. Opening his eyes, he was ready to walk off to his room so he, and Vicky, could have their talk and get to the bottom of the issue. But then he realized the error he made when he didn't bother to check if she obeyed him.

Still standing with her back against the door, Vicky watched him from the corner of her eyes.

"Huh?"

So much for keeping his cool, it was a wonder that his head didn't explode. As it was, a vein almost popped as he grinding his teeth together. He couldn't open his mouth without shouting at the top of his lungs, so he didn't bother to say anything at all. Instead, he let his actions speak for him. Reaching over to the redhead, Timmy grabbed his babysitter by her wrist and pulled her towards him. As soon as she was close enough, he let go of the hand, and dipped forward until his shoulder was against her stomach. Then he wrapped his arm around the back of her knees and scooped her up in one bit, throwing the girl over his shoulder like a bag.

Vicky, who had been motionless up until now, was finally starting to regain her senses. The shock from seeing her charge as a teenager had left her so dumfounded she could hardly create a reaction. His words went through one ear and right out the other, completely unregistered in her mind. But now, after touching him and learning that it wasn't an illusion that had sent Winston away, she felt as if she'd awaken. "Hey!" she started to struggle when he stood back up and began to carry her off. When Timmy refused to respond, the girl got angry. Her violent nature began to seep back into her being, and she was all to ready to act on it.

"I'm talking to you!" she elbowed him in the back of his head, hard. The boy stumbled as stars began to cloud his vision, almost loosing his footing altogether. Falling forward, he was lucky enough to at least have had his right foot in front of him when he got hit. His legs spread apart like lunge during an exercise warm up, but he caught himself before he could actually fall. Vicky, who had stopped struggling when she felt him falling, soon started kicking once again when it became evident that he wasn't going to tip over so she could escape.

The redhead was prepared to send another elbow to finish the job.

"Shut up!" Timmy's own seething anger had a little outburst as he swatted her rear. The slap echoed throughout the room, followed by the drowning silence. Vicky became quiet, and her body went rigid, as she suddenly halted in her struggle. Timmy, who couldn't see her face, could feel her reaction in the silence. When he regained his footing, he gave his right shoulder a little shake to gauge her current attitude. She was stiff, and a bit edgy, but Timmy could tell that she wasn't going to give him anymore trouble.

"...Good."

So, with his babysitter slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he started off for his room again. Now that Vicky had become submissive, Timmy thoughts were a little more free for him to think. Like, what exactly was he going to say to her once inside. He wasn't exactly sure of how he was going to handle this, much like yesterday, his ten year old self had already set off without a completely thought out plan. He wasn't stupid, just very lacking in focus. But that was probably because he was still tired from the lack of sleep. It was irritating and constantly nagging at him, he wished that he had just followed his original plan and tried going to sleep. Surprisingly, though, the fatigue he felt from before had diminished greatly. He was much more alert, it hardly felt like he needed to sleep at all.

Carrying Vicky up the stairs wasn't tiring in the least bit, for, like both of the other women in her house, she hardly weighed anything to Timmy. In fact, he'd almost forgotten that she was still there. The evil redhead had become so quiet, that he felt a sudden urge to check and make sure she was still there. Turning his head to left, he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. Facing the opposite direction he was, Vicky waited meekly as her captor took her to the second floor. Her eyes wide open as her mouth clamped down and was sealed shut. But, what Timmy noticed right off the bat the deep blush on her face. He thought his cheeks were burning early, but they simply could not compare to what he was seeing. The boy guessed that seeing her weak, little twerp suddenly become some strong, adolescent teenager was a lot for her to handle all at once.

That, and there was also the fact that he had slapped her butt...

Timmy took a good, long look at his left hand as it suddenly felt like it was getting electrocuted from the memory. Originally, aside from picking her up, he wasn't planning to lay a hand on a single hair on her head. But, even though he had just reacted, he had absolutely no intention of touching her _there_. Now that he thought about it, he also had no intention of being pressed this close to her. It took a moment for it to register in his mind, but Vicky's body had basically been thrust against him. The towel, which hugged her loyally, made it easy for Timmy to described her form. While she was wet, his jacket prevented him from absorbing the moisture. However, at the same time, he was still able to feel the vibrant heat from her warmth. Plus, his right hand, which wasn't as free as the left, was being used to hold her legs and keep Vicky from falling. Her skin was slightly damp, to his touch, and most smoothed out. It almost was a surprise that she felt nothing like the battle hungry, warmonger that he knew she was.

Yet he'd already learned that, last night. Another thing he'd noticed about her was the smell, a strange and intoxicating cocktail of her favorite bathing product and natural scent. That was also another thing Timmy learned about his new self, the ability to distinguish her real scent from anything else. Quite a strange thing to have on hand, almost as strange as his continuously rising temperature. As he become more and more aware of Vicky on his shoulder, the hotter he became. Timmy started to shake his head as certain thoughts started to be born in mind again. Attempting to rid himself of them before they could cause him anymore hassle.

Some movement caught his eye, and he saw that Vicky had turned back her head to look at him. Unexpectedly, for either of them, the two met eyes with one another for a second. Then, in response, they both turned away quickly as Timmy shoved his left hand in his pocket.

Finally, they reached the door to his room. It was already opened, slightly, so he only had to use his foot to kick it open. Stepping inside, he made his way to the bed. Looking over to his left, he saw Cosmo and Wanda's empty bowl. Before, when he made the wish, he asked them to leave before heading downstairs. He wasn't yet ready to tell them of issues he was having, and didn't think it would've been a good idea to deal with Vicky and his godparents at the same time. A little privacy was going a long in his head.

Once he was near the bed, he leaned over to set the girl down. Vicky had clung to his shoulder with her body, afraid that he might drop her. However, instead of getting angry at her resistance, Timmy acted with patience and gently coaxed her into letting go. Finally, after a minute of waiting, Vicky slid off of him and landed on the bed. Sitting on her knees, she watched as the new teenager stepped back and reared to his full height.

Finally able to breath properly without the distractions, Timmy inhaled a heap of fresh air. And then he exhaled all of his hesitation. Looking down, he met eyes with Vicky. The redhead, however, was trying to avoid looking him in eyes as much as possible, suddenly finding the wall to her right more interesting than the walking phenomenon in front of her. Timmy remained silent as she refused to look at him, taking his time to size her up. Her eyes were wide open in shock and astonishment, while her face was rosy from cheek to cheek. She seemed to be more conflicted than he was, caught between acknowledging his existence and ignoring it. And who could blame her, logic and common sense would tell anyone that kids don't grow up this fast. Even Timmy was starting to wonder if this was really a good idea, at least, on the night before, one could confuse him for nothing more than their imagination. This was a bold step to be taking, the consequences wouldn't be anything less than dire.

Vicky shuddered under his hawk like gaze, the sensation of his eyes against her body made her feel more naked than she already was. Timmy, however, mistook this for something else. Scratching his chin as a thought occurred to him, he started to move above her as he took a step closer. Vicky instinctively leaned back as he came closer, their, two, personal spaces merged even further with one another. Alas, she was not quick enough as his arms suddenly swung out towards her and his shadow engulfed her. Bracing herself, Vicky closed her eyes as she waited for whatever he had planned. She was shocked, however, to feel something wrap around her. When she opened her eyes again, the redhead saw that, instead of forcing himself upon her, Timmy had placed her inside of his letterman jack. It was spacious, warm, and even came with the slight scent of the adolescent teenager. Vicky's hands acted on their own clenched the jacket, pulling it closer as she griped it. Looking back up, she watch as Timmy, now in a short sleeved pink t-shirt, stepped back to give her some room. The boy took a single finger and scratched his slightly, pink cheek as he watched her.

Vicky reached out a hand and touched his abdomen, then she said "...You're real."

It wasn't exactly a question, but Timmy nodded anyway to confirm her discovery. Vicky pulled her hand back, quickly, as new realization dawned upon her.

Suddenly, the redhead spranged, right from her kneeling position, up towards Turner. In an instant, she had wrapped her slender arms around his neck while throwing herself on him. Timmy, though surprised, was already on edge and too tensed to be caught completely unaware. However, catching all of her without budging was a little to much for him hope for. As soon as he grabbed hold of her lower back, all of Vicky's momentum became his own. Try as he might, even his new strength couldn't handle the sudden burst of energy. Before his toes lifted from the floor, and the boy shifted onto his heels, he already knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep standing. Yet, before he went back any further, he turned as he accidentally spun himself, and Vicky, around on the heel of his foot, doing a complete one-eighty degree turn before he landed on the bed.

"Oof," Timmy felt the puff of air rush out of him, his lungs squeezed as new weight had been added to his chest. He had just a second of rest before he could feel the shifting of his babysitter on top of him. Vicky rubbed her cheek against his as she nuzzled him gently. Timmy could feel the tip of her noes lightly tickle the side of his face as she lead herself towards his own. Then, once she gave him an eskimo kiss, she placed her lips tenderly against his pair and performed a real one. Once she left him, she smiled lightly to him. Timmy, too stunned for words, could only watch as she flipped her switch and became so different from the evil witch he thought he knew so well. But, when she tried to repeat the process, skipping straight to the kiss, Timmy rose from underneath, and moved backwards away from, her. In turn, Vicky slid down to floor, and looked back up, towards Timmy, in confusion.

"Don't even try to start that mess!" he manage to squeak as his face blushed furiously. Vicky blinked, not exactly understanding what he meant. When Timmy caught sight of her innocence, he knew that he couldn't hold her gaze for more than a second. Immediately, he turned his head away to find something else to focus on, that wall Vicky was looking at, when he set her down on the bed, suddenly became fascinating. His mind reeled as certain thoughts came to his attention, causing himself to have inner conflictions. He tried to silence them "_Darn it, stop looking at me like that. You're making this a whole lot more difficult than it has to be_." But ultimately, he could not avoid the idea of Vicky being cu-

"Sorry," he heard a small voice in the room, followed by the addition of some weight to his lap. Timmy became vexingly curious, and turned back to see just what Vicky was doing. The girl had rested her head on his lap, seemingly going to sleep. A little smile appeared on her lips, and lightly said "This is enough for me, right now."

"...O-oy," Timmy was having a hard time of retorting against her as she peacefully sat there. Her ponytail had fallen over his hand, and so he pulled it back. However, Vicky could, apparently, feel this and let out an enjoyable sigh as his fingers ran through her hair. Turner was at a lost of what to do in this predicament. One moment he was just so mad, and, now, he couldn't even lift a finger. Seeing her, enjoy his presence, left him feeling like the stump of a once mighty tree. He let a sigh escape into the room to express his exhaustion from just thinking about it.

But then, he remembered why he had brought her to his room in the first place. It may not have returned his anger, but he could feel his determination rise again.

"Vicky?" he place a hand on her shoulder as he tried to get her attention. The redhead slowly opened her eyes, returning from the half nap as she heard her name. "We need to talk about some things."

"Mmm?" she rubbed an eye while as she looked up. "About what?"

"About..." he paused for a moment, gathering up the correct words to use. What was it, exactly, that he wanted to talk to her about. Was it Winston from a few minutes ago, his insomnia since last night, the event that took place between them last night? All of these things weighed heavily on his mind, and he felt as if each one should be addressed in this talk he wanted so badly. But each of them felt a little minor in comparison, or, rather, redundant and too similar to one another. They were all out of the ordinary and it made him feel as if he should be asking something else.

So, he tried just that. "About...this. Why are you acting this way? What's changed?"

"Hmm. Nothings changed," she smiled after seemingly giving some thought. "I'm just in love with you, that's all."

Oh, well if you put it that way "-EH?!" Timmy revealed the white of his eyes as shock over took him. He had heard...certain words being said the night before, but how could she just be so open. Vicky saw the look on his face, which could make any baby laugh, and giggled. The little laughter she made snapped him to attention, pushing him to assert himself. "Don't laugh, that's not funny at all, this is serious!"

"Yeah, you're right," she toned it down a bit. "But so am I."

"..." Timmy remained quiet as she looked up towards him with a new glint in her eye. He couldn't say it was the innocent and/or girly one by nature that Vicky had recently been showing to him. Instead, it was one that he was familiar with, but still found alien. It was a mischievous look in her eye that she held for him, much like the Vicky he'd known for two years. The kind she got when she found something amusing or beneficial, like a cat looking at a mouse. Yet, she was giving him this look with somewhat of a different drive. Almost like his daydream back at the end of class. Vicky rest her elbows on his lap, and her head in palms, giving him the look of a young girl helplessly caught under a spell.

"I. Love. You." She gave each word meaning and acknowledgement as she gazed at him. Timmy, however, was at a lost for words and could not respond. "Was that too strong?" she grinned. "Sorry, but I never thought I get a chance to confess, so I'm not holding back."

He shook his head, attempting to exercise the overcrowding voices in his mind. "No-just...No! That's impossible! You hate me, Vicky!"

The girl blinked, seemingly stunned by his words as if she could not believe what he just said. It was only for a second, but it gave Timmy an opening to push through.

"You chase me, humiliate me, torture me both physically and mentally," his voice became firm as he added to the list, his mind much more clear. "Above all, you scare me and enjoy making me miserable like it's candy. With all of that said, are you still going to tell me that the word 'hate' and my name don't go hand in hand for you."

Vicky turned away from him, refusing to look him in. "It's not like that. I just..."

Timmy listened to silence waiting for her to try and prove him wrong. When she didn't finish, he continued.

"See, you can't even deny the truth while keeping a straight face, and we all know good you are at doing that. Besides, if you really think that I can't figure out the obvious, I already know you've got somebody else waiting for you," Vicky's eyes widened when he mentioned Dunsworth. "So quit lying to me and go back to your boyfriend."

"Wait a minute, Winston isn't my boyfriend!" she exclaimed in great urgency.

"Oh, sure he isn't," Turner rolled his eyes as her words fell on deaf ears. "Your crush just happened to followed you from school, all the way here to my house, just so that you two could have a nice little conversation. I'd believe you, but, the last time I met Winston he turned out to be so shallow that he wouldn't bother with any girl unless he was serious about it. Not poking fun at you, just saying that it's ridiculously hard to believe that that spineless whelp at the door would walk all the way here unless he was serious about you. Nor would he go on and on about you being beautiful...to the point where he compares you to his adored hunt...calls you the work of an angle...places you above a miracle...and gets the nerve to ask you out on a dat-"

Suddenly, Timmy halted in his tracks, his face fell blank. He felt as if he had just woken up from a bad dream, so horrid that it played with him on an emotional level that, even when it was over and felt like a life time ago, it left scars that were easily traceable. It was as if someone had abruptly turned on the lights to a very dark room, and he was left waiting for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. Somehow, that statement had sounded a whole lot familiar than he meant for it to be. Like a double edged blade, who's maker was unfortunate enough to learn the dangers in using one, over stepped its expectations and cut deeper than intended. It was then that he noticed that he hadn't snapped out of it by himself. Vicky, who was mostly quiet, had placed a hand over his fist. Timmy blinked, seeing that he had unknowingly clenched his palm into an iron fist while his mind had been focused on Winston. The fist was woven so tightly together that he could feels his nail bighting into his hand, and, not to brag, he felt like a powerful oyster protecting his prized pearl.

That thought also made him blink, as he began to wonder what his pearl was.

"Um..." Vicky had brought Timmy's drifting mind back to its station, gaining his attention. The girl fidgeted beneath him, not exactly sure of which words to use when conversing with Turner. It was obvious that she wanted to ask him a question, but couldn't work up the nerve to ask him. "Did seeing Winston..." she paused again, unable to look straight at the boy. Her eyes shifted back and forth, unable to stay focused on him at first. When she finally was able to focus on the area around his chin, she asked "Are you jealous?"

A bolt of thunder echo throughout Timmy's head, flashing light from behind his eyes. His body was frozen solid and his mouth was gaping wide open, unable to move or respond. Though Vicky had not been looking directly at him, the sudden dilation of her eyes told him that she noticed his sudden change, and saw the truth splattered across his face. In a flash she had leaped on the mattress, to his side at the foot of the bed. Timmy, who had been paralyzed up until this point, had pulled back at her sudden movement as he tried to crawl backwards. He didn't get far, however, when she turned to him again. Eyes locked, Timmy became a deer caught in headlights, incapable of escape. Vicky, with a burning blush and mischievous grin, came closer, on her hands and knees. At first, one palm landed in between his knees, while another followed and was placed over his leg at the side of his hip. Like a lioness prowling over towards a harmless bunny, conquering and maintaining control of their shared space, the redhead had gain the advantage of height as she placed herself on top of him. Moving above Timmy like heaven above earth, clearly existent but untouchable and no contact. She had crawled over his leg, so, while her furthest knee was at his left hip, her left knee was placed an inch away from his groin. Her hands grabbed hold of the bed frame that his head rest on, and she used it hang herself above him.

When Vicky stopped moving, she left Timmy trapped beneath her. It felt like being stuck inside an invisible prison, the hard walls and iron bars weren't tangible, and, if any shred of logic had been left in his brain, it wasn't hard to see that if he struggled just a little bit he could easily escape. From a third party's point of view, the scene would've been slightly comical considering the difference in size. If Vicky was a graceful feline, then Timmy was a broad german shepherd in comparison to her. But the shear aura of her overbearing presence was enough to subjugate him, without even touching him once. She hovered above him, a weightless cloud on top of an indomitable bolder. And she was still leaning closer.

"Hey. Do you like your babysitter, Timmy?" Vicky smiled as Timmy's face burned bright red in front of her. This time, it was Timmy who refused to meet eyes with her. Turning his face away, he tried to ignore the redhead as it became impossible to face her. Turner felt as if hindsight were telling him he should've prepared for something remotely close to this question, but it still came out of no where and hit him like a ton of bricks. Vicky laughed lightly before coming even closer. She was already inches away from him, her body heat radiated against him and her scent covering his nostrils. As soon as her lips were mere centimeters from his ear, she sent shivers down his spine as she whispered "That's okay, I like you to."

A light kiss on his cheek, and the boy nearly had seizure.

"NO!" he snapped back at her a little louder than intended, and who could blame him. This was Vicky saying these things, if he were a machine, he should've self destructed by now because of the long list of errors he found in this scene. Vicky didn't take any offense, however, and smirked back playfully as she gave him a little more room. "That's not how it is at all."

"Oh?" her grin did not waver. "Then what's making you blush?

"Nothing..." he grunted in response.

"Are you sure? You look a little more pink than usual."

"Look, I said it's nothing so leave me alone, alrigh-" Timmy stopped, and turned away again.

"See something on me?" her amusement over his flustered state was as clear as ice. It was the lack of what was on her that made Timmy nervous: cloths. How was it that she could act so confidently, when the only thing she wore was a damp towel and his jacket. It was impossible, no, insane for him to think that anyone could have this attitude in such an embarrassing state. Especially when the one who was uncomfortable wasn't her, but him. As hard as he tried to keep from looking at the girl, he couldn't help but steal a few glances. Each time the boy looked, he saw his babysitter's form sculpted out before him more clearer than the last. Her image became more and more detailed in his mind with every passing second, and the seconds he spent giving her the slightest attention were the most brightest. "See something you like?"

Blast! The coy grin she had on her face told him that she had noticed his tiny peeking sessions towards her person. That's it, he had enough! Sealing his eyes shut, he blocked off any chance of actually looking at Vicky anymore. With his eyes closed, it was up to his ears to observe his surroundings. He could hear the light humor in her voice, followed by the almost silent breathing.

"Awe, you don't have to be shy. If it's you, I don't mind being looked at."

Vicky spoke in a way that made Turner think of a spider spinning it's web into existence. He could see it coming, her deadly trap was being layed out in front of him.

"Or, maybe, you're trying to imagine what's under this towel. Trying to undress me in your mind."

He thought his face couldn't get any hotter, and he was wrong. He thought that retreating to darkness behind his closed eyes would save him from furthur embarrassment, he was wrong. The idea that this couldn't get any worst, wrong.

"Do you do that often, have naughty daydreams about your evil, babysitter?"

His head hung in defeat, Timmy's posture admitted his truths to her questions. She was smiling at him, he knew it was so, as she had completely trumped him. Vicky had turned this entire interrogation back on him, forcing Timmy to loose his resolve and focus, playing her game that only she could win. Feeling like someone who had been cheated by a divine interception, he was lost as he became motionless. He should've known better than anyone that Vicky was easily the most manipulative person on earth. As soon as he let his guard down, she had him by the throat. Heck, even if he was being as alert as possible, it still wouldn't have mattered. Just like how his parents had been controlled like chess pieces, in her hand, so had he-

Turner's eyes flew wide open, filled with shock and new enlightenment. Vicky continued to grin at him, finding his astonishment to be hilarious. That is, until, he looked at her. Before, when he opened his eyes, it seemed like he wasn't focused on anything. But now, he was intently, glaring, directly at her. With a scowl, on his face, he looked down and muttered "..."

"What? What was that?" the redhead couldn't hear him.

"I said: Just. Go. Away." Each word was sounded out, and made crystal clear, but the look on the girl's face said that she could not believe what she just heard. Seeing her like this, only brought an even deeper scowl to Timmy's face, and so he added "Look, just grab your clothes, gets dressed, _leave_, and never come back. I don't want to see you, _ever_, so go find someone else to play with."

"...How can you say that?!" she nearly shrieked after a delayed response.

"Really, is that the best you could come up with?" Timmy's attitude was nonchalant. His eyes closed for a moment as he took a breath of fresh air. "Right, I'll answer that if it'll get you moving faster."

When he opened them again, he looked Vicky right in the eye. "You of all people should know why I would say that, to you. I could draw up a list of all the reasons why, and I would tell them to you if it didn't feel so cliche. After everything you've done to me, you'd think I would fall for your lies so that you could do it all again?" He chuckled at the look on her face and continued "Yeah, don't think I'm to stupid to see what's going on here. Even if I was, I've watched you do it a thousand times, in front of me, to my parents. Working your way in with sweet talk, and then playing them for fools. Tearing us apart and leaving what's left of me to rott. How can I say this to you? Well, up until now, I never would've dreamed of doing so. Not because I was afraid of you, but, because I knew you wouldn't care. So, I guess that the reason I'm opening my mouth up now is because your little trick is working, it almost sounds like you have a conscious right now." He grinned. "Sorry, but I won't be fooled anywhere past that. You can play with my life, pull the puppet strings on my mom and dad, spin the world on your finger like a basket ball, but...you will never control me like you do everyone else. I won't allow it, because, I know you, Vicky. And I will fight you at every turn I get."

The room became extremely quiet once he finished. Even his mind became empty and of all thought, having nothing of value or importance that could measure up to his words. Vicky was just as still in both body and mind. Maintaining his glare with her own, she really became a statue that was lifeless and yet filled with with so much insight at the same time. They stayed this way, for what seemed like minutes instead of a few seconds, until she made her move. Pulling her arm back, Vicky unleashed what was probably the most devastating punch Timmy would ever see in his life. Unlike the night before, even though Vicky had been in a better position, he wasn't able to follow its movement as it rocketed towards him. The only thing he could do was brace for impact, and, poorly at that because, the moment he flinched, it had already disappeared and connected.

_CRACK! _

The fist snapped like lightning when it landed. So fast and powerful, Turner couldn't even feel the pain that had accompanied it at first...actually, even after a moment of waiting, he still couldn't feel it. His eyes suddenly noticed something out of the ordinary from his left, something that had not been there before. Turner didn't need to look to tell that it was the fist, resting against the frame of the bed, to his side. But, he was still so confused as to why it missed himself. The answer came to him once he refocused his view on Vicky, who's demeanor had changed. The smile had been replaced by gritting teeth, the light blush was now furious, and her eyes, which had hosted a spark of playfulness, were leaking tears that glided across her face.

"You're a real twerp, you know that?!"

"...Wha-"

"I take it back, you're the worst nightmare ever!" she shouted. "I finally open up...and then you just have to ruin everything! You're so stupid...just...idiot...it's all your fault."

The boy's look of astonishment turned into a scowl which formed a snarl. "My fault? Okay maybe it's my fault that I came to your house in the middle of the night to get back at you for yesterday, I'll admit that. But it's because of you that I've been going crazy lately. What you did to me, that weird stuff in your room, is driving me insane. I can't sleep, even though I'm seconds away from passing out. Everytime I closs my eyes you're standing right there, mocking me. At this point, I feel like nothing short of therapy is going to come close to curing me. My fault?!"

The two glared daggers at one another.

"YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I'M RUINED LIKE THIS!"

Exhausted, they stopped to breath and replenish their minds with fresh oxygen. But, as his brain slowly regained its strength, Timmy's head felt like it contained the wave pool at a water park. He didn't realize it at first, but, when they screamed at one another, they had said the exact same thing. Word for word, their sentence had merged together so perfectly that he almost didn't hear her. It was like two sides of the same coin finding their equilibrium in a harmonic convergence. However, it wasn't just the words that matched one another, but the spirits that fueled them as well. In a brief moment, the boy felt something from Vicky, something that he would rather not imagine possible. And yet, he couldn't deny that for a second, he saw an emotion that compared to his own misery.

"What...What did you say?"

"Sniff...You're the reason that I'm ruined," she said behind closed eyes. "You think you're going crazy today? Well get back to me when you've tried to keep it together for two years straight."

His body went rigid, refusing to blink even once, as he inhaled sharply. "You..."

"When I first saw you, I thought you were a cute kid. Then I thought you were an adorable little angle. I started to wonder what you would be like when you were older, the things you would do with your life. Hobbies, likes, dislikes, etcetera. Sometimes, you would be around my age if not even older. And, then, I realized something," her tears flowed more freely. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Timmy remained quiet as he paid close attention.

"I've had a crush on you since the first day I met you. It was weird, no, it felt completely embarrassing for a fourteen year old me to fall for someone who was still afraid of cooties. Even now, while I'm sixteen, I can still count the number of birthdays you've had on my hands. And it's not like my feelings have gotten any better with time, no, spending nearly everyday from the past two years of my life around you has only made me worse. Because, I know that I can never have you. You're just a kid and I'm a freaking teenager, you're in elementary and I'm in senior high school. While you're chasing after shallow chicks like Trixie, or running from my little sister who's copying me, I can only dream about having you looking at me. Every now and then, I try to find a way to distract myself by getting a boyfriend who can make me forget about you. But they never work out. Winston is a complete snob, Ricky pulled a Vicky over me, and Gah didn't even last for one day. And what happens everytime after they leave? You're parents call me over, and put me right next to you!"

He flinched when she mentioned him, as if she saw something despicable in front of her.

"Whenever I'm not with you, I'm thinking of you. Yet, whenever I am near you I can only think about how rotten my luck is. In two more years, you'll become official jailbait for me, and then I'll have to wait for another six years until I can actually approach you. So for ten years, an entire decade, I'm doomed to wonder aimlessly with a ruined life before I can even try to be with you. Sure, I'm a little evil mixed with a bit psycho, and not the best person around. But a good chunk of that is because fate keeps using you to mock my pitiful existence, and I've resented you with a passion for making me feel this way," Vicky stopped, and stared at him hard.

Timmy could only sit there, and imagine what she was going through. In a way, it felt like their roles had been reversed this entire time.

When Vicky spoke again, her voice was softer. "But then...you showed up...like _this_. Something broke inside me, I felt like crying because I was sure that I had gone absolutely crazy. Yet, when you touched me, I knew that you weren't an illusion. Hell, even if you were, I didn't care because you were real enough for me. I wouldn't ask why, lord knows I should, so long as you could hear my voice when I said 'I love you'. And then you started granting one wish after another. Kissing me, _touching_ me, and freeing me from all the pressure I was trapped under these past two years. Even when I woke up, and you weren't there, I didn't feel the same as I did before. I felt...happy. I thought that fate, which had been so cruel for making me fall for you, was telling me to hang in there, as if it understood how hard it was. Even if you were just a dream, I believed in you because you gave me strength. I thought that I could hold out for another eight years, if I could just remember that you, my one true weakness, were worth the wait."

She stopped again, this time wiping tears from her eyes. Suddenly, she pushed off of the bed frame and sat on her knees. It took Turner's brain a moment to realize that she was about to leave. He tried to get up, to try and stop her. However, she wouldn't allow it.

"But screw it, all of it!" she edge away from him. "Screw babysitting! Screw your parents money! And screw you! You're not worth it, you're not worth it at all-"

Vicky, trying to get off of the bed and away from Timmy at the same time, was unbalanced and fell forward. Quick as viper, Turner shot towards the falling girl and wrapped an arm around her. Stopping Vicky's descent, Timmy started to pull the redhead up when she began to struggle and try to escape from his hold. "Don't touch me you twerp!" she screamed at him. However, he ignored her and continued to quietly help the girl back up. Vicky, who's fury was already on the edge, didn't give him a second warning. Turning within his grasp, she threw her left fist into his face.

_POW!_ This time, she didn't miss. The echo it made bounced back and forth across the walls, glowing within the silence. It had stopped Timmy from moving, causing him to halt as soon as it connected with his face. He became as still as a statue, his grip around her, however, did not slacken. A second passed, and Vicky finally decided to pull back her fist. Timmy's face was revealed, and it now hosted bruised lip. His eyes remained focused on hers.

"...I deserved that," he solemnly said. Vicky's face went blank with surprise, not expecting that response. She seemed to have lost the aggressive edge that she been holding onto, and returned to the innocent look from when she slept. However, this did not last long, and she snarled bitterly at him as she hit him again. This one was more of a snap, its power came from speed, and, as soon it connected, it disappeared quickly. Giving more of a whiplash. The effects took a moment to be seen, but a trickle of blood soon came from Timmy's mouth. "...That to."

Again, Vicky's suprise became evident on her face. It was quickly replaced as she gritted her teeth, but, instead of punching the boy in the face a third time, she aimed for his gut.

Now, it was Timmy's turn to be surprised, he wasn't expecting her to hit him in his stomach. But, it wasn't the new target Vicky chose that surprised him, nor was it that she had started to hit repeatedly with a broken rhythm. Instead, it was the lack power and drive that confused him. Each blow that she gave him did not contain the force of her much heavier ones. Neither were they precise or accurate, but jumbled and disorganized. As Turner tasted the salty iron of the blood in his mouth, he realized just who, in fact, was helpless.

Her head bowed down and touching the center of the boy's chest, Vicky cried silenlty and whimpered "Stop it...stop doing this to me. I can't even look at you anymore without breaking apart on the inside. It's too much..."

"...I'm sorry," Timmy brought his arms up and around her back, pulling Vicky closer. She allowed him to take her, submitting to his hold. Timmy brought her down, laying both of them back on the bed. Vicky, who's face was buried against his chest, continued to cry. And Timmy stayed there, holding her against his body as he tried to comfort her through his solid presence and small apologies.

After a while, Vicky went silent. Curious of her state, he moved slightly so that he could see her face more clearly. To his surprise, Vicky had fallen asleep in his arms a second time. The innocence returned, her tears had dried. She looked peaceful, almost as if she were having a nice dream like her mother and sister from the night before.

And Turner was completely fine with that, especially when a yawn erupted from his own mouth. His fatigue was returning, and sleep was starting to demand his attention. As his eyes fluttered back and forth, he felt helpless against his drowsiness. There was nothing he could do about it, and there wasn't anything he wanted to do about it. Closing his eyes, and using his jacket as a blanket for both of them, he allowed sleep to wash over him like a wave.

But not before he noticed something in his mind's eye.

Vicky had curled up into a ball as she was wrapped up in his arms, he could see it clearly. What's more, Timmy's bigger and bulkier body seem have accepted this as he brought her closer. It was funny, in a way, for it answered a question in his mind that he had thought of before.

Here he was, an oyster protecting his prized pearl.

* * *

Okay guys, here's the deal.

The chapter is too big...no, I'm serious. This thing is fucking **HUGE**!

Now, some of you have seen some of my other A/Ns in my other fanfics, for TimmyxVicky, where I basically say the same thing. Some of you even like the length, and I even see it as my trade mark of providing lots of content for you to enjoy. However, those chapters or one-shots are, at the most, 15k+.

Hell, my largest work-Timmy and Vicky Conquer the World, First Arc, Chapter 8, Enter the Void-has 15,779 words.

This: 22,340

You understand now? I can't do it, it's insane. I'm more likely to scare the shit out of someone than give them a hard on. That's why you're only getting 8k+ words right here, without any lemons.

I apologize for this.

However, let me tell you right now that the entire chapter is finished and I will be uploading the second half of it-which is 14k+ without a bottom A/N and contains the lemons that was promised in the A/N at the top-shortly after I upload this one.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience.

Now hit that **_Next _**button over there and go read some porn. XD


	5. Treating a Lady Part 2

Treating a Lady Part 2

Here's the rest of the longest chapter I've ever written.

* * *

Timmy awoke with a start, his upper half rising like the part of a catapult that launches the heavy projectile. His heart pumping wildly as the blood rushed to his head. Sitting up too quickly, in a body that was still fairly new to him, wasn't exactly smart. His head felt woozy, and he no choice but to lie back down. His eyes closed, he waited for his mind to stop swimming. And, once it did, he marveled at the fact he wasn't tired anymore. It was amazing, he'd never felt so well rested in his life.

What was he doing again, and how did he get there?

"Evening," a small, but familiar voice came from his right.

Oh, that's right. Following the voice and turning to his side, he found a pair of bright pink eyes staring back at him.

"...Evening," he said as he looked at Vicky. The redhead looked better, much better, than before.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah...you?"

"Almost as good as last night," she smiled lightly at him. "Thanks for not leaving me this time, though."

"No problem," he awkwardly manage before they surrendered to silence. Though they had been facing one another, they weren't _looking_ at one another. Vicky had let her line of sight drop to the bed, while Timmy raised his to the ceiling. It was weird, underneath his letterman jacket. So close to each other, and trying to ignore this fact at the same time. The silence didn't help much, constantly nagging at them to say something. However, the boy knew that there was one thing that he needed to say.

"Vicky," he got her attention. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I just thought that you were trying to play a trick on me. But, it was completely uncalled for. So...sorry."

Vicky was quiet, not giving much of a hint to her hearing him. However, she started to draw imaginary lines across his chest with her finger.

"...I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since we first met. Kind of strange for a crush to act so evil, I know, but it felt like walking on the tight rope near you. I wasn't sure of how to act, or what to do. Pretty soon I just picked a role and stuck with it. That and...I took it out on you."

"That's okay," he replied. Then his face went blank, for a moment, before a grin appeared.

Vicky, out of curiosity, couldn't help but ask "What?"

"Just so I'm clear about this, it's because of you're crush on me that you've literally tried to crush me for the past two years?" he coyly asked. Vicky, a little stunned, nodded slowly. Timmy's grin became wider as he said "So, does that, technically, mean that everytime you were hitting on me, you were _hitting_ on me?"

Vicky's face went red as she blushed, before pouting. "You're a real twerp, you know that?"

"Are you coming onto me right now?" he smiled when she blushed even more.

"Hmph. You're taking this pretty well."

"I could say the same to you."

"True," she grinned knowingly. "But I'm too distracted by the fact that you should be put next to peanut butter for being jelly of Winston." Now it was Timmy's turn to blush, and Vicky's to be amused. She continued to draw shapes on his chest, a smirk on her face, as she musically said "Someone likes me ba~ack."

The boy frowned, helpless as she continued to poke at and play with him. They were like this for a few seconds, the silence returning.

"What now?" Turner asked. Vicky frowned, obviously, not liking that he had pointed out the elephant in the room, but, thinking of the exact same thing.

"Why'd you have to ask that?" she let out a sigh. "If this turns out to be nothing but a dream, I'm going to torture the hell out of you when I wake up."

Timmy felt a bead of sweat appear on his forehead, not sure of whether she was kidding or not...probably not.

"As is, I'm still mad at you," her face was in a pout.

More beads of sweat appeared. "I said I was sorr-"

"Not that, everything. These past two years of driving me crazy, forced to bottle up my emotions," her finger pressed a little harder in its turns and curves. "No amount of sorry is going to cut it."

Timmy bowed his head, lost on what he should do. There was nothing he could think of to say, as weird as it was, he did feel a little guilty.

"But..." Vicky's voice called out to him. It was small, almost a whisper, but it got Turner's attention. Looking up, he could see that she was keeping a healthy blush and had turned her focus away from directly looking him in the eye. Also, she had pulled her finger back and poked it with the identical one on her left had. "...If you really are sorry...really, really sorry...I'll let you make it up to me."

The teen stayed quiet, waiting for her to tell him what he needed to do. Vicky, noticing the eagerness in his eyes, reach a hand over and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"...Be my boyfriend for a bit..."

Silence. It was unnerving, that silence. Absolute and pure, it gripped the room with the fist of a tyrant. Vicky, who's face was powerfully hot and red from the question, could hardly contain herself. In fact, she didn't even try, and pressed. Taking the boy's shirt, she twisted it as her hand became a fist that clenched on menacingly.

"I won't let you say no..." she said in a tone that was somewhere between firm and shaky. "You wouldn't let me leave earlier when I wanted to get away from you, you pushed my already corrupted buttons and forced me to stay. So, you better not even think about saying no to me now. I won't allow it-"

Vicky didn't know when he had gotten so close, just that he had suddenly appeared and silenced her with a kiss. It was quick, though it felt like an eternity that she held her breath in, only lasting for a few seconds before they pulled away. The redhead, with shimmering eyes, brought her fingers up to touch her lips. Once she had confirmed that they were still there, and functioning, she looked directly at Timmy. His face hosted a blush that was equal to hers in almost all ways possible. He didn't look like a confident teenager that just stole a girl's breath away, more like a ten year old that had barely gotten over cooties.

"That's what boyfriends do..." he meagerly asked. "...right?"

A smile replaced the stunned look on her face, and she replied "You better take responsibility for what that means to me, twerp."

Leaning in, she entered another kiss with the boy. Timmy, willingly, accepted this and even moved closer to receive her. He was still surprised, though, when his lips were breached by her ever, adventurous tongue. The little, but courageous, member had plunge into his mouth to awaken his own little serpent. Acting before its master even realized it, Turner's tongue had sought out the source of the disturbance in its lair. It became lively, especially, when it found the same intruder from the night before. Darting like a harpoon, it felt shivers as it dragged against its opponent and tried to contain both, them and the intruding tongue, by coiling around it and pulling backwards. A slight moan mixed with a giggle followed shortly after, proving Vicky was glad with the response she'd gotten. As her tongue continued to explore, his followed after her to see what exactly she found interesting about him. Wrestling along the way, he could taste the dried blood from earlier as they approached his lip. Slowly making the their way towards the part where their lips connected, he became defenseless when she touched the bruise that came from earlier as well. It stung when the girl pressed it, highly sensitive to any disturbance. It was all he could do to meet lips with her, but the extra attention was slowly breaking him down. The redhead had sensed the sudden change in him when he cringed slightly, and took notice of the bruise. This did not dissuade her from leaving it alone, however, she approached it with a more attentive and caring touch. It surprised him even more, that this was just as pleasurable as the kiss had been up until now. She didn't play to hard that it became more sore than it already was, but, instead, used it's sensitivity to brighten their game. A minute had passed since the kiss began, when Vicky finally pulled away. Timmy didn't get the chance to explore her the way she did him, but could hardly complain as he was left breathless all the same.

"...We're going to do a whole lot more than that," Vicky tried to regain her breath while maintaining a mischievous smile. "...Timmy."

Hearing her say his name almost made him pass out from already being too light headed. There was something about the way she said it, that just made him feel like a cloud. Like she genuinely loved mentioning him, and being in his presence. It filled his stomach with butterflies.

"Okay," he smiled.

She regained her breath. "Now strip!"

...Those butterflies suddenly transformed into East Asian Giant Hornets that invaded his brain, laid siege warfare, and ultimately left him in ruin.

"...huh," he sounded much like she did back at the door.

"You heard me," Vicky was enjoying the blank stare she was getting. "These cloths are only going to get in the way, and I'm not holding back."

His look harden as he refused "And if I say no?"

Vicky grinned. "You can't, you're my boyfriend now."

"That doesn't make me your slave-" he didn't get very far before she burst into laughter. Timmy blushed as he became silent, unable to stay firm in their situation.

"Ah, you're adorable," she said once she finished. "Seriously though, get rid of those cloths."

Still blushing with pink cheeks of embarrassment, Timmy replied meekly "Vicky, I'm not sure if we should be doing this..."

The girl didn't laugh at him this time, but instead kept a smile as she gazed at him. Turner realized that she was silently beckoning him to tell her what was wrong, giving him a chance to communicate.

"It's just that...I heard your dad say something at your house yesterday," he whispered. "Something about Thursday Night. And, well, I didn't think much of it until I heard some other people mention it to. Isn't this sort of what they were talking about."

"Yeah," she grinned patiently. "What's the problem then?"

"...It's Tuesday."

Now it was Vicky's face that went blank, as her eyes widen with astonishment and a red blush conquered both cheeks. It didn't last for to long, but it had frozen itself in Timmy's mind. The redhead smiled knowingly, leaning closer and placing her fingers on his face.

"Oh, my cute little twerp, it's always Thursday Night somewhere in Dimmsdale."

"O-oh," he barely understood what she meant, but he did so none the less.

"Now, put on your birthday suit-" she stopped her sentence, pausing as she suddenly moved. Vicky had reached a hand out, and pushed Timmy onto his back. Then, she swung her leg over his waist as she climbed on top of him. Sitting up, she allowed the letterman jacket to slide off, leaving her with just the towel. Slowly, she descended down towards him until she laid on top of Turner. Her smaller form pressed down against his, and Timmy could only watch as the redhead dominated him from below. He could feel her entire body on his, how it was soft and firm at the same time, as well as how it was so warm and lively. "-or I'll put on _mines_."

Blink.

It was obvious who won this argument, especially when it appeared that Vicky would enjoy either scenario. With only the towel to cover her, Timmy could vividly imagine what secrets it guarded from the world. With a beat red face, he surrendered to her will and obeyed the command. But Vicky wasn't going to make this easy for him. Whether it was to punish his insubordination for questioning her, or simply because she enjoyed playing with him, Timmy didn't know. However, it took him a second to realize that she wasn't going to get off of him...even while he took his cloths off.

"Oh don't mind me," she grinned like a fox. "Just do what you gotta do...slowly."

Trying to bring his inner turmoil to peace, he sighed through his eyes as he hopped to it. Deciding to take care of the easier piece of his clothing, first, he started with his shirt. However, he soon found it was still more difficult than what he originally thought. Because Vicky was laying on top of him, he couldn't just dip his head inside and pull it by the collar. He tried to, and the shirt was firmly stuck between the two bodies. Plus it felt like she was intentionally pressing against him to make this harder. It was also a little difficult to reach around her and pull from opposite sides, without hugging her and crossing his arms. Though it didn't seem she disapproved of him trying this tactic. Finally, he only had one choice left: the turtle coming out its shell maneuver. He pulled in both arms, and then sent them down his sides. They brushed up against the girl slightly, hence her pleasurable smile, as they made their way to the end. Finally, they were outside again, now all he had to do was lift upwards.

Still, he didn't get off that easily. Vicky frowned, her face in a pout as the game was coming closer to an end. So she laid her head down onto his chest, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Pinning the shirt once again, she forced Turner into a stalemate as he tried to figure out another way to get his shirt off. Hindsight was nagging at him, explaining that Vicky wouldn't relent so easily unless she got what she wanted. He was about to tell it to shut up when he thought "_What she wants_..." and silently thanked hindsight. His hands were still free, while his arms were not. That was okay, though, because he could still use them like this. He turned them slightly, and place the palm of each hand on both sides her body. Vicky was surprised, giving off a light shudder that Turner could feel from beneath her. But, other then that, she did not object. Following the curves of her hips, he slowly caressed her through the towel as he lifted upwards. He met some resistance, his arms trapped by the shirt which was simultaneously trapped by her. But it didn't last for long as Vicky's hunger for his touch grew bit by bit. She eased up, making it so that the shirt could be removed, and, in return, Timmy's hands continued to travel across her. Before long, he was finally able to pull the entire, pink t-shirt off and toss it to the side.

Leaving his torso bare against the towel that was the border between him and her. Both of their faces feeling hotter than usual, the two stared into one another's eyes.

"Continue," she ordered. He blinked, remembering that he was only halfway finished with the job she gave him.

Now came the hard part.

He looked downwards, or, rather, he tried to perceive past Vicky's body. There was only one way he was going to be able to get his pants off, and she was sitting right on top of it. The redhead smirked knowingly, seeing the look on his face. She placed both of her elbows on either side of his head as she placed her own in her palms. The rules were obvious, he would have to figure his way about through what he saw with his hands. There were only two choices in this situation, over or under. At first, he tried under, squeezing his hands through the space in between them. He was a little shy at the idea of getting close to that part of her body, but he guessed it was what she wanted. However as his hands got closer, transversing against the flat of their stomach, he started to notice that the space was becoming tighter. Vicky was savoring this moment, making harder for him to continue towards the area she guarded with her inner thighs. It wasn't like she was able to keep a straight face or a mocking grin, though, and she even brought her head down so that he couldn't look directly at her without trying.

Making his way to his waistline, Timmy began to brighten up. He was close, he knew it from experience. That, and, Vicky became more and more audible with every centimeter he advanced. Suddenly, just when he could tell that he only had a bit more to go, the redhead let out a frustrated gasp before clamping down on his hands. Trapped, he was startled even further when she kissed the side of his neck. Vicky didn't just place her lips on him, but also lapped away the sweat, that had been born from the heat that was being given off, while sucking tenderly at the moisture. Stuck as he was, Timmy felt vulnerable to her touch as his hands were restrained. He had to put up a struggle, much to the girl's delight, but he eventually freed himself from her.

Back to square one.

"Cheater," he whispered. Vicky looked back up at him, done with her kiss, with a smile that said "_Who, Me?_" before she placed her head in her hands again. Looks like he would have to try over, and this was where things got a little more funny. He definitely had more arm space, this time, as he reached around her. Problem was that no matter what angle he came from, he still couldn't get past her butt. The hard part about reaching his goal was that Vicky was sitting right on top of it, and her rear acted as a buffer between it and his hands. He could feel the globs as his fingers glided over them, squishy and firm to the touch. Even when it seemed as if he could make it past here, the girl raised her backside to prove him otherwise. A glance towards Vicky told him that the redhead was enjoying every second of it. It wasn't exactly a mocking smirk she gave, however, but instead an ecstatic grin. Her eyes half closed, and her face half red, the girl gave near silent moans as his hand roamed freely across her rear. She wasn't even focused on the boy at the moment, who was getting a little frustrated.

It was obvious that no matter what he chose to do, even if she took pleasure in it, Vicky wasn't going to give up as easily as she did when it was just his shirt. No, if he wanted to get his pants off, he would have to force his way to getting them off. The first thing he did was grab her directly, eliciting an surprised gasp from the girl on top of him. Before he even started to pull, Vicky had become aware of the sudden change in his attitude. She responded by holding firm, her position, and not budging an inch. Timmy was strong, really strong as teenager, but, with her entire body positioned this way, Vicky wasn't going anywhere. Her smirked had returned, vexingly accepting his challenge to force her into doing what he wanted.

But it didn't stick around for long after he brought their lips together once more. He surprised her, that much was for certain, as his tongue plunged inside of her mouth. Though stunned, Vicky held fast, not submitting easily to whatever trick he had thought of. Timmy's hands also earned her attention, as they began massage her lower region. He gently squeezed her as he also began to slide them down to her thighs, including them into his touch. As his fingers traced against her skin, Vicky braced herself for what was coming. It was pretty obvious that the boy was trying to get a better gripe on her so he could pull the girl forward. He tested her several times in several different spots, giving away the fact he was trying to find a good hold. When his movement became more narrow and precise, Vicky knew that he'd found the spot he was looking for. And he pulled, meeting her resistance. However, he didn't pull too hard, not as much as he could, anyways.

Instead, he pushed upwards as he lifted both himself and Vicky on the mattress. The redhead let out a squeak in surprise, and excitement, as she grabbed hold of him to keep from falling. It was at this moment that Timmy could reach further behind her. Vicky had slid forward, leaving his waistline clear. Even though he was partially standing on his head, or neck, he still struck with accuracy as his fingers latched onto a cold piece of metal. He couldn't hold the position for long, and slowly fell back.

But he did so while enjoying the sweet sound of his fly going _Ziiiiiip_.

Landing with an "oomph," he started to wiggle like an earth worm as he began to take his pants off. Vicky held tightly, whimpering almost each movement that was coming beneath her. It took him a minute, and he also had to kick his shoes and socks off, but eventually he finally removed the second piece of clothing. Turning back to the redhead, he beamed brightly with a victorious look.

"Took you long enough," she snorted at his smile. Then the girl let go as she slid backwards, dragging herself and the towel across his now naked body. "_Half naked_" the thought suddenly came to him as his face went blank. He forgot about his underwear, now a pair of boxers, which he suddenly remembered ...through the pain that came from it. It wasn't Vicky's fault...that was debatable, but he knew for certain that this was exactly like what happened the night before. His member, having escaped his notice from everything that had been happing, had grew and became hard. But, at the same time, it was also incredibly sensitive. The sensation of being rubbed up against by the fabric of his bowers, and the rougher texture of the towel, was driving him crazy. He couldn't handle it, and tried to escape by scooting back as fast as he could.

He didn't make it far, his back was soon up against the bed frame. And, when he looked again, he shudder when he saw that she was still laying on top of him. Over that area specifically.

"You trying to escape me? No one can get away from this cutie, twerp-" she grinned mercilessly at him. Looking down, she caught sight of a tent being pitched beneath her and added "-not that you'd want to anyway." Placing the tip of her finger on the top, she began to move it around. Back and forth, side to side, and in circles she took him. Turner watched helplessly as she toyed with him, returning to being her plaything. The moment she touched him the boy went rigid as his member became red alert, as if a firecracker blew up. An alarm kept resounding off in his head, which was covered in sweat, as he wondered when it would end.

Finally, Vicky stopped as she flicked the tip for good measure and said "My-my, you don't look so good, Timmy." When he didn't respond, she smiled wickedly and added "How about I get you a little more comfortable."

It wasn't a question, that much he knew, but she pushed the point anyway when she tug at the edge of his underwear. Lightning fast, Timmy grabbed at her wrist to stop her. "Wait!" he called out just as she freed him from the fabric. Out sprang his penis, as angry as a pit viper. It wasn't how he remembered, nothing like what he was used to seeing all his life at all. Just as the rest of his body grew, the trouser snake was no exception. At least three-fourths the size of a foot long ruler, with a bright red head and a visable vein running throughtout the entire length, his member stood erect like some angry cobra. And it acted just like one, especially, when it smacked against Vicky's face. Turner cringed as he felt a spasm run throught his member as it bounced off her cheek, and looked apologetically as he pleaded innocence.

Vicky, however, looked at him with the same evil smile that he knew better than most.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to hit girls?" she sent a shiver up his spine as she spoke. He became increasingly aware of how close her moving lips were to his member. It became even worse when the redhead poked it with a fingernail and coly added "I don't know what to do with such an abusive boyfriend, maybe I should just leav-"

"No!" Timmy was too late in clamping his hand over his mouth as the word echoed throughout the room. The look she gave him in return reminded the boy of a joker in a deck of cards, completely wild and so far above all the others that players would remove it. It was like walking on thin ice, chancy and dangerous.

"Did you say something?" she encouraged him to keep playing this game of hers.

Swallowing a lump that developed in his throat, he answered "You started it, so now...finish it."

That earned him a laugh as Vicky flicked the head again, nearly breaking the backbone he was trying to hold. She quickly stopped and replied "Big words for a twerp. Why should I listen?"

"B-b-because..." Timmy soon became quiet as she challenged him with the question. Vicky was, more than likely, just playing with him as she always does. Chances were that the answer didn't matter, she just wanted to see him squeal at her finger tips. But, for some reason, he felt obligated to think of a real answer; as if something were missing, something he forgotten. And then it hit him.

"Because...I want my girlfriend to do it."

Vicky blinked, her eyes filled with shock. This was the first time he called her that, and openly acknowledge her as such. They made each other blush many times today, but each one was special in its own shade of pink or red. And this one was more so than some of the others.

"Jeez. Making me look like such idiot," she finally responded while face palming herself in embarrassment. Taking her hand down, she started pouting at him and said "Fine, but I won't let you get away with playing me like that. Prepare yourself!"

All this time, Timmy noticed how painful it was for his penis to be this hard. At first, it felt like a solid rock just standing against the wind. But, given some time, it started to feel a little sore from holding this state and position. What's more, as if it had a mind of its own, his member seemed to be embracing the hardness and asking for more pain. Like it was trying to say "_Ah yeah, come at me bro! Is that the best you got?! Are you not entertained?! King Kong, ain't got-_" before going quiet when Vicky grabbed hold of it.

Leaning in, she pursed her lips forward as she kissed the tip, gently, like a baby. Turner tensed at the feeling of her touching it, trying to keep himself from exploding into pieces right then and there. This was different from last time, where they facing opposite directions. Now he watched as she made out with the head, her kiss being applied on different spots. He could also see that, while she single handly gripped him, her thumb and finger were having a difficult time connecting with one another. It almost made him wonder how she fitted him into her mouth, if, of course, he wasn't so transfixed by her right now. Unfortunately, he didn't get to see how, exactly, she did it from the night before, because Vicky had other plans this time. Soon enough, she stopped kissing the head as the girl started to move along the rest of the length of his member. Vexingly placing her lips alround him, even touching the protruding vein a few times, Vicky made her way to the base. The boy sat throughout it all with his mouth wide open, taking one second at a time as each was filled with pleasure. Timmy could hear his breathing become more huskier, even to the point where it was almost too loud for him to think.

If he were trying to think, anyways.

The redhead had finally reached the bottom of his painfully hard member, kissing nearly every inch of it from her side. Timmy thought that she was going to repeat the process, this time going up, but the girl continued her descent. He wondered what she could possibly be doing when he felt her lips on his balls. Now this, this was just weird for him. Not to say that it didn't feel good, but it felt so strange for her to kiss him there. To be more precise, it felt incredibly vulnerable for her to get close there. He had been hit there, specifically, before, and knew very well of the pain to be promised. He felt like a bigger target, for, not only was he packing a sausage, downstairs, but two eggs in addition.

Yet, she handled him tenderly, here, as well. Sticking her tongue, Vicky played with his nutsack just as she started to rub his penis. He let out a gasp as the two separate sensation created one powerful, pleasurable one. She poked one, then the other, toying with them individually and sometimes even together. Her hand had grabbed the foreskin of his penis as she started to use it to massage the entire member, even pushing it far enough to cover most of the head. Suddenly, when he thought this couldn't get any weirder than it already was, she kissed one of his nuts and sucked it into her mouth. _This _was true vulnerability, he realized when it suddenly disappeared from the known world. It felt like warping from a science fiction comic, bending space to travel to distant galaxies. The redhead played with the isolated testicle, with her tongue, before spitting it out and doing the same to the other. She continued this for a bit, blowing his mind, before changing to a new target.

Turner noticed a new sound in room, a sloppy, squishy aound with a rhythm. Looking in the direction it was coming from, he saw that his member, in Vicky's hand, was shining a bit. While she had been playing with him, it had secreted a clear liquid out of the top. At first he thought it was pee, but it wasn't like any he'd ever seen. As Vicky continued to pump his rod, the liquid gathered together and gave off a sticky like sound. The girl started to lap it up with her tongue, cleaning, both, her hand and his penis as headed towards top. Each stroke of her tongue made him convulse a little on the inside as he tried to restrain himself from bucking. It was hard, just like his member, and he even drooled, just like his member, as she worked her way up. At the top, she continued to lick away at his penis drool at the source, sending shocks throughout it as she continued to pump him with her hand. It was when he thought he couldn't take anymore that Vicky took him in her mouth.

He was about to lose it, that much was for certain when lips climbed over his tip. In fact, he wasn't even quiet anymore with just breathing, and began to moan outloud. He was already starting to go crazy from her sucking on his balls, but he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer if she started sucking on his member. Vicky was covering half of his length, her mouth working to adjust to his girth, when she deployed her tongue.

It was just like the night before, her lips gliding across him as she lathered every bit. Her mouth was hot, damp, and tight, applying each of those to pushing him over the edge. Stroking him in two separate ways, three if he counted the hand that worked around the base which was a little too hard for her to reach. Timmy groaned when Vicky turned her head to the side, bending him gently inside of her mouth. He could feel it throughout his entire length, this low, but, lasting pleasure that made him long for redhead continued to stretching him like this, eliciting more moans by making every inch of the muscle in on the fun. She even played with his groin, rolling them around in her other hand as she brought him closer to his limit.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to dip into that satisfying chaos for just one second. And when his volcanoe had enough, it burst in outrage.

"GAHH!" he called out as a warning. As poor as it was to alert her just as he exploded, Vicky was ready from him. Holding him from a little past the midway point, she caught the blast that he fired off into her mouth. Her eyes were filled with astonishment as he let loose, but she closed them as she steadly absorbed his rockets. The boy even bucked against her a little, so she held him down by his thighs. Wave after wave, Turner felt amazing release as he spent his tension inside her. When it was finally over, he felt immense satisfaction as the pleasure was almost over whelming. Unlike last night, though he felt pretty tired, he didn't lose conscious even if his mind felt a little blank.

Which allowed him to see something interesting.

Vicky raised herself, slowly, in a smooth motion. When she was finally sitting straight up, and on her knees, Timmy got a good look her face. With closed eyes, her lips were sealed shut as her cheeks stuck out. It reminded him of someone making a fish face or simply trying not to throw up. He realized that she had something in her mouth, the same stuff that had came out of him. However, to his surprise, she didn't spit it out. He was starting to worry when she threw head back and started to gulp it all down. In just a few seconds, Vicky swallowed the entire content that came from him down her throat.

Only then, did she open her eyes.

But she didn't look at him, just yet, instead her attention was focused on his member which started to retreat from its grander size. Before it could get too far, however, she reached a finger to tip of the semi-flaccid/hard member and drew it up the middle and to the very tip. Timmy let out a gasp, his penis incredibly sensitive at this point. Still, he paid attention and didn't miss seeing the white liquid that Vicky aquired. He realized that this was what he had been releasing inside her when he exploded. The redhead placed the finger in her mouth, sucking it lightly for a moment before pulling it out again.

And the sticky liquid was gone.

"...Ow!" Timmy was quiet before he felt a sharp pain from his crotch. Looking down, he saw his rocket standing at attention, erect, hard, and angry once more. He heard giggling from in front and blushed when looked back up to Vicky, she saw it as well. Looking at him gleefully, a smile appeared on her lips.

"We'll take care of that in a bit," she said nicely, earning an awkward grin and a blush from him. Then she dropped down as she laid on her back, her head at the foot of his bed. Timmy took notice of the new position she was in, becoming alert as he could sense she had more plans in mind for the two of them. Looking up towards him with a pink blush, Vicky undid and opened her towel. Up until now, Turner had nearly forgotten about the cloth. It wrapped around her so tightly, matching her figure with such detail, that, to him, she was just as bare as he was.

However, that simply was not so. Timmy felt the crazy beating of his heart go nuts as she exposed herself to him. His eyes went wild as they took in every new detail about her. The creany white skin like vanilla ice cream, the form of her hips as the curved and widen, even her shapely legs were able to catch his interest right to the tip of her toes. Her manly chest stood out like two water balloons, at the tip of each one was a pink nipple that budded outwards in their exposure. Down, in between her thighs, was her other set of pink lips. Her vagina, as AJ called it, laid directly underneath the bush of red hair that was neatly shaped.

Using an arm to cover her chest, she meekly said "My, turn."

At first, he didn't respond. He didn't even hear her, for he was to busy at marveling her exposed form. Vicky, who had her head turned and wasn't even looking at him, didn't notice until the lack of a reply got her attention.

"Hey," she reached out a foot to close his gaping mouth. Timmy woke up from his stupor, his eyes looked directly into hers. "It's your turn to go down on _me_," she said with a mad blush, almost loosing her composure from just saying the words. When she saw the confusion on his face, she added "Like you did the last time."

A bolt of thunder coursed throughout his mind as he finally understood what she meant. Looking down at the space in between her legs. Her thighs were closed, clamped shut, but Timmy was certain that this was what she meant. Leaning down, placing his hands on either side of her, he came closer to the red bush as she started to part her legs, slightly, open. Giving one last, questioning look, he brought his face lower. Vicky tensed when she could feel his breath, and waited in anticipation. A moment of silence, and, when he still hadn't touched her, she got tired of waiting.

"What's taking so long," Vicky was obviously irritated.

He didn't answer right away, but replied "You're so beautiful."

The girl felt her heart skip a beat as she said "Don't go saying stupid stu-".

She gasped in shock and surprise when his lips met with hers, sending powerful shivers throughout her. Timmy had started out with a simple kiss, not yet relying on his tongue, as his introduction. He kissed every inch, outside, of her vagina, and at different angles. Turning his head sideways, he dragged his smeared lips until they matched hers perfectly. Then he twisted his head in the opposite direction as he repeated the process again. Vicky didn't even bother to keep quiet, a small-but noticeable-moan escaped her as she started to enjoy the kiss. Timmy couldn't see it, but he was already stocking a fire inside the girl.

It wasn't until he tasted moisture that Turner started to use his tongue. Much like he thought from before, her vagina became wet on its own when played with. Fine with him, course, the response was its own reward. The bits of dew that he licked at were so alien and oddly good, having tasted nothing like them but strangly hooked on wanting more. A few times, the boy stuck his tongue out as far it could go, even to the point where he felt like he was gagging, just so he could gather more on its return back to his mouth. He even continued to kiss her attentively as well, but, wasn't able to turn his head so well once she clamped down on him with her. He was a little confused, though, not for long as he figured she was trying to keep a grip.

Vicky was surprised at how far he had gotten, she was starting to break sweat. She held on to his head to slow down the insanity he was giving her, but he still managed to make her toes extend as a result. Was it because it was him-eating her out-that made it feel so good, or was he simply skilled at this. Maybe a combination of both, however, this just meant she to be more careful. Didn't want the fun to end too quic-

Just as that thought played out in her mind, Timmy made a new discovery. Throughout this entire process of lathering her insides, he made plenty of strokes backwards. As if he were trying to get even further inside her, he clawed at her vagina-with his tongue-almost everytime he pulled back. He gagged a few times, but he didn't mind, every moan he earned made him feel special. Sometimes he left to play with the knob outside, trying to push her further from there. Though she gasped and figited each time, Vicky held her own against his playing. He would soon return to the hole, and drew shapes, and loops, as he was determined to make her burst like she did to him.

Then, on one return trip he felt a, slight, difference in one particular area. It was at the edge of were his tongue last was, though he felt he could get closer to inspect. On the next lick, he approached from the side after extending his tongue as far as it could go. He gave one swipe, and confirmed that his suspicion was correct. It was a tiny part of her inside, no bigger than the first digit on his pinkie, and had a rougher texture in comparison to the rest of her.

Also, touching it made Vicky go-

"FUCK!" The redhead nearly snapped his neck when she twisted to the side. Luckily, for Timmy, she scared the hell out of him and the boy pulled out of immediately. He watched in shock as she wreathed in pleasure, clawing at the bed and whatever she could get her hands onto. Including herself as she started to hug her body tightly, holding out the intense wave that washed over her. With wild eyes, and a bit of drool, the boy could see the difference between his volcanic eruption and her supernova.

It took awhile before the shockwave of pleasure died down to where she could think straight again, but, when she did, the first thing she noticed was the teen smiling down at her. Feeling completely embarrassed, she tried to hide herself from him. Covering the front of her face with both hands, she could hardly bare being in the same room as Turner. How could she just loose it all in a single instant-

Vicky shuddered when he kissed her undefended cheek. The sudden touch made her drop the defense slightly, showing her red face and worried eyes. What she saw was Timmy smiling down at her before leaning closer.

"You looked really beautiful just now."

She face palmed him, holding the teen back while saying "D-Dummy!"

"I'm serious," he let out a light laugh when she allowed him to come closer. "I could eat you up."

"_AGAIN_" she turned away as the thought of all that repeating nearly gave her a heart attack. "No! We have more important stuff to do."

"Hmm," not knowing what he said meant to her, Turner became suddenly curious about what was more important. "What do you mean?"

Vicky was silent, still turned away from him. It was a moment before she muttered "..."

"What?" he couldn't hear her.

"...inside me," she repeated. She looked back at him, arms crossed, with needful eyes, and said "I want you inside me."

"..." he was quiet, and stared at her with a frown.

Slightly frustrated with his lack of an answer, she hastly replied "What, is there something wrong with wanting that?! After everything we've did up to now, are you starting to regret this?!"

"But Vicky..." he reached out to her, but fell silent.

"What?" she demanded to know. "What's wrong with me?!"

"I just don't think it's a good idea," he said while holding her eye.

Her look soften. "Is it because this is going a little too fast?"

"I don't think it would matter if we went as slow as snails," when he said the words, Vicky felt like shattered glass. Something broke inside her, and it didn't feel like it could possibly be fixed. She could feel the tears form, when he said "I don't think you can fit my entire body inside you, no matter how long we wait."

Silence.

"Wh...what?" she inquired.

Timmy let out a sigh and said "I checked. I'm six feet tall, weigh nearly two hundred pounds, and am bigger than you in both areas. It doesn't take rocket science-or an AJ level genuis-to see that this might have some serious draw backs no matter how long we wait."

"..."

"..."

"...Timmy," Vicky started. "I'm going to say some words...and I want you to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Shoot," he replied.

"Penis."

"Boy."

"Vagina."

"Girl."

"French Kissing."

"European Kissing."

"Dick."

"Cool guy."

"Cock."

"Male chicken."

"Pussy."

"Cat."

"Blowjob."

"Wind Turbine."

"Eating girls out."

"Disgusting Cannibal."

"Sex."

"I don't know what that is."

"Fuck," Vicky lowered her head as she gave up.

"Language!"

She threw her arms around him and gave Timmy a kiss. "You Twerp! You scared me for a second."

"Did..." the confusement on his face was obvious. "Did I say something wrong?"

The redhead shook her head, the heart she thought was broken was nothing more than a bad dream, and said "I'll tell you later. But for now-"

Timmy inhaled sharply when he felt her hand around his erect member. The grip was a light, and gentle, one, but firm and assertive. She played with him for a bit, bringing him in for another kiss. Timmy kissed back, and enjoyed the attention, but his heart started to race when he felt something else touch him. Being this close to Vicky, in this embrace, sent his mind racing to think of all possibilities. But, as Vicky started to tug at his shoulders, leading him to follow her as she laid back down, he knew that there was only one.

"I want you, _inside_ me," she said it again. The redhead had widen her legs as she brought him down, allowing Timmy to lay within her thighs. As their privates touched, and gazes locked, he understood her clearly this time.

"But-uh-I-eh," his jaw dropped as he frantically tried to speak words to her. Images started to appeare in his head, many, colorful, descriptive images. They made sense, but seemed utterly crazy at the same time. Did she seriously mean what he thought she meant. "Vicky, is that even possible?!"

With an unwavering look, she answered "Of course, I was made for you."

Now it was Timmy who blushed, yet again, as she scored a point on him.

"Sorry," she apologized with a light smile. "I just said something stupid."

"...I didn't think it was."

Vicky smiled again as she reached towards his member, taking it by the head and guiding it towards her hole. When his erection touched her lips, the boy stiffened as the anticipation welded up inside him. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Keeping in mind that he had no name or knowledge of what it was they were about to do, he could feel the weight of what it meant. Looking down at her, Timmy implored Vicky with many questions through eye contact alone. And, though, they were all answered in kind, she confirmed to him outloud.

"I'm glad that you actually think that," she replied to his earlier statement. "I know I'm asking a lot but that's because this means so much more to me. You're probably just doing this out of pity because I was being such a crybaby earlier, you probably still don't trust a word I'm saying. But, for what it's worth, I want to thank you for this: the best moment of my entire life."

His heart echoed a beat so loud it marked his being. He wanted to tell her, that even though this was all strange and weird to him, it wasn't pity that was making him do this. It wasn't even the amazing things she did to his body. He opened his mouth to tell her he-

"Shhh," she placed a finger over his parted lips before caressing his cheek. "You can tell me everything in a moment...just like I'm going to tell you. And then you'll see just what you really mean to me."

Vicky had preparred him, he could feel that very edge of himself was at her entrance. Then she laid on her back and closed her eyes, becoming quiet. Timmy realized that she had just given herself over to him, willingly, surrendering her body to the boy. He was shocked, so much, by this new side of his babysitter, that his mouth was still wide open. However, nothing came out, her last words resounded in his mind.

Timmy would show her, as well.

He pressed against her, his hard member compacting slightly as it refused to go inside. It made him wonder if he were doing something wrong, if he had somehow messed up and ruined everything before they even began.

And then he entered.

"..." Turner stood there with mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what just happened, mainly because it happened so quickly. One moment, Vicky's hole was so tiny that it had refused him access, in the next his head suddenly bolted inside her as if it didn't care at all. He could hear her gasp, and see it to, as his eyes widen in their sockets. Vicky kept hers closed, like a maiden during prayer, as she felt him appear inside her. Her cheeks entered a new shade of red as she waited quietly. Timmy also became quiet, as the new feeling washed over him.

The insides of Vicky's vagina was almost like her mouth. But the difference was on a whole other level. It wasn't just warm, it was hot. It wasn't simply damp, it was really wet. And no matter how small her mouth was, it didn't compare to the pressure that came from her vagina. There might not have been a tongue down here to play with his penis, but the simple grip that she had on him sent thrills running throughtout his entire being. It was so much that he tried to grab hold of the covers so that he could steady himself. Instead, in his movement, he accidentally pushed forward and sent even more of himself inside her.

The teenager's mind began to reel as the feeling suddenly intensified. Moving inside her felt so amazing that he nearly lost it. It was almost too much for him to handle, and so he started to pull back when a moan escaped from both of them. Even moving backwards felt good, Turner realized as he saw the expression on Vicky's face try to return to normal.

A lightbulb turned on for him as he started to get an idea of what exactly he was supposed to do. He pushed forward again, earning another thrill as he moved, until he reached the same length as the first time. Then he pulled back, and received the same sensation as before. Pushed foward to see Vicky inhale through an open mouth, pulled back to see her bite her lip. With a smile, Timmy finally understood his job.

Leaning into her, he slowly began to repeat the process of going in and out as he penetrated her again. Moving his hips, he rocked back and forth into her, building something of a rhythm along the way. It was only just his tip, with an additional less than an inch of his penis, and Timmy was already starting to enjoy this. The walls of Vicky's tunnel were moist enough that they allowed him to come and go. But at the time, whenever they sensed movement, clamped down on to him whichever way he moved. Her hold on him was surreal, causing him to grit his teeth with every pass, and he loved every second of it.

Looking at her face, the boy watched as she breathed heavily from his entrance into her chambers. Vicky's held a red blush on her face as she was caught between moaning for pleasure and gasping for air. She tried to stay still, but was fighting real hard to supress the urge to twist and turn. Seeing her squirm underneath him like this caught Turner's attention, confusing him. It was like she was trying to hold back from feeling good, as if it were a crime to enjoy herself. The thought didn't sit well with his concious, what was the point of just going alone. He wanted her to feel good as well.

Timmy lowered himself down until he could kiss the side of her neck, eliciting a surprised moan from Vicky who still had her eyes closed. As he continue to pump himself inside her, he started to roam her upper body as well. He lapped away at the perspiration that accumulated on her skin while sending a hand to touch her in a place he hadn't explored. Specifically, the generous mounds of her manly chest. This, irked him to no end. They may not have been as big or round as her butt, which he would get to later out of preference, but the fact that they existed was starting to get under his skin. He grabbed one, earning a squeak from her, and squeezed gently in an attempt to understand it. It was soft at the touch, just like a water balloon, but did not fully yield to him. He could feel her nipple underneath his palm, hardening against him. He poked it with his thumb and started to roll it around like a game controller before squeezing it with another finger.

In response, to all of this attention, Vicky's restraints started to break away and an awkward smile formed on her lips.

Turner felt a little brighter on the inside, his grin reflected it. He may not have forgotten all that she had done to him, or forgiven it, but none of that mattered to him. He had seen a side of her that he rarely ever seen from, the part of her that reached out to him. It was unusual for Vicky to ever be vulnerable enough to need his help and support, but it has happened before. Times when he was the only one she could rely on, and when he could see the Vicky he wished was around more often. If only he had seen more of that part of her, he would've held her in higher regards since the beginning. Now, she was offering it to him, this side of her. He wouldn't miss this opportunity, he would show her just how much he loved this part of her.

Timmy reared back, hunching over her. All this time, while rocking his hips, he made very little progress in entering her. Only the head and a few centimeters of his penis had gone in at a time, less than a fourth of what he had to offer. He wanted to make her climax like he did when licking her. Seeing as his rod was longer than his tongue, the gear of his mind turned as readied himself. He pushed into her again, but he didn't stop at the usual length. He went further this time, going deeper into the hole. The feeling of her walls expanding to accommodate him was one he would not be getting tired of any time soon. He grunted as he moved, her tunnel had wrapped around him even tighter and slowed him down. The way it was so tight made him want to reach his peak, but he didn't stop until he was at least at half his full length. He looked back up to see her smile.

Yet, all he saw were her beautiful eyes, staring back at him, filled with tears.

Shattered glass, that's what he felt like. One little crack etching throughout his entire being, and eventually reducing him to thousands of little pieces of what he once was. Where was his smile, who took it from him, what scared it away? He had to know.

"Vi-" when he tried to talk to her, Vicky let out a sharp whimper and turned her head. He didn't understand, but his subconsciouse seemed to be catching on much quicker. Turner had an incentive to look down, and was shocked with what he saw. There was blood on the sheets of the bed, Vicky's blood. He could see it streaming across his member as it came out of her vagina. Turning back to her, he saw the pain on her face and connected the dots.

He..."_What have I done?!_" his mind reeled as he realized his crime. He hurt her...he made her cry. After begging for his trust, and surrendering herself to prove her honesty, he betrayed her. How could he-

Timmy pulled back, trying to exit her as he became disgusted with himself. But Vicky was quicker, and knew immediately what he was thinking even before he did. Throwing her arms around his neck, she quickly pulled herself up as he tried to get away. The redhead forced him into a kneeling position while keeping him inside.

"Stop it, Vicky!" he almost shouted. "You're hurt...I-"

"It's okay!" she quickly replied. "I'm okay."

Timmy blinked, confused, and said "But-"

"It's a natural thing to happen during the first time," she calmly explained. "It's called a hymen, every girls' got one, and when something penetrates us deep enough it breaks and bleed."

"But, you're crying," he wiped away a tear. "I did this to you."

She shook her head "It doesn't matter, I could've broken it myself with a finger or by doing gymnastics. If I was ever going to have sex, it would've happened anyway. But I chose to save my virginity, as a whole, until I found someone to give it to."

Timmy was quiet as she placed both hands on his face.

"And now, I'm giving it to you," she kissed him. "If there's anyone who I would want to see me like this, it's you."

He was quiet at first, not sure of how to respond. Vicky watched him carefully, waiting for Turner to say something.

"...Are you sure you're okay?" he finally worked up the nerve to look her in the eye.

She smiled again, giving him another kiss. "It's just the first time only, thankfully, and then I don't have to worry about it anymore."

The boy let out a long sigh, his heart had calmed down. Vicky embraced him again and this time he kissed her back. The mood was starting to return, and he could feel his drive coming back. Turner leaned forward, preparing to try again. But Vicky broke the kiss and placed her hands against his chest.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

Timmy stopped, confused. "I thought you were fine now."

"Oh, yeah, the pain is almost over. Can hardly feel a thing now."

"You still want to do this with me?"

"Hell yeah!"

"...You want to lay back down and get comfortable?"

Vicky gave him a smile that Turner was all too familiar with.

"...Can I have my less evil girlfriend back now-"

She flicked him on the forehead, leaving a sting, and said "I'm sorry, Twerp, I'm afraid I can't do that. You've gotten a little cheeky, ever since we started playing. And I think you need reminding, that, the one in charge here is me." She pushed him again, this time forcing him onto his own back. Vicky grabbed hold of his penis as she straddled him correctly, easing herself onto his member. Timmy's breathing became more audible as Vicky slowly impaled herself on him, taking in more of him than he thought she could. It was cramped inside of her, and she had to work him into herself, but she eventually had him all. Timmy's head was pushed back into mattress, having his entire rocket swallowed by her was starting to drive him a little crazy. Vicky, even with a red blush, looked down at him with a smug grin, dominating from above. "Now that my cherry's no longer and issue, I think I'm going to fuck you."

Turner gave a little struggle, not accepting his role so submissively. But, she raised herself, climbing upwards while pulling him with her, and then came down hard. Timmy gritted his teeth as the shockwave of pleasure washed over him. The redhead had a gleam in her eyes as she was pleased with the effect. She raised her hips again and brought them down even harder, this time making him grunt as he laid still. When it seemed like she finally made him yield underneath her, she started to bounce on top of the boy. Entering her own rhythm, she grinned at Timmy who was pinned below.

Though it irritated him to admit this, Vicky's current domination was the best part of today. Not only was being inside her amazing by itself, but there was something about seeing the girl in her natural character that made it a little better. It made him feel like he was burning up inside when he saw her like this. So much, in fact, that he started to buck upwards after learning her pattern.

"Ah-ah-ah," she suddenly raised herself so that the only his head was inside. Frustrated, Timmy watched as she teased him by moving her hips, side to side, and said "You're not allowed to do that during your lesson. If you try it again, I'll pull you out." She slammed her hips down again as she went right back to bouncing on him, not waiting for a reply. She didn't need one though, he understood. It was hard, not being allowed to move with her, but he forced himself to obey her command. At some point he had even closed his eyes to restrain himself, finding it to become even more difficult to not do as his body wanted.

Fortunately, Vicky took some pity and rewarded him for his obedience. Taking his hands, she placed one on her hip and the other on her chest. His eyes opened again, surprised by the feeling of her body at his finger tips. Having something to distract himself with, Timmy began to caress her from top to bottom. One hand reached behind her to cup her buttocks while the other played her chest and nipples. The teen also took care to alternate between his hands, and would switch them. He massaged the curve of her hip, side of her neck, and flat of her stomach. Vicky didn't mind the roaming of his hands, and would even let him sit up if he did it with care and acknowledgement to her superiority. She liked to run her fingers through his hair as she brought them closer to climax.

"Vicky..." he moaned outloud. The constant pumping of her hips onto his penis was drawing him closer to his edge. As she rocked his world, he could feel his groin swell up as it prepared for another explosion.

"You can't cum until you say the magic words," she replied to his plea. Even her voice was filled with the musical notes of her impending orgasm. His touches had brought her just as close to cuming as he, the feeling of him reaching deep inside her was also making due for a powerful climax. It took determination more than anything else, but she was surprised to have been to fit him. Now it was starting to wear at her.

"Please," he begged. "Please let me cum, Vicky!"

Aside from moaning and groaning, the two of them were completely silent and didn't say a word. But, when the redhead started to get a little rougher, she looked him in tbe eye and said "Cum with me! Cum together with me!"

Vicky came down one last time before the two of them exploded in unison. Vicky had already tried to send Timmy as deep as she could when he pulled her closer towards him. As he came, he felt the walls of her vagina tighten even more as she tried to squeeze every drop out of him. He shot blast after blast inside her, filling her with the same substance from before. It jettison out him so quickly, it was almost hot. And each one felt better than the last as he started to go empty. Vicky, on the other hand, twiched aimlessly as she was being filled. Multiple spasms ran throughout her and many more were sent directly to her brain. She was starting to lose her mind from the pure ecstasy of cuming. Trying to keep her sanity, Vicky hugged him tightly as she tried to anchor herself to some reality.

And then she bit him.

It was at the height of their passion, Vicky didn't even notice. But her teeth found their way to his neck, and a single fang found his flesh. Even with what felt like his life essence gushing out of him, Timmy's reaction wasn't any subtler than a kick to the face. He immediately ejected himself from their embrace and flew black until he hit the frame. The redhead was surprised by the sudden department, and confused, until she saw the look on his face.

The intensity of the entire moment had scared the hell out of him, that was for sure. They bite had been quick, but true enough to pierce the skin. A small trail of red blood leaked from the tiny wound, leaving its owner to wonder what he had done wrong to deserve it. Vicky placed a hand over her mouth, near the tooth that cut him and tasted for his blood. When she realized that this was her fault, she moved closer. Timmy pressed against the frame, fearing for another attack when her lips touched the mark. However, the only thing he felt was the movement of her tongue as she sucked at it.

The redhead would apologize when she was done, but, for now, she wanted to show him it was just an accident. Affectionately, she cleaned it while kissing him lightly. Once Timmy realized she wasn't trying to hurt him, he turned and watched her attend to him. He marveled at the girl right next, appraising Vicky silently. Her face glowed lightly, a mark of beauty that accompanied her light colored skin against his tanned one. Her red hair complimented this, shining just as brightly behind her. Even with her eyes closed, a small greviance, it almost looked like she was asleep and innocence was visible. It was almost as if she were kissing him in her sleep.

"...Ah!" he felt an ache. The pain wasn't Vicky's fault, but, at the same time, it was. He didn't even bother to look down at it, he learned to tell. Instead, he put his palm on her face and ripped her from his neck as he embraced her with another tongue kiss. Hungrily, he tasted his blood in her mouth as he explored her. Vicky was surprised by the sudden affection, but kissed back. It went like this for a bit before he pushed her on the bed.

"Hey! What are you-" she stopped when she saw his erection. A blush ran across her face as she exclaimed "But you just camed a minute ago!"

"I can't help it, you're driving me crazy," he came closer before landing on his hand.

However, Vicky closed her legs and turned on her side. "Wait a sec, maybe I can take you in my mouth instead."

Unlike his member, Vicky's vagina was directly beneath her. He was still able to see it, and pressed himself against her as he tried to reenter the girl. His head could barely penetrate her, but she let out a moan anyway. Timmy stopped, and looked closely as Vicky shivered beneath him. She was still sensative from her climax a moment ago, he realized as he watched. Vicky looked back up to him, like a child that had just been caught. He blinked, his face was blank as he saw her in such a vulnerable state.

Then he smirked.

Vicky shuddered when she saw the look on his face, making her feel smaller than what she already was by comparison. Turner looped his arm around her waist and lifted, causing Vicky to shift and change positions. When he was done, she stood on her hands and knees while facing away from him. This gave Turner a good view of her rear, and he liked what he saw. The roundness of her cheeks, how they lead away from the curve of her hips, the way they were lightly pink as if to blush in his presence, everything was a treasure to his oogling eyes. Vicky's manly chest might have been unnaturally distracting, but knew for certain that her butt was winner in his eye. He could feel himself get harder just from watching her, and was eager to do something about it.

Another thing he also enjoyed was the silence they shared. Not because he didn't like the sound of her voice, he'd love to hear her, it was just the shifting in her aura. She was meeker than before, bashful and shy. Cute, one would say if they saw her like this. Now, that isn't to say that she wasn't beautiful when she was aggressive, in fact, she had a certain flare when she was being evil. But, in this cat and mouse relationship that had been built over the years, the kind were even the mouse had just as many victories, both sides were equally appreciatable for him. And this one seemed to compliment his current nature.

For he was the king here.

Vicky looked as if she were about to run away, and, from what he could remember from earlier, she would probably do it in a single leap. However, he cut off the escape when he placed his arm next to her shoulder as he leaned down. Vicky couldn't see him, but knew that her space had grown smaller. In addition, his right hand went around her hip and thigh, touching her vertical lips as he spread them apart with his fingers. She visibly shook when the head of his penis entered her, and became hotter when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. For a slight moment, she thought he was going to bite her to get even. While the thought was arousing in this situation, it was also incredibly terrifying for obvious reasons. Luckily, for her, he just wanted to say something.

"You can't cum unless you scream," he mimicked her from before.

Vicky caught on and replied "You cheeky, cocky, little twer-OOF!"

He rammed his full length in her at once, cutting off her sentence before she finished. He slid out of her slowly, enjoying how she tried to hold onto him from the inside. Vicky let out a pleasurable moan as he pulled out, then grunted when he shoved himself in her again. The sensitivity of her vagina sent alarms throughout her entire body, and she tried to brace for what was coming. Timmy was just testing the waters for now, the memory of when her hymen broke still haunted him. But, when it became apparent that she was going to be fine, he let out a grin before he started to pound away at her from behind.

Vicky knew that it was coming, and yet, there was only so much she could do to mentally prepare herself for him. Timmy pumped his member into her thoroughly, making her moan with each pass. He rocked the bed, and, her world at the same time same time as the motion of his hips started to find their rhythm. Since he had came inside her before, a slurping sound came from her backside every time he moved.

As Timmy continued to fuck her from behind, he had also developed a new view of her body through touch. He could reach under her and play with her chest or caress any other part of her, which he did. His hand slid in between her thighs, drawing his fingers across them as they moved along with him. It was a little difficult so he used most of his arm to wrap around and hold her leg. The results was a sharp gasp from Vicky when he unexpectedly went deeper. Even Timmy groaned a little when he felt his crotch press a little harder against her butt.

Getting an idea, he raised himself to his knees as he brought his other hand with him. When he saw the curves of her hips, he grabbed them and pulled her back onto his awaiting rod. Vicky breathed sharply as he started to reach deeper lengths, incapable of coherent speech as Turner stirred her insides.

Holding onto these handles, Timmy watched his penis move inside, and out, from above. It was covered in the white substance from before, making it a little easier for him to move about so roughly. There was also alot, as with every few strokes, a bit would jettison out of her when he pressed hard enough. As a rising pressure built up inside his groin, he mentally noted that there would be much more to replace what was lost.

Then, he noticed something else, it was surprisingly quiet. Vicky's moaning had suddenly disappeared from the room, and her breathing had become more controlled. Curious as to whether she was starting to get more resistant, he took a look. He was surprised, though, when he saw instead that she was biting her finger with closed eyes. It took him a moment to realize that his findings were quiet the opposite of his original thought, because Vicky was getting close to coming on his member.

"Don't break the rules," he called out as a warning before slapping the right cheek of her bum. Vicky squealed before submissively lowering the front end of her body, her behind still raised. Turner actually liked the look of this new position. With her back arched at such an angle, it looked as if she were offering him her butt. An offer that he had no intent on refusing, as he made her orbs jiggle when they bounced against him.

At some point, Vicky started to push back against him. It was a nice little surprise he found out when he felt he was pumping into her a little faster than before. At one point he stopped entirely, only for her to nearly throw him back when her cheeks slammed into him. She whined a little when he almost slid out of her, and Turner had to hold onto her hips to keep from doing so. The teen started back up again, this time accompanied by the knowledge that she was intensifying the game.

If it wasn't already obvious, the two were having the time of their lives. The walls of her hole pressed tightly as they squeezed the joy into him, while he churned her from the inside like she were butter. Vicky had also became more vocal with her pleasure, getting louder as she obeyed him this time. Turner was starting to join her, as it was becoming harder to breath without actual effort. Everything was going upwards and beyond, but there in lied the problem.

All good things must come to an end.

"I'm cuming!" she called out to him. "I'm cuming!"

He understood what she meant, for, not only was this a warning, but he was cuming too. They had already crossed the line at some point, a second earlier. There was no stopping it now, it was going to happen. Even if they stopped, the bombs inside their bodies were programmed to detonate without hesitation. However, stopping was the last thing they planned to do, even if they didn't. Their bodies were acting on their own, their hips were moving themselves. Even their minds were repeating a mantra: _Harder! Faster! Deeper! More!_

So, why run from fate.

Timmy let go of the redhead's hips, which made her whine before his hands were replaced by his elbows and biceps. Twin fist were pressed against the bed as he lowered his frame, bearing a bit of his weight on her back like an animal. He called out what last bit of energy that waited in reserve, and burn at as he pushed them even further past the edge. He went deeper, he slammed harder, and he pounded at her faster. His immense presence was pushing against Vicky as he, soon, over took her. She laid waiting as he gave it to her good, trying to brace against him as he rammed into her tight, little hole. Yet, even she could hardly hold him for long as he forced her against the bed even more so than she already was. She was lucky, once again, that she did not have to.

"AAHH!" he started a roar.

"Yes, Timmy!" she cried. "YES!"

At once, and as one, the two of exploded as the nerves in their body were juiced with the power of thunder. They climaxed, and they climaxed hard. Timmy threw his hips into the girl so strongly that Vicky fell forward with him on top of her. His balls and penis tightened as a great force came gushing out of him and into her waiting orifice. Though he held her down through his shear size, Vicky's response was no less subtle. She clamped her inner walls down-shut, as tightly as she possibly could and held on for dear life. Her feet were in the air, and toes were stretched out like a cat summoning its claws. Head raised to unleash a scream that would scare bansheeies, she cried out as wave after wave of ecstacy enveloped her. Spasms echoed across both of their bodies, causing Turner to press his face against her neck as she squeezed every last drop out of him. His clawed at the sheets and covers, desperate to hold onto something. The intensity of the moment threaten to rob him of consciousness, while already starting to rob him of sense.

Somewhere, within their climax, the storm died down. One second, they called to the heavens, the next, they were kaput. The boy's mind was a mess, his train of thought barely had any rails to travel on. The only thing he was truly aware of was the emptiness of his groin, and the respiratory and heat of his girlfriend. Vicky had become so quiet that he wonder if she had fallen asleep.

However, the girl turned her head around, slowly, and looked back at him. A certain satisfaction mixed with happiness shined in her eyes as she gazed into his. Feeling a lump build up in his throat, Timmy felt compelled to kiss her. She readily met his lips, entering the most gentle kiss they had all day.

The teen found some strength, left over, and rolled off her and to his left side. His arm was wrapped around Vicky, pulling her with him, as she used the majority of his body to rest against. When they were both on their sides, and their kiss ended, Vicky used his left arm as a pillow, while Turner placed his head above in his left hand. As she snuggled against him, Timmy continued to hold her with his other hand.

Funny thing was, even though they were both spent and Turner was becoming flaccid, he was still in her.

They laughed a little before becoming quiet. As the silence returned, the boy nearly fell asleep with her right there.

"Thank you..." Vicky's voice anchored his mind. "...for being my boyfriend."

Timmy was silent as a thought nagged at him from his subconsciouse.

"Vicky...I want you to be my girlfriend. More than just a _bit_."

He saw the corner of her lips raised as she smiled. Taking his hand, she locked her fingers with his. There was a certain urgency in his voice, a mixture of honesty and desperation. She calmed him through her touch.

"I wish this went on forever," Vicky exclained.

"...I wish this went on forever too-"

_Poof._

No sooner had he said that sentence, Wanda appeared.

"Again with these never ending wishes, Sport, didn't you learn anything from the last time we did this? Or even the time before that? Think of the con..se...quen...ces..."

The room became really-very-extremely-insanely-and-impossibly quiet when Wanda saw the two naked teenagers. She couldn't see Timmy's entire body, due to positions, but she could see all of Vicky's. The fairy looked as if her heart exited her body to go on vacation, while his began to beat very rapidly in envy. Looking down, he saw Vicky's eyes widened to max as she stared at the pink fairy.

"Oh...my..." Wanda's voice trailed off.

_Poof. _

"Babe, you're taking too long," Cosmo appeared, oblivious to the teenagers in bed. With a wand raised, and chiming with magic, he said "WHOOO-HOO! Let's get this party started!"

Wanda turned to her husband and cried "Cosmo, NO!"

_Poof!_

Timmy breathed in sharply as aching pain resurfaced in his groin. His penis exploded inside of Vicky's vagina while, simultaneously, becoming hard and reaching back to its full length. He started to become swallowed by endless waves of climaxes and mind numbingly ecstasy. Evidently, Vicky wasn't an exception to the wish. The redhead's face, filled with shocked had devolved into something more ridiculous. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her smile went haywire, and drool streamed out of clenched teeth. That was the last thing he could remember as he curled around her through the onslaught of orgasms.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

Hey, anybody need some ice? Hmm? How about some gatorade?

Hehehe.

Anyway, I hope you liked the second part of the chapter...in various ways.

Please leave a review and I'll see you next time with chapter 6.


	6. What You do to Me

What You do to Me

Hey, DRAGONGHOST here with more of Sticky.

I feel like the last chapter might be a bit of a divide. Something about it seems to bring out the black and white, when I looked at it, thus separating into two sides. But no worries, it's all in the grand plan of DG wonder.

Which, in fact, brings us to this chapter. After what happened last time, how quiet do you think either characters will be as they ride down a now, even, bumpier road than before? Hmm?

Confirm your questions, and the buildup of guesses you've been making, as you read the following/new/sixth chapter of Sticky!

* * *

The eyes of Timmy Turner slid open slowly, almost unreal in their movement as they released the light within them. The blue irises in both of them glided as they guided his sight across the room, relaxingly absorbing all that there was. He was blind, the boy realized, as his efforts were fruitless of anything other than a black abyss. Instead of panicking, however, he actually took this situation pretty well. Answering it calmly and easily adjusted to his zero vision.

And in this, he was rewarded for his patience as light returned in the form of the serene radiance from the moon. Looking behind himself, he could see the night sky from outside his window as the satellite broke free from a passing cloud. With the sun having disappeared, the giant orb in the sky ruled in what was absolute celestial brilliance. It gave the night to the world as the dark realm enveloped everything underneath the moon, and, in return, the world within the darkness bowed down before its new master.

It was then that Timmy began to wonder how long he had been asleep, and, more importantly, where he was. A few glances to the walls in the room, now visible thanks to the light, told him that this was, in fact, his room. But something about it felt alien, something was different about this reality he had awakened to. For one, he was looking at it from the wrong way. His head was on the foot side of his bed, which he just realized was where he lay, and so the new view had confused him at first. However, even more confusing was that his bed also felt smaller, for some reason.

_Reasons_, he soon discovered, as a list of things started to pop up in his mind. For one, he could nearly feel the other end of his bed. He was bigger, he realized, and heavier when the boy gave it further thought. What's more, he was slightly curled up into ball, which made it even more confusing sense his feet were capable of reaching near the edge. However, he discovered that he was only part of the ball.

There was something else in this bed with him.

Someone else.

Throughout his awakening, he had been excellently still as he was fairly relaxed. But when his eyes roamed just a little bit into the right direction, he become as solid as a stone gargoyle as every muscle in his body constricted one another. Below him, within him, a part of him lay Vicky as she was the outer core to their ball. He mind raced with questions, screamed for answers, as he tried to make sense of any of this. Yet, when he saw the inner core, where their hands interloped and locked with one another, everything came crashing back to him as he remembered.

They kissed, they hugged, and they did something that mirrored love as he learned a new side to his babysitter that day. Vicky had taken him by the hand and showed him something he never knew about, and something else that he never thought he'd seen from her. Feelings, for him, that she had kept hidden for the better part of two years. It seemed so unreal, so unnatural, so strange.

And yet, he did not shun away from it.

Now that, he thought, was even more strange.

His eyes followed the outline of her body as he became more aware of the fact that they were both naked. Whether the moon shined, or not, it wasn't a difficult task designing her in his mind clearly. He was tanned, very lightly, but still tanned. Her creamy like skin seemed to glow when next him, and made it that much easier to see her. The way her hips were curved in comparison to him, how slender her limbs against his own, even her chest which he could see a bit of. Vicky had a body that he could imagine on someone who was athletic and into things like track running, mountain climbing, and even combat/martial art sports such as kickboxing. Considering her favorite thing to do when she came over was either laze around the couch or beat him to a pulp, only the last one of those thoughts seemed to be logical in his mind. It was as if someone chiseled her out of marble and pearl, giving life to a perfect sculpture. He imagined that many artist would love to paint her form, and he could imagine many nude artist students gathered around her to get a chance to try their handiwork.

But they could forget about it and take their paintbrushes elsewhere, he wouldn't let them or anyone else have her.

He blinked as he became aware of a sudden need to defend the girl from the outside world. His back felt more like an unyielding siege wall as it faced the window to his room, prepared to stop anything that seek to destroy their embrace. After a few seconds, though it felt like a lifetime, he returned to being calm once more he saw that there was nothing to be afraid of. Only to be amazed of as the feelings inside of himself longed even more so for her touch.

Looking back towards her with the same, original, focus, he continued to admire her. The soothing soft skin of hers was crowned by a fiery red head, giving good example to the sudden burst of life he knew her well for. Her eyes, her beautiful pink eyes were closed right now, much to his disappointment. But he was rewarded in other ways as he watched her innocent face during sleep. No one would believe him when he said that she was absolutely stunning in her slumber, when she, no longer was the evil witch or she-demon that terrorized dimmsdale, but fair maiden at peace. She smiled as she laid against him, seemingly having that good dream that all the women in her family had when near him.

But this was the one girl he actually wanted to respond to him in this way. Not that he didn't disliked the other two, but he, technically, tolerated Tootie, and simply didn't know enough about Nicky to be effected. Nope, Vicky was the only one he cared about in this way. The only one he wanted to care about him in this way. Why was that? Hmm? How could fear and contempt from a day ago, that had been built up for years, suddenly change on a dime into _this_? This sudden need and desire to be wanted by another person, especially this person-

"_Gah! What's wrong with me?" _his roaring thoughts weren't easy to bear silently.

He would need answers, that much was for certain, if his soul would ever find peace. He was still shaken up from learning of her more _affectionate_ feelings for him. Especially by the fact that he felt more than capable of answering them. He needed to know...did he like...did he _like-like _Vicky? His mind began to stir as the questions became even more demanding, it was almost enough to rouse him from position.

Yet, he didn't mind staying like this for an eternity or two.

"Hmm? Oh! Psst! Psssst!" a sound came from the direction of his feet. Looking down the side of the bed, to the little wardrobe with the fishbowl and his alarm clock, he saw a goldfish with green eyes and a crown looking at him from within the glass. "Psssssst! Timmy, over here."

He blinked at the whispering fish before his mind began to upload the rest of what happened that day. Blushing like mad, he watched Cosmo continued to try and get his attention. With both of his hands...occupied, he mouth the word 'What' over to his fairy godfather.

"What?" Cosmo whispered back. "I can't hear you say 'What' when you aren't even trying to use your vocal cords."

Scowling, Timmy whispered "What?"

"What?" Cosmo blinked confusion.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, I forgot."

"Really?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"Seriously?!"

"I told you I forgot."

"You started this."

"Oh yeah, I was trying to keep quiet so Wanda didn't hear us."

"And You failed miserably," a new but just as familiar voice appeared within their conversation as a goldfish with pink eyes and a similar gold crown swim out the underwater castle. Wanda's voice was much more calm and focused in comparison to either of their shrilling whispers. Swimming next to Cosmo, she gave him a little peck on the cheek before adding "But I still love you anyways."

Cosmo looked like a mime having a heart attack, melodramatically dying in front of his audience as if he were a main character in theatre. His act ended as he threw himself backwards and into Wanda's fins as he laid back and let death take him. Rolling her eyes, his wife brought out her wand and poofed them above the fishbowl. In their natural forms, Cosmo still gave of his damsel in distress impression as one of his arms covered his face. Wanda dropped him onto the floor before floating over to her godson, where she further inspected the two teenagers. Her attention was focused more so on Vicky, though, Timmy could hardly look Wanda in the eye, much less her face. The boy already knew he had been caught, but he was just as unprepared now as he was before.

"So..." the pinkette fairy began. "This is how the wish backfired."

It wasn't a question, the tone of his godmother's voice told him that she had already knew what she was going to say. His throat feeling too dry and parched for words, Timmy's head shook as he nodded.

"Well...guess that explains a few things about her attitude today," she pinched the bridge of her noes before raising the wand in her hand. Shining brightly in the dark room of the night, the magic wand poofed up a cloud of smoke that swallowed both teenagers. When the smokescreen disappeared, Vicky was nowhere to be seen and the only person remaining was Timmy. What's more, he was no longer his naked, teenaged self, and had returned to his ten year old form. Turner became aware of suddenly his bed became huge and empty, almost as if he had stepped into an entirely new environment. His heart stopped when he realized that the girl had vanished, his hand reached for the space that she had been not a moment ago.

"What did you..." he didn't get very far before his voice reduced to nothing. He saw the look of surprise on Wanda's face, which turned into concern. The fairy floated downwards until she was at eye level with her godson.

"I've just sent her to the restroom, and am currently drawing a bath for her," she told him in a comforting voice. "The two of you caused...a mess, before falling asleep. And because of it, you both stink of musk and sweat. I would've cleaned you early, but, honestly, I didn't want to wake you. I couldn't wake you, I was so shocked after what I saw and it was too much for me to handle all at once. I spent all this time thinking about what I would say when you woke up, but the clock flew by and I couldn't figure out anything. It's just..."

Timmy watched as the cool and collective Wanda he knew so well start to break apart. He felt somewhat of kindred spirit towards her in this way, almost as if he should've tried to have been comforting her as the shock of everything became bigger and bigger. But before he could say anything, Cosmo acted quickly. The green haired fairy glided behind his wife before giving her a hug. The look on Wanda's face said that he had spooked her, a sign to how distracted her mind was. However, upon realizing who it was that held her and remembering where she was, the pinkette began to reclaim her wits. Sensing the return of usual self, Cosmo let go before laying a hand on her shoulder. Turning back to Timmy, Wanda inhaled and exhaled to reboot.

Sitting next to him, she said "I don't know what happened, or how, or why. It's all very confusing for me, and I'm not sure what to say to you right now. But-"

Cosmo joined the two and sat on Timmy's other side.

"-I want to understand. I want to help, if you'll let me. So, start from the beginning...please."

_Poof._ A floating rag doll appeared in front of the trio as Cosmo's wand finished glowing.

"For starters, point to where the babysitter touched you."

The doll disappeared, just as quickly as it came, as Wanda got rid of it. Her red face became a similar shade of the scarlet color that matched Timmy's.

"Cosmo!" she hissed.

"What? That's what you've been wanting to ask him ever since they fell asleep," he whined a little in return.

"..." Timmy sat quietly in between the two.

"Ugh, don't even remind me," the pink haired fairy shivered in disgust. "We're just lucky that Timmy wished for it to stop just as he lost consciousness. It was hardly a sentence, but at least I could pull some strings and make it work. His exacts words were 'wish...stop wish...I...stop' and then they just blacked out."

"Yeah tell me about it, he was really letting it all out on Vicky."

"Now that I remember, she was really into as well. Never seen her make that face before."

"It was like that one time when Timmy wished for her to be nice, but ten times more freaky."

"I wouldn't really be surprised if she started acting just nice or even more so. Heh-I mean, you really gave it to her sport-"

It was then that Wanda remembered that her godson was sitting directly in between both of them, and more than capable of following their conversation. Timmy's eyes held a dizzy look as beads of sweat poured down from his head, it looked like he would pass out in a second. In response, Cosmo pulled out a fan and tried to cool him off as Wanda placed her hands on his back out of concern.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...it's just..." her voice fell short. Turner was almost hyperventilating as his mind screamed with inner turmoil. There was no way he could talk to his godparents about what had happened, the embarrassment was too much for him handle. He could die at the mere slip of a tongue, of that he was certain. With a frown, his godmother turned her head away. "Sorry," she smiled apologetically "...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

And he didn't.

"I was just..." yet his lips moved on their own his mouth formed a chorus of words. "I was just going to mess with her a little bit, that's all."

His fairies were quiet, leaving the floor to him.

"I was about to take it a little too far, might've taken it too far, but I stopped. I was going to leave and let it all go because I didn't want to be mean..." pause. "But then she...she...she kissed me! It wasn't even a normal kiss, she licked me, inside my mouth, and my tongue. I couldn't even breath with her face pressed against mines, I thought my soul was going to get sucked out of my body. And then she knocked me on the floor and sat on my face without any panties on and I could see everything-but even before, then, I could still see her butt because her underwear was so small that it was in between her backside-but this time I could see everything from the front! Then she asked me to kiss her down there-I didn't want to do it because I thought she needed to go to the hospital-but I did it anyway and she was really starting to enjoy it. But then, she turned around-and I could see her butt again-and started to take off my pants. I tried to stop her, but she was too quick and then touched and kissed my penis like she did to me a few minutes earlier. It was really nasty, disgusting, and it made me feel unnatural...but it felt really, _really,_ good. It was so great, I thought I was going to die when I exploded! It stung, but I felt too awesome to care-and then I fell asleep with her."

"..."

"Wait, I'm not done yet." Inhale. Exhale. "I woke up later and put Vicky back in her bed and left her house. I tried going to sleep when I got back home, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened, and, stayed up all night. I kept dozing off in school and even saw an hallucination of her in my class just before it was time to leave. I talked with AJ and Chester about girls and their private parts, I learned a little more about Thursday nights, and I even gotten some disturbing imagery on bulldogs. When I got home-well, you know what happened at first. I got rid of Winston, threw Vicky over my shoulder, and carried her to my room so that we could talk. But then she kissed me again after knocking me down! And then..."

His voice fell short. The room remained silent.

"...And then she told me that she liked me," Turner took another breather. "She said that she had a crush on me since we first met each other, and that's why she's been mean to me this entire time. She says that I ruined her, that I made her life miserable for the past two years. I made her cry, I didn't mean to, but I thought she was just playing another trick on me. We fell asleep and woke up later and...that's when all that other stuff started happening...then you guys came back."

Silence.

"And that's it, that's everything."

There was so much to tell.

He told them everything, from the second he set foot on Vicky's front lawn-to the part where he fell asleep with her in his arms. He told them of his insomnia when he returned home, and the illusion of her that haunted him at school. He told of what happened after he sent them away to have his little talk with Vicky. And he told them how it went from there to what they saw upon their return. It felt, awkward to be saying these things to his fairly godparents. Timmy didn't exactly go into great length or detail, but his body language, tone, attitude, and facial expressions described every bit of the story as he went on. It felt like he had just finished long journey when he was done talking, and he felt just as winded when he started to take in more air. Talking about all of it, forced to admit all of it, was almost the same as reliving all of it. But, it was also as if he were seeing and experiencing all of it for the first time as well.

When his head stopped feeling woozy, or not as light, he turned over to Wanda.

Who's eyes were bursting wide open for the second time today.

"...Uh...Wanda?"

"..."

"Wanda?"

"..."

"Wa-"

"WHAT?!" His godmother suddenly let out an earth shattering screech that rattled the room. Grabbing Timmy by his shoulders, she turned him to face her as her gaze stared deeply into his eyes. Looking back into her own, the boy could see the madness build up inside. "This is Vicky we're talking about here, how could this've happened?! None of it makes any sense!"

"Actually it makes perfect sense."

Wanda was about to say something else when both she and Timmy remembered that Cosmo was sitting in bed with them. Turning around to the green haired fairy, they looked at him with curiosity. His legs crossed, arms folded, and eyes closed, Cosmo sat confidently with a sly and knowingly grin. Considering the confused body language of the other two, he looked more like the odd ball out or a third wheel.

"..How?" the two asked in unison.

Still grinning, Cosmo answered. "Love is a strange, yet, undeniably powerful thing. Some may speculate that it is the strongest force in the known universe, the most certain in the unknown universe. It is absolute, no questions asked, taken, or needed. And, what defines love more than anything else is how much you are willing to allow someone to push your emotional buttons. How far is too far before they drive you insane, and if you even want to test that limit. It's a game of patience, and tolerance, that is built up over time through hard work. However, that just the positive view of love, the rest can be a little darker. For example, the type of love that your will and choice are not up for debate. The type that has been woven by fate, set in stone, and decided since the dawn of your existence.

"Don't misunderstand me, love at first sight does** not** exist. It goes against what love is, and, as per my explanation, does not compute. _But_, forbidden love does. When you wake up in the morning to realize that your significant other has already been crafted without your acknowledgement, when said person walks into your life and immediately makes an impact on you, and you are being simultaneously crushed from your feelings and the fear of succumbing to them...that, is beginning of forbidden love. Your heart involuntarily racing, your back to the wall as the storm tries to cast you out into the deep, and your mind ever so fragile as you try to keep it together."

"At first, you'll tolerate the other person for a while, it's not their fault. But the feelings, if true, never subside until you at least come clean with them once. And if you can never confess your sins, they'll grow even more condense. If only you could convince yourself that this person disgust you more than anything else, you might be saved. Oh Vicky, I understand your pain of being born in a society where making such confessions will be frowned upon," he reached out and pinched Timmy's cheeks, stretching his face. "To have fallen for this child and be forced to acknowledge it with every passing second, such cruelty. Why, if I had to wait two years and nine seasons for Wanda to spontaneously become legal, I too would've succumb to the darkness in my heart. But, luckily for me it was only a hundred years."

"...So as I was saying," Wanda returned the conversation back to between her and Turner. "This is Vicky, our Icky Vicky, that we're talking about right now, hardly any of this feels real or even believable."

Timmy sighed before replying "I know, I was there when it happened and I still feel confused."

Massaging her temple in frustration, the fairy took a breath to calm herself.

"Now what?"

"..." Timmy blinked. The simplicity of the question caught him off guard and surprised. "What do you mean?"

Wanda sighed. "I can go on, and on, and continue to question the sanity of everything that is happening. But not only is that _not_ good for my health, I just...can't handle it all that well right now, but pointing out the obvious is not going to help at all. So, before I blow a fuse gasket in my head, tell me what you are going to do now. I was shocked to see you and Vicky in here, just as much as she was shocked to see me and Cosmo!"

"!" It was then that Timmy remembered that Vicky had, in fact, saw his fairies.

"Jorgen hasn't shown up yet to try and take us away, so we're still, somehow, under the radar. But I'm not betting that it'll stay that way for long."

Jorgen Von Strangle, undeniably the strongest fairy of Fairy World, was the enforcer of Da Rules, the book which dictated the limits and boundaries of what fairy godparents and their charges were allowed to do with magic. Some rules could stop wishes from being granted immediately, others, however, were meant to be broken...and weed out the trouble makers. Revealing the existence of fairies to anyone who wasn't already naturally apart of the magical world was one such rule, and was punishable by removing the fairies of the godchild who breaks it. Timmy has had several encounters with this rule and others similar to it, sometimes even breaking them and suffering the consequences. However, he was undisputedly lucky each time, always finding a way to bend the rules or slip past them.

Which begged the question, how was he going to get out of this predicament?

"What are we going to do, Timmy?" she asked again.

Again, the boy was quiet. A bead of sweat had formed on his forehead, a sign of the ocean of thoughts drowning his mind. To sum it up, he knew that a line had been crossed today...in more ways than one. It was just as much as a surprise that he still had his fairies, for the council that overseen them along with Jorgen were almost always swift to act. But, at the same time, that also meant that the line had only been blurred. There was still a way out of this, he still had a chance to fix things. If only there was some way he could...

Turner blinked. Then he jumped out of the bed and ran to the door.

"Timmy?! Where are you going?!" Wanda called after him.

"I'm going to talk Vicky," he said just as he reached and turned the knob.

The star on the pinkette's wand began to blow and chime with magic, its wielder was prepared to stop the boy and return him to bed. "I honestly don't that's a good idea. We don't know what could happen, you can't guarantee that it'll actually work."

"It's okay," the boy called back as he opened the door. "She's my girlfriend."

And then he closed it on his way out, summoning an eerie silence within the room. Wanda's wand had become dull, suddenly overcome by an abrupt lack of drive and fuel to cast any reality manipulating spell. Like it, the fairy was also quiet. Staring at the door, almost as if it were unreal, she sank in deafening sound that swallowed her whole.

"Ah!" Cosmo said right next. "Drama. Romance. Thrill. Suspense. Theatre at its finest, on to the next act-"

The green fairy flinched when he felt something touched him. Looking to his side, he saw his wife's head laying onto his shoulder as she continued to watch the door to their godson's room. Following her gaze, he placed an arm around her shoulder and held her against him. And they sat in the silence together, waiting patiently as they left everything to Timmy.

Meanwhile, out in hall, Timmy made his way to the bathroom door. It wasn't that far from his room, practically right next to it depending on how much of a hurry you were in. It was sort of confusing for Turner, then, since he couldn't seem to understand what exactly it was he wanted to do. He told his fairies that he was going to talk with Vicky, and he actually felt that it was the right thing to do after what happened. But he wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say to her, that was untapped territory for him. It would seem, once again, that he had made a decision without fully thinking through how he would carry it out. How and/or what could he say to her that wouldn't result in the loss of his fairies.

Turner frowned, deep into frustrating thought as he tried to find a solution. So deep, had he dived into his mind for ideas, that he barely noticed the bathroom door when he collided with it. Turner grunted slightly as he stumbled a little bit, becoming more aware of his environment. He was, in truth, more surprised than harmed. Looking at the door, he saw that it was still open from earlier that day. The light was still on, and the scent of moisture could be found at the tip of his nose.

Turner blinked as he did something of a double take of the door that was standing before him. Maybe it was because he was ten years old again, but rectangular piece of wood seemed to be much bigger than he remembered. The part of his face that had made contact with the door also felt funny, as if to say that it was also heavier as well. The boy couldn't shake this feeling of being small and insignificant in front of this behemoth, as if he had no right or chance to go through with his plan. A lump formed in his throat, it was no coincidence that thoughts of turning back, and leaving things as they were, soon followed after. He still had his fairies, chances were that he was simply overstressing and looking in too deeply on matter that had already resolved itself.

And yet, his feet, planted firmly on the floor, were restricted against walking away. He couldn't turn back, even if he wanted-no...he didn't want to turn back. He wanted to see this through for himself, if nothing else. Swallowing that lump, and lifting a hand, he moved to open the door to the bathroom. The door shifted inward at the slightest push of his finger, making his face turn red as he saw the illusion behind his thoughts fall apart. Opening it just enough for him to slide in, Timmy cautiously stepped into the bathroom.

Then he stopped for a moment to steady the crazy beating of his heart.

Right on the other side of the room, inside the bathtub, was the girl who was at the center of all this madness. And on contraire with the chaos she had ensued into his life, Vicky lied peacefully in sleep. The atmosphere within the room was stifling, already making it harder for him to breathe properly. The pace at which Timmy's heart was racing never relaxed, and it wasn't fair to say that he got used to it. But it was so deafening that he didn't notice that he had continued to walk forward, towards the tub. It was only when his knees bumped against it that he snapped back to reality, and saw just how close he was to Vicky.

The redhead's body was submerge under water, everything from the base of the neck down was obscured from his vision. As for the part of her that he could see, he was completely focused on. The redhead's hair was wrapped neatly in a towel, as her head laid against the end of tub. Her cheeks were slightly pink, most likely because of the temperature of the water. Lips, slightly parted and pursed as if waiting to receive a kiss. Timmy blinked as the sting from the perspiration from his forehead entered his eyes, a mixture of the humid air and the pressure underneath his skin. Over and over, he had admitted just how innocent and cute she was while sleeping. But now she simply looked...vulnerable and tempting, like an offering waiting to be taken. The boy shook his head as thoughts of stealing a quick kiss, or two, became more and more persistent. He didn't want to risk waking her.

"_Wait a minute?_" Turner remembered that in order to have their little talk, he was going to need to do just that. But couldn't that wait for another time, did he really have to disturb her right now. So frustrated, was he, on making this hard decision that the boy was startled, and surprised, to hear a sudden moan come from the bathtub. Turning back to the redhead, Timmy watched as her lips closed together and her eyelids shut tighter. "_She must be having a dream_" the boy thought before coming closer and placing a hand, gently, against her forehead. Vicky's face relaxed again, and she let out a sigh in her sleep. She smiled lightly and sweetly, seemingly comfortable with his presence and touch. The boy let his head slump downwards, knowing that there was no way he could wake her now after getting that reaction.

However, he wouldn't have to.

Just as the girl had calmed down, her nostrils suddenly flared with a sharp inhale of breath. Timmy was quick to notice, and watched carefully as Vicky became still once again. Yet, this time, he noticed a slight change in the rhythm of her breathing.

His heart pounding a little loudly, Turner waited for what he knew what was coming.

"...Mmmm," her eyes tighten again before slowly opening. For a few seconds, Vicky, stared directly at the ceiling, not yet noticing her visitor. Timmy, on the other hand, watched in silence as the beating of his heart went to the extreme. She was finally awake, that meant that he now had no excuse in not talking with her about what happened. It was far too late to turn back now, everything was on the line at this very moment. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself as best as he could. Vicky turned her head to the right, entering the boy into her line of sight, and Timmy could feel the beating go numb until it completely stopped.

She grinned. "Hey Timmy."

"...Hey," he responded in a tiny voice.

"You brought that pen and paper?" she asked. Timmy blinked, confused by what she meant. Yet, at the same time, this nagging little voice appeared in the back of his mind. Something that he could hardly remember, but knew that it was somehow important. Vicky's arm rose, slowly, from beneath the water and she took hold of his shirt's collar. "Because I'm about to send you straight to hell you perverted, little TWERP!"

In an instant, Vicky pulled back as she tried to bring him closer. However, thanks to pure luck, Timmy jumped back at the sudden change of her tone and broke free of the grip on his shirt. Shocked, he watched as Vicky shifted in the tub until she had grabbed hold of the side. Taking hold of the shower curtain, she tried to covering her body while staring daggers at Turner. The expression on her face was full of rage as she glared at the little boy, pushing against the limits of 'if looks could kill'. Timmy felt so alien from where he stood, and yet, so natural at the same time. He almost couldn't believe that sweet innocence of Vicky, during her sleep, could suddenly evaporate into thin air, but, if anything, this was definitely the Vicky he knew much-much better. It was back to the cat and mouse routine they had held for two years straight.

But why?

"Oooh, you really did it now," the girl said with her signature evil smirk, a sign for just how much suffering she had in store for him. "I was going to at least _pretend _to be nicer today, but you just had to push my kindness past my limit of tolerance. Make no mistake, twerp, by the time your parents get home, you're going to experience a whole other level of Vicky."

Timmy could tell that she was about to get out of the tub and honor those words, so he quickly replied "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious," her malicious grin was terrifying. "Exacting my just vengeance on a rotten little kid who couldn't appreciate my gift for the day."

"Huh?"

"I said in my note that if you didn't bother me, I would return the favor," her grin disappeared as it was replaced by a snarl. "I also said that the bathroom was off limits, and that you were in for some serious trouble if you walked in on me. Newsflash, twerp, I'm pretty pissed, and I have a extreme desire to kiss your face with my fist."

"Wait!" Timmy tried again when Vicky raised up a little bit. "Don't you remember what happen?"

"Hmm?" Vicky stopped for a moment to think.

Timmy felt the color drain from his face. "Don't you remember...anything?"

Vicky shrugged. "I guess I fell asleep during my bath, though I thought I was taking a shower. I wonder how long I've been out" her focus turned back on Timmy. "Wait, were you getting worried about me or something?" When the boy failed to reply, his babysitter smirked at the dumbfounded look on his face. "D'aww, how cute, you actually care about someone as evil as moi. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, twerp, but there are consequences for insubordination. I can't let you walk out here alive, or at least untouched, after seeing me naked."

"..." Timmy was mostly silent, but he had muttered something underneath his breath.

"You got something to say?" Vicky's voice returned to being deadly.

"...Why would you care, I already saw you naked."

"..."

"..."

"...You're not helping yourself, twerp," her tone came off as a warning.

Folding his arms, the boy replied "Well it's not my fault, you're the one that showed me on your own free will."

"Tch. You're really starting to irritate me."

"And that was after you made me get naked."

"You little brat!" Vicky had enough. Rushing towards him, she made a move to grab the kid. Her reach wasn't far enough, though, as he was still just a few inches outside of her range. However, that soon changed when he stepped towards her. Vicky snarled as her right hand came forward to strangle his neck. Yet, as soon as the tip of her fingers grazed against him, he had pressed his face against hers and gave her a kiss. Time stopped as the atmosphere in the room coiled and twisted to highest point in suspense. The quietness melded against the walls and formed a barrier between them and everything else worthy of notice. Timmy pulled back, separating from her and ending the kiss.

"You were the one who asked me to be your boyfriend."

Silence. Waiting. Silence. Patience. Silence. Still waiting. Silence. Maybe he was pushing his luck. Silence. Probably. Silen-

"AHH!" Vicky let out a shriek as she suddenly pulled back while throwing her fist upward. She missed the boy, thank whatever deity you'd like for that blessing, and sent his hat flying into the air. Timmy had also pulled back, startled, once again, by her sudden change in attitude. When he caught a better look at her, he saw the glowing red of her cheeks quickly spreading across her entire face. Pointing an accusing finger towards him, she stuttered "Y-you little t-t-twerp! I'll make you pay for that!"

Timmy could feel his blood rushing like there was no tomorrow as the girl stepped out to finally put him in place. Vicky was angry, really angry. So much, in fact, that even when she lost her footing, she still came after him on all fours. Timmy tried to back away as quickly as he could, but eventually fell over and onto his back. With Vicky above, he watched as her tightened fist was ready to cave his face in. Knowing just how strong she was when he was six years older, he knew that this was going to really hurt. His only hope was that the first one she threw at him would knock the boy unconscious.

Yet, it never came. Instead, what followed was an eerie and awkward silence as the world stood still in the bathroom. Timmy watched as a look of stunning surprise crawled over Vicky's face as something caught her attention. When her hand moved again, he thought that she was going to go right back to hitting him again. But, the fist opened up as curious fingers began to inquisit the new object she found near his head. Turning so that he could what it was she that was looking at, Timmy saw a pink-_two_ pinks objects. One was his hat, the other, which was at the end of the girl's fingertips, was a piece of cloth.

"What are you doing with my..." Vicky voice fell as her face drained of all color. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back, startling the boy. But, instead of trying to hit him with it, she sent it underneath her. Vicky started to blush as she closed her eyes, a look that said she was anticipating something to happen. However, when her eyes flew wide open, she whispered "It's gone..."

She looked down at Timmy. Who, trying to show positive support, smiled awkwardly.

Vicky jumped off him and threw herself back against the tub. "IMPOSSIBLE! That was just a dream!"

"Um, are you okay?" Timmy replied as he sat up.

"No, I'm not!" Vicky said immediately. "I'm going crazy, completely nuts, fucking mental right about now."

"..."

"It wasn't real, it was just..."

When Vicky failed to complete her sentence, Timmy called out to her. "Um, Vicky?"

"What?!"

"...Everything that you think that happened..." he paused, guessing that she wasn't going to like what he said next "...happened."

Vicky's eyes widened in further shock. "Then that means you and I..."

Once again, she didn't finish. But, she didn't have to, Timmy nodded his head anyway. With her face in the palm of hands, Vicky slumped downward.

"Oh my god," her voiced was muffled.

Timmy frowned as he asked "Wait, all this time, you didn't think you were dreaming? Did you-"

"Of course I did! How else could you explain everything that happened?!" she retorted, as she started to claw at her hair. "Why wouldn't I?!"

"You touched me, you said that I was real yourself."

"I thought it was one of those kind of dreams where I could move around and do stuff."

"We were doing...Thursday Night stuff!"

"I thought I was having a wet dream!"

"What does being wet have to do with any of this?"

"Well, when you're a girl-no wait, that still doesn't make any sense. I always wake up before I get to the good part of those dreams, everyone does!"

"..Did we just agree on something?"

"No! Even if some parts of it were funny, that still doesn't explain how you suddenly hit puberty like a brick wall."

"Heh, didn't you say that I was a growing boy the other day," Timmy had no idea what this _puberty _was, or what it had to do with brick walls, but it sounded like a big issue coming from Vicky.

"It especially doesn't explain how you suddenly go back to being a normal little twerp," she continued. "Jeez, for crying out loud. I even saw floating, little people with big heads, wands, and crowns. How was I not supposed to think any of that wasn't a dream?"

"..." Timmy was quiet. Now he understood, that after everything that happened, why he still had his fairies. All color from his face disappeared as the words came out of her mouth, and he realized just how close the bullet was before he dodged it. With that enlightenment, the boy felt an immense weight upon his soul lighten until it was gone. With that burden vanishing into thin air, he let out a sigh in relief behind closed eyes. Feeling somewhat better, and comforted, by this newfound assurance, he opened them again to find are pair of pink irises inches away from his face. "!" he would bite his tongue if he had tried speaking. Luckily for him, Vicky's sudden closeness pressured him into staying silent. The girl gave him a cold, hard stare as her aura started to become more than what he could bear.

"You're hiding something from me," it wasn't a question, that she was asking. Rather, Vicky was getting right to the point. "And I want to know what it is."

Timmy, once more, became pale as he felt a sudden detachment from the world around. Dodging that bullet wasn't enough, it would seem, and instead he had escaped from the frying pan into merciless fire. "N-n-no..." he tried to respond, to dissuade her inquisition, but he couldn't hardly speak out against as her presence commanded his attention. The only thing he could do, was slowly retreat backwards.

"Now that I think about it a little, there are a few things that add up and a few things that don't," she said in a voice that was deadly calm. "It's hard enough to believe any of this right now, but you've got me convinced that something's not right. And the things that don't make any sense are at the top of the list of what I can't let go unanswered. How the hell did you do any, and all, of that? Why did you suddenly become a teen in, what, a few hours? In fact, this is the first I've seen you as a little twerp since yesterday when I was done babysitting, I already thought that you were a dream the first time, but you popped up like that again today. For crying out loud, if it wasn't a dream I would've thought I was sent to the future. So you better start telling me what exactly is going on."

Timmy jumped to his feet as he tried to run out of the open door and escape the redhead's interrogation. However, Vicky hadn't been oblivious to his current actions, and was prepared to stop him. Just when he was an arm's length away from the door, she pushed it shut, obviously having longer arms than he did in this form. What's more-and acting quickly-Vicky placed herself between the door and Timmy, proving at once that he had nowhere to run. As Turner took a step back, he felt an alien-yet familiar-sensation running throughout his body. He couldn't help but imagine that this was how Vicky might have felt when he pushed her around as teenager, pretty much like how he always did when she pushed him around as his babysitter. Took a second for him to understand that their roles were returning to the norm, but he figured it out quickly.

Not that it helped to know just how trapped he was in this situation.

"Twerp," the girl's voice echoed a command him to stop resisting. In her eyes, he was only delaying the inevitable, and, quite frankly, Timmy thought so as well. He couldn't help but think of how much he messed up not a minute ago. Chances were, if he had been silent and waited, he could have listed better ways of talking to her about what happened and not risk revealing his greatest secret of all time. Even if she still thought it was a dream, there had to have been a better way than this. Now he was truly in danger of losing his fairies, Vicky had ways of squeezing the truth out of him. The redhead almost discovered them through the use of truth serum that she used on him once to find out his greatest fears, the only reason she didn't was because she dismissed them for sounding too ridiculous. The current look on her face, however, told him that she was far more open minded now than before. If she really wanted to know what he was hiding, she was going to find out.

Cornered, the only thing the boy could do was-once more-back away from the girl. Vicky didn't follow immediately after him, for she already knew he didn't have anywhere else to run. When she finally did take a step towards him, he already slowed down to a near stop. Whether too frighten, or accepting of eminent failure, Timmy was starting to loose what little fight he already had left.

Then he slipped on little puddle of water near the tub. Turner gasped as firm earth below his feet disappeared and sent him falling backwards. Arms out stretched, he tried to grab hold of the nearest thing so that he could catch and steady himself. But, with the only thing being air, Timmy hit the ground head first.

It was luck that he avoided the side of the tub, he missed by just the length of his hair. Granted, he still had a splitting headache, the hard floor, by itself, was already starting to cloud his vision with stars. When the stars started to fade, and the pain started to subside, he looked up to see a bottle of shampoo fall from the tub and hit him in the face. And that's when he started screaming in pain.

When the bottle bounced off him, it had also opened and spewed the inner contents on the kid. The gooey stuff had covered most of his head, seeping into his hair, and leaving a weird, nasty taste in his mouth. But, worst of all, it had gotten into his eyes. And the invasion of an experimented, chemical compound was setting them on fire. "AAHHH!" he yowled as the burning sensation increased tenfold with every passing second. He tried closing his eyes, hoping that it would somehow block out all the pain. Yet, it only felt as if he were trying to contain the inferno of hell within the windows to his soul. Somewhere, behind his closed eyes, tears were starting to form. Whether it was to clean away the intrusion, or to escape themselves from his misery, they mixed in with the burning substance.

At some point, his scream died down. Overwhelmed by the pain, he bowed down his head to it as he lost this fight. Why, oh why, didn't he think this through when he had the chance? So much could have been avoided if he had just taken the time to-

Suddenly, Timmy awoke from his thoughts as he noticed a sudden lack of ground underneath himself. He was blind, and could not see what exactly was happening, but the boy could've swore that he was floating in midair. Actually, when he paid closer attention to his body, he felt that it was two hands with a strong grip on either side of him that were lifting him up. Before he could question what was happening, he was quickly shoved, head first, into boiling water! No wait, that was still his eyes, the water itself was somewhere between hot and warm instead of boiling. The two hands moved away from his midsection, disappearing before returning moments later to claw at his face! No, once again he was mistaken, for, besides the pain of the shampoo, the hands themselves were gentle despite being a little rough. Fingers glided with purpose as they tried to remove the goo without messing with him, shifting the water in the tub to wash it away.

In an instant, they pulled back to his shoulders as they lifted his head above water. Turner hardly realized that he hadn't been breathing until moments ago, so astonished that he was only focused on who was doing this to him. The hands continued to wipe at his face before a towel was presented to finish the job. When it was over, he felt his face being held in a light grasp as a gentle wind was being blown in his face. What exactly was that, he would wonder to himself. He wanted to see, but, after going through what he just did, he was afraid to open his eyes again. Yet the wind was persistent, never giving up on the boy.

He had to see.

At first, there was fluttering mixed with blinding light. His eyes were being bombarded by a sudden coolness that he never thought he would feel again, delightful, though, so extreme that it was taking some time getting used to. However, he gave it a few more tries until the fluttering was reduced to momentarily blinking from time to time. And, when the light died down, the first thing he saw was Vicky's concerned face. The girl continued to try blow air through pursed lips to cool him, while using her fingers to tenderly hold him steady. It wasn't until she realized that he could see again that she stop. Watching each other, they stood in silence for the umpteenth time that day. Probably hoping to break the tension, Vicky offer a little smile.

In response, Timmy groaned before placing his forehead against the side of the tub while saying "Not this again."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she was startled by his words.

"You've been making me do really, _REALLY_ stupid things lately. And it's always because you suddenly look so sweet, and innocent, and cute, and it just drives me insane that you're the only person make me feel this level of weird inside," he looked up after a moment. "I blame you for all of this because I think you passed your crush onto me-"

He stopped when he saw the surprised and astonished look on Vicky's face, followed by heavy blush that simply made her entire face pink instead of just her cheeks. There was also the fact that she was holding the toilet plunger above her head in a coup de grace fashion, but that was food for thought for later. Right now, he was really just focused on the way her eyes glistened above him, how her hair-though wrapped up-glowed against her skin. Her candy like lips, her smooth and soft skin. Why, if he looked just a little lower-

"Darn it, Vicky, I just talked about this," he interrupted his train of thought through sheer will. "Stop looking pretty!"

Vicky dropped the plunger onto the floor before she gave Timmy a little kiss, earning a surprised blush from the boy. Surprised, but not completely dumfounded, he earnestly kissed back. There was no tongue action with this kiss, in fact, there didn't even seem to be any hint for weird stuff later. Whether or not that was a good thing, considering how crazy things were last time, he actually didn't mind that this was all that was currently happening. This was what he originally, and probably would always, believe what a kiss was supposed to be like. Nice, gentle, maybe a little and pushy, and shared between two people who liked each other. A sigh went throughout his mind, as that thought made it official

Timmy _liked-liked_ Vicky...a lot.

He almost didn't notice when she ended the kiss, just that it was over in an instant. The girl suddenly stood up, leaving him down below for he could not reach when she was at full height. However, she was not gone for long, and began to step into the bath tub with him. Sitting behind Turner, she pulled Timmy towards herself until she held him like teddy bear. A little stunned, Timmy watched as she placed her cheek next to his and let out a gentle moan. "You make me do stupid things to." He blinked before he caught her meaning, and then rested his back against her.

"Sorry," he replied.

"Apology accepted, now strip!"

"AGAIN?!" he turned around quickly as the even pacing of his heart suddenly sped up.

"You can't take a bath behind cloths, twerp," she explained calmly. "Unless you're just that cheap."

"O-oh."

"Besides, you reek of sweat, sex, and...me. Unless you actually want to force me into going through all that again-and I'll be just as surprised as you if either one of us still has one left in em after last time-then you should really consider your hygiene right now."

Vicky gave him a playful smile that told Timmy that she wasn't playing, and the boy responded by quickly removing his clothes. Unlike last time, while Vicky didn't help him through this process, she certainly wasn't trying to stop him. When the boy was finally undressed, he threw them across the bathroom towards his hat and her panties. Then he sat back down, and for a moment, relaxed. It was strangely quiet for a second as they sat together inside the tub. The bath that Wanda drew for Vicky was enjoyably warm before entering gently hot, it was the kind of bath where even a kid such as himself could enjoy taking. He even started to lean back for a second, until his head landed against Vicky. He to admit, she was as soft as pillow, he could even consider falling asleep like this. Then he remember, that at this height, just exactly what part of her body he was more than likely leaning to. With a mad blush, he suddenly pulled forward as he sat straight up.

The redhead giggled behind him before placing a hand on his head. It felt strangely cold, almost like there was cream in it. "Hold still, we don't want a repeat of last time," she said massaging his head with shampoo. Timmy kept his eyes shut, not wanting to go through that again. Ah jeez, now that he thought about it, he did it all in front her. How embarrassing!

"So, about how you suddenly transformed into a chick magnet the other day?" she said in a way that helped Timmy to imagined a grin on her face.

"_Ah, Vicky, you know just what to say to make me feel even more uncomfortable_," he said to himself. "Not telling you."

"Ha, you're funny," she laughed. "Seriously though, you attack me in the middle of the night-forcing yourself on me in the hottest ways I could ever think of-and leaving me to wake up with my mind blown. Next, you send Winston packing and throw me onto the bed where you would soon have your way with me again-"

"I get the feeling that not only are you talking about weird stuff again, but you have at least half of that stuff backwards."

"Taking my virginity, robbing me of my innocent maidenhood like some wild beast-"

"Again, half weird, half backwards. Funny how that works."

"My heart has been ravaged so viciously by the one it was meant for," Vicky stopped suddenly before hugging Timmy and kissing him on the cheek. "You better fess up, you know you're going to anyways."

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything," he sent back with pride.

"The same thing that told me you were afraid of oranges and clowns," oh, the size of the grin she must've been wearing.

"..." Timmy was silent, he was right back at the beginning of his problems again. Hiding the secret of his fairies was no easy task, but he somehow managed. Even when professionals like his teacher tried their hardest to uncover their existence, he still avoided detection. Now, Vicky on the other hand, had not only the skill, sense, and resources to learn Timmy's secret, but also...no, that was it. She had the skills, sense, and resources to find out about Cosmo and Wanda, there was no way he was going to be able to hide them any longer from her. He let out a sigh in what he knew was going to be his utter defeat.

"Alright," though his mouth was open, Timmy was astonished that the word spoken did not come from him. Vicky went back to washing his hair while saying "I'm guessing it's supposed to be one of those "I can't" instead of "I won't", so I won't ask again. You have your reasons, I hope."

His eyes widen in shock, was she really going to let him go. Could this actually work out.

"**But**, that's because you're going to tell me all about it tomorrow," she added quickly. "No buts about it. As much as I want to just stay like this, I can't pretend that it's all normal. Hell, even this right now isn't normal. I need...I need to understand something right now."

Timmy sat quietly, thinking about what she said. When he really thought about it, the boy guessed this wasn't exactly fair to her.

"Vicky-"

"Tomorrow, she said firmly. "Right now, I just want to relax."

He smiled "Okay."

"So, you got a crush on your evil babysitter?" she changed the subject. "Why do I feel so clichéd right now?"

"Does master not approve of, said, clichéd?" he replied.

"That's mistress, and you're my boyfriend, not my slave."

"Doesn't mistress consider those two to be the exact same thing?"

"Hmm," Vicky smiled as she remembered how she was trying to get him out his clothes the first time. "Close, but not exactly. You're free...to love me like no other."

"You're very generous," he said back.

"And we both know how much you like me when I'm generous," she smirked at him. "Why, you even wore my panties on your head for a whole day."

She laughed a little when he turned his head over to the pile of clothes, thinking that she had him. However, Timmy quickly replied "Mistress, has given Timmy clothes? Timmy is free!"

"Oh no you're not!" Vicky tried to keep a solid tone in her voice but ultimately failed as she started to laugh pretty hard. Not exactly her evil laugh, though Timmy knew that there was a bit of it in there, but a honestly hard laugh. When she finally stopped, she said "Are you trying to kill me?"

He grinned again as they sat in silence for a moment. Vicky told him to close his eyes before pouring water over his head, rinsing away the foam that had developed in his hair. He laved himself in soap, hoping to at least try and focus on cleaning himself, when Vicky tapped him. Turning around, he blushed slightly when she told him it was his turn her to help her. At first, he started with her feet, making her giggle at times when it tickled and moan at others. It was sort of like a foot massage, and one that Vicky welcomed eagerly. He was obviously a novice at the art, but it seemed to make her feel good anyways. Moving upwards, he soaped up her legs and even her thighs. He hadn't yet noticed, however, that he had actually placed himself in a familiar position in between her legs. Blushing like mad, he pulled back before he went any further. The redhead laughed lightly before turning around and showed him her back. He returned to washing her, though he had a second near death experience when he went a little lower than what he meant to.

It went on like this for a bit, the two of them just enjoying each other's presence. They made small talk, told a joke, laughed a little. To be honest, he was still a little weirded out, to be this close to Vicky and not want to get away for her. Granted, he felt slightly more used to it by now after everything sense the night before. However, never did he once see this coming in his life time or all of eternity. It was so alien, so unbelievable that this was actual reality. Yet-for how strange it all was-he didn't mind it as much as he would've thought it was.

After they were both clean, and dried, the two dressed back up. Timmy had to find a pair of pajamas, since his clothes were soaked. Once they stepped out of the bathroom, Vicky told him that she was starving. So they headed downstairs to eat whatever was in the fridge, and maybe watch some T.V. for a while. However, on their way down, Vicky made a surprising discovery.

"How long have I been asleep?!" she said as she saw the darkness of night through the window. "Not including, when I woke up in the bath tub."

"Um..." Timmy thought about it for a moment. Looking over at the clock, his eyes widen when he saw just how close to midnight they were getting. "...for a while."

"And where are your folks?" she added.

"..." For that, he had no words. This was, understandably, the first time he thought of his parents since much earlier. Now, with it being dark outside and having no sign of their return, he started to worry. Vicky, on the other hand, walked over to the house phone and hit a button to search for voice mails.

"Hello, Vicky? I'm really sorry about this, I know that we had a specific time and agreement, but I have to ask that you watch over Timmy a little bit longer. Thanks to a few _visits_ paid by my husband to Dinkleberg's award ceremony, we're a little cut off from home right now. Currently we're at a motel, and it looks like we might even have to spend the night. So no need to worry, we're fine, definitely no need to call the police...mayor already beat you to it. If it turns out we don't get back before dark, can you please put our son to bed and lock the door on the way out. Or, if you don't mind, maybe you could even spend the night over. You can play games and eat the dinner that I prepared and left in the fridge, it'll be like a sleep over. We even gave your parents a call, they don't seem to mind one bit. I'm sure you're having wonderful time with Timmy right about now, he's such a good boy. Maybe you could...uh...kiss him good night for me? Oh, but, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Regardless, I'll increase your pay four times the usual amount if you stay. You can sleep in the master bed when you get tired. Whelp, I'll see you tomorrow...hopefully."

Both Timmy and Vicky stared at the phone for a good minute. "Well, that was interesting," the girl said before looking over at the boy. He return her gaze, just as surprised, before the two moved into the kitchen. Just as his mother said on the phone, she already had food, prepared for three, sitting inside of the refrigerator. A few minutes later and they had hot lasagna sitting on their plates that they took into the living where they surfed the net for a good show. What they found was an excellent action movie starring the Crimson Chin on one of his most daring villains. Taking a bite out of the pasta, Timmy stopped for a moment to think.

"Something wrong?" Vicky asked when she noticed the look on his face.

Timmy looked towards her with confusion and said "I had the weirdest idea of eating pizza right now."

"...Pfft. What?" she laughed at the sudden thought. "Out of today, the weirdest thing for you is that we're not eating pizza."

"I don't get it myself, it just feels a little weird," he replied. Vicky chuckled before setting her plate to the side.

"Fine, if you say so. I want to talk to you about something anyways," she turned and threw her leg over his lower body, pinning him to the sofa. "I'm sure you can guess what."

"D-didn't you want to talk about that tomorrow," his heart started pounding as he was trapped beneath her.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about now." The redhead pouted in slight disappointment before saying "I guess this really does prove we're moving a little too fast, if you don't know what it is."

Feeling a little concerned, Timmy decided to get a little more involved in what was bothering her and place his own lasagna to the side. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Looking at him with smile, Vicky replied "You know that I like you, right?"

The boy, with pink cheeks, nodded his head.

"And you know, that I like you a little more than _just_ liking you?"

Again, this time with rosy cheeks, he nodded.

"Well, that's the thing, I've always felt so...broken, because of that. Not saying that me liking you is a bad thing...or, actually, it might be. I really like you, but I'm not suppose to. I'm your babysitter and you're just kid, and this isn't something that normally would or, maybe even, should happen. You should be going after girls your age, like you've been doing up until yesterday. And I should be sticking with my own age group, or wait a couple more years until you hit puberty with honesty. Ah, jeez, now I'm just rambling over something I already told you. You see what you're doing to me, twerp, you drive me so crazy sometimes that it makes me want to-" she stopped to run her fingers through he hair, emphasizing her point. "Look, I had a crush on you since day one and turned into a mean girl...mean_er_. Ever since then I've watched you, tormented you, and grow even more attached to you. I know you better than anyone, besides my little sister. And, granted, while everything between you and me isn't positive or forgivable, I have all of my facts and reasons straighten out. I am dead serious when I say that I'm in love with you."

Vicky stopped for a moment to catch her breath, regain her composure. Timmy watched in silence, absorbing her words and paying close attention to their depth and meaning. They made him feel strange on the inside, but he took them on nonetheless.

"Phew." Vicky let out a puff of air before putting on a smile and leaning closer to him. "But, enough about me, let's talk about you."

"...Okay," he said with strange calm. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite thing about me?"

"..." A few seconds passed before Timmy blinked as recognition to what she meant passed before her eyes. "My favorite thing about you?"

Vicky nodded. "After hating me for the past two years, why do you suddenly like me in two days? What makes me so different to Trixie, who you've got a crush on, and Tootie, who's just a less violent person compared to me at this point. Why am I that one girl that makes you...do stupid things?"

Again, Timmy was silent as he tried to think of an answer. His face showed that he carefully scrutinizing the words to use when he replied, for this question was turning out a little more difficult than what he originally thought.

"Well...you kiss funny," he had to admitted it up front, the very first thing-probably second when considering how she looked when asleep...third, with the thin underwear- that threw him for a loop about her was how she had kissed him. The way her tongue wrestled with his in what felt weird but natural at the same time.

"Oh, so I'm a good kisser," she grinned. "Sorry, but that's not enough."

That ended abruptly, what exactly did she mean by 'not enough'. "You're pretty," he offered.

"Why, thank you! But that's not enough either." Again, Turner was confused as to what he actually supposed to tell her. From what he could guess so far, anything physical was not an answer Vicky wanted to hear or was going to accept. No-this was something more personal-an honest reason why he liked her as a person. He took a moment to think again, and, in that moment, he looked a little deeper into himself about why he actually felt this way about her. Then, one appeared before him, as clear as can be.

"I like you because you're nice," he finally.

Vicky laughed. "I've only _just_ started being nice to you now, how does that count."

Though she didn't fully accept his answer, she didn't dismiss it this time around. Timmy followed through and replied "Well...yeah. But I kind of like it when you're nice to me."

"Hmm, so you this is a lesser of two evils kind of situation for you?" Vicky smirked playfully. However, when Timmy failed to answer, the look was replaced by what seemed like slight disappointment. She let out a sigh before getting off of him, and sitting back down on her side of the sofa.

"Vicky, wait." Concerned that he had let her down, the boy frowned.

"This really is unfair to you, I guess," she said after a moment. "I'm just the girl who did weird things to you one night, and is now offering to stop being so mean. Guess it really is too much to ask for to think of me as someone who's special." For a moment, she just stared at the T.V. in front of them. Her eyes reflecting what might have been a hint of regret. That was, before, she felt something her hair. "Ow!" she yelped before turning around with murder in her eye. The only thing she saw was Timmy frowning up towards her.

"Get down here," he said with resolution. She watched him for a second before complying. Leaning over and kicking her feet up, Vicky laid down on the sofa. Using the boy's lap as a pillow, she waited patiently and anxiously for what he had to say. When Timmy finally did speak, he whispered "You're special to me," and kissed her soon to be rosy cheek.

"But...why?" her voice still held doubt. Which, quite frankly, was reasonable when one looked at their past. She liked Timmy, loved Timmy, but why on earth should he do the same for her. While he did open the door to this possibility when he appeared the night before, one could say that the reason they made it this far in this new relationship was because she pushed it to this point. This, more or less, could've just been Vicky's fantasy and she happened to have dragged him along. The redhead didn't want that, however, for she felt all the more empty inside when it was only a one way relationship. She needed to know that, for some good and honest reason, Timmy wanted to be around her in this way. "How can you just accept me-of all people-like this?"

"Well, for one thing, I give up," he said blatantly and followed it with a sigh. "Unlike Tootie, I can't get a restraining order on you-trust me, I would've done it by now if it were possible-and there is no where on earth that I can hope to escape from either of you sisters."

"...Was that supposed to be cha-"

"Let me finish," he stopped her. "And-unlike Trixie-it feels kind of nice to think that someone in this world actually cares about me."

"Tootie cares," she added.

"And you're her more violent evolved form."

"Hmph. So you just pick me so that I won't hurt you anymore," her face was in a pout as she scowled at the T.V.

"Nope," he said merrily. "I picked you over Tootie because, and no offense, I'm just not interested in her. I picked you over Trixie because you actually like me, and...to be honest, maybe because I can sympathize a little bit on what it feels like to be rejected."

"So you pity me?"

"Sheesh, you're harder to please then she is," he played with her hair. "No, I'm curious about you."

Vicky was silent, her face was mixture of surprise and confusion. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him, but couldn't find the right words to say.

"I'll admit, that, I'm not sure if the answer you're looking for me say is one that I have. Until now, I've always been afraid of you, no questions asked. I never hated you, though, I did get back at you a couple of times to get even. I don't really know what I can say is something I like about you without it being shallow." Each sentence he said ranged a bell in the girl's head, every word hitting the captain obvious button. Complete truth that couldn't be twisted around. "But, right now, you still scare me because this is the first time I'm seeing a different side to you after that avalanche. And what really gets me is how much I want to see this side and learn more about it. I'm stuck thinking about you and asking so many questions about why, and I just want to answer them all. It's not that I'm afraid you'll hurt me if I don't pick you, or that maybe I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, I'm just...into you the same way you're into me."

He stopped to catch his breath. Vicky blinked as she listened, and took this moment to speak. "You're into me?"

"It's love, darn-it, don't ask because no one gets it," he laid his head back. "All I know, right now, is that I've known you for two years straight, you grew on me, and I never had the chance to think about you like this. Now that I am, I can't stop, not even sure if I want to. I just really want to see more of _this _Vicky, of this new you. That's what makes you special."

"...So you don't think that this is going too fast?"

"No pun intended, but I think it's a little late to ask that," he grinned. "But, I don't think I feel forced into this just because you did weird things to me. I'm okay with this."

"And you want to be with me, not out of pity or fear, but just because you do?"

Timmy was a little worried with Vicky's skepticism, wondering if he had instead messed things up. "Yeah, is...is that okay."

"Whelp, I'm in love with a ten year old who has buck teeth. So I'm not sure if you actually want my opinion," she turned around and gave him a light kiss. "But, for now, it's enough for me."

With a smile, she sat back up and went to eating her lasagna again. Just realizing that their conversation had ended, Timmy blinked before finishing his plate as well. They sat in silence as they continued to watch T.V., laughing, occasionally at something funny, booing, at something stupid, and cheering, for that which was awesome. They didn't really say anything to each other, but that was more so because they didn't need to. Maybe it was thanks to their little talk; the two felt a whole lot closer right now, then when they were actually bathing. Now, while they sat in silence, it didn't feel so awkward or weird to be in the same room. It was just, nice.

They watched T.V. for another hour, but, after a few yawns from both of them, it was mutually decided to call it a night. Heading upstairs, Turner was surprised when Vicky stopped him from opening his bedroom door and instead led him to his parent's room. The girl was going to take full advantage of what his mother said on the phone. Climbing into the larger bed, he was shocked to see her take off her pants.

"Wait, you're not seriously going to..." his voice trailed off.

"What? Now?!" she started to laugh. "No, twerp, we aren't going to do that now. I just sleep like this, you saw that the other night." She climbed in with him and pulled the boy over. "Besides, if we go any further than just cuddling, I'm not sure if we'll wake up on time in the morning."

"O-oh, right," he blushed lightly.

"I mean, jeez, you really gave it to me last time."

"You don't have to remind me!" his cheeks were burning.

"I could worship you right now-"

"Goodnight, Vicky" he shut his eyes in effort to block out her teasing. Which she took a little further as she kissed him on the cheek "One for your mom" a second one followed "One for me." The boy tighten his eyes, trying his best to ignore her playing with him. But he only seemed to amuse her further when his face turned red.

"Hehe," she seemed happy to have this effect on him. "You'll tell me tomorrow, right?"

"...Promise," he stated. Vicky didn't say anything else, in fact, the next thing he heard from her was the soft and almost silent breathing that he was starting to become accustomed to. It tickled the top of his head, playing with his hair. Timmy sighed as he was left alone to his own thoughts, as they were conflicting with one another. He was at the face of something entirely new, and it was going to eradicate everything up until this point. Both good and bad. Both were obvious, as he was now at the start of a new relationship with Vicky, but, at the end of keeping his fairies. Da Rules weren't always absolute, sometimes there was a way around them if he looked closely. But there was clearly no way around, above, or under the part that said he could reveal the secret of fairies no one. Yet, at the same time, there was no way he could go back on his word to Vicky. He didn't want to ruin what had just been achieved, not for anything. But he didn't want to lose his fairies either, he went through many challenges, trial and errors, to protect them. Gah, what was he going to do-

Vicky arms tightened around Timmy, as she held him closely like a teddy bear.

"..." Timmy's mind became silent, there were no more questions. He knew what he had to do. What he would do. But, that was tomorrow's problem.

Now, he would sleep.

In her arms, he would dream.

* * *

Final-Fucking-ly Done!

Sorry it took me so long to get back to written, was really out of it. Plus, been trying out this new game.

Whelp, I hope you liked this chapter. No lemon, as originally intended, but, so long as you like it, it's all the same to me. Hope you get and enjoyed some of the jokes. The one about the pizza...SaltyJak, Samuel Sadi, and hoagie know what I'm talking about. And if the rest of you don't, go read some of their fics. You won't be disappointed.

I guess this means we have one more chapter to go. See you then.

Please leave a review or comment.


	7. From Now On

From Now On

Hey guys, nice to see you again. Feels good to finally get back to working on the next chapter of Sticky. And not just any next chapter, oh no...if you guys have been following the mood, tone of story, and/or gotten a reply from me via 'pm', then you know that this is the final chapter of Sticky!

The only way this isn't the last chapter of the entire fic is if my muse (thanks a lot Jaky, now I'm recognizing my muse as an identity) pulls a stunt like with chapters 4 and 5-which were actually one chapter-or if I did decide to write an epilogue, just to be nice.

Now, before we dive right in, I want to thank all my reviewers. Both, fellow authors and guests reviewers for their kind words of praise and encouragement. You guys made this worth doing. I also want to thank those of you who've read and enjoyed this fic. You have made it the second most viewed fic I've ever written, and it's the youngest one to date...bunch of perverts.

But, I digress.

Please, enjoy the big finale to Sticky!

* * *

"...Mmm."

His eyes opened as the soft and relaxant sigh escaped from his mouth. Light-both, brilliantly, intense and soothingly, warm-showered his face as he soaked in it. A glimpse of the world and he had already closed the windows to his soul. Not that the sights he saw weren't pleasant to him, nor did they lose value within his mind. It's just that he was in bliss, and, today, ignorance truly was bliss. Never had he simply felt so good, whether in dreaming or reality. Ever breath of air which entered his lungs was astounding, every release of that breath on the way out was pure. The rhythmic beating of his heart echoed a joyous reminder that he was alive, the flowing of his blood carried energy throughout every fiber of his being. And the feed back that his brain was receiving, as a whole, could only be translated into one thing.

"Good morning," he spoke out loud, making no effort to keep his thoughts to himself. He had no need to do so, and greeted the world around himself in a cheerful manner. Sunlight smiled upon him to return these happy greeting, warming his soul and matching his feelings of merry. Smothering his face into the bed, he sought comfort in the last fleeting moments of sleep. It would not be long before the child was fully awake, the energy inside and around him-though not static-was far to lively to be ignored. Soon, he would hop to his feet with a bounce in his step and no lingering fault or drain, with a day to look forward to and make the most out of. All of this and more was waiting for him upon his first step out of the bad.

And that was all the more reason he needed to rest just a little longer.

The day was his, and he would not waste a millisecond of it by rushing.

After another minute, he opened his eyes once more-blinked-and left them open. Less than a foot away from his face was the most dreadful girl in Dimmsdale, Vicky. Basically, Icky with a 'V', she was evil..._oh_, so very evil. A monster that inspired and fed off of the nightmares of children, a witch who had plagued the existence of the good girls and boys in town. The dictator born to enslave the human race, bringing forth many years of darkness. Empress to an empire that would devour the universe and all of existence. Pinnacle of enemies and villains that he'd ever face in his short life, and she-devil above all.

And...his first _true_ love.

That is, to say, how it felt to him. It was a little confusing, even though he had already gone over this madness multiple times both in and outside his head, as if a bell were being rapped against instead of rang. It's just that, out of anyone and everyone that he knew, this was the first time he realized what it meant to care about some in a way they cared about him...to be loved on this level. It was so odd, alien, and unorthodox that it just left him repeatedly in a blank slate that he had to crawled from to face reality all over again. Frankly speaking, it was almost tiring to be so skeptical of these feelings for the umpteenth time. Not that he was tired of her-oh no-just of trying to make sense of how he felt for her. So intriguing within mystery, yet frustrating to understand, he was just about ready to resign from diving any deeper. No matter how many times this song played in his head, there was no way it was going to make sense of its lyrics anytime soon. As far as he was concern, there was no limit, end, or stopping point to rest at and gather wits.

Yet, he was okay with that.

Okay with this.

Happy.

It was funny, what the human body would do when unconscious. He remembered being held from the night before, laying on his side with her at his back. Now-while the sun was shining and reclaiming the world with a new day-he was still being held like a stuffed toy, but the redhead had rolled onto her back. At the same time, he'd been turned around so that they were stomach to stomach and he could face her. All the more better for him, though, he thought. His business with sleep finished, now was the time to enjoy the sights he had seen upon his awakening. And such sights-in fact-never got old to behold, nor did they do anything to turn his astonishment and admiration dull. Maybe it was because of how her hair was in such contrast with her complexion that made it such a match for eye candy, or perhaps how much the environment seemed to accept her within its grasp. Either way, it was nearly automatic that his focus heightened when he laid eyes on her.

She was just so much more...and all his.

Then he smiled as he took note of something else, something that made him chuckle mentally.

"What are you so happy about?" the girl suddenly asked from behind closed eyes.

Without bating an eye, he replied "You look adorable when you're pretending to be asleep."

There really was something about the way Vicky looked when she was asleep, something that he picked up on rather quickly. She had such an innocent face that betrayed everything that everyone knew about her, a vulnerability that no one would ever think existed as a part of her. It was one of the rarest treats that he found when around her, and it always caught him off guard. Upon awakening, however, he didn't feel any of that and, instead, was met by a wall of strength and self-confidence, Vicky's more notable traits. Though, a little disappointed that he didn't get to watch her while she slept, it was a little amusing to see her like this. A small tint of pink on her cheeks told him that she was, in fact, trying to surprise him somehow.

"Hmph," she tried to act uncaring and disinterested. "Sure it's not just because you got your face in my boobs?"

The teenage language was also an interesting and intriguing object that he had been recently introduced to. So many words, numerous meanings, encrypted coding more flexible than anything he'd ever encountered. Plus, unlike school, he found himself actually wanting to learn it. In fact, thanks to these past few days he had already learn so much from so little. And, even though the word _boobs_ never entered any of their conversations, it didn't take long for him to discover its meaning.

His face burning into a red inferno, he tried to hide it and his embarrassment...inadvertently right back into Vicky's chest.

"Kyaa!" arms suddenly wrapped around his back, pulling him closer as the girl let out a playful squeak "You're such a perv, Timmy!"

Timmy, who was a little surprised by her sudden attack, tried to escape Vicky's clutch. He wasn't trying to touch her there on purpose, it was just a mistake. However, he wouldn't get the chance to explain himself and prove his innocence, not when she was basically smothering him against herself. Try as he might, with flailing limbs and muffled screams, there was no way out of this lock. Pressed against this part of her, though, was starting to make him lose that will fight. It's bad enough that he had just woken up, now he was laying right against two very soft pillows. Reminiscing in a past theory from the night before, he started to day dream a little. Perhaps it was because she was so soft that he almost fell asleep, maybe it was her sweet aroma that infected him with dreams. Chances were that the lack of newly inhaled oxygen was also playing some part in this, but that itself was another matter to worry about.

However, before he could really fall asleep, again, there was movement from below. Vicky was shifting both her and Timmy within the bed, rolling onto her side and placing him on his back. Their roles soon reversed, she released him from her grasp and rested her elbow against the actual pillow. Looking down from above, this time, she smirked as he regained his breath. It was a moment, but he eventually returned a smile. The redhead's affection was pretty affectionate when not checked...deadly, even, when he was on the small side of their new relationship.

"Morning, Twerp," she kissed him just as the light reflected off her vibrant pink eyes and into his equally lively blue ones. Temporarily blinded, he saw everything and more though his lips as they met one another in a silent kissed. Vicky's hair came downward, tickling the side of his face for a moment before becoming still. Reaching with a hand, he could feel a lock of it landing within his fingers. The innocent kiss was just for a second, but a second was all they needed. "Mmm," she moaned as they ended "_Good_ morning."

He blushed a little, as it was becoming a bit of a norm these days, before adding "_You_ look good."

"I know," she smiled lightly "I feel...great!"

"I know," he replied with a grin "I tend to have that affect."

The redhead smirked. "Looks like someone's gotten cheeky," she pointed out by pinching his left cheek.

"Well..." his grin was replaced by a small smile "I met this girl, recently, who I never knew existed." Vicky sat silently, listening to him as he spoke. "It's weird, she comes from a rough place that I never would've thought about going to, but I want to see her a lot more often." Twirling a lock of her hair around his finger, he looked towards the ceiling. "And now, I get to keep her all to my self."

The next sound that came from the girls vocals was similar to that of cat purring. Leaning her head against his, they touched noses as Vicky gave him an eskimo kiss. They were silent for a moment, communing through touch and presence. He could solely think that, not only did she approve of his response, but it was also vice versa for her. Ironically, considering how he usually felt about being trapped by her from several days before, Timmy was completely immersed with being bound to her at this moment. Vicky lifted her head, opening her eyes to gaze down upon him once more.

And went into a state of shock.

Stunned, Timmy watched as her vibrant pink eyes opened wider in surprise as she looked at him. Wondering what was the problem, he opened his mouth to ask. However, the redhead stopped him short by placing a hand on the side of his face. Turning his head to the left, she let out an audible gasp before touching the side of his neck. "Crap!" her voice no longer held the relaxed or self-confidence she had but a minute ago "I left a mark!"

"...A what?" Timmy's confusion was left unanswered as Vicky started to chew on her fingernails with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

Not answering at first, Vicky ran her hand through her head as she tried to calm herself once. Placing both palms together, she inhaled a breath of fresh air before trying to reply. Working up her nerve, she finally spoke.

"You've got a hickey on your neck."

The room went silent, oh, so very silent.

"What's that?" Timmy broke the silence as his curiosity grew.

Blinking, Vicky remembered just who she was talking to. "Um-well, you see...remember yesterday? When you were taking off your cloths?" They blushed in unison when he nodded "Well, when I kissed you, I broke a blood vessel beneath the skin of your neck-"

"I'm gonna die of internal bleeding?!"

"What-NO! No. You're gonna be fine. It's just that-" she stopped for a moment and reach past him. Going to a drawer on the side of his parents bed, Vicky found a mirror which she brought back over. Turning it so that the surface reflected the boys face, she pointed to a spot just below that near his shoulder. Looking closely, the boy saw what looked like a pair of pink lips against his tan skin. Touching it, he almost didn't hear her when she added "It left a mark."

Poking it, he was a little surprised to find that it wasn't actually made of lipstick. It made him think of a bruise, granted, it wasn't soar and didn't bother him. Instead of just a regular bruise, it were almost as if Vicky had left lipstick from her kiss. He could see where her lips had touched him as well as the space they filled out. The hickey itself, though he did not know at the moment, was expertly done. In fact, it almost seemed to fit against his skin. As if it belonged on his person.

"Neet! Looks like a tattoo," he remarked as the pink marking was similar to that.

"Yeah, it's ter-huh?" Vicky was surprised by his sudden compliment. Shaking her head, she retorted "No-I mean-you shouldn't just be walking around with one, at least not at your age. It basically means that you're romantically involved with someone."

"...But I am romantically involved with someone, she's sitting right next to me."

"Pfft-" the redhead caught herself before letting out a laugh. "True, but it also means that the level of romance you're into is a whole lot more mature than for a normal ten year old. And now anyone can practically see it when you walk by, jeez, so much for keeping this a secret."

Timmy looked at the mirror again, touching the marking as it began to slightly tingle. "Is it really that big a deal?"

"Ooh, yeah." The girl turned on her back, cradling her head in her hands, as she stared at the ceiling. "If anything, it's almost like raising a flag or stating a claim."

"That bothers you?"

Vicky was quiet for a moment, leaving an eerie silence within the bed. If it wasn't for the fact she was right next to him, he might've thought he were alone. As it was, he was surprised by her change in mood. Her attention seemed to be focused into one point, rather communing and observing her surroundings. So taken a back by her demeanor that Timmy was startled when she ruffled his head with her hand.

"Of course not," her voice returned cheerful. "As if I'm afraid to say what's mine, please, who do you think I am?" He smiled as she did so as well, happy that the redhead was returning to her formal self. In addition, the way she spoke when she verbally claimed him as hers also made the beating tempo within his chest flourish even more. "Hope you enjoy my little charm, twerp."

Timmy's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. "Wait, it's a charm?"

The redhead grinned and replied "Yep, it's a powerful form of magic which has the ability to repel any woman who wants to seduce you."

He was astounded, flabbergasted even, with this new piece of information. If only he had known that such a thing existed, perhaps he could've avoided some persistent stalkers. As the thought came to him, though, so did his doubt. "Are you sure it really does that?"

"Timmy, the only set of girls this charm won't work on aren't called women, but-ironically-another word that starts with the letter 'w'," she said coly before adding "However, you can call them Victims."

"Victims...to what?"

The girl leaned closer, aiming for the attention of his ear, and, in turn, he froze. A familiar sensation ran throughout his body, one that he had not felt in a while. It almost made him want to jump out of the bed and run for his room, lock the door, and find an even more secure place to hide.

"_Me_," Vicky whispered an echo of all the destruction and pain that these Victims were in for should they touch what belonged to her. It was then that Timmy realized just what exactly the marking...the hickey, on his neck was. A message-a _warning_ for everyone else to stay away...or face annihilation.

Yep, that seemed about right.

"And, if it doesn't work, then bite me" Vicky's tone suddenly changed from evil and arrogant babysitter, to cocky and arrogant babysitter. Realizing that she was teasing him, he let out a little grunt before turning his attention back to the mirror. Looking at his reflection once more, he touched the hickey. If Vicky hadn't pointed it out, chances were that he never would've guessed it existed. So subtle, was the pink marking, that it was almost as if it were a chameleon blending against him. Much more discreet than, say, the aching that came from the opposite side. Timmy just noticed it when he moved slightly, but the feeling was there. Tilting his head the other way, he tried to find out what was the cause of the problem. It was only when he saw the tiny dot that he understood and finally remembered it's origins.

"Hey, you bit me!" he pointed to the tiny little circle on the left nape of his neck. At the moment, it was simply small and insignificant. Given the chance, in fact, it would more than likely disappear with time as it healed within a few days. But, the memory of it's birth would forever be seared within his mind, a moment frozen in time. When Vicky had given him her virginity, he was in for several surprises. Blood which leaked out of her privates was one such moment that had scared him witless. Her biting him as the height of their combined orgasm was the other, possibly, even the more frightening of the two.

The redhead flushed with embarrassment as the events from before were reawakened in her mind. Adverting her eyes, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I got a little excited."

"Define _little_?" the sarcasm in his voice was all to easy to read.

"Look, _twerp_, I was having the time of my life and your neck was begging for it," Vicky quickly changed her shy behavior "Don't blame me if you converted someone to vampirism in a single day."

"Seriously?" Timmy was all to familiar with this game, her attempting to put the blame on him while remaining innocent. "How would you like it if I bit you?"

The room became quiet once more, though, it was an awkward silence in comparison to earlier. Vicky's face became blank as she stared at him, and then she blinked once before turning away. Not just slightly, either, but she rolled to her side to face the wall opposite of his direction. The bed let out a low groan until the movement stopped, reflecting the current mood within the room. With her back to him, Vicky sat eerily still. The only movement she did make was the slight motion of her shoulders as she breathed, which was the only reply the girl had given to his question. Timmy had watched carefully, waiting to see what she was planning. However, when it became apparent that this was it, he realized the disturbed feeling that had developed in his gut. It was if an ailment had been born for his soul, sickening him in an untouchable place. He knew this feeling, it was the same as when her confession from yesterday went sour at his refusal. _After_ he realized just how much of jerk he had been in under a minute.

Reflecting on what he had said just seconds ago, Timmy noticed that he came off a bit harsher than what he meant to be. Looking towards Vicky's back, he remembered that she could be a bit more sensitive then what she usually let on to be...especially towards him. As her shoulders heaved slowly, he thought he what was a slight shudder. As his attention towards her was standing on end, he also thought he heard a slight whimper. Instantly, his innards twisted cruelly as he saw that the damage was much worse than what he originally intended. And, even then, he wasn't intending to mean-or hateful-at all. But now, seeing her likes this, also made him feel weak and pathetic. He wished he had never pointed out the bite mark if it was going to come to this, he didn't want to hurt her!

Rising to his knees, he moved towards her. He wanted to apologize for the pain he caused-_needed_ to apologize for what he did. Hoping that she would forgive him, he needed little preparation to be sincere. If only to show humiliation, he was ready to beg for her pardon. Just anything other then hating him.

When he was next to her head, he started his apology. "Vicky, I'm sor-" then he paused.

The look on Vicky's said that she was anything but okay at the moment, and it also meant that she took his words a lot more seriously than he had hoped. But, not in the direction that he had previously thought. Instead, what he saw was the redhead biting her finger in a near zombie-like, subconscious manner. Her eyes were still open, though, she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything at the moment. What's more, she was glowing in her silence. Not simply her ever radiant glow that was a part of natural beauty, but a heat was emanating from above her neck that cold not be contained. It turned her face into red surface like super heated metal, debatably capable of turning water into steam. Her shoulders were indeed shifting with rhythm that was followed by her breath, but only to keep any possible moans from becoming more than harsh sighs. He knew this look, the one that she purposely tried to hide from him whether he was bigger or smaller.

The look of someone dwelling in guilty pleasure.

Vicky stopped and blinked when she noticed him watching over her, frozen as robber a robber caught in the act. Starring back at him, right into his eyes, and sitting quietly. _Waiting_, he realized, to see what exactly it was he would do.

Honestly, he wasn't sure about the next plan of action. Seeing that she wasn't actually harmed by what he said, he felt a bit of relief replace the uneasiness in his stomach. However, it was soon thwarted and corrupted by a burning entity he knew was anger! And why wouldn't he be a little angry, all this time, Timmy was sure that he had ruined something absolutely perfect. Now, he felt tricked, much like he usually did when Vicky was around. After experiencing that dread build up within his gut-only to realize that things were the opposite of what he imagined. That she was off in an day dream while he swam through a nightmare.

"_How would you like it if I bit you?_" the memory mockingly echoed in his head. The guilt in her eyes made it obvious to tell what her answer would've been. "_Why...you-_"

Meanwhile, Vicky watched timidly as a glare started to build up in the younger boy's eye. It was funny-she would think later-how, even on the original end in the difference in their size comparison to one another, imposing he could be when given the chance. On any other day before the events of the last two, a glare like this wouldn't have bothered her at all. In fact, she would challenge it, equally blaming him for her own feelings, turning, and returning, everything back onto the Timmy. That usually put an end to his retaliation.

And yet, today was not like any of those days, and chances were that they never would return. When she confessed, she didn't just admit her feelings, she embraced them. At any other time, sending her denial and frustration somewhere else always solved the immediate problem of dealing with him. Now, there was no where for the girl to run. No where for Vicky to escape from a cruel reality. Where she once would've trampled over him, now it was the redhead who was made out of glass. Though it was fair to say he wouldn't get the drop on her all of the time, she wouldn't be able to contain him any longer.

And this morning was going to be proof of that.

An abrupt movement and she just realized he'd made a lunge for her. Pouncing, Timmy made a beeline for her undefended neck, pressing his large incisor against it. The feeling of the hard, cold surface of his tooth robbed her into shock, and she became to stiff from fright to move. Although, like Turner before her, his action was also the opposite of what she originally thought it was. Instead biting, he was a bit forceful as he place a kiss near the nape of the neck. She couldn't feel it at first, but, when the first gasps turned into moans, the shock she was in had passed over the young girl's body. That isn't to say, it wasn't still electrifying to feel his tiny lips against her. Awakening from her stiffness had placed her in the middle of a new storm, and it's name was Timmy Turner. He ended his kiss against her nape, pulling his lips away. She would whine, whimper, and moan as he departed, moving her head to cup his slightly-cheek to cheek-to beg for his return. She didn't have to do much convincing, he wasn't done with her yet.

Timmy came back, this time, to a spot directly above her shoulder. Once again, his smaller lips had pin pointed a spot that felt like a highway where a good chunks of the nerves in her body convened at. Sucking lightly, his kiss brought back her moans in even greater amounts. Though small, and nearly quiet, their presence proved that she falling under his own spell. She was loosening up, the guards of Vicky's mind and soul were growing weaker and faltering to the side. And she was giving in, to him. Still, was this display enough for Turner?

No, it wasn't.

Once again, he pulled away from her neck. And, once again, she begged for him to come back. And, once again, he would...but under his own terms.

The redhead hardly noticed it at first, but he'd been running his fingers through her hair like he had minutes before. She probably accepted the activity subconsciously, adding it to the calculations of all that he had been doing to please her. She didn't pay to much attention to it though, for what happened next had been outside her initial prediction. With the red hair twirled around his fingers like vines, Timmy suddenly rotated his entire hand around-gathering more of it with his grasp-and instantly clinched his hand into a fist after the first and only revolution. Then he pulled back, not to roughly as to try and rip it out, but, firmly enough as to bring her under his command like a steed being forced to yield with its reins. Caught off guard, Vicky yelped in both pain and surprise of the sudden grip. He might have been much smaller right now, but any child near long strands of hair was a hazard for who's head the roots were attached to. And, while it didn't hurt as much as she knew it could've, it was definitely uncomfortable. Before she could resist, though, Timmy struck at her neck again.

It wasn't her nape he went for, nor was it the side connected to her shoulder that interested him, but it instead her now exposed throat that took the punishment he intended. And Timmy lavished everything above and a part of her collarbone. Every kiss that was planted against her skin was followed by a suckling that gathered newly formed moister, as well as draw out new moans and pleasurable sighs from his lady. Every other kiss was accompanied by a dab of his tongue harpooning her flash, a reminder of his capabilities to start wildfires across her body. With her head pulled back to accommodate the pulling her hair, not an inch of Vicky went without attention above the collarbone. Why, he even worked his way upwards, kissing the spot underneath her jaw. Then her chin. Then, the itty bitty spot between her chin and bottom lip. Vicky's lips pursed forward, waiting for him to take her breath away.

Yet, that kiss never came, unlike the return her collarbone. A little disappointed, she opened her eyes to see that Turner was moving further from her face...and her still awaiting lips. Instead, he was following her sternum, right into her chest. With anticipation, she waited to see what he do upon reaching her mounds, how would her play with her there? However, he avoided them all together as he lifted his head and placed more kisses upon her stomach. A little irritated by him ignoring a key part of her body once more, the redhead started to rise up and direct his attention back to her boobs.

Without fail, batting an eye, and leaving his post, Timmy reached with his left hand and flicked her nipple before she could rise any further than an elbow was needed for support. Might as well been a viper with a fast acting venom, because she immediately returned to laying on her side as solid and stiff as a statue. She wasn't wearing a bra, what young woman with the leisure of sleeping in a master bed would do so. What's more, her nipples wear hard and poking outward. She was aroused, oh, so very aroused by this foreplay the young boy was performing on her body with only his pen point kisses. It was hardly impossible to not see how the little duds were sticking out from underneath the green fabric. Yet, as much as she wanted to have his attention, she recognized quickly that it wasn't coming at her choosing. Timmy's message, though more of a check up and not as forceful as pulling her hair, was as loud as could be.

"_It's my way, or my way._"

This was why the days of old would not return. She loved how he kept her on edge with surprises, loved how he'd managed to keep her submissive long enough to experience this pleasure. Oh, if this relationship of theirs lasted any longer than she could hope, Vicky would have plenty of times to push him around. Many moments to make him the one that begs for her own kisses, to bow at her heels. She was a dominant, bred upon arrogance and born to be obeyed. Yet, there were just some greedy pleasures that she could not ignore. To be vulnerable to extreme excitement, weak against endless enjoyment, and corruptible to choices of her partner. These were treasures that she needed, and that only he would be allowed to reach. The only one that could reach.

So she waited, and watched as his next target was the curve of her hips. Being that he was small, it was a little difficult for him to reach his face over and across to the other side of Vicky's body. Perhaps that was why he was at her waistline, where he easily just lean forward for lips. The movement of tongue against her skin was becoming more detailed as well, instead of just dabbing lightly as if she were tissue, he drew lines and circles just as randomly. Every touch was to be coveted, she already knew, but some were anticipated a little more than others.

A shiver ran throughout her body, he had finally reached her rear. Based on a small bit of her intuition, experience, and from the current focus of the boy himself, Vicky could guess that this was his favorite part of her body. Not that she could blame him, the girl had a pretty seductive rear. Though not as huge as a what many would believe a bubble butt was, her behind was still a well filled out apple bottom. The kisses he laid down here were slightly different than before, which was almost too difficult for her to tell with him being so affectionate. However, where-around her hip, naval, and sternum-he had been focused into one direction, Timmy deviated as he was widespread and scattered across her entire rear. Yet, unlike her neck-where he had taken his time assault her in an almost teasing manner-he eagerly greeted her backside with energy that said he was also enjoying this part of the morning. Moreover, his free hands sought to roam the parts of the girls body that were soon to turn pink like the iris in her eyes. As one such hand-probably the right-smoothly made it's way across her right cheek, a flash of her memory from the day before came back to her. This hand had been bigger then-she knew-and it had brought about an exciting moment when he had caught Vicky cheating in their final rump. In fact, that was only the second time, and the first had belonged to his other palm when he'd carried her up to his room. Needless to say, as she remembered this, Vicky became slightly uneasy. Was she unwell? Sick? Ill? No, none of that, but it did put her on edge. She waited to see if he would do it again, to prepare incase he got a little rough for a second in his impromptu foreplay.

Eager-much like he was-for it to happen again.

Disappointedly, he was as gentle with her bottom as he probably would've been with a baby. Undisappointedly, though, his little game was far from over. Now came the fun part, as she would soon see. His right hand was soon followed by his left in a pushing motion towards her thigh, smoothing her out like a massage. But instead of returning, they broke apart and went around her leg. The right coiled around her, giving Timmy the leverage he needed to pull himself forward. The left, literally on the other hand, made a preemptive strike towards her panties.

A delightful squeak at the tiny brush on the fabric, and the redhead had already rolled onto her back. Now, in their new position-stomach to stomach-Timmy was mere seconds away from access to her nether regions, and he sought to move a little quickly onto the next part of this escapade. With control movement-but, ironically, little patience-he slipped her panties forward, and away, from him in a simple shove. Grabbing hold with his little fingers, he spread apart Vicky's legs to reveal the rest of herself to him. What he found was as amazing and stunning since he first saw it.

A slit resembling a vertical pair of lips rested between her thighs, a beautiful pink rose at the middle and end of a valley. Just above it was a triangular shape bush of a red hair, natural as the rest of her. And then there was that smell, that strange yet wonderful smell. A scent that was incomparable to anything that he had ever had the pleasure and/or discomfort of greeting with his nose. In a way, it was bland because it had even split down a line of good and bad. A musk that did not stink, and a stench that did not disgust him. It was so weird to describe it properly, however, he understood something about it. He loved the smell of her vagina, he couldn't get enough of this scent. It was full of pheromones, secreted from her body, and was meant to be noticed and discovered by him. After decoding every whiff he took with his ole factory sense, the encrypted message was very clear.

He was needed, this instant.

Diving head first, Timmy started off with a light introduction. A simple kiss that caused shivers from beneath him to awaken, and the boy already knew where take things from here. Sticking his tongue out, Turner started to lap away at her lips with long a thorough swipes. She was wet down here, very wet. He understood that this was more than likely his fault, that his touch had flipped a switch within her body. It was further proof that his attention was needed, but he would clean her first. Partly because the taste of her moisture was addicting to him, yet, also because he was certain that it would drive her mad as he started to wonder whether it was her moisture or his own saliva that he licking away.

The girl writhe from underneath him, shifting back and forth as sitting still became impossible. She was probably grabbing onto the sheets of bed, he couldn't tell from this position, but Vicky did nothing to interrupt him. "_Good girl._" Timmy decided it was time to go further, she was gleaming down below thanks to him. Taking the tip of his tongue, he breached her vertical lips. Instead of going towards the hole, however, the boy drew ovals as he traced her vagina from within. Surprised gasps from behind him approved this action, and he was obliged to make a few more rounds. Pursing his lips forward, he kissed the edge of her slit.

Right on her little knob.

Vicky moan lightly as the sensitive part of her vagina was starting to be exploited. With his lips still attached, the boy latched on to the girl as he suckled on the button. His tongue snaked around the incisors, within his mouth, as it approached the target which budded in between his lips. It did not strike the intruding bud, but, instead, touched it lightly on the tip before drawing a line to the top. There it swiftly twirled around it clockwise, three times-stopped, and went counter clockwise another three times, but slowly as he savored her reactions. Vicky twisted and turned underneath him, as the effects of his play were showing throughout her. She shuddered with each swipe of he made as passed over her little button. Unlike the first time he had been there, on that night, Turner didn't wage war her on this time. Rather, now knowing just how sensitive this part of her was, he took his time to break down her defenses in a more patient siege. Was he good at it, possibly filled with latent talent? Being that he was the only guy to go down there, the only thing she could compare him to was her imagination.

And as before, Timmy exceeded her expectations.

His hands disappeared from her inner thighs, and Vicky squeaked when she felt little fingers probing her vagina's lips. Running his thumb against her edge, Turner started to massage her. Multitasking between the bud in his mouth and her lips in his hands, the boy operated with unshakeable confidence. Almost as if on auto-pilot, he worked on both parts with almost individual thought with each, yet, somehow combined their overall effort. Spreading her apart, or bringing Vicky's lips closer together, the boy worked to make her moan. It didn't take long to achieve this goal, as she was already pudding in his hands, but he savored it nonetheless. It wasn't until he heard a squishy-like wet sound that the boy pulled away. Curling his tongue around the little knob, he applied more pressure as he suckled on it as his lips pulled back and broke away. Making a tiny _smack_ sound, he turned his attention to the source of her wetness.

The redhead did a little more than just prepare for him, and actually curled in her lower body. Her knees and thighs in the air, the boy had better access to Vicky's lips. Raising his head slightly, Timmy kissed her nether region one last time before slipping his tongue inside of it. She shivered as the pink muscle breached her little hole, the redhead moaned as their game up until now had started to take a more intimate turn. Upon entering her, Turner's first choice of action was to go in as far as he could, before returning while making a circular motion. He lathered her inner walls, trading with it's nectar his spit before returning to his mouth with the taste. This time, bracing his tongue's tip against her as he made multiple excavations thereafter, Timmy scrape her insides as he continued his exploration. He made sure to not only reach every inch of her that he could get to, but to twist inside her at different angles. Whether it was the smooth underside of his tongue, or the rougher, brush-like top side, he utilized his tool to it's full potential.

The girl quivered beneath him, enjoying as he took care to please her thoroughly. She had become much more audible now, as he had elicited many soft moans and sighs. And yet, aside from that, she was speechless. She didn't call his name, didn't encourage him to keep going, and didn't beg for more. Not because she didn't want to, but rather because she wasn't able to. Timmy's choice at a slow, rhythmic love-for the moment-was robbing Vicky of her senses. The feeling of an internal pressure building up was blocking out everything around her, and leaving the girl trapped within her own body. She never saw it coming, however, mainly because Timmy was doing something to her that she hadn't anticipated he was capable of doing...teasing. Oh yes, now that she thought about it, the redhead knew that the boy was teasing her. This wasn't aimless attention to moisten her up, and it was far too controlled to simply please her without any other intentions. No, every stroke, prod, and flick he made inside her had purpose.

And that was to drive her insane!

Vicky started to squirm from beneath him, shifting to get a slightly better position with his movement, only to be assaulted by a sudden flurry of furious tongue swipes. This was it, she knew that she reached her end and was going to explode...but she didn't. The girl had stiffen to a point were she could not move-nor resist Turner's play-and when that, itself, became evident, he suddenly stopped and became still. As the racing of her mind began to slow down, Vicky realized, that not only had she not reached climax, but that she was worse for wear even more so than before. Robbed of release, the redhead moaned slightly when he started again. Slow, careful, and sensitive swipes, Timmy took care to pay attention to how she reacted. He soon had her back where they were but moments ago, ready to come and looking forward to it's delivery. And yet again, just as she were about to reach the goal she hand in mind, he took it from her when he exited his pink muscle all together.

Now she was certain that he was doing this on purpose. He might not have been inside her at the moment, but the boy was doing everything he could to keep the pressure going. He kiss her thighs as his fingers played with her lips slowly, never giving the girl a moment of complete rest. This was madness to Vicky, as she understood just exactly what he was doing. As a opposed to a much energetic and livelier Timmy Turner, from the day before, this current one enjoyed making her wiggle. Rather than climb a mountain and launch off on a rocket into the heavens, he purposely pointed to an even higher peak to agonizingly hike before doing it again. Instead of the fierce and boldness of a beast he had been when taking her from behind, the boy placed multiple bombs beneath her and fiddled idly with the switch that would set them off.

He was a monster...a little brat...a twerp!

And she loved it all the same, but god help her if he continued this any longer. The next bit of movement made wasn't abrupt, or forceful, but pleading for him to finish her off. Closing her thighs slightly, she narrowed a bit of his focus back to her awaiting lips. Timmy went back to kiss her a few times, and even approached the knob once, but-other than that-remained idly. She groaned internally, knowing that he was trying to make her beg. However, waiting patiently, she kept to herself and otherwise sat still. All while praying.

"_...Mmm, okay._"

His tongue flicked the edge of vertical lips, bringing about shivers. A second lick to test waters and her reaction, in which she showed no defiance. And a third for luck just before he slithered back inside. Vicky didn't move a voluntary muscle that she could control, and instead left it to him. Much like before, his tongue coiled and twirled within a set rhythm-building pressure-yet, this was slightly different. Where he was originally sly about toying with her in an almost nonchalant way, this movement was serious. He came on to her stronger, courageously even, as his new assault intensified. The pink muscle pressed deeper against her, leaving behind more memorable impressions with each passing. She could feel it stirring within herself, the stockpile that he had set inside Vicky, rising as they approached the peak once more. It traveled across the aches that had developed with his play, marching over a part of her that itched terribly from his teasing. But this time, it would be very different. This time he wouldn't falsify their arrival, this time he would see her true. Turner was done with setting his cluster bomb, it was time to ignite.

And then he stopped...why did he stop?!

Vicky could feel the activity of his tongue lessen as it began a slow retreat, and with it their ascent into Elysium. Oh, the sensations didn't vanish into thin air, he made sure of that as his lips pressed against hers, folding them as Timmy gave into a hungry kiss. And just as she was hot with desire, the redhead burned even more so with fury. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. Fool me a third time and now you're dead meat-so to say as the girl started to rise off of her back. This really was the last time he played with her like a child with a toy, and-while one was present-she was no toy! Oh no, even if she had to sit on his face and make him gag, Turner was going to finished what he started. She was ready to pounce, to surprise him with sudden rebellion. He was still to busy torturing her to take noticed, his lips continued to spread over hers. If she didn't know any better, Vicky would say that he trying to eat her-literally. Why, she could even feel coolness of buckteeth, pressing against her fold as he-

"EAAH!" Vicky screamed a sanity, piercing howl as she suddenly flew forward. Immediately came a shockwave of pure intensity as every circuit within her being was fried to a crisp. Her walls were tightening at an incredibly fast rate, almost as if she were having a cramp. But it felt so good to be anything near painful, almost too much to be true, definitely too much for her to handle all at once. The girls mind tried to reel in as much of her wit as it could from this sudden storm of chaos, yet the line snapped as a second spasm had sent her crashing under the waves again. What had happened to have sent her spiraling down into madness? Forget climbing the mountain and flying to greater heights from its peak, she had been kicked off the summit and was currently hitting every crag that came her way...and each one felt even better than the last. She was coming-already did, technically-and she was coming hard. It wasn't so much as she was emptying her soul onto the bed, as she ejecting her being. What could possibly have set off all the bombs within her in a synchronized fashion. Who else could be responsible, but, Timmy Turner. Who, by the way, sat beneath her as their roles had reversed. Now Vicky actually was sitting on top of his face, as she originally intended. But the reason as to why was the exact opposite from the one that came before.

Contraire to what she believed, Timmy wasn't planning to keep teasing her for a third time. No, he was just as eager to bring her to climax as she was, it's just that the finishing touch he wanted to use was a little different. Perhaps it was his own curiosity, a tiny bit of revenge, and a muse to see how she would react all mixed together, but, admittedly, the boy had been inspired to see it done by the redhead herself. So he opened his mouth, wide, as if a monstrous yawn was on its way. Caution dictated that he must be within full control of the next act, as he wasn't sure what the end results would entail. Once his maw went as far as it would go, he pressed his face deeper against her. Now all he had to do was find the-there! There it was, nestling perfectly right in between the two front teeth on his lower jaw. Slowly, just as he could feel her rising beneath him, Timmy closed his mouth as he brought his large incisor down and gently pinched her little button with the tip.

It was only a little nibble...but the response wasn't _little_ in the least.

He immediately released her, but, his world still did a back flip as the girl flung herself forward with him still on top. Now she sat on top of his head, her crotch pressed deeply against his face, as the redhead started to push down vigorously. Vicky grinded against his still open lips, rubbing out the intense sensation as wave after wave caused her to quake. Back arched in an upwards slope, she looked towards the ceiling as sat firm against him, her fingers dangling just barely above the sheets of the bed. She was done screaming, but, as her walls kept constricting, she clenched her teeth tightly as a bit of drool formed at one corner of her lip. This was different from her other climaxes, it was in a category of it's own. Turner from below experienced first hand why, as a tiny stream of the girl's juices had squirted into his mouth. This was a first, for either of them at that, but it definitely caught both parties off guard. Yet, just as the stream came forth, Turner braced himself as he could already guess-from his own experiences when coming-what would follow. She bounced, lifting herself before coming down right back down, and released another stream into him. Raising up a bit, she bounced again, a similar stream jettison from inside her walls. Once more, this time she stayed and pushed downwards as a fourth and final stream emptied her entire tank.

"..." the girl felt herself fall forward as her mind became absent of its senses. The world around her was deaf, leaving the room to return to the serene silence from before. Difference was that this time she wouldn't mind going back to sleep, rather than waking up. Her body no longer tense, though, and she could feel her self becoming lighter than the particles in the air. It were as if she were mist, formless and free, yet somehow still bound to earth. Her face felt cool, specifically her left cheek, as it felt a bit moist. Were those tears, was she actually crying? The moment must've indeed been to much to handle all at once if it could've made her shed some. Yet, these were tears of joy, quite possibly the first she'd ever had. However, it perplexed her, on what could be so joyous as to summon them. Not to mistaken, that climax was, simply put, the best she had ever had...and she was starting to obtain a few of those, with an average of at least one per a day. But, there was something even more pleasant to be had and experienced with than the physical pleasures she had recently obtained.

_Smooch_. Something soft pressed against her wet cheek before making a little smacking sound. Opening her eyes, she looked to the left as her vision-blurry from tears-began to focus. She could make out brown hair, blue eyes, and what appeared to be the over sized teeth of a beaver all brought together. A blink later and she saw Timmy gazing upon her with concern. Smiling lightly, he leaned over to whisper in her ear "Can I take that as a yes?" Oh that's right, his smart little comeback from before. Which brought a question of her own, what was all that just now? Was it revenge for misleading him, or a reward for having such impure, yet, intriguing fantasies.

What did it really mean between her and him, where and what was the message?

Vicky laid with her head against the bed and her rear in the air, she had absolutely no intentions of rising anytime soon. So, instead, Timmy came to her. He lowered himself down until his face was right next to hers, his right arm on the other side of her head as he nudged her closer. Though she was content where she was, Vicky turned her head just a little until she could look up at him with both eyes. And then he kissed her, finally, after that entire game of teasing her, he kissed her. His tongue asked for permission by licking the meeting point of her two lips, and she parted them as he entered into her. And with the pink muscle came a gift, the flavor of her juices that gushed into him but a few moments ago. As her own tongue greeted his, Vicky got a good taste of herself as well, and she liked what was a part of her. Though, besides what she was sure was his own spit and slobber, the actual juices themselves were nowhere to be found. Mainly because Timmy had swallowed them before moving out from underneath her. That didn't stop her for trying to find some though, in fact, the thought actually encouraged her. It was just so...him...that was why. That was why it felt so great, why she felt so great right about now. There was a word for it, she realized, that his message could be decrypted to.

"_What was it again?_" she thought before he ended the kiss. She tried to follow him, receive more of his gentle kiss as he removed himself from inside her. However, Turner angled himself so that their foreheads met and he could pull away. Now, their noses touched in an eskimo kiss to keep the affection. Both of their eyes closed, they took a second to regain their breath. She could feel it, the words were forming in her chest as her tongue worked up the courage. She knew what she was going to, it was already ensured by the fates years ago.

"I love you."

...But he beat her to it.

"_Love...that's what it was called right? Wait, all of that...that was just love. No revenge, ulterior motive, or need to satisfy yourself,_" she opened her eyes and looked at him. "You...love, me?"

"No," he grinned "Just that other girl on the bed that kind of looks like you-oh wait."

Twerp..."_My twerp._"

"I'm heading to the bathroom, you gonna be alright?" his voice returned to slightly concern, though he still grinned with a raised eyebrow.

The girl let out a sigh before replying. "Don't wait up on me."

"You're going stay like that all day."

"Dunno, maybe," she gave him a quizzical look, as if to question whatever authority he thought he had. "What are you gonna do about it?" The answer to that question came in the form of a quick spank to her rear, not hard-if his hands could actually deliver one at this size-but enough to make her gasp with surprise at the playful gesture. She blushed lightly, as she laughed and said "Get out before I sit on your teeth again." He smiled cheekily, before jumping off the bed to avoid an attempt she made to grab him and prove it was no idle threat. However, she did come just close enough to give him a little peck between their lips. Then he left her as he exited the door to his parents room, into the hallway.

The next order of business was cleaning himself up in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and using the toilet. Once that was all taken care of, he took a quick look at himself in the mirror, and saw that he was still in his pajamas. Turning to the door, he opened it to leave, and accidently bumped into Vicky in the hallway. Even though she had finally left the bedroom and was walking around on her two feet, the girl still had some characteristics that originated in the bed. One being that her hair was still messy, the other that she looked a little drowsy, while the third and final part was that she was still half naked. Timmy found his face growing warmer when he was greeted by the sit of her red hair from below. It was strange that he would be so surprised now, after seeing her multiple times before, but he never expected her to be so brazen as to be this open. In her hands were her underwear and jeans, so she, at least, didn't forget about them. But the surprise sent the blood racing to his face without pause. Pushing him outside, with a smirk at that, she subjugated the bathroom for herself. Soon after, the sound of running water from the bathtub could be heard as she started to get ready for the day as well.

His mind swimming with guilty thoughts, Timmy shook his head as to rid himself of them. Opening his bedroom door, he moved to be inside it. Yet, fell short with hesitation when he heard an alien sound enter the house. He stopped for a moment, wondering what could possibly be making it. Listening carefully, he followed it to the source and found his eyes cast upon the bathroom door once more. It took another second him to contemplate he what and how behind the sound, but the boy finally realized that it was a song. Vicky was singing, humming to herself inside the shower. The thought and idea of it glued him to the ground as he stayed, continuing to hear her melody. She was smooth with it, whether on the rise or the low, as if contempt with the way it echoed from her voice.

Happy, even, with simply life itself.

A swelling appeared in his chest, followed by a slight ache. Apparently, she also had that affect on him as well.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his shoulder, and, the boy's body darted into the room just before the door closed shut! Flung inside a rag doll, Timmy landed on his bed as he found himself being smothered by his godparents.

"Timmy, are you alright?!" Wanda nearly screeched as her worry became evident. Cosmo was also there, trying to provide emotional support through a hug while whispering "It's okay, you're going to be okay, we won't let anything bad happen." Needless to say, Turner was shocked by this sudden over display of concern that his godparents were giving him this early in the morning. What could possibly have riled them up so much?

"Guy's, I'm fine," he manage to give words that broke through their ever tightening grip on his person. "Seriously, why are you acting so weird?"

The pinkette fairy loosened her hug to pull back and get a better look at her godchild, though her grip remained ever firm on his shoulders, as she did a double take to check for signs that would suggest otherwise in his wellbeing. Finding none, she let out a heavy sigh-filled with grand relief-as her head hung from her shoulders in a bow to submit to comfort. As she remained quiet, Timmy was given the chance to look over her the same way she did him. Admittedly, his fairy godmother looked tired and worn out. Her eyes suggested a lack of sleep, her posture-even though she was floating-seemed stiff and uncomfortable. It was an amazing wonder that she simply didn't become unconscious while in the air, he almost wanted to tuck her in his bed to send her off to dream land.

Movement was born and she looked back up at Timmy.

"I, was so...worried," she said with a weak smile.

Frowning at the thought of causing such distress to his fairies, the boy was propelled to ask "Why? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"When you left, I was on the verge of breaking down. I didn't know what to do, but, believe that you would somehow be alright. But we heard the door slam and then there was screaming coming from the bathroom-your screaming!" Timmy felt his cheeks grow warmer as she spoke, the events from the day before returned to him. "I though that I was going to go crazy, if Cosmo didn't help me stay calm-"

"I'm good at helping people!"

"Yes you are," she complimented her husband before turning back to Turner. "But then this morning we heard screaming again! We thought that you were being tortured, or something equally painful, by Vicky." She hugged him again. "We're so sorry for leaving you, but know that it won't happen again. I won't let that witch put her hands on you anymore, I promise."

"..." he was quiet at first, Wanda's loyalty to his health took him by surprise once more. It made him smile before guiding her down and setting her on the bed with his godfather. Giving one final hug, he let go before taking a step back. "Thank you." Expressing his gratitude, Timmy watched as the fairy finally relaxed and leaned against Cosmo.

"You're sure you're okay?" she asked once more.

"Yeah, last night..." he paused for a moment as his embarrassment resurfaced. "That was a bottle of shampoo, it got in my eye."

Wanda let another sigh of relief.

"As for this morning...that wasn't me."

Silence.

Wanda blinked before looking directly at her godchild, confused by his meaning. "Then who...Vicky?"

Nodding slowly, he gave his answer.

"But that doesn't make any since," the confusion only grew on the fairy's face. "What on earth could possibly make her scream like tha..." Wanda's voice fell short, giving way to her thoughts as her mind began to churn new ideas. A second later and her eyes lightened up, spark by curiosity and answered discovery. Turning back to Timmy, she saw how his face was tinted with a slight red as his attention was turned elsewhere. Wanda soon followed in a familiar blush as theory became conclusive fact.

"And why was she screaming in your parents' bedroom? What was she doing in your parents' bedroom? What were you doing in your parents' bedroom? Where were you guys last night? What happened in the bathroom? Why are you blushing? Why are you looking at me like that? What are youmm mhm mr mmm m-" Cosmo's voice trailed away as a zipper appeared and closed his mouth, curtesy of Wanda. The pinkette turned back to Timmy.

"Thanks..." his gratitude came shyly.

"No problem, though..." she looked back towards her husband who was waving his hands in gesture as more questions were being muffled by the zipper. "...He makes a good point, several actually."

He scratched the back of his head, looking throughout his surroundings as to search for a way to bring about answers. "The truth is, we slept together last night after talking-"

"So it's true?!" Wanda burst all of a sudden with an uncontrollable question of her own. The fairy seemed to noticed her over eagerness, and strove to regain poster. "You and Vicky are...?"

He nodded once more. "Yeah...I guess we are."

"..." the fairy became quiet, the news obviously overwhelmed her. Would it that it could be a way to describe what she was feeling, simply did not exist as an option. In return for her silence, the room itself enter an internal conflict as if it argued the controversy of the subject. Timmy could only follow, waiting for his godparents to respond. Either for approving congratulations, or rejections of such blasphemy. It egged him to be stuck here in a place, formally known for sanction, that became judgement.

"Mhm-mh mham ma mrrman," Cosmo on the other hand voiced his own opinion without hesitation, zipper or no.

Confused, and rather curios by what his godfather was trying to say, the boy reached over and start to unzip his constraint. "What?"

"Timmy's got a girlfriend~Timmy's got a girlfriend~Timmy's-" he was instantly cut off as the boy closed the zipper a second time. The teasing of the green eyed fairy caught him off guard, and sent blood flowing throughout Turner's face. What's more, his laughter also started to drive him a little mad. Yet, when Turner looked up again, the one who turned out to be laughing was actually Wanda. The woman broke from stupor at the sound of her husbands, and, while shocked by his chorus, couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The chuckling grew in volume, and soon she couldn't stop herself as Wanda fell over onto Cosmo's lap. Her little fit seemed to shatter the constraint in the room, and the mood within its atmosphere shifted greatly. Timmy watched as a smile started appear on his face, the feeling of belonging resurfaced and replaced the feeling of wanting to.

"Ahem," Wanda coughed as her merry emotion got out of hand. Calming herself once more, she looked back towards her godson. "Well, that was unexpected. Good! But, just...wow, I can't really believe what I'm hearing. Vicky, _our_ Vicky, and you, it's just..." She didn't finish her last line, yet, the feeling she had was crystal clear to whoever paid attention. "I guess this means we don't have to worry about Da Rules, now. It looks like you two have already worked things out and 'you-know-who' hasn't shown up to take us away."

"..."

It was Timmy's turn to become silent as the room returned to a familiar mood.

"Timmy-" the fairy took notice, but the boy was quicker.

"I didn't tell her about you guys," he said almost quietly. The two magical beings looked almost relieved before he added "Because she told me to wait until today."

"Wha..."

Turner sighed and continued "Vicky thought it was just a dream all this time. A weird, interactive dream, but, not real at all. However, when I met her in the bathroom, she caught me off guard and figured that it was real when she saw...a gift she gave me the night I went after her. She mentioned you guys a little bit, but wasn't really focused on you. Yet, that's because her attention was on me and wanted to know how I was able to transform into a sixteen year old like her. And still does, Vicky was just nice enough to give me a little time...and that was just until today." His fairies stared at him, Wanda's mouth was open as she gaped at the realization before her. Raising his hand, Cosmo unzipped himself to speak.

"You can't tell her about us Timmy," he said as soon as it was gone. "Well, you can...but then you lose us because you're not suppose to."

"I know..." he was slightly frustrated as the obvious truth became more evident.

"But you're hesitating?" Wanda asked.

Before he could answer, Cosmo took it upon himself to say "Well of course he is, he's in a relationship now. Commitment to a relationship is possibly the first step, or among the top ten first steps, to solidifying, protecting, and elevating that relationship. He could lie-pretty sure we'd come up with something, even with so little time-but that wouldn't be fair to the second party-in this case-Vicky. It's kind of like trust and respect, has to go both ways if it's to work properly. And if he can't tell her the truth, after she has already committed herself to him, then that would be a pretty...boring...stupid...empty-EMPTY relationship."

Both wife and godson stared hard at the green haired fairy, as he basically just summed up a great proportion of Turner's mind on the matter. Cosmo became a little flustered by the sudden attention, and shyly zipped his mouth closed again.

"...He's right," Timmy's head hung from his shoulder, already tired of the thoughts of the reality of his situation plaguing his mind. "I don't want to lose you guys, I'd do anything to keep you with me. I've done almost everything I could to keep you safe and secret for all this time...but, Vicky-"

"Do you really care about her that much?" Wanda was broad with her question, not giving way to any hesitation on her on.

Looking at her, Turner replied "I think I do-"

"You can't just say 'I think', Timmy" she retorted instantly, stopping his speech in its tracks. "This is serious, a life changing choice level of serious. You have to know and I want to know: Do you _love_ Vicky? So much, in fact, that you're ready to get rid of us."

Taken aback by her words, he stepped forward to quickly say "Wanda I-"

The pinkette raised a hand to stop him. "Sorry...I..." she inhaled and let out a long and exhausted sigh. "I just never thought the day would come...when you were actually ready...happy, enough to not need Cosmo or me."

"But I do need you!" he flew and came to his knees to hold her hands and Cosmo's. "You guy's are my family, and I loved you like so for as I can remember you." He could feel tears being forged from behind his eyes. "But I don't want to forget that you exist, or that I love you."

"Timmy," Wanda lowered a hand on his head to sooth him. "Every godchild eventually forgets his or her godparents, and every godparent has to watch as their godchildren fade away into their own life in which fairies do not exist. While it seems cruel that such fond memories are ripped from them, and just as cruel to be the one aware of and watch it happen, in the end, it will not matter. Because, we're happy." The boy looked up to her, sad, yet, questioning eyes sought for the meaning behind her words. "It is a fairy's duty to make their charge happy, until they simply don't need fairies to make them happy. When we came to you, you were debatably the most miserable child on this planet. But if you're not anymore, then it means that not only is my job finished, but I took a miserable boy and turned him into a young man with hope and opportunity for the future. That, alone, means so much to me, a person I care about so greatly is going to be alright even if I'm not around to be there for him. What parent could hope for more, if such a reward was presented to them."

Looking at her, the boy could feel the tears forming die away. "So, you think I should do it. You think that I can tell her the truth."

"Timmy, what you have is a blessing," her hands cupped his cheeks and brought his face closer. "The very thing which was your bane of existence, that gave us to you, and you to us, is now something you can look forward to everyday of your life. I can't think of how many fairies out there that can brag about such thing happening. It's practically cheating, when you look at from one way, a complete flip with a side of crazy. That's like...turning the Darkness into the Kindness, you probably don't even know how good you actually got it!"

He smiled brightly, then frowned. "You wont be mad at me for giving you up, just so that I can be with Vicky."

"I'll be furious if you don't!" she ruffled his head. "What are you doing, you're keeping a young lady waiting. I'm sure we raised you better than that!"

He chuckled lightly under her hand as she messed his hair up a little more. Even Cosmo returned to repeating his muffled chant while poking at his godson in a ticklish way. It was a little much for the boy, this affection, and he soon found himself laying on the floor with a small fit of laughter. There soon was a _poof_ with a cloud of smoke, and the hands disappeared. Looking over to his fishbowl, he saw that Wanda and Cosmo were awaiting inside the water.

"Make us proud, sport."

* * *

('-') Well that turned out to be longer than what I'd plan. In fact, I already knew I was going to go over board. But this is only half-

Reader: WHAT THE FUCK?!

('-' ) Whoa. Hey, what are you doing here-

Reader: WHAT THE HELL DG?!

('-' ) Is it because this has already turned out to be over 22K words?

Reader: Where the hell is the rest of the story?!

('-' ) Ah, well I'm glad you asked-

Reader: The hell man?! I trusted you!

('-' ) Yes, well, if you'll let me explain-

Reader: I freaking trusted you and you do this to me?!

(-_- ) If you'd just let me-

Reader: It can't end like this.

(-_- ) There's still more-

Reader: I can't bare another cliffhanger.

(-_- ) ...

Reader: I just...

(-_- )/ Commander. Might I recommend firing our Photon Torpedoes at the 'next' button?


	8. From Now On Part 2

From Now On Part 2

You guessed it.

This chapter got big...really big.

So I broke it up into parts and am currently spacing them out by a few days.

Thing is, you've only read half of what I wrote. And that's only half of what I intended to write. So here's the second half of the first half that I made for you.

Enjoy.

* * *

After getting properly dressed, Timmy had picked up the bowl and carried it, residents included, down stairs. There he was greeted by the smell of breakfast, if it that what you'd called burning toast in the morning.

"Ah! Jeez!" Vicky could be heard from the kitchen, fiddling with some device. "Dammit!" Setting Cosmo and Wanda's bowl on the coffle table in the living room, and hurried into the kitchen. There, to his surprise, he found the girl...trying to cook food? It looked as if she'd stuck some crescents his mom bought a while ago into the toaster, and now was currently trying to get them back after the machinery revolted under its enslavement to mankind. Quickly, he walked up to it and messed with the spring handle in a certain way that brought the struggle to an end. Firing the bread into the air, the toaster relaxed as it turned off. The two slices of bread themselves landed on the counter, and was quickly placed on a plate the boy found on the counter. Turning around he saw Vicky watching with amazement at how he responded so fast, before quickly placing her hands behind her back and turning her head the other way.

"Are you okay?"

"I had it under control," she pouted at first. "Thing's probably broken."

The boy felt his gut twist a little bit when he saw her arms shift a little more, pushing her hands further behind back to hide them. Was she hurt? Anything but that! Quickly, he moved to see what damage had been done to her person. Vicky was quick enough to pull back, and big enough to be able to keep him from struggling. But that didn't stop Timmy from seeing the mittens she wore on her hands. A little stunned, the boy looked around to the toaster wasn't the only thing she messed with. There were several strips of bacon in a pan on the table, next to a plate with scrambled eggs, and even a bowl of cereal...all burnt to a crisp. Except the cereal, that one was alright.

"What happened?"

"..." she was quiet at first, not wanting to admit to her little mess in the kitchen. "I was trying to make breakfast..."

"Oh," he looked at it again with a quick glance. "Well that's oka-"

"No it's not!" her face became slightly pinker than what it already was. "It was suppose to be your breakfast."

"...Who are you and what have you done with my Vicky?" obviously, of many things happening in his life at the moment, Vicky making him breakfast was one of the more surprising ones.

"Oh, don't even go there," she smirked evilly as the girl pinched his cheeks through the mittens. "You're to blame for all this! I can't even focused properly on something as simple as cooking-"

"You can cook?" he replied just before she started stretching his face a bit more.

"Wise guy, huh? Okay, smart mouth, you can enjoy my little token affection that I prepared for you with my very heart on the line," she moved slightly so that he could see the _breakfast_ she prepared. "Every. Last. Bite." Vicky had attempted to make her final words as menacing as possible, but the boy eagerly hugged her in return for them. A little surprised, it wasn't much longer before she hugged him as well.

"Thanks," he couldn't see the blush on her face, just feel the hug tightening in response.

"Don't, it makes me feel all weird on the inside," she responded in similar pout to before. "I'm not used to being...giddy."

"Okay," he replied. "Thank you _very _much."

"Uugh, you're impossible," she grinned as they separated for a moment. "Well, guess we could try making something else."

"Actually, before that..." he stopped her for a second moment. Vicky watched with curiosity, wondering what he was going to say. "You mind if we talk...about that _talk _you wanted to have."

Her eyes widening with sudden interest of the past two days behind them leading up this very moment, something awakened inside her. Taking off her mittens, she set them to the side and waited. Timmy grabbed her hand, and lead Vicky out of the kitchen and into the living room. Each footstep he made echoed loudly in the room, or rather, his head. His breathing became rugged, his heart became wild, the focus of his eyes shifted as every piece of him struggled to adjust to the press. He was surprised when he felt her hand slipped from his, and turned around to see Vicky sitting on the couch. Looking to his left, he saw that fishbowl was on the coffee table. His perception of time must have become disrupted with the walk, but, as the moment of truth arrived, it did not matter. He left her for a moment, walking around until he stood on the other side of the table. And then he breathed, he really needed to breathe. Looking back, he saw her watching him with great anticipation, wondering what could be so great that it had him so nervous.

"So..." his trailed off almost immediately after the first word that came out of his mouth.

"So?" she repeated the word, urging him to continue.

Timmy's mouth stood agape, not forming any words as he gawked at the redhead. Just as he was getting ready to speak, his throat suddenly became dry and without purpose. As if a whole had been ripped open to let out all the air in another direction, he soon found himself speechless. The words he should be using, were no where to be found in his minds vocabulary. A preprogramed response, a reflex that he had trained himself in over the course of a long time. Despite the mental resolve he had developed just moments ago from the approval of his godparents, stage freight had seized his tongue immediately before it had the chance. The living was starting to feel smaller, and a bit hotter, to Turner. "_What would I give to not be he-_" he stopped the thought before it could finish. Shaking his head in defiance with closed eyes, Timmy tried to block out the negative reprimands that were forming against this decision.

"Hey," Vicky's voice suddenly broke through his lingering doubt. Snapping to attention, the boy looked up at her with question in his eyes. "You're not trying to come up with a last second lie, are you?"

"What?! No!" his response came out from a startled voice.

Vicky leaned closer as she appeared to be gauging the weight of his words. "Mmm, I don't know. You look kind of shady to me, like a thief looking for his next escape route when he should turn himself in."

"I told you already, I'm not gonna lie!" he growled a little, slightly frustrated.

"I know you're not, dummy," she grinned at the bewilderment on his face. "I trust you." The way she said it, for some reason, made him feel awkward to be in the same room as her. Adverting his gaze from her own, the boy looked for something else to focus on. "Timmy," however, she called to him. Though he didn't want to, he soon found himself looking right back at the redhead. Her tone demanded his attention, yet, it caressed it from him ever so gently, as if relying on his on need to connect with the girl at this very moment. When they were eye to eye once more, Vicky spoke gently and firmly. "I know that until a short time ago, I wasn't your favorite person on earth...but, can you trust me to? I promise, whatever it is that you're about to tell me-but is so much that you can't just flat out say it, I'm not gonna laugh or throw you away because I don't like what I hear. I want this to work out between us, way too much to let anything hold it back."

"...I do to," he replied solemnly.

"Then please, tell me," she grabbed her arms and held herself. "I just, have to know how or why this is all happening now. I crossed a line, can't sweep that under a rug, and have no intention of going back to way things used to be. There's no point in it anyway, now that you know everything about _why._ But of all my strike outs, I'm not sure I can stay inside the same house with you anymore if I have to pretend that what happened didn't. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "At this point, I don't think I would let you."

"Exactly." She puffed a little air out of her nose, amused by the response and its meaning. "So, please...tell me this one little secret of yours. I don't care what it is, I'll accept as I did with the rest you...because, if it wasn't obvious enough by now, I love everything about you."

A swelling within his chest grew as he felt what pride and happiness come together as one, and he nodded once more with affirmation. "Okay."

"Just take a deep breath, and let it out the best way you can," she coaxed him once more.

He exhaled.

"I have fairy godparents."

And then he inhaled.

"..."

"..."

"...I know I said I wouldn't laugh," she blinked once in surprise, and then another to make sure she was actually looking at him correctly "But that was a pretty good try." It was obvious that she didn't believe him, anyone could tell, especially Turner who was just but a few feet away. Yet, this was not to be unforeseen, as his mouth kept moving without his notice.

"They grant me wishes, whatever I want most of the time, and I wanted to get back at you two days ago after you tricked my parents again. So I wished I was sixteen and ran to your house in the middle of night to get even, broke into your home-thanks to Tootie, avoided all the booby traps you set up, tucked Tootie in before leaving her room, met your mom in the hallway, tucked her in with your dad-which is when I first heard about Thursday night, and then I finally made it to your room." He stopped for a moment, thinking to himself as he prepared his second part to the whole statement. "You kind of know what happened from there. I was just going to scare you a little, just a small prank or something, but I didn't really have the guts to go through with it. And well, that's kind of when you started doing weird things to me. We fell asleep on your floor, I woke up later and tucked you in before leaving your house and going. My fairies changed me back to my regular self, until yesterday, when Winston followed you here, and I asked to be sixteen again to get rid of him and have a talk with you. Skipping all of..._that_, I woke up in the middle of night and they changed me back again while giving you a bath. And then I went to talk to you, and that's why you saw me as _me_," he raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders to show his normal, small, body.

"And that's it, that's everything...oh, and they're also my goldfish."

Vicky stared at him with a blank look upon her face, unresponsive to anything he had just said. Turner was forced to wait, to watch in silence as he waited for her to say something. The eeriness that was born from the lack of her voice surrounded them, clouding Turner's mind in an anxious blanket. It was starting to wear on him, this pressure, and he soon found himself looking for a way to escape it. If she wasn't going to say something, then he would, less he go mad from this waiting.

"Well..." when Vicky finally did speak, her tone was low. She even drew out her words, as if still picky on the correct ones to use and curious as which ones to switch out. "That was unexpected."

"..."

"But, if you seriously were going to lie about it, you could've at least come up with something more believable!" Venom became mixed within her word as Vicky's more aggressive nature became familiar. "I mean, course you'd have to think that I'm pretty stupid to fall for one right now. But _that_, did you even try? Did you honestly even care to try?!"

Timmy's eyes widen as finally realized that his word still didn't through to her. Quickly, he moved to try again and calm her down. "Vicky, wait, I do-"

"Could've fooled me with that lame excuse. Whatever, it's my fault for thinking that you could take this seriously," the conversation was taking a turn for the worse as she refused to listen any longer. "Hell, it's not even the lie that pissing me off now, just that it's a really stupid one. Sure, I expected you weren't going to be truthful the first time around, I could understand you not wanting to just tell me your secret as if it meant nothing to you. But I atleast thought that I meant a little more to you so that it would be a good one. Anything more convincing then..._that_!"

A lump developed in his throat, choking Timmy as the event unfolded before him. He knew that the chances of him telling anyone, except Crocker, about the existence of fairies and them believing him in turn would be slim, but he was not prepared for such a backlash. Somehow, the boy had to convince her otherwise, or lose Vicky's trust entirely

"I try to be nice and you already try to take advantage of me! Gah-you're so..." she turned to the side and shoved her hands in between the couch cushions. Said hands returned without being empty, a hallow tube in her right and three smaller objects in her left. Placing one of the tiny items within the tube, she continued to say "Fine, don't want to talk to me about your little enigma, get ready to sing like a canary." Placing the tube against her lips, the redhead's cheeks suddenly inflated as she blew into it. The projectile inside flew out the other end with great hurry before embedding itself within Timmy's right arm. Feeling a sudden pinch, the boy looked down, and saw a familiar truth serum dart Vicky had used on him once before.

"Now start from the beginning," the redhead sat up and folded her arms, starring hard at Turner. "And tell me the truth."

"...It started two years ago, back when we first met. I didn't want to say anything about it, just wanted to the past behind us...but, if you must know, you use to make me feel despicable. Everyday you took the opportunity to hammer in just how much my life sucked, and, eventually, I couldn't disagree. My parents were never around, never believed me over you, and it's come to a point where I question how much they care about me. My life really does stink, and, just as you've resented me for making you feel tortured, I've resented you...for making me see truth when I didn't want to. Truth that I-Timothy Tiberius Turner-meant so little to the world that I was insignificant in my own home," he stopped for a moment, feeling a little funny and lightheaded. The drug was messing with his brain, his mind felt so clouded by mist that it was practically blind...yet, never had he been so clear in any form of thought. Looking over to Vicky, he noticed a slight change in her demeanor. She didn't look at him so harshly anymore, and, instead, turned much softer in her outward appearance. Her eyes casted a sorrowful gaze, a sign of remorse for her actions for the past two years. She wanted to know the truth, and now she was getting it. "Don't look at me like that, I don't want to hear you apologize. If anything, you actually brought three good things into this house and inevitably my life. One, you at least got my dad to leave and go find a job, realistically speaking, I don't think the human body should live on grass. I'm pretty sure the whole house is glad for that."

He motion with his hand to the surrounding room, showing off the changes it went through since he was eight and his father was nearly penniless. Indeed, that was the first thing Vicky actually had a hand in causing good fortune. Vicky averted her eyes from his, but didn't bother looking at the house.

"The second thing, though, was a little bit more for me. See, you use to make me miserable, and I don't just mean plain miserable but, so miserable that no other kid on earth had it worse than me. I suffered a lot for two years, all thanks to you," he paused once more. Even though she wasn't looking directly at him, Vicky's attention was definitely taken up with Timmy. He could see that her eyes weren't even focused on the table, so taken up was she, by him, that her mind couldn't be bothered with anything else. "And then it finally happened, after two long years, it finally happened. Some time ago, after I turned ten, they came for me out of my magic eight ball. And they've watched over me ever since, and cared for me like family. I was never alone again, because I was loved."

"..." Vicky looked back at him, seeing the conviction in his eyes. Her mouth parted as her eyes widen in shock, starring at him as realization finally entered. Getting up from the couch, she sat on her knees and reached over the table to grab him. Looking with undeniable concern, she tried to form words absent breath. Finding nothing to say, however, she just pulled him closer. Timmy was taken aback by the sudden affection, wondering what he had done to suddenly deserve it. "My god..." Vicky whimpered as he felt a tear run in between their faces "...what did I do to you?"

Finally, it dawned on him what was actually happening in her mind. "_She thinks I'm crazy!_" his inner voice cried out. Indeed, Vicky was certain that after all these years of pushing and pushing, her charge had finally snapped. "_It doesn't matter what I tell you, you still won't_..." Timmy fell short in his thought. Something was nagging at him in the back of his head, pointing out something he almost didn't notice. "_This is just like when you first used those darts on me._" The first time such had happened, Timmy had answered many of his greatest secrets. Grandest of all was his fairies, where he confessed from word to word of their existence. And, even after breaking the greatest rule of all Da Rules, he still was not punished for it.

His eyes widen with stunning realization, a golden opportunity had found its way into his lap. Da Rules existed to keep godparents and godchildren in line, true, but also to hide the existence of fairies altogether. So long as they were not discovered, there was still room for benevolence, forgiveness, and the turning of a blind eye towards the guilty party. Which basically meant that Vicky, who-he finally understood-was hardwire to disbelieve the existence of magical beings such as his godparents, couldn't help him commit the crime of revealing them. And that meant that after all this fuss, there was still a chance for him to crawl out of the fire.

He had to be quick, though, and not waste this key moment. At this point, Turner was certain that she would believe anything he said, because, in truth, she didn't believe any of it. If he utilized his mind properly, and forged words in the correct order, then he wouldn't have to choose. He could have both treasures, her and his fairies. All he had to do was-

His mind so awakened, the boy found his eyes shifting back and forth as he searched for that way out. Timmy's train of thought lost rail, however, when he looked down at the fishbowl beneath them. Starring back up at him, were Cosmo and Wanda, who, remained audience to the entire spectacle. Needless to say, Wanda was thoroughly shocked as she saw this other side to Vicky. Turner could sympathize with her confronting what was near blasphemy, but knew that she would understand with time. Cosmo on the other hand...Cosmo was different. That was to say that he appeared to be indifferent to redhead's affection for his godson, and more interested in said godson. It confused Timmy as to why the green eyed goldfish stared at him so, with curiousity and patience._ Waiting_, he could tell, to see what Turner would do.

"..." the boy placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping them firmly. Pushing lightly, he aimed to separate them for but a moment. At first, Vicky didn't want to let go of him, but, to stay and repair the damage she thought to have been done at the end of her hands. Yet, he was able to free himself a bit, just enough so that could look at her face. Her eyes had invinted more pink since the last time he'd seen them, accompanied by her cheeks with were covered in multiple streams of tears. Unlike this morning, though, they weren't the least bit happy. Removing his hands, he cupped ber cheeks and used thumbs to clean away the tears.

Vicky watched, her eyes begging with remorse. "Please forgive me."

"...No," his answer came shortly.

She opened her mouth again, to beg that he would reconsidered. But Timmy wouldn't, he couldn't. Vicky had done many things to him in his life, many things that would take time to heal and for him to forgive. But he wasn't going to forgive her for something she didn't do.

"I wish I was sixteen."

_Poof._

A cloud of smoke devoured the two, startling the girl. "_Cough-cough_. What the hell-_cough_-Timmy, what happened?"

"You'll see."

Vicky blinked. There was something off about his voice, but familiar to her. It was deeper than it had been just a second ago. Though, it was definitely his voice, that much, she was certain of. Yet, it sounded less like the Timmy she knew from the past two years, and more like the one from last two days...

The cloud disappeared shortly, and, once again, Vicky looked directly at Timmy. Except, it wasn't Timmy, or-rather-not the one from just a second ago. The changes, though minimal, stuck out like soar thumbs that screamed for her attention. There was the earring in the right ear, light and barely noticeable hairs at the chin, and his head seem slightly larger all together. She paused for a moment, her mind becoming quiet, as Vicky tried to reason with the changes. It was only a second, but it felt like an eternity before new curiosities entered her mind. Griping onto his shoulders, she started to rise to her feet. Timmy followed her, giving Vicky the chance to become aware of other changes. Such as how the distance between both of her hands increased a few times, since they were on opposite ends of his torso. Another was that even though she was above him, and leaning on Turner a bit, the weight from her gripe didn't hamper the boy, in fact, he even helped the redhead. Finally was the fact that Timmy still followed her in standing, even after reaching half her height. She might have been a head above him, but he should've been left behind by now. When Vicky was at her full height, and could go no further, she felt her jaw drop as he kept rearing above her. In the end, when Turner could feel his spine relax from no longer having to hunch over, the top of his head was several inches above hers.

All that was left was for Vicky to struggled and comprehend that he had eclipsed her in under a minute, and the sparks were set ablaze.

"ACK!" she suddenly punched him in the face.

"Ow!" Timmy grabbed his noes, surprised by her reaction.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry-" he could feel her fingers on his face, just before she punched him again.

"What was that one for?!" he growled, irritated.

Flustered, Vicky placed her hands over her gawking mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just a built in response. You were just-and now you're just-and I just can't-just-"

A third one came for him, yet, he was prepared, a sore face had taught him quickly. Leaning his head to the right, Timmy's ear caught the wind of her fist as it past him by. Reaching up, he grabbed it with his left palm, seizing hold and confiscating the hand. However, the redhead immediately sent in her left, her reaction almost too quick for Turner to follow. _Almost,_ though, as he leaned his head to the left just before grabbing hold of her left wrist. Yet, Vicky surprised him even more when she put her right leg on the coffee table and pressed forward. His grip, though not enough to hurt her, was firm and held fast, but she still could move a bit as his hands were pushed back. Timmy felt her fingers around the back of his head, forearms and elbows nearing his torso, and a certain...certainty of confidence in her actions. That's when she pulled back and twisted her body towards her left side, and he could feel the world turn against him as his body yielded to the force. Vicky's sudden closeness to his center of gravity robbed him of control over it, and her right leg gave her the leverage to make Timmy's feet part with the floor as she threw him over her knee. Sent through the air, he landed against couch, which, by the way, was the softest part of this sudden ordeal. But there was no escape, as the redhead jumped on his lap and pinned him beneath her. Her hands against his shoulders, she forced his back into the cushions as the girl wouldn't give him anymore chances to evade.

And then she stopped.

The sudden explosion, known as Vicky, stopped as she grabbed hold of her senses. Breathing heavily, her face was a bright red as blood rushed to and from her head. Timmy felt exhausted, yet it appeared that she would drop at any moment. However, instead of doing so, she sent another hand over to his undefended face. He flinched, expecting to be hit again, when she touched him. Yet, no such punishment was repeated, as Vicky's finger was placed gently against him. Stunned, the two froze as they were locked with one another, him physically and her mentally. The redhead marveled at what lay beneath her, and pressed her left hand against his torso once more as reinsure that what lay beneath wasn't an illusion. Moving her left to join her right, she gazed upon his face again as she leaned forward and placed hers only inches away. Looking deeply into his eyes, the girl became still.

"And before you ask, I would like to assure you that this is one hundred percent real," he broke their silence. "Both me being a teenager, and, you, overly violent."

"I couldn't help myself," Vicky seemed to speak absent mind, as the words came forth without hesitation and felt more subconscious. "You never changed in front of me...wait, you're really a teen? Sixteen, like me?"

She pointed to herself to be more clear and exact, and received a nod as Timmy confirmed his new age." Yeah."

"...Holy shit."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?!"

"I'd kiss you with it."

"Suddenly, I find myself in need for-" he was cut off when she closed the distance in between them with said kiss. He could say that she was being overly weird, too, if not for the fact that he had responded strongly to the kiss himself. This was starting to become his own built in reflex, as her tongue broke past his lips and was instantly ambushed by the pink monster that laid in wait. Timmy inhaled her into his mouth as his hidden nature and affection for her was brought to light. His hands wrapped around the small of her lower back, pulling Vicky closer in their embrace. She answered in small moan as she was pressed further against him, seeking more of what he had to offer in this new, but, familiar form. And then they broke apart, just for a moment, to catch breath. Vicky looked at Timmy, as Timmy looked at Vicky. Her pale skin became alive with pink, as his eye were hungry to see them become even brighter. Her breath was audible, as his lungs began to express more power. She held his head, to make sure that he would have no where to go when she returned with greater accuracy. He griped her hips, giving no option to leave his side, much less than sight. Vicky lowered herself once more, and Timmy prepared to receive her. One kiss was not enough, one second away was too much, where they went from this would be decided in but a moment and in the moment.

Their lips touched once again.

_Click._

And then they froze as both broke out of said moment. Vicky was watch as Timmy's face entered red mask even deeper than her own, just before turning to his left in an attempt to hide. More than curious as to what, she faced opposite, towards her own left, and saw the only other living thing in the room besides them.

The fish. Vicky always thought there was something weird about Timmy's fish, and she rarely paid any attention to them. There was the fact that they had different colored eyes, from each other and what she considered normal for other fish. They had eyelids and would blink upon occasions, they had teeth which were visible whenever their mouths were open. Course they had little crowns above their heads, that much she acknowledge from time to time. But perhaps it was because the green eyed one was holding a smart phone, this time, that finally tipped her off into thinking "..._What?_"

"I'm sorry, did I ruin the moment," the fish turned to its companion. "I think I ruined the moment, Wanda."

"...AHH!" Vicky threw a pillow in sudden shock towards the fishbowl.

Timmy tried to stop her "Wait!" but failed as the glass bowl was knocked over and shattered on the floor.

"Oh god, I think I killed them," Vicky gasped at her sudden action. "Wait, one of them talked! Why did it talk?!"

"That's because they're not goldfish," Turner replied as he sat up. "And they aren't dead either."

As if to prove his words nothing less but true, the bowl popped back into existence on top of the table. Yet, aside from the castle and water, the residents were no longer present. Vicky was about to question what had happened, when a subtle cough came from above. Looking up, she was greeted by the sight of two people floating in the air. One, female, with pink hair and eyes, yellow shirt, and black pants. The other, male, with green hair and eyes, a white collared shirt, and similar black pants. Both sported a crown above their heads, and a wand in their hands. Both, with a certain look on their face, that expressed their own thoughts. The pink one, who was beet red, averted her gaze at all cost. The green one, on the other hand, smiled with enthusiasm as he took another picture with the smart phone.

"...A-MMMM!" Vicky tried to scream once more, but was muffled by Timmy who placed a palm over her mouth. Yet, that did not stop her from pointing wildly as her eyes open wide in shocking recognition of the two fairies for the first time. Turner slid from under her, and grabbed hold as she threatened to fall. To taken up with the sight of Cosmo and Wanda, was she, that the redhead didn't struggle against him as her vocals tried to break past his hand.

"Vicky, calm down!" he called her name in hopes she would listen. The girl turned her attention towards him, but only to keeping pointing back at his godparents. "I know, I know. Shhh, it's okay."

"Mhm, na mha-mmy?"

"No, you're not crazy, they really are there," he said calmly. "I'm gonna move my hand, promise not to scream like a banshee?" It was a few seconds before she replied, but Vicky nodded. Keeping his end of the bargain, he slowly removed his hand. Vicky didn't scream-

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" but she didn't lower the volume of her voice.

"I told you, they're my-" Timmy tried to speak, but was promptly silence when face palmed him.

A little startled, Wanda flinched before pointing at Timmy. Her eyes flashing towards the teen to her right, Vicky was quick with her next question. "How do you know Timmy?!"

"...Well...you see..." Wanda began to speak for the first time, but was some what shaken by the redhead's sudden interrogation. Vicky didn't care for the fairies hesitation, and pressed further. Yet, instead of repeating the question, she removed her hand from Timmy's mouth. Then she picked up and reloaded her blow gun with a second dart. Taking aim before Turner could react, she fired at the magical creature in the air. Wanda shut her eyes, expecting to be hit by the truth serum dart any moment. Yet the projectile missed her entirely and hit her husband instead.

"Tell me the truth!" the redhead shouted.

Tears began to form in Cosmo's eyes as he began to crack. "Alright, I'll confess, I skipped leg day! But it's just as much as their fault as it is mine, friends and family don't let friends and family skip leg day!"

"What-No! Not that," she replied, frustrated by the answer she gotten. "Tell me how you know Timmy."

"Oh, well in that case, let me start from the beginning. Ahem. Timmy is an average kid, that no one understands. Mom, and Dad, and Vicky, always giving him commands-BED TWERP!" Cosmo's song was brought to a close when his wife grabbed hold of his lips, which now stood puckered out of the end of her hand.

Starring at his godfather, Timmy couldn't help but think "_Sometimes, I wonder what goes through your head._"

Looking at his godson, Cosmo thought to himself "_I think Timmy forgot it was still a school day today._"

"Vicky," after taking Vicky's hand, the teen called to her. Flinching at the sound of his voice, the redhead turned back towards him. Timmy could see the shock, still fresh in her eyes, mixed with confusion and furry. On any other day, he would've been frightened. Which wasn't to say that it cause him swallow a lump in his throat, but he felt more sympathetic towards her confusion. Calmly, he approached her on the subject. "They're fairies, my fairies."

Her eyes widen, more shock to be found within them. "...Then everything you said before..."

"It's true, all of it," looking up towards his godparents, Turner gave a small smile. "Vicky, meet Cosmo and Wanda. My fairy godparents."

"..." she was speechless, wide eyed and speechless. Vicky continued to stare in disbelief at _the...fairies,_ as she tried to make since of everything. Timmy could that she had many questions, hatching simultaneously with her mind. Fairies were real, magic was real, where did they come from, he knew that at any moment he would be berated by these. "...How?"

Turning his face a bit, so that he wasn't looking directly at her, he replied "Well...the thing is-"

"Misery," Wanda said all of a sudden. "My people are given the task of making miserable children, our godchildren, happy. For the better part of two years, you used to make Timmy miserable, and-when he turned ten-he became our godchild. It was our job to grant him wishes, to bring more positive meaning to his life...until now, that is."

Though Vicky continued to gawk, turning back and forth between Timmy and the pink haired fairy-who's existence she still question, the next question she asked was "Why?"

"I chose you," the boy sat up on his knees as he leaned closer towards her.

"Vicky, I love my fairies. They're my family, and I would do and have done anything and everything to protect them. And yet, when you wanted to know the truth-about how this happened-and asked me to tell it all to you, I felt like I was going a little crazy when trying to come up with an answer between you and them. And, to be honest, they were going to win that fight, at first" Taking her hand within his own, the teen looked down towards her palm as he kept her nearby. "But, the thing is...I think I love you to." He closed his eyes, inhaled, exhaled, and explained "Last night, I couldn't go to sleep because you actually made me think about it. You actually pushed me into thinking about _why_ choosing you over my own family wasn't as bad as it sounded. That's my own proof, for _me_, that I don't want to lose these feelings I have for you." Stopping only to kiss her hand, Timmy held her full attention as he smiled. "I can't stop thinking about the you I used to know that makes me so confused right now, or the you I just met that actually makes me want to take a chance in caring about you this way. If I lied about them, my fairies, I don't think that I could be in the same room as you, either. I was afraid that, if I didn't tell you the truth, I would lose this feeling I get when I think about _us_...and that scares me worse than you ever have!" Pause. Timmy could feel his lungs stroking their full lengths as they gathered air to replenish what he lost. Just talking about these things, in front of, both, her and his godparents, was wearing down on him. "So, please, believe me right now when I say that I really do care about you...that I love you.

"Before it's too late."

"...What do you mean?" once again, Vicky somehow ignore all the other billions of questions forming in her mind as seemed to focus on the ones that struck closer to home. Every action she made, was somehow based upon his own thought and feeling that she could read and pick up on. Truly, as Wanda had stated, he was blessed to have fallen for such a girl. Even if it was at the cost of his fairies. "Before _what's_ too late."

Inhaling, he replied "I'm not supposed to tell anyone about fairies-"

_POOF!_

"As decreed by Da Rules!" a new voice, accompanied by another explosion of smoke and glittered, bellowed within the living room. As the dense cloud cleared, it revealed a shadow. A very large shadow, belonging to an equally large man. Not just any, mortal man, but a _man's_ man. Sporting a darker tan than Timmy, and towering above him by possibly another head, was a man who aura echoed authority. He wore an attire, of a green tank top with camouflage pants, which suggested that he held an occupation of military affaires. His body was ripped with muscles upon muscles as to further prove this claim, and he held himself as someone without peers or equals. With green eyes, and gray military cut styled hair, he stood as a man who command and enforced order. "Timmy Turner, as you may already know by your own actions, I have come to alleviate you of your fairy godparents."

"...Who the fuck are you?!" Vicky fell short of screaming, but her vocals were able to project her voice with strength nonetheless.

Mentally taking note to wash her mouth out with soap later on, Timmy moved to answer her question. "That's Jorgen Von Strangle, he's another fairy from-"

"That's no fairy!" Vicky interrupted. "That's my parole officer!"

Not yet recognizing the sarcasm the redhead had used, Jorgen replied "Young lady, except for several occasions in the past, in which I had to erase your memory, I have never spoken with you much less than actually greeting you. I assure you that I am not responsible for your actions regardless of the rules you break. _You,_ on the other hand..." Von Strangle turned his attention back to Timmy.

"I know," standing up, Turner a waited his punishment. Vicky was taken aback by his sudden movement, as well as Timmy's attitude towards the newcomer. Confused, she sat quietly as she waited to see what would happen. Looking back at the new comer, she saw that he had a crown above his head and was holding a staff with a star on the end. A much larger version, the girl realized, of the wands held by the other two fairies, who, had floated over towards Timmy at the sight of the man.

"Ahem. Timothy Tiberius Turner," Jorgen started out. "I have known you for quite some time, as a trouble maker, yet, soon to be friend to fairies everywhere. You are possibly the greatest ally to my home, Fairy World, and my people. The number of times you have saved our lives is countable, though, many would consider that said number is more than enough for you to be deserving of pardon. However, this does not exclude you from Da Rules!" he stopped to slam the bottom of his staffed into the floor. Another explosion, and a large book appeared to the side, floating in the air. It opened and pages began to fly before stopping on one in particular. "And as clearly stated, you, as every other godchild in the past, present, or future, are not allowed to reveal the secret of your fairies to anyone who is not already a being a magic themselves. For the accusation of such a crime, how do you plea?"

The teen inhaled.

"Guilty."

"Then I am left with no choice. It gives me no pleasure, but much great regret, to be the one who must take your fairies, wishes, and memories. I have known thee well, however, and will not let memory of you be forgotten," Pointing his staff towards the boy, the golden star on the end began to glow with radiant power. "Farewell."

"Wait!" Wanda appeared between Timmy and the giant wand.

"Wanda, step aside," the muscular fairy replied. "He admitted it himself. Turner did the crime, and now he must do the time. Permanently."

But the pink fairy would not be swayed. "Just hear me out...please."

Frowning, he returned his staff to a standing position, and granted her the right to speak her mind.

"Thank you. Now I know you have to take us away, and so does Timmy. But even after talking about it, he still was willing to expose us. And for her," Wanda motioned towards Vicky. "Jorgen, I know you have to take away their memories of us, and how this all happened. But I beg of you, please don't make them forget that they care about each other."

Jorgen was quiet for a moment, before saying "Explain."

"Timmy knew that in revealing us, he would lose us soon after. But he did it anyways because he cares for Vicky, because he didn't want to lose her. Can you believe it, the very person that made it possible for us to become a family is the reason he's willing to let go of us. That's not a step back, that's progress! Especially when it's a fairy godparent's job to make sure their charges are happy and at all time. However, Jorgen, if you take _all_ of his memories now, you'll be erasing a miracle born from chance. They'll just go back to the ways they once were, and-from what I understand-nobody wins. I am ready to part ways with my godson, if Da Rules wouldn't have it any other way, and Timmy is ready to simply not need fairies in his life, anymore, to make him happy. But, you could end up destroying everything."

Again, he was quiet, soaking in what she said while giving it though. "You propose that I alter their memories, so that they forget about us and how they came to love one another, but, not that they _do_ love each other. Thus, giving Turner the chance to continue being happy, without you or your husband."

Wanda nodded. "It might be a stretch, I know, but if you could do this one thing-just this once-then please."

For a third time, the large fairy was silent. Only this time, the room was completely dragged into that silence as the scales of final judgement were tipping as they search for balance. Timmy himself could feel a beads of sweat forming on his forehead, soon to be followed by many siblings, as he waited for the final decision. He had not exactly put the same level of thought in this predicament as Wanda did, and thus, had been caught off guard when he rethought everything. If Jorgen really did erase all of his memories, would he remember the emotions shared between him and Vicky? Would they just go back to being in a cat and mouse relationship, rather than that as a couple? The only way he would know now, however, was in final judgement.

"Alright, I've given it some thought," Jorgen spoke again, and everyone's attention was back on him. "As stated before, there is no exception to Da Rules. Those who break them a punished, and the punishment in this case is the loss of one's fairies, wishes, **and** memories." Timmy could feel his heart stop. **"But,** as I've also said, Timmy is the greatest ally of the fairies of his time among us. Because of so, he's actually been an exception to Da Rules on several occasions. And, though, he will fall to punishment on _this_ occasion, I do not see a reason to not allow this one, small favor."

He blinked, Timmy blinked as his mind had to restart and comprehend such words. "What?"

"Turner, if you so wish it, I will allow you and your lover to retain the memories of your feelings for each other and your confessions of said feelings. So that, when all is said and done, you both can continue to live happily in one another's presence until you simply do not care for your partner or die. I do this, as a parting gift, and a token of gratitude as well as appreciation of our past concerning our time spent together and on behalf of my home."

And now, he couldn't speak. What would he say anyways? Thank you? No, there was no thanks that could show the true appreciation Timmy wanted to express. Looking towards Wanda, he was greeted by an approving smile and nod. Turning to Cosmo, he received a thumbs up as his godfather silently cheered him on. And then he gazed upon Vicky...who was still pretty confused by all of this. Her mouth hanged open as she tried to compute what was going on, and looked to Timmy for answers. But all he could do was smile warmly, and that contained the only answer he needed to give her. Everything was going to be okay. Even if things did change, a friendships were lost because of it, everything was alright. Vicky could tell what his eyes were trying to say, as they asked for her to him. Her own eyes widen a bit, a sign that she understood on some base level on what was about to happen.

"Just say yes, and I will deliver as promised," Jorgen's voice pulled the boy's attention once more.

Looking back towards him, Timmy replied vocally "Yes."

"Then by the power invested in me, Jorgen Von Strangle-strongest fairy of Fairy World," he began as he pointed his staff towards the teen. "I take Timmy Turner's fairies, his wishes, and his memories. But...not his acknowledgement of his feelings for Vicky. In the name of the Fairy Council and Da Rules!"

The golden star began to hum again as Jorgen pointed it back towards the teen, gather its amazing power into focus. Timmy braced himself for what was to come, and, admittedly, was a little scared. It had been so long since he didn't have fairies, this would be such a big change in his life. _"Crap!_ _I __forgot to say goodbye!_" he shouted in his head as just now remembered to say farewells. There was no time now, however, and he was left to hold onto the memories he had of Wanda and Cosmo as awaited for them to be gone. It was frightening, the thought of his time with them simply disappearing from his mind as if they never existed. And for a moment, he almost felt a twinge of regret. Yet, he did not regret doing this, because he did it for Vicky. As Cosmo said, he was in relationship now, and commitment was among the first steps he would have to take. And he was ready to make that commitment, whatever it might hold. He told Vicky from the night before that he didn't know the exact reason of why he cared for her, and-while he still didn't have a definite answer-he was ready to give _them_ a chance. He was willing to search high and low for a reason to which he could proudly tell her that he loved her for it.

And that started today. Today, the price of love, would be love. And, though, he would not remember what they did for him, for today and everything they have already done for him, Timmy Turner would always love his fairies.

Cosmo.

Wanda.

"Thank you."

_P_-

"WAIT!"

A sudden screech had awoken Timmy from his stupor within the moment, and he saw the cause almost immediately. Right in front of and in between him and Jorgen, was Vicky. The redhead had grabbed hold of the staff, and pushed until it aimed elsewhere. Confused, and bewildered, he starred at Vicky who was struggling to reclaim her breath after getting up so quickly.

"Vicky, what are you-"

"Wait, just...hold up," she inhaled and started to regain her posture. Finally, she reopened her eyes and looked back at the tanned fairy. "George Fon Strange-"

"Jorgen Von Strangle."

"Discount Arnold Schwarzenegger it is," she replied curtly. "Didn't you say that you met me, once, or twice, before?"

"Indeed I did," he said with indifference, wondering why this teenage girl was interrupting the process.

"But I don't remember you," she continued. "And, from what I can understand about your rules, it seems that you let Timmy keep Wosmo and Canda anyway. Why?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jorgen looked towards Timmy before he answered her question with "That would be because I decided to overlook his punishment at the time, due to circumstances. Instead, I just erased the memories of those, besides him, of the existence of fairies after the problem had been resolved."

Inhaling once more, Vicky replied "Well, can't you do that again and let them stay."

The room became silent. No one, even Timmy who was just starting to learn about this newer side to Vicky, had expected that. Even Jorgen seemed to understand that this wasn't normal of her, and he new the girl the least. Who, by the way, was moved to ask "You...would forsake your own memories of these moments, when your love for him and his for you are only starting to blossom onto the next step, just so that he can keep his fairies? Just, so that he could be happy?"

"Well, I'm not saying I wouldn't..." the room was drowned in silence as Vicky took everyone's attention kept them on edge. "But no, I don't want to lose my memories. It would be a weird to just wake up like that, and wonder why a certain part of me is gone. And it'd be weird for him to if I started, uh...asking for favors."

"So..." his eyebrows still raised, Jorgen began to inquire further for more details on why she stopped him. "You're asking if I would allow him keep his fairies, so that he can continue to satisfy..."

"Needs."

"Needs. But, at the same time, I alter your own memories so that you do not remember me or my distant cousin and his wife? That, and somehow block your acknowledgement of them in the future, as well as your question as to how he is able to become older?" a little frustrated from having to sum all that up, Jorgen let air flow out through his nostrils. "A tall order, and much confusing as one as well. However, if I'm understanding what you're asking correctly, then perhaps I could allow a pass such as this."

"Thanks," Vicky smiled. "But the answer's still no."

Silence.

"Then what in the world are you asking of me?!" Jorgen didn't shout, but his hurried and aggravated response was enough to make Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda flinch. "What do you want, a miracle?!"

"Oh, god no! That sounds way too complicated and unnecessary," she said before glancing back at Turner. "I only need one." The boy could feel his heart beating, though whether it was fear or...something else, he wasn't exactly sure.

"Then?" Jorgen tried control the vein that was starting to appear on his face, and Turner could feel fear becoming a more a definite answer.

"Well, Gorden-"

"Jorgen!"

"Whatever. What I'm _proposing_ is that you let this one go, like that time. Timmy keeps his fairies, and us our memories."

"...That's going to be a little difficult."

She had started off lightly, but now her tone changed harsh and cruel. "Then open a suitcase. Pack your rules, your wand, your crown, your muscles, their muscles, your funny little accent, close it, and then go back to wherever the hell you came from."

"..." everyone seemed to say the same thing, as it became evident of what Vicky was telling Jorgen to do. And yet, it felt even more unreal to them then Vicky being in love with Timmy. They all seemed to sympathize with what she herself must have felt like when Timmy had introduced her to Cosmo and Wanda several minutes ago, which was utter blasphemy! No one talk to Jorgen Von Strangle-strongest fairly in fairy world-like that.

No one until now, that is.

Suddenly, Turner shook as he felt a pang go off in his chest. His heart, he was sure that was his heart which just beat inside him. And yet, it caused a wave of intensity, greater then any climax that Vicky had ever given him. Except that she had given this to Timmy, she caused an awakening inside him. As if the boy had now just come to life and started living. She did this, no else. His mouth, opened as if to grab for air, was as useless as his tongue in the regards of forming words. But nevertheless he tried.

"Y-you...you don't have to-"

"Wrong," he was cut off immediately by the one who stood between him and the world itself. "You're my boyfriend, _my _boyfriend. Mine. Me. Vicky. We've met before, remember? Yes? My boyfriend is allowed to be selfish, even if he breaks a rule or two. That's a benefit that only Vicky's boyfriend can have, so shut up and let me do this one thing for you."

Once more, everyone returned to silence as they watch the girl...young, lady turn and smile towards her beloved. Again, came that furious beating in his chest that told him that this was all happening, right before his very eyes. Vicky...Vicky was...she was-

"Admirable," Jorgen broke the silence. Folding his arms, he continued to say "But your little game ends here, young miss. You've wasted your time, breath, and effort. And you've almost brought ruin to your boyfriend and his godparents' plea." All three of the other people within the room cringed as Jorgen spoke, dread overclouded their senses. "Relax, friends. I wouldn't go back on my word, however, simply because this _child_ does not know when to be grateful."

He paused and leaned forward. "Humor me, though, _girl._ You do not know who I am, your ignorance has dulled your judgment of the situation you're in, so I will forgive the attitude. I am not angry with, nor, do I fault you for standing against me in an attempt to save your boyfriend from just punishment, but, you must understand the unnecessary trouble you're inviting by pushing me further than anyone ever should." The titan sized fairy continued to lower himself until he was at eye level with the redhead, his voice took hold of a more menacing tone as it echoed threat. "I am Jorgen Von Strangle, there is no other who stands my equal, or, makes foolish demands that would only set me off and get's away with it so easily."

The air became as still as he. Tension at its highest, waiting to be set free at a simple sign.

"Just what exactly wonders in that lofty, little head of yours that convinced you to think that I was going to accept such a ridiculous request?"

"..."

Cosmo whimpered.

Wanda gasped.

Timmy shuddered.

And they all sat quietly as the room became...cold. The atmosphere around them, was somewhat suffocating. It seemed to seep into their lungs, but, instead of choking them, it left behind poison which would've condemn them to the afterlife. It was almost as if death danced amongst shadows in their visions, stepping to a song caressed from the voices of banshees which foretold of it's arrival. There was something...evil, lurking about. Something sinister within the house that had not been there for two days. Melodies of violence and destruction, symphony of darkness, chorus of malice, all orchestrated in vile harmony. Vicky's face was blank as she looked at Timmy, and then she slowly began to turn around and face Jordan. She stared at him, unblinking, without shifting, as if she weren't real herself. And then...

Vicky smiled.

* * *

Keep going.

Next chapter's the last, I promise.

Also, happy Halloween.


	9. From Now On Part 3

From Now On Part 3

Okay, after finally finishing the entire chapter, I present to you my masterpiece.

May you enjoy to your hearts content, and find solace within the end.

I thank you for journeying with me for all this time, and, with great joy...

I bid you, adieu.

* * *

Death.

That's all the ashes from the hills had to say for themselves as they blanketed the land in black. Like a mist of shadow, hugging the ground, they concealed the great number of lives lost within an even greater catastrophe. A fire, more terrifying than the bowels of hell, raged rampant like a demon across what was once a vast and beautiful forest. Filled with life, a self sustaining ecosystems, and wonders beyond what was promised to those who entered it, the residents wanted for nothing. Yet, now that many of them laid amongst the ashes of their once luscious home, all the survivors could do was wonder aimlessly within its shadow.

The fire had died away, mostly, and pieces of it were still scattered throughout the debris. One piece in particular was nearly finished with what used to be one of the great trees. Now, the giant flora was nothing more than a burnt husk, just like the flame on top of it had shrank from a grand beast to a mediocre cub. However, where the tree simply passed away into the next life, the tiny fire still remained in motion. It was time to move beyond the empty nourishment it was receiving, and look to even greater heights for its future dynasty. Searching for a fuel source, looking for something else to burn. It had already devoured everything in sight, but it was still not enough. Flames needed to keep burning, to keep eating, to keep living. Until there was nothing left to consume, it would not stop, and, even if there wasn't, it would continue to fight to stay alive. The age of fire would not end here, the line would always-

A black boot came down to stomp out the fire into vicious sparks, finishing off the once great flame for good. The bark of the crumbled and crack as it was pressed against, though, more as appreciation for ending its suffering. The spot in which the flame had met its death was soon doused in a white cloud from a red canister carried by the man in black boots. Dressed in yellow, with a hard, red helmet and black mask to cover his head, the firefighter moved on from the black ashes he had just created. Turning to the way he had just come from, he watched as his comrades, both, men and women of his profession soon joined him in extinguishing what was left of the great monster that brought the forest to its knees.

A call had come earlier, from some hikers planning to make camp the night before, of smoke coming from the woods. And though the firefighter department answered as soon as possible, they were in a fight that was nearly one-sided. The darkness of the night soon was lite up by the great flame as it spread throughout the area, growing more powerful as every second flew by.

Man and woman deployed as many tactics as they could think of to halt the flames. Whether they blasted with high pressurized water, shovel dirt within the path the flame seemed to head, or even cut certain trees down themselves in an attempts to create gaps in which the flames could not cross. And yet, it was not enough. Sparks, embers, the very tiniest essences of the terrifying monster flew upon air, landing past the gaps and dirt, upon unsuspecting trees, and grew into dragons themselves as they continued the bloodline to greater glory. Those that would face them soon had their backs unprotected and were in a fight for their lives.

None were killed, thankfully, but many were injured. That what was life was for a firefighter, that was what was expected of them and no less. Yet, while many were proud of their duty and service to the public, every now and then the prospect of facing death became sickening.

That's what life felt like for Keith at the moment, as he marched by the fallen tree he just checked. Reaching it's end, he found the its stump and the part where it cracked and fell from. The fight just about finished around him, he could feel the fight inside him starting to die away as well.

"Yo, Lamb-Chops," a rough, but, feminine voice came from behind him. Turning around, he saw one of his colleagues approaching as she brandish an axe in hand. Embedding it into the stump, she removed her mask and helmet to reveal what was underneath. Out sprang raven black hair with rich curls, and a face of beauty model. She had luscious red lips, and perfectly applied make up with hints of pink blemish on her cheeks. To add on to her amazing facial features, she even had a little mole to the side and beneath her left eye. Indeed, this one woman was a mistress of intrigue, a doll that somehow managed to keep looking dynamite on the field of battle that she'd been at the center of. Course, as Keith knew, anyone who dared to call her doll might find themselves a replacement for the stump that her ax now took residence in. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah," taking off his own mask, Keith revealed himself to be a man with a buzz haircut, strong jaw with neat stubble, and gray eyes. "I'm fine, Barbie."

"Mmm, tempting death so soon after jumping out of the frying pan," the woman neared him before entering a kiss. Keith received it, though, he did not entertain anything further than that. Not simply because they weren't somewhere a little more private, but, he seemed to have lost a more aggressive side that he normally reserved for his job. And the fire had taken plenty of that to be put down. "What's on your on you mind baby?"

"...Getting tired," he said before looking around them. "It's wearing me down, darling, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. I may not be a Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, but I'm all about doing the job that no else is willing to take..."

"Yet, it's finally getting to you, isn't it?" she replied. After he nodded, she sighed and spoke "Keith, I know you're having it rough, trust me, I do. Marcus got sent to the hospital-he'll walk again, though, not in the line of duty for a few months. And then there's the chief having a heart attack just before we got called out. Not even mentioning the issues you're having at home, raising your daughter as a single father after your wife passed."

"Sometimes, I'm just not sure that I'm cut out for this world."

She frowned, before saying "I used to think that to...till I met you that is, and now I don't feel as shitty as I used to every time I wake up."

Keith turned away, only to feel her glove on his chin pull his attention back towards her eyes. "World's fucked up, darling."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled. "But that's because there's a whole lot of good just waiting to happen."

He let out a sigh, before nodding. The woman smiled and gave him another peck on the lips, before turning to get ax. Yet, when she gasped, it caught his concern and moved beside her to check out what was the problem. However, what he saw had confused him as it only left him bewildered. Right where she had embedded her ax, a tiny sapling had popped up from within the cracks. It was a tiny little thing, so small and oddly green when surrounded by nothing but black ash. But it was there, and it existed. It didn't have the bark of its predecessor to protect it from the more basic of insect, nor did it have the height or grandeur to house forest creature.

But it was alive.

The sapling had a chance, it could become a predecessor itself to many other trees as it founded a new forest. It had a full view of sunlight during the day, and was planted within nutrient rich ashes of its forefathers. All that was needed was time...and hope.

Clouds began to appear in the sky, ready to give rain and baptize this new life into a new age with a new forest.

And as the first drop fell to earth, Keith smiled.

And then a lightning bolt fell from the heavens onto the stump, reducing the little plant to another pile of ashes just like its brothers.

"...There's still a lot of fucking evil in the world, though."

* * *

Back at the Turner residence.

"...and that is how Vlad-Dracul-the third, also known as Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, Prince of Wallachia from the year fourteen-thirty-one to seventy-six-slash-seventy-seven, and the man who inspired Count Dracula, discovered gravity two hundred years before Isaac Newton," Vicky finished proudly. "You got all that, J-Baby?"

J-Baby, the new name she came up for Jorgen, stood silent-as the nightmare finally ended-as a new fairy. His was a face withered from fear and shock, it almost seemed as if a jagged stone had exited from his bowls. The pupils of his eyes were almost no where to be seen as his optics were purely white save for a few red veins born from trauma. His mouth stood open as he gawked at the living room before, he strong jaw had dropped and his tongue became limp and lame. All of his muscles appeared to have solidified as he became an unmoving statue. It would even be a greater wonder, yet blasphemy, should someone appeared to be home within his mind.

"Hello, Big-Joe?" Vicky started to wave her hand in front of his empty head. When he appeared none living, she snapped her fingers. Visibly shaking as if he were an alarm clock instead, he turned towards the teenaged redhead in absolute terror. "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"I-uuh..." he was speechless, as nothing he could say would possibly save him now.

"Oh, silly fairy, you seem a little upset and confused on my history lesson," she grinned before looking down towards his staff. Following her line of sight, Jorgen saw that Vicky's hand were still on the giant wand. Her fingers flexed lightly over it, as if gauging the grip one would need to carry it as their own. "Let's go over it again, shall we? Maybe what you need for instruction is a little more of a hands on example, perhaps, a _physical_ demonstration..." As her voice trailed off, Vicky's grip on the staff began to tighten more assuredly. Looking back up at the man, she smiled with false innocence.

"How about it-hmm? Want to volunte-" Vicky felt two hands, on her hips, grasp her from behind and pull the girl back. A little startled by her sudden shifting, she was surprised to see Timmy switch places with her as he gave her a pretty shocked looked. In fact, it was almost like before they had become a couple just a day ago, back when they were still at each others' throats. It's not so much as he were disapproving, but rather, unbelieving in what he had just heard fall from her mouth so easily in the past few minutes. Yet, instead of taking offense, the redhead gave her signature playful smirk to the flabbergasted teenager. "What?"

She played innocent, but Timmy had built an immune system to her acting after the past two years. "That...was messed up."

"Mmm, give me five more minutes," she continued to look nice and sinister at the same time before turning back to Jorgen. "I'll _show _you messed up."

"!" Jorgen held his staff closer, more in an attempt to keep it away from her, rather, than use it. With Turner placed in between the two, the giant appeared to cower behind him as one would a defensive wall. Even the boy felt a lump develop in his throat, when the threat wasn't directed at him. It made him step back, but, keep his stance wide, as if to block him from her sight. Yet, it did little good when she took a sudden step forward to shorten the distance. The redhead stopped several inches in front of Timmy, and closed her eyes.

"What do you say, Jorgen Von Strangle?" she cooed slowly as she reopened them. However, instead of the normal, pink pearls resting in her sockets, what was revealed were two demonic spheres of viscious gold with pink reptilian slits in the middle. "Wanna play?!"

"Stop that!" Timmy growled nervously before pushing her back and onto the couch. A little surprised, Vicky hardly struggled and was sat promptly down on the cushions. Stepping back, while making sure she wasn't going to get up, he turned around and started herding Jorgen out of the living room and into the kitchen. Looking back, he spoke to Wanda and Cosmo. "Make sure she stays in here."

Back in the living room, Cosmo and Wanda floated nervously near an impatient Vicky. Aggravated that she had been made to wait like a child, the girl folded her arms and starred angrily at the doorway to the kitchen. Though the irritation was not focused on them, the fairies felt her fury through presence. Never had either of them felt so naked, and defenseless, than they did right now. This might not have been the first time they were near Vicky, but, it was the first time she knew of their secret presence. And that weighed heavily on the married couple, who were no longer obstruct from her view or knowledge. The girl fiddled with her third and final truth serum dart, as if she would have further use for it, and continued waiting for something to happen.

It went on like this for a few minutes.

"Ugh. What's taking them so long?" placing her chin on open hand, she had a bit of a thinker look towards her appearance. "If he just let me, I would've..." she took to mumbling, and Wanda silently shivered to the side.

"_What have you gotten yourself into, Sport?_" she mentally called to her godson.

"_Why does nobody seem to remember that today is still a school day?_" Cosmo was more focused on other issues. "Achoo!"

"So you're fairies?"

"Yes," Wanda answered subconsciously before realizing that Vicky had finally turned her attention away from the door and onto a fresher subject. Or selecting a new target, as the pink haired fairy would like to say as she fell under the gaze of the babysitter. Quaking in fear, she looked down to see Vicky glaring at her with curious, but, predator like eyes. "You could call us that."

"And you grant wishes?"

"For Timmy, yes."

The redhead let out a sigh, relaxing her gaze. "Honestly, I didn't see that one coming."

"Well, we do try to keep it a secret," Wanda tried to appear friendly. Entering conversation with Vicky was the last thing she was planning to do, but her best attitude was to be given nonetheless.

"So what kind of things does he wish for?" she continued to ask questions. "And what was all that about being 'an ally to fairy world' and a 'friend to all fairies'?"

"Oh! Well, all sort's of stuff, really. Timmy used to be pretty adventurous and ambitious with his wishes, whether for fame and glory, or to satisfy current curiosities. Though, most of the time his wishes backfire in ways we didn't even think possible, and then all three of us have to fight to restore order and fix the problem. In fact, this one time he wished for a remote that could control T.V. and mix the world of television with real life. We had to go through so many channels, and programs, just to get it back after it had been stolen by y..." Wanda paused when she remembered just who the fairy was talking to. So caught up in the memory and moment, that she forgot that the main cause was sitting right beneath her. Looking down, she was greeted by curious eyes as the redhead silently beckoned her to continue. "Uh-well...details aren't important. We got the remote back and saved humanity from...a darker fate."

Looking away with a frown and bits of confusion on her face, Vicky appeared to be slightly disappointed. Afraid that she would make that even more so clear in her reply as her mouth opened.

"Do you think I'm..." the fairy became stiff with anticipation "...just a current curiosity? For Timmy?"

Wanda became still as she recognized the meaning behind the redhead's words. "...If I may be clear on one thing, it's that Timmy has never acted this way for another person. Much less, a girl he had feelings for. And, even though it's clear that you took him to another level of serious, he still becomes so genuine when he talks about you."

Vicky's eyes widen when it was her turn to catch onto the meaning behind said words. "Yesterday, I really did see you?" The two blushed in unison as they remembered their awkward greeting from the day before, after the two lovers lost their virginities. Though she didn't answer, Wanda's face, which was a beautiful red itself, made Vicky's worse as the girl understood its reason.

"To be fair, you should've seen my father after he found out about Cosmo."

"Was it as embarrassing?"

"It was...interesting."

"I can't believe my first time happened thanks to fairy magic," she said with a sigh. "Sure you're not mines instead?"

The response she got was a laugh as Wanda also remembered the time she actually was Vicky's fairy godmother, another memory that began to show up in her mind with the rest. Letting out a sigh, she turned to the curios girl before saying "Well, I'm not sure you would need me anyways. Especially Timmy, now that he has you. It's not just curiosity he holds for you, Vicky, I think that boy really does see something inside you that makes him happy."

"...Thanks," the reply was small, but it held weight nonetheless. "I was actually starting to think that this was maybe one of those wishes, that you were talking about, and that after he was done with me..."

"Fairy magic can't create, or, destroy love," Wanda put the thought out. "Take your memories away, yes, maybe make it so that the last few days of your life feel unreal and not even there, sure. But in no way did my magic or Cosmo's make him suddenly fall for you. What's there...is real."

"You're nice," Vicky replied. "What have I done to deserve any of the good things in my life now?"

"Mmm. I can't really say, but, what you can do is make the most out of it from here on," the fairy said with considered thought. "If Timmy can convince Jorgen, after your previous threats."

"Vlad is an all time classic for me," the redhead grinned with confidence. "Should've just let me share a bit of human culture when I still had my hands on that stick."

"You didn't really mean what you said about doing those things to the rules, fairy council, and fairy world...did you?"

Vicky looked up to the fairy. "How long have you been watching me as a goldfish?"

"...Yeah, I guess that makes it clear."

"I'll hold off for now," the girl shrugged to show indifference. "But if that walking meat head shows up in front of me, and tries bossing Timmy around again, don't be surprised if I put the _strangle_ in his name."

"Was afraid you'd say that," Wanda rolled her eyes.

Silence.

"Pfft-" the two grinned before letting out a little chuckle. Who'd have thought one would be speaking to the other like this in way similar to old friends, it was enough to crack them up a little bit as they remembered that this was their first time at a proper meeting. Cosmo watched silently as they women laughed, taken aback by the sense of comradery that echoed from between them. It took him a moment, but, the green eyed fairy could feel a smile appear on his face as their feelings became mutual with his own.

"Vicky..." Wanda's voice lingered with question. Once she had the young girl's attention, she asked "I know that Timmy is serious about you-though I'm not sure why- but, why are you so serious about him? If, these really are our last moments together, I'd like to know why?"

The redhead sat in silence, thinking of an answer to give the pinkette. It felt like forever, much like a lot of things did that day, before she finally gave her one.

"Honestly...I don't know either," she replied with a nervous laughter. The stunned look on Wanda's face when her eyes became wider cause the teen to wave her hands in dismay as she continued "N-no, not like Timmy, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...it's a little embarrassing to believe if you can."

"..."

"When I first met him, I thought he was just a cute little kid. So maybe I just had a little crush on him at first, and that gave me several little fantasies-not those kinds!" she quickly stamped out the impure thoughts that Wanda's blush had been born from. "But it wasn't anything serious...yet. I treated him like a lot my clients children-you can guess the routine-but, he was different. There was always something different about him and it just grew on me. I can't really explain it...sorry."

They were quiet once more. Before Cosmo coughed, gaining their attention, and smiled. "If I may. Vicky, you use to pick on Timmy, a lot, and you did to him the same thing you did to other kids. The difference, however, is that instead of doing it for fun, it was really to escape the idea of _liking_ someone that much younger than yourself. You wanted to stomp out whatever emotion you thought you had for him, and just go back to being a regular mean babysitter with no worries. Problem in your case, however, is that when one tries to fight against their emotions, they tend to open up to them. And, every time you lashed out at Timmy, you connected with him. Establishing a link between the both of you, you opened up to him, and then that _little_ went a long way."

Blink. The two watched him float for a moment, before Wanda turned back to the redhead. "Sorry, he's been very...thoughtful for the past day."

"No," the girl shook her head slowly. "He's right, this is all my fault."

"I don't think-" Wanda tried to stop the thoughts Vicky was having.

"It's okay, really, I only got myself to blame for this mess. Thinking back on it, everything makes a lot more since. Timmy was the only person around I could actually get to listen to and deal with my temper tantrums, whether he wanted to or not. Maybe, for a moment, I'd pretend he was someone that I didn't hang around just for money. Then I'd just get angrier every time I remembered we weren't together, and he'd have to put up with even more me. It's not like he could have known any better, that I was actually just looking for attention. But, it kind of made me feel better for a while, even if it was completely one sided," her head took an unfamiliar turn and slump down in defeat. "Now here I am again, causing problems for only person I care about. Some girlfriend I'm turning out to be."

"Mmm. I don't see a problem with that." Looking up, Vicky raised curious eyes towards the green fairy. "Earlier you said that being a little selfish is a privilege that only your boyfriend gets to have, however, I don't see why you don't deserve the same."

"Except I finally had everything I could've wanted, and, instead of just enjoying it, I had to keep pushing. Now we might not even get to stay together, because I wasn't satisfied with what we already have."

"Wanting more than what you already have isn't always the same as being unappreciative in a relationship, rather, it's how you keep it alive. Those who aren't willing to take and ask for more don't usually stay that way if they know what's good for them."

"You sound like you know a lot."

"Well, I have been married for over ninety percent of my entire life, so I picked up a few things and ideas. Sometimes it feels like what me and Wanda have is a living thing that needs to be looked after."

"That's nice, and all, but I haven't really done that much which says I deserve more, just more than enough for Timmy to leave and forget about me."

"So, you might have been a bit touchy over the years because of a small crush on my godson, and, it's not like he really could've answered your feelings in a way that would settle things between you. But that, to me, shows a bit of back bone in your loyalty to something that was just dream. Your willingness to hold onto such a feeling, to keep it going for just a bit more until you could bring it to light. Commitment, faith, hope, you're a natural romantic my dear, and I think that already makes you a great girlfriend for Timmy."

"You really mean that?"

He smiled warmly. "It's because you're selfish that I know he means so much to you, and that he'll be in good hands from now on. And that's all the proof I need to believe, even if we're taken away."

"Thanks," the redhead replied with a grin.

"No problem," Cosmo gave her a thumbs up of approval. "...Though, now that I think about it, the more common saying is that 'if you love something, let it go'. What I just said not only disregards that, but, also bashes it in the face. In fact, it almost feels like the foundation to stalker advice, and, given that your romance was originally one sided, it even fits. Did I just say it okay to follow your dreams even if it came at the cost of others? What would my mother think of-"

_Poof_.

Cosmo soon found himself somewhere other then the air in the living room. In fact, he wasn't even a fairy, at the moment, as he returned to being a goldfish. Looking around, he saw to big doors and promptly swam out of the building his aquatic form had appeared in. Once outside, he turned to see his wife, through the glass of the fishbowl, looking at him disdainfully. "Why are you-" he started to say before gasping at the sight of familiar bits and piece floated down from above him "-THERE IS FOOD FALLING FROM THE SKY!" The goldfish started to munch away at the delicious product, enjoying them with each bite. Turning around to grab one in particular, he saw the building which had confined him. "I live in a castle?!" Another piece of fish food. "THERE IS FOOD FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

Outside the bowl, and over the couch, Wanda continued to watch her husband's simplicity take over as he entered an ignorant bliss. Turning back to Vicky, she said _"Very_ thoughtful."

"Mmm." Vicky placed one leg over the other before replying "I think I was actually able to settle some things of my own, though, thanks to that."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. Was starting to get a little worried for a moment," Wanda mussed at the thought of her actually feeling such concern for the girl, and found it just as intriguing as the rest of the ordeal. Maybe Timmy was right to feel and act this way, there was something different about Vicky when a person found the slightest of reasons to care about her. Hand on chest at such recognition, she continued to add "It make me feel much better to know that you'll be here when I won't. I'd ask you to make him happy, but, honestly, I more concerned about you in that area."

"Like I said, I already have everything I could've wanted," the redhead grinned and shrugged. "But don't think that I'm not keeping my promise if whatshisname tries taking you away from my twerp."

_POOF!_

A large explosion took place in the living room, shrouding everyone in the cloud of magic. Wanda was a little shocked by it's sudden appearance, blinded as she tried to figure out what was going on. Raising her wand, she used the glow from her magic to make out the objects in the room. She could see Cosmo next to her, back in fairy form and doing the same, as they waited out the cloud disappearing. It took a second, but she could make out Vicky's shadow, sitting on the couch...and something else. Something else was standing in front of her-someone, she realized, as the shapes took better form and meaning in her eye. It took a full minute, but the cloud was gone and she could finally see that it was Timmy.

As a ten year old.

"_...Does this..._" the question came to her. And though Wanda wanted nothing to do with it, she couldn't help but let it ask "_...Does this mean that-_"

"Twerp?" Vicky asked suddenly, as she raised an eyebrow towards the young Turner.

"_So...it does,_" Wanda finally understood as she saw the two together. Why Timmy was back to being a regular child, and Vicky's change back to nickname for him. "_Jorgen could not be persuaded_."

"Timmy!" the sudden squeak robbed the fairy's attention back to Vicky, who watched as the young place his face in her lap and began to quiver. "Are you...what did he do? What did that bastard do to make you cry?!"

Wanda and Cosmo floated, confused and stunned. Vicky remembered Jorgen, and she still remembered who Timmy was to her. "_But that would have to mean that Timmy-_"

Looking up, the boy gazed at the redhead with a smile behind flowing streams of tears.

"I love you so much...and now...I think I know why."

* * *

Pushing the large fairy out of sight, Timmy and Jorgen left the three people behind as they passed through the doorway into the next room. Finally somewhere with actual privacy, the teen pulled up a chair for himself and his guest to get comfortable. He had to press down on Von Strangle's shoulders to get the titan to sit, as the fairy seemed to keep reliving the traumatizing moment from just a few minutes ago, before sitting down himself. Taking a deep breath, Turner emptied his stress filled lungs. Never-in the past two years of his life-did he ever hear _anything_ like what the redhead described. It made him do a double take on the Vicky he thought he used to know, not the secret one he was just starting to, but, a reevaluation of the one he already knew. Wanda was right, he really didn't know how good he had it to be on the girl's good side. _Always,_ had been, apparently.

"Jorgen," he started off slowly, unsure how exactly he was to continue. The strongest fairy held Timmy and Vicky's future with one another in his hand, and now such hands trembled with uncertainty. In effort to send Jorgen on his way, Vicky might have damaged the chances of the favor. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"She kisses you with that mouth and you like it?!"

Taken aback by the fairy's sudden retort, Timmy blushed slightly before replying. "Well, to be fair...she's a good kisser."

"How can you be in love with that _girl?"_

"Honestly..." grinning shyly, he twiddled with his thumbs and fingers. "It surprises me to. I kept telling myself 'never in a million years' and 'impossible'...but...she kind of just, flipped a switch inside when I learned the truth. I still can't believe she actually had a crush on me all this time."

"..." pausing for a moment, Jorgen seemed to regain a bit of his posture and relax. "I'll say, it was quite the surprise when I first heard of it myself."

"Yeah, it-huh? Wait, when did you hear about that?"

"Last night, around twelve," the fairy reached in his pocket before pulling out a smart phone. Turning it over to Timmy, the screen displayed a picture which sent the blood rushing to his head within an instant. It was Vicky, sitting on top of him while he was laying on the couch, as they had been just a few minutes before Jorgen showed up. The detail was quite unique, as he could clearly see the feverish blush on either of their faces, when they were just about to enter into a second kiss. "Cosmo sent me a text, then that pic this morning."

"_Cosmo!"_

The phone buzzed and vibrated as an icon of a letter popped up.

Cosmo: I just sneezed. Are you guy's talking about me?"

Taking his phone back, Jorgen placed it in his pocket. "Still, I cant believe that you would have romantic feelings for that girl. I almost don't believe that you aren't already six feet under a stone slab with your name on it."

"Yeah..."

"Especially after what she talked about doing to me."

"...True."

"And Da Rules."

"Yep."

"And the Fairy Council."

"She did talk about them to."

"And my own mother-"

"Vicky has a very active and wide range imagination," Timmy tried to end it there, smiling apologetically in the redhead's place. "She was just messing around and playing with you."

"No! I could see it in the little witch's eye," the fairy would not be swayed and was thoroughly convinced with what he saw. "She would chase down her target to the ends of the world, and eliminate it without second thought."

"That little _witch _is my girlfriend," Timmy tone turned stern, passing along a warning.

"Yes. That wicked creature is your woman," Jorgen's eyes brightened in sudden recognition. "And from this day forth, your responsibility!"

"Don't call her a...huh?" the teen paused his sudden outburst, as he started to make meaning of what Von Strangle said. Confused, he waited before speaking, and, allowed the words to replay in his mind. Leaning forward, he was filled to the brim with curiosity as he asked "...What are you saying? Do you mean that...you'll still let us remember our relationship?!"

"No." The quick answer nearly killed what little hope Timmy had of persuading Jorgen. "I'm saying that I'm not taking your memories at all."

"..." Speechless, a very obvious thing at the moment. Heartless, a more interesting subject as the giver of life within his body did not echo with vigor. What would be the right word to describe him with, is an unsure thing itself. The mouth of Turner had opened wide, dropped so low that the tip of his bucktooth could touch the top bottom tooth. His eyes switched back and forth, a mixture of dilations to find proper focus. There was one sound though, that came from one that appeared to be lifeless. The sound of air escaping as he tried to speak, yet, was unable to make clear meaning. Closing his mouth to halt the wasted breath, and licking his lips to exercise his tongue, he tried again. "...Wh...w-hat?"

"You shall keep your memories," the giant answered. "Anything that you forget from here on will be your own fault and carelessness, absent of Da Rules' erasing or my alteration."

He blinked, stunned by what he'd just heard. "But...Cosmo and Wanda-"

"Will remain here at your side to assist you with your mission." Timmy felt his eyes widen, and, almost pop out as Von Strangle continued. "And that mission will be to serve Fairy World by keeping your woman _far_ away from it."

"Vicky..." Turner felt his brain awaken as the gears began to turn.

"She is, by far, the most terrifying human I've ever encountered, and I now consider her a major threat to my home world. It is a wonder that the human race does not already bow to her in slavery, or worse." Folding his arms, the fairy adopted a serious look as his attention was turned to the doorway into the living room.

"...Yet," the teen subconsciously admitted without really thinking, earning a scornful look from Jorgen.

"You, on the other hand, deal with her daily and have survived all the way unto this point. I would make use of this by having you keep an eye on the girl and making sure she doesn't follow up on her threats."

"..." again, he was quiet. He hardly knew what to say, but it didn't keep him from trying to communicate several thoughts on his mind. "But, if you just wipe our memories-"

"Then I would be releasing a monster back on earth. Not only would it be unfitting to return you to your dark age, punishment or not, but other children would also be at her mercy. No, that itself would shame fairies everywhere if I made such a conscious decision. So we'll avoid it altogether by also making it your responsibility to make sure she doesn't grow to even more tyrannical heights that would endanger your species or mine."

"But Da Rules?!"

_POOF_!

The giant book appeared on the kitchen table, opening as it revealed the content inside. The pages flew by until the last rule, number fifty-nine, disappeared on behind the last page with any writing. This new page, however, was completely blank of any tampering or previous ensciptions. That was, however, until a series of explosions were set off. Each one imprinted a word onto the once empty page, letter by letter, remaking the clean slate into one with a purpose. When the smoke from the clouds of magic disappeared, the two staired in awe at the newly born text.

"It's been awhile since I've had to make a new rule off the top of my head, but-once again-you've forced my hand, Turner."

Reaching a hand out, Timmy uncurled one finger to place against the page. Yet, he flinched, pulling back, and observed in near silence. "This..."

"My gift, to you, the newest addition to Da Rules."

**Vic****Tim**** Merit Clause: Fairy World has experienced many loving and good godchildren over its many millennia, as well as bad and neglectful ones. However, while some are proven worthy of having fairies and others unworthy of keeping them, there are those who have been deemed as worthy of forgiveness. Should a child have proven good merits over his or her time as a godchild, then they may appeal for a pardon of the required punishment by offering a form of public service to Fairy World. The pardon and service must be acknowledge by a fairy with ranking to influence Da Rules, as the crimes could earn punishment as serious as the removing of one's godparents. Those seeking appeal should do so swiftly by finding the nearest available fairy council member and petition for one. Note-it can take up to three to five days before your appeal is brought to the council meeting and that itself does not mean it is already approved of. Even if the approval has been guaranteed, there may be some limits towards your future wish making for a certain amount of time if not permanent. You might want to present yourself to answer certain questions and make clear statements. Petitioners may also-**

Timmy couldn't read anymore, as he turned his head and didn't dare look back for fear that it would've been just a illusion born from dying hope and desperation.

Yet, when he felt a large hand appear on his shoulder-it almost felt as if he were much smaller again-he turned back to Von Strangle.

"Agree to my terms," Jorgen spoke in a clear tone. "I will need some time to make the change clear to the council, but, if you would just say yes..."

"..." Timmy slowly around, revealing the tear that broke free and was fleeing down his face. "What do _you_ think?"

* * *

All three of them, Cosmo, Wanda, and Vicky were stunned into silence as they finished listening. Wiping his face, Turner looked back up and smiled a second time. Everyone stood still, even the hovering fairies seemed to be frozen in midair without the slightest bit of motion. They did not speak, no one did, as this surreal moment unveiled before their eyes. It took what felt like forever for Wanda and Cosmo to allow this fresh knowledge to translate over into their heads, but the second finally arrived when true acknowledgement glistened in their eyes.

"We..." Wanda fell of with her breath. "You're saying that we can stay?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" nodding strongly, Timmy confirmed the good news a second time.

"...Vi kan bo?" Cosmo repeated in norweigian, just to extra certain.

Turning to the redhead in between them, the boy grinned. "Thanks to her."

"No."

"Yes."

"I can't believe it," the green fairy exclaimed.

"Believe it!" Turner replied hurriedly.

"Impossible," Cosmo's surprise was such that it caused him to clasp his face to hold his mind together from being blown any further. "Then that would mean-that would mean..." Turning to the redhead, he gazed with shock. "Vicky saved the day, my gosh-Vicky, actually saved us from Da Rules. She really saved our butts!"

"_I...I don't have to let you go,_" Wanda's mind began to race as she fully started to unstand. "_Cosmo and I can stay, we can keep granting you wishes. You won't have to forget about us, we can still be a family. We can still keep this-_"

"What do you mean?" a voice broke through the pinkette's train of thought. Looking down, she saw Vicky starring at Timmy with hard eyes, as if the redhead was prepared to interrogate the him. "I want to know why...why you love me, what's your reason for wanting to be with me? Last night, you said that you didn't know, that you only wanted to give it a try and find out what's so special about me. But now, if you have an actual reason..." she paused for a moment "I want to know it."

His cheeks a light pink, Timmy rubbed the back of his head before answering shyly. "Isn't it obvious? Well, maybe not, I honestly didn't see it coming until after Jorgen changed the rules. But it feels so weird, like it's been in my face the entire time, and I can't believe it was just that simple."

"..." it wasn't just Vicky, but his fairy godparents that also listened carefully in silence.

When Vicky didn't answer back with anything more than the confusion on her face, the boy added "It's...it's actually kind of funny, really, and I feel a little embarrassed that I'm only figuring it out now."

"...Wait a second," a light switch turned on in the pinkette's mind as a theory appeared inside. "You don't mean it's because..."

The fairy fell short in question, but the boy nodded once more and answered with a smile "Well, yeah, but it's a little different than just that."

"Then that would mean...oh, oh wow," her eyes widen with realization. "That actually does make since."

Raising an eyebrow, Cosmo was compelled to inquire himself. "Hey, you guy's don't mean-" the grins he saw on their faces stopped him, just before pulling the fairy onto their side. "Oh ho ho," he turned directly towards Timmy "You cheesy romantic."

"But it's true," he poked two fingers together as his thoughts began to slow and focus on the subject.

"Who'd have thought, _that_, would be your reason."

While the family conversed the realization in a language so familiar that it remained secret to any outsiders, or, in this case, newcomers, Vicky grew slightly irritated that she could not understand by Timmy's avoidance of being straightforward with his answer. Not that it wasn't at all that difficult for the teen to guess what he was meaning to say. "Your welcome."

The other three people, beside Vicky, stopped talking with one another, turned back to her, and attention returned to the redhead. A little surprised as he remembered she was right in front of him, and a little nervous that he'd forgotten who'd originally asked the question, Turner's cheeks tinted lightly. "Thank you."

"No problem," she shrugged before folding her arms. "Figures. I'm practically a knight in shiny armor right now, saving little princes twerps in distress, from evil fairy god gym rats and terrifying rule books. I'll be riding off into the sunset towards a better tomorrow if you ever want to give me a kiss, or bake a cake as a reward for my selfless actions."

Raising an eyebrow, Timmy listened with a confused face to her response. It was obvious that it threw him off and into a loop, her attitude that is, as the girl's demeanor was strange when representing the meaning behind the words she used. Vicky didn't say anything herself, enjoying the silence that he had given her. Yet, that itself was short lived, as it gave her time to think. Partly, on how cold she had been when turning on him in a way not too unfamiliar to when she was always evil. It hadn't been her intent to sound so sarcastic and mean, but it came back to her so naturally when she spoke. And the reason why was also the other half of what she was thinking, about how empty she felt inside her chest.

"...Speaking of books, you're starting to become a little too easy to read."

The girl paused for a moment, analyzing his words before becoming inflamed with her natural fury. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," he frowned. "You think that my reason for loving you is only because you saved my fairies."

"Isn't it?" she gave him a disdainful look. "Sounds like a pretty good reason to me."

"Liar." He surprised her with a sudden change in his tone. "That's not just weak, and meaningless, it's stupid."

"..." her eyes wide with shock, Vicky felt lips part as her jaw started to drop. "Saving your family, which you were nearly in tears for when the Magic Terminator showed up in the living room, is stupid?!"

"No," though his said that this was the answer that Timmy likely would've given her, it was actually Wanda who spoke up. "Deciding your potential soul mate and one true love off of a favor, however great it might be, is stupid."

"Mm-hmm," Cosmo nodded as he joined in as well. "I know I just gave an excellent speech about how one should be selfish when pursuing an emotional confidant, but that was being self-centered in a good way. This is just...lame."

Her mouth gaping as she gawked at the three surrounding her, Vicky felt like an odd wheel to an already even number of circles spinning together. "You make it sound like a bad thing when you put it that way."

"Well, if it's not so terrible-" the boy raised a little bit, using his hands on her knees to put his face closer to the redhead's. "-why do you like you're about to cry?"

A little taken back by the question, the girl actually did pull back. A face turning pinker by the second, she said "I am _not_ about to cry."

"I will..." the words caught her attention as looked down to see a sight she was not prepared for. A sorrowful face, filled with guilt, met the redhead as his eyes shined a little with the promise of a tear. "If you keep hurting like that, I'm not sure if I'll stop either."

"Tch!" it irritated her, that much was obvious, at how deep the words honed into her chest. "You better not. I swear if you do, I'll...I'll...I..." Vicky became silently, as it also became evident of what she would do when faced with such emotion. And the results wouldn't be any different from his.

"Okay," the kid responded with glee and a cheerful face that eliminated the tone he'd set earlier.

"...You little brat!" and the teen responded by pinching both of his cheeks and stretching them to lengths that even his grandmother didn't reach. "How dare you trick me and play games with my sensitive heart!"

"Ow! C'mon, at least you feel better now," he tried to lessen her assault on widening his face grabbing the girls wrist. Though she didn't let go, and his cheeks were still standing on end, she stopped to let him speak properly. "Right?"

"Hmph." Letting go, she folded her arms and pouted as he rubbed his face.

Accompanied with more color to his new blush, the boy smiled lightly. "Besides, I can't thank you enough already, even though I'll never stop trying, but it's not my _reason."_

Her eyes, once again, opened in shock. Yet, they were soon replaced by frustration as she grabbed his shoulders. "Then what is?! Stop yanking my chain and just tell me already why you'd want to be with someone like me who doesn't deserve any of this! Not you and your answers to my affection, not your fairies and their kindness even though this is our first time meeting when they already knew what kind of person I was to you for two years. What?!"

"...You're the one responsible for all this, Vicky," he held her gaze as their eyes stared directly into each other. "You're the sole reason to all of the good things in my life."

Silence.

"_Sigh_. I told you before, that when we met two years ago, you started pushing me to misery. And you kept it up for two years until, finally, Cosmo and Wanda came out of my magic eight ball to grant me whatever I wanted to wish for. Now, after everything I've been through with them, even when I was ready to let go off them for us, you stopped me. You wouldn't let Jorgen take them away, and, in the end, saved them. It's funny, but not only did you give me fairies that would become a second family to me, it's because of you that I get to keep them and our family. That's not just ironic, it's really...weird. Yet, it's not enough, there's so much more to all the weirdness. Looking back on my time spent with my godparents and hiding them from you, I realized that we used to fight...a lot. There was that time when we had a roller-skating completion, or when you took Wanda's wand during that beauty pageant, and then that one day I wished for a remote control that blended reality with television and you stole it so we had chase you through all the channels that anyone could think of before humanity became enslaved under your dictatorship and an older me had to slip back in time to stop it from happening but died along the way-or, actually, I think he went back to his time period after your destroyed his belt-"

"Ahem!" a cough from above reminded him that now was not the best time to be drifting off into memories of the glory days.

"Right. My point is, you made my life really weird for quite a while, and, I was okay with that. Actually no, I was more than okay, I _needed_ it. You gave me challenge, you push me to do things I wouldn't have done if I were on my own. The other night, I told you that there was no way I'd get rid of you, partly because you'd always come back stronger as someone with even more power, but also because I needed you to stay. I needed you to make sure that I was always miserable, so that I could always keep my fairies, so that I could keep living this weird life and never go back to the dull and pointless one I had before. I accepted you, as a necessary evil, as my arch nemesis, as my balance in karma. That's the way it's been, that's the way it always has to be for me to have any meaning!"

"..." she listened. She understood. She waited.

"...Or at least, that's what I used to think...until the day before yesterday," his toned retreated from the vigorous one he used but a moment ago, and turned to a more humble approach towards the conversation. "You...you did something weirder than I ever expected you would. You opened up to me, but, instead of hurting me, you asked me to stay in a really strange way. And I'm not talking the things you did to me, not exactly, but, it just felt like you wanted me be by your side for a moment and be happy that I was me. You accepted me, and told me that I could have meaning just by being Timmy Turner. The next day, yesterday, when I went to school, I almost lost it because I didn't know what to do. Everything around me just turned into you, or about you, at some point in my classroom as the night before kept repeating in my head. I even hallucinated and thought that my principal was you when she walked into my class, I didn't get any sleep from before, and my mind was real sloppy, but I believed every second of it. I didn't get _why_ at first, but, now, I know that I wished it _was_ you.

"Finally, I got home and my brain only got worse. I kicked out Winston before he could even come inside, and I felt great about it, before taking you upstairs. I was mad at you, frustrated with you, because everything had gotten so complicated and I didn't know what to think about what was going on. Then you opened up to me again, and this time, you made it very clear that you wanted me. Not just so you could take out your own anger on me, or because making me miserable made you feel better, you just wanted _me_. You celebrated me, for being me, as if it were my birthday. It was weird...no, it was more than weird, I was okay with it! In an instant, my mind was made up and I could just let go of all the tension and stress I had all morning. I still didn't get it then, but I could finally go to sleep.

"And then, today, I figured it out, why I fell for you when I least expected. This morning, when you were singing in the shower, I felt happy, because, I had made you happy. I almost thought my chest was gonna cave in after exploding, but it almost felt like I was going to cry at the same time. I was confused at how made me feel, but so clear at the same about how you did it. Vicky...you have a really powerful affect on me, I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing, but, it's there. Every time you do something, I can't help but react to it almost every time. I'm always at the tip of your fingers, you could poke me in any place you wanted and I'd have no choice but to respond. This isn't really new, by itself, though. When you were nothing but my evil babysitter, I tried fighting against you whenever you came up with a new idea for torturing me. It always kept me on edge, and I always tried thinking of ways to stay one step ahead of being a twerp without teeth. Now, however, even when I get to relax because that's all in the past, I still feel like I have to keep plotting at ways of staying ahead of being a twerp without Vicky.

He paused, breathed, continued.

"When you stood up to Jorgen, I actually did think I was gonna cry this time. I just told you that making you happy made me happy, imagine how I felt when it was just you trying to make me happy. And, in the end, I couldn't help it anymore, you pulled at my heart strings so much that I needed to cry a bit. The reason why wasn't because you saved Wanda and Cosmo, it's not the first time someone's done it beside me. No, it's because, this time, it was _you_ who saved them, that made a big difference to me. That's when I could tell, that there's something more between us that I'm just starting to understand. Whether you're chasing me around the house, or make me want chase you around the world, you will always have a huge impact on my life. And, from the way you talked about it yesterday, I've always been one on yours. It might be cheesy to say this, but I think I can feel an actual connection towards you. We make each other sad, depressed, mad, furious, and even a little crazy when pushed to the point. Then, when we try to be nice to one another, even just a little bit, it's like we've forgotten everything bad that's happen between us. Or, better yet, like we don't even care because we're just glad that the worst is over and gone for the moment. This bond, between us, didn't just happen over night, it's been there since we first met. And, you might not believe me on this...but I think I actually been in love with you all this time, I just didn't know it."

Inhale.

Silence.

Exhale.

"This is my confession. That third good thing that came with you to my home is the same thing you keep bringing every day...you. Please don't puke, but you complete me. I'm not sure if this is exactly how it works, but I think you're my soul mate. You are my one and only significant other. I never would've gotten this far without you. Good or bad, you make my life worth living and I love every part of you. I'm in love with you, and I want to spend everyday proving it. So, if you feel the least bit same way about me-"

Bowing his head along with the upper half of his body, Timmy took to a more humble state as he begged the girl in front of him with all his heart.

"Please be my girlfriend and go out with me!"

The room return to being quiet, save for the throbbing ringing in his ear as blood flushed throughout his entire. Maybe it was because his head was horizontal with his torso, or because he emptied himself out towards his personally declared true love. He never felt like this for anyone, especially not...actually, he couldn't remember who else he was just trying to compare this moment to. All that really matter was that which was inside his chest, and that who was right in front of him. Nothing else mattered, nothing else could distract him. Save for a sudden _poof_ that went off, above him, and the boy realized that his fairies had left him alone. Alone with _her_, that is, as the boy continued to watch her feet. His focus with unfocused, and his eyes shifted back and forth as they tried to separate her shoes from the floor. He could feel sweat forming on his head, slowly popping up like daisies before marching towards his optics. Timmy's eyes didn't agree with the sudden invasion of salt, and he would have to blink a few times to rid himself of the them. But this anxiety was starting to grow stronger as the wait continued on, the wait for her answer towards his confession. An abrupt movement below him raised every hair on his body, and he saw feet move as her legs shifted. Taking one knee off of the other, planting both shoes on the floor, it was evident enough that a response was soon on its way.

"You're a dick for using me like that," her monotonous tone was not the reaction he been expecting, added with the word she used the day before and he realized that this was far from a yes.

Nevertheless, his reply was quick with "I'm sor-"

"Shut it!" the command was quick, vicious, and unforgiving. "I already told you, no amount of sorry is going to cut it. You might not have known anything about my feelings for you until two nights ago, but that really doesn't change how disgusted I am right now. To think I actually was getting played in the end, you have no idea how despicable that is to me-who's all about being despicable."

"..." he no way to defend himself, nor did he try to think an excuse. The boy awaited whatever else she had throw at him, and was only bit surprised to feel something press against his head with considerable weight. If he'd been completely unprepared, chances were that Turner would've fell over. As it was, supporting, both, himself and the object she had chosen to be part of this punishment was already becoming a chore.

"You're also an idiot..." the words confused him. Not because he didn't agree with them, but, because her voice was so much closer. He realized, with a rise in his heart beat, that Vicky had place her forehead on top of him. Her breath caressed his hair as she had come this near, and, while it did cool him at first, he could feel himself growing hotter. And yet, even though it was him who was starting to feel unstable, there was a peculiar quivering coming from above. Before he could guess the reason and source, the redhead continued "If you were that willing to put up with my shit for your family, why would you even think about letting them go?!"

Stunned, he felt his tongue go slack as he tried to say "But I lo-"

"I said shut up!" she nearly shouted, though, there was no sense towards authority or confidence. "You just learned about this other side to me two days ago, and figured out my real feelings yesterday. Even if there is some kind of bond between you and me, it doesn't change the fact that I'm a major bitch!"

"Don't say that!"

"You shouldn't want me for anything more than using magic to settle old scores with revenge. You shouldn't want me to be anywhere near you outside of my job. You shouldn't be falling for me like there's no one else in the world. You shouldn't care this much about me, as if I have actual worth in your life. You shouldn't be confessing to me like you're gonna die if I say no. You shouldn't...I don't deserve you, okay!"

"Says who?!" Turner had enough and pulled out from under her. Vicky, sensing the movement, pulled away in an instant and used her hands to cover her face. Though he did not have his teenager's strength, once the boy latched onto her wrist, he refused to let go. The redhead, so quick to escape, removed herself from behind her hiding spot and revealed that eye pinks eyes had quickly turned red as streams of tears flowed easily down her face. Forced to look directly him, she tried to return back to her palms, only to be halted when the boy pressed his face forward. Finally, there was no where else to escape from him.

Faced with the obstacle before her, Vicky answered "Anyone with common sense."

"You really think someone else's opinion matters?"

She didn't reply.

"Well...fuck common sense." A bolt went off in the girls head, as she became stunned with his choice of words. Her mouth gaping wide open, she could feel her jaw opening and closing as she tried to give a response. "No, Vicky, what about this feels common, much less, makes any sense. I'd be the first to admit that this is strange if you already weren't."

"But...I-"

"It's not about whether you deserve me or not!" he stopped her. "If that was the case, than I couldn't be with you because _I_ don't deserve you. Anything and everything I've ever done to hurt you, whether I knew how you felt or not, makes me feel sick when I think about it now. If anything, I shouldn't..."

"Don't say it," breaking her hands away from one another, she cupped his cheeks and brought him closer. Placing a kiss against his forehead, the redhead said "You're the only good thing in my life right about now. I'm no masochist, but, whatever pain I felt is only proof that you're all that can make me feel like someone who's special and not just an evil babysitter."

"...Vicky."

"Hmm?"

"I may not deserve you, and you might think the same about me. And maybe, that's the actual truth," he spoke slowly. "But, I think that, what really matters...is that I want to try. I want to be someone who does deserve you."

"...I want to try deserving you to."

"Then I don't care about what you used to be like," Timmy leaned his forehead against hers. "In fact, I love your bitch side like the rest of you."

The redhead laughed at the way he said it, noticing how uncomfortable the boy was. It made him blush a little, and it was Turner's turn to try and escape. But Vicky pushed back and leaned closer to give a reply. "I guess that means I get to love all of you as well...dick."

"Can we please choke on soap after this, it feels like my tongue is turning green and is waiting to fall out."

"Mmm. Can't have that, I still have use for it," she smirked at his little plea for the return of his innocence. "Tell me I'm pretty."

His eye did a little quirk, another memory he'd rather not revisit, before replying "You're beautiful."

"Smooth. Tell me what's your favorite thing about me."

"Everything that ever was, is, and will be."

"Cheesy. Say that one thing your little friends in school will outcast you for all of eternity."

"...I love you, Vicky."

"..."

"..."

She pressed her lips against his and, like a thief, stole his breath. Turner, already becoming addicting to her kisses, moved forward almost subconsciously before he took control and pushed further. There was no tongue, there were no games, just a kiss. It was nice, simple, easy to follow, and emotional. It was honest and lacking in any ulterior motive, only relaying messages of truth between the two. At a moment, one would have more to say than the other and would venture deeper to prove the meaning behind. At a second, the other could plenty to debate and one would just receive the bulk of its purpose. There was nothing crazy about, nothing out of order, nothing wrong, nothing of actual notice or concern. It was a kiss, a true kiss.

And when it ended, both participants were set to working on replenish their lungs. There was nothing to say, everything they needed to know had been settle within that silent moment. But, there would be one announcement.

"Alright...I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

( ;-;) Somebody hold me.

Reader: Awe...DG, it's okay.

( ;-;) I'm just...I'm just...it's been such a long run.

Reader: There-there, dragonghost.

( ;-;) I'm so, tired

Reader: You can rest now that you've given them such a beautiful ending.

( ;-;) Sniff-sniff. Sni-wait. Da fuq are you talking about?

Reader: ...The ending, they're together now...it's over.

(-_- ) This is a lemon with 9 chapters and only 3 are there to remind you of that.

Reader: But you were just crying!

(-_- ) Tell me...how many words did I end up typing the last time the chapter was completely mature.

Reader:...

(-_- ) Now multiply that by being the Big Finale.

Reader:...Holy F-

\\(*o*)/ Next time, on Sticky. We're ending things with a BANG!


	10. Que Sera Sera

Que Sera, Sera

Congratulations, Sadi, you inspired another chapter title in my fics.

Hey, stop me if you heard this one. Ahem, this shall be the final chap-ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I know what you're thinking, "DG, you've lied to us!"

But it's not my fault, I just have a thing (don't want to say, muse, exactly. feels like I'm adopting a trend) and it just wouldn't shut up. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. Fool yourself into believing that this could've been just a one-shot several months ago, then a two shot, then just four chapters, take a look at where you are, and smack yourself for being an idiot.

Sigh...when will I learn.

But, I'm for real this time.

Super serious.

It ends **TODAY**...or whenever it's convenient for you, really, take your time and enjoy DRAGONGHOST's most popular work: Sticky

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Vicky's head was propped in her left hand while she placed the other, curled as a light fist, against her hip. Laying on her side, with her back against the cushion of the couch, the redhead's eyes were closed as she pondered upon her next choice of words regarding her question. The air around her was stilted, pausing within the girl's personal space and slowly becoming heavy, thus, difficult to breathe in. Yet, as she drew a long cluster of oxygen through her nostrils, Vicky commanded her environment through will. "I have to be...n...ni...niiiii-"

"Nice."

"...I think I just threw up a little."

Lightly amused by her obvious contempt, the young Turner, sitting on the couch with her, gave a little smile. "I thought you might say something like that."

"Can't I just _pretend_ to be ni-oh, god, I can taste a bit of your mother's lasagna," her brow furrowed as she placed a finger from under her chin against her lips.

"Sure you can," the boy responded cheerfully. "Just permanently and to everyone we may or may not know, including all the kids in town and not just their parents when you're making a buck."

The redhead became still, giving no warrant for being a living being instead of a well designed statue. One eye slid open in a ghostly way, revealing a pink iris that laid its sights upon the boy. "I didn't fall for you because of your humor."

"No need, it's my gift to you-free of charge."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy destroying that smug little attitude you're getting."

"I learned from the best."

Vicky didn't let that last one slide as easily as the rest and took action into proclaiming dominance. Pressing her fist against his head and turning it back and forth, she started ruffling his hair. The boy was a bit surprised, and even had to lean forward because of the sudden weight. Yet, he couldn't stop smiling in her presence, especially when she was being this adorable. The girl wasn't really that rough with him to begin with and didn't even seem to be offended by his 'smug little attitude' as she had put. In fact, a few seconds into his punishment, her fist unfurled and released fingers to be even more gentle with his head. Slowly, she allowed his hair to smoothly slip through her grasp as she began to ease up. Becoming still for a moment, she let out a sigh before returning the hand to her hip. "Please tell me you're joking?"

Almost on instinct, in that he was starting to miss the attention just received, Timmy leaned back until he was pressed against the bare midsection of her body. Laying his head on her side, he turned towards her with sympathetic eyes.

"You know I can't just change like that, it would be too weird. For everyone. All your little friends would be suspicious-not that they shouldn't ever _not_ be-but someone's going to start asking question...start poking their little noses where they don't belong...and will get cut off." Vicky paused, taking a moment to accommodate the idea of her-_their_ secret being uncovered by the neighborhood. "And if I sound too paranoid at the moment, because of obvious reasons, there's also the fact that it just goes completely against my nature to be the kind of nice you're asking. It's like I got a..."

"Bug stuck up your butt?"

"I was going to say a group of little men in my head that dictate my moral standings, but, sure, that works just as well."

Smiling at an inner joke, Timmy blinked before saying "Hey, you actually said it this time."

Opening both of her eyes, the redhead stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Call an ambulance, something's seriously wrong with me!" Instead of leaving the couch for the phone to make such a call, the boy turned around to plant a kiss on her exposed skin. As if the fabled medicine-that mothers were notorious to giving their sons to make them feel better-was actually working, Vicky's right arm left its post once more to wrap around Timmy's torso and pull him closer. Laying on his side like she was, Turner felt her soft chest on the back of his head as it became a pillow for him. Her breath tickled the edge and top of his hair, and her hand intertwined with his own after they stopped moving.

They were like this for awhile, everything else didn't really seem to matter as the two took comfort in their closeness.

"...If it keeps Jarhead McMuscleFreak from taking those other two away," Vicky quietly surrendered to the conditions that Timmy had present to her. After the two had officially became a couple half an hour ago, Turner took the time to go into more detail and talk about the VicTim Merit Clause Jorgen had recently created. The specifications it held for him directly involved the management of Vicky's more aggressive and violent persona, for the safety of earth and fairy world. In short, he was a scapegoat, well-the older him, probably. The new Timmy, who lay in the gentle arms of a young beautiful lady, could care less about what she did to him now.

Unless, one were to count the way it made him beam inside at the thought of her helping to save his fairies. Going out of her way to make him feel happy, he felt so surreal at the notion. "It's fine, really, I'm just messing with you."

"Playing with my heart again, Timmy? How long are you going to keep tweasing wittle ole me," he could feel the smile appear on her face. "You're not making this whole thing up, are you?"

"Course not," he leaned back a little. "But you don't have to be the kind of _nice-nice _that you're thinking of, just tone down the evil babysitter a bit."

Vicky performed a mocking gasp before saying "Why, that's discrimination against evil babysitters everywhere!" She playfully pinched his cheeks before adding "Besides, don't you think you're going to miss the old me after awhile? I thought you loved every part of me."

Her playful pout provoked more amusement in the boy's mind as he thought back on their old antics and routine. It felt like a lifetime ago since she had been doing everything in her power to destroy him, granted it was only two days ago. Ironically, he actually was starting to miss that Vicky, however, only because all the time they spent fighting could've have been utilized for something more..._fun_, he'd put it. And not necessarily the weird stuff, but things like they were doing right now. Bringing her hand back, Turner rest it against his face tenderly as he enjoyed the feeling of being right next to her. "More and more every time I think about it."

The room became quiet.

"You know, I was kind of serious," the redhead's tone was low and her audible voice was almost quiet. If he weren't at her very side, the boy almost wouldn't have heard her when she said "I could be nice...if you want me to?" When Timmy didn't say anything, she continued. "I mean, I probably should anyway. I asked you to tell me the truth, your secret...and I didn't believe you."

"...I told you I had fairies who lived in my fish bowl, I'm kind of glad you didn't."

He could hear the puff of air exit her nostrils as she laughed lightly.

"Still, you actually tried to be honest with me. You trusted me, and I..." she paused, leaving a quiet Turner who also felt the heavy sigh that soon followed. There was something familiar about the confession when she put it that way, and Timmy almost felt the sinking depression that she did. "...I feel like an idiot."

"Hey," he called out to her. "No more drama, okay? All that's behind us."

The redhead smirked as she placed her head on top of his, cheek against cheek. "Look at you, Timmy Turner. Twerp. Boyfriend. And Saint." A quick peck to the blush he had been nuturing, and Vicky returned to lying down. Though, this time, much more relaxed and without any regret. "Alright, I'll try to go easy on the neighborhood."

"...And the world," he added after a moment of silence.

"Yeesh! What are you? A lawyer-" her response fell short as she abruptly stopped. Curious, Timmy was surprised to feel her tugging at his shoulder, obviously because she wanted to talk face to face with him. Instead of turning around, he sat up straight and edged closer towards her. Putting her head back in her hand again, Vicky tried to put herself on eye level with the boy. When he stopped moving, she finally spoke. "Tell me about that thing you guys were talking about earlier."

"?" Raising an eyebrow, it was needless to say that he was confused by her vague question. "What do you mean?"

"You know, what the pink fairy said about TV and remote controls," she seemed to be fishing for words even though the girl was highly accurate with her choice. "I mean, even you talked about for a bit. What's that all about?"

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his head as he realized what she was asking for. "You want to know about that?"

"Yeah, it's a bit confusing, but didn't you say I took over the world?" she started to show sudden interest in the story behind this claim.

"Well...you see-" and then Turner began to tell her how that day went. The words came forth from his mouth with such ease that it seemed impossible for this to have been a real conversation. Like a record, his voice described the events with a smooth and relaxed tone once he began. Sometimes jumping up when faced with the exciting parts, and going low with simpler parts. It was strange, telling her about this. Almost like everything else that happened in their relationship, this felt unreal to the boy. Kissing on each other, doing weird things in bed, and opening their hearts out to one another, sure, that was strange. But this, like the rest, held up to its strangeness on its own. Sharing this story with Vicky, felt like sharing a part of his soul. Which he was more than happy to do, and took pleasure in being able do anything with her that allowed him to connect with the redhead. Even more so was the fact that this was an experience that they both shared, but, on different sides of the same coin. Watching Vicky as he talked, he marveled as she herself marveled at the other side of said coin. Though he remembered wishing that she would forget along with his parents, it seemed that Vicky found the parts she played to be agreeable with her own nature. Just seeing the way her face brighten up at certain details made his insides flutter.

"And then things went back to normal-well, normal enough," he said as he finished the story. Now that they were officially a couple, it wasn't hard to imagine that it wouldn't be the last that she'd ask of him. Vicky blinked, just realizing that it was over. Turning to the ceiling, she allowed it all to settle in her brain as she tried to imagine all that had happened. From the hand puppet, to the robot action anime, perhaps...even to the part where she almost got fired. Timmy quivered a little on the inside as he remembered explaining the main reason why she wasn't, as he also remembered that she had frowned upon him using her as a means to an end when it came to keeping his fairies. He'd hope that it wouldn't offend her anymore than it already did, especially now that she'd already become the reason he was allowed to keep his fairies.

"...So let me get this straight," she said after a moment of thinking. Timmy froze, half expecting the girl to scold him for using her once more. "What you're telling me is that even twenty years into the future, when I finally rule the entire world, every continent conquered, every nation subjugated, every opposing faction crushed, and all people bowing to me. Everything that there was for the eye to see, all of it, in my hand...and you still managed screw me over like on any other day of the week when you're being a twerp?"

Silence.

Vicky smiled at the young boy who was stunned out of his mind at her perception of the story, ignoring several other major, and ethical, factors that was also a part of it. Realizing that she was waiting on an answer, he was slow to reply.

"Yes-" he was interrupted when she suddenly grabbed him by his collar, with both hands, and lift both him and herself up. Feet still planted on the couch, Vicky sat upwards and parallel to the cushions as she continued to hold him. It was only when she stopped rising up that she actually started to shake him and let on to her obvious anger.

"You no good lousy boyfriend!" he could almost see a vein appear on her forehead. "How dare you come in between me and my dream job!"

Disrupt and distorted, Timmy tried to keep from biting his tongue as he said "Your dream job nearly destroyed the world."

"It was at the top of my list in career choices!"

"You enslaved the entire human race, think of all the people bound up in chains and shackles-oh wait, you're actually okay with that."

"And now you're rubbing salt in it, have you no shame?!"

"People who had lives and personal goals."

"Do you have any idea how many people never even get to realize their goals? To lose the opportunity to live their lives to the fullest? Do you know how many actually do and have it all ripped away. Just. Like. THAT?!"

"Don't you kind of answer that question when the entire planet bows to your regime?"

"Dream job, Timmy! DREAM JOOOB!"

Thrashing him back and forth, Vicky let out her frustration on her newly acquired boyfriend for his past transgressions. Turner watched as the world around him collided and split apart as his vision became disoriented. Not sure for how long he could hold out before it was his turn to _taste_ his mother's lasagna, the boy finally confided. "Okay-okay, I'm sorry!"

"..." the redhead didn't reply, however, she did stop shaking him and paused to listen.

Not wasting this opportunity, he continued to add "I'm sorry...that you're a sore loser!"

"!" her cheeks burning with a combination of both anger and embarrassment for being played, Vicky went right back to treating him like a rag doll. The smirk, which developed after his last statement, disappeared almost instantly as he was reminded of the consequences of teasing her. Another bout of this play, and he'd more than enough of it.

"ALRIGHT! I seriously mean it this time," he cried out, though she didn't let up this time around. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Suddenly, the hands that grasped his collar let go and he dropped from the height where he was originally held. However, his landing was a whole lot more comfortable than he imagined, as she wrapped both arms around him and pulled him into a hug. A little out of breath, Timmy recuperated as he felt her lean back down. "...So long as you never come in between me and world domination again."

Not that he wanted to try her patience again with more goading-though it was still a bit hilarious to see how she would react, just before she paid him back with interest-Timmy felt a tiny grin appear on his lips as he remembered something crucial after hearing that line. "Actually, I think that's more of what Jorgen meant for me to do when he made the clause-NOT, that I want to oppress your right of oppressing other people's rights, sweety," he quickly added when her grip on his person tighten.

"Hmph." The grip slackened, but, remained tight as she thought it over. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Um, okay, what do you want?" curiosity settled in as he began to barter with his girlfriend.

"First of all, don't call me _sweety,_" he could almost taste her bitterness against the word. Was it a simple dislike against such words, or a weakness of being recognized as such. "Or any other c-cutesy nickname you're thinking of calling me."

Definitely the second one, Timmy thought to himself as said out loud "Sure thing," and in his mind "-_Sweetheart._"

"Second..." she paused for a bit, thinking this one through. "I want...to go on a date."

"..." Turner blinked, almost not understanding what she said, or why she said it, until he also remembered "_Oh right, that's what couples do_."

"The only thing we've done up to this point is have sex, talk, and me being introduced to your fairies," she said lazily in a form of as-a-matter-of-fact kind of way. "Albeit it was good introductions, great talks, and amazing-_inhale_-sex...but that's about it."

"Oh..." he blushed a little as he made a quick recount on the last few days. "Well...who's fault do you think that is?"

"Pfft." She laughed a bit and replied "Your's! All your's buddy, finger prints everywhere."

"That's not how I remember it-" he smirked abit.

"Don't argue with me with your rational logic," she quickly interfered. "I'm your girlfriend, and, as far as you are concerned, I'm right-ALWAYS."

"Fine, my bad," he forfeited the debate before it began.

"You're forgiven, but now you have to make it up to me by taking me out. I'll leave the details up to you, but it should be someplace nice if anywhere at all." The room became quiet, as Timmy failed to respond to her second demand. Enough so that Vicky grinned at the idea of his startled face as he tried to worm his way out of this one. It seemed that, through the years of picking on him-even after their recent turning point-she still enjoyed making him squirm. Figuring she gave the boy enough time to wallow in his uncertainty, Vicky looked down to reap what she sowed. However, while she did see that he was puzzled, it didn't seem to be for the reason she'd thought of. His finger clasped his chin, Timmy laid quietly with a contemplative look about his face. It wasn't that he had anything concrete to stand on, but it was almost a bit alarming by the fact that it was calm and reassured. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" it was also a bit of a shock to see that he was so absorbed into thought, he didn't notice her at first. "Oh, well I was trying to think of a good place for our first date. I think most guys go to a fancy restaurant, but I don't think I know too many in Dimmsdale..."

As he trailed off into more of his plans for a first date, he left her a bit stunned. As one who was specifically designed to dominate, it was a meagre pleasure to being the one dominated, but, true all the same on occasion should the need appear. However, at this moment, Vicky didn't just feel the pleasure of being dominated. She felt small, and guilty, at the same time, as she watched him react so seriously. It made her...

"Ummphf. Hey?!" Timmy called out when she pulled him closer to rest her chin against his head. Which wasn't a problem, except-like this morning-she was suffocating him with her chest. Though muffled, he still tried to communicate "Mmmh-"

"Don't be silly," her voice was a bit hypnotizing, it caught him off guard and returned him to silence. Looking up, he was greeted by a small, yet, bright smile as the feeling of warmth and satisfaction. Even a bit of pride, if he knew anything about her. "You don't have to spend ridiculous amounts of money, at ridiculously expensive places, on me. Not that I'm against it, but I'd be just as happy if we walked through a park or went over to my place to hang out. Just doing something with you, anywhere but here, is fine with me. Even on the first date."

He paused, a look of confusion clouding his face. "But...isn't the first date suppose to be special?"

"It already is, my little twerp. However, if you want to do something to make it even more so, I'll leave that up to you," her smile continued to glow happily. "Just don't try to over do it, I'm fine with whatever you come up with. Actually-no, I think I'm going to love it."

A little startled, his eyes darted back and forth as his cheek began to redden. Now was the look of uncertainty that she thought had silence him the first time, making him appear at least half as nervous as he really was. It almost made Vicky frown to think of the prank again, but that wasn't to be when he suddenly responded. "Okay, your place, tomorrow. I'll do something to make it even more special, I promise."

The smile grew slightly, but the glow of fulfillment beamed even brighter. "It's a date."

Timmy almost shuddered from her radiance, once again unbelieving that this person was all for him and vice versa. A knot began to form up inside as he realized just how much she made him feel like somebody who mattered. A fire ignited inside of himself, as it forged an iron will bent on doing all that it could to show this girl that she'd fell in love with the right person. Tomorrow he would make certain not to disappoint in making her feel like someone who mattered even more. He needed to think, to plan, to prepare, everything that was in his power had to be done perfect. Course, he got off easy by their location already being set, that much was taken care of. Would have to be in the afternoon, however, tomorrow was a school day.

"...Oh, shit!"

Vicky looked down with a raised eyebrow. "I think I'm starting to become a bad influence on you."

"I forgot all about school today!"

Make that two raised eyebrows. "Shit!"

Sweat began to appear on his brow as realization bombarded him like a freight train. How long had they been sitting around on the couch, flirting and making out. How much time was spent juggling Vicky, his godparents, and Jorden all at once to find a compromise. What about those moments a few minutes after waking up in bed together, just how consumed had they been with each other this entire morning to not pay attention to the clock. "Crocker's going to shove so many F's down my throat that I'll be chocking on failure. Oh man, how could I let this happen-school bus is long gone by now. Sorry, Vicky, but I gotta find Wanda and Cosmo. If I'm lucky, I can be in my class in a few secs..."

Timmy started to get up, wiggling out of her embrace, as he prepared to run up the stairs. However, just as his feet touched the surface of the floor, he was hauled backwards by a hand on his arm into Vicky's awaiting lap. A slight grunt from landing, and he was already composed to question the sudden grab of his person. "Shhh," the redhead silence his inquiry, yet left him all the more curious for her reason. Leaning forward, she placed her chin on his head and held him in the new hush that followed soon after. Her arms coiled around him, her head nestling him like a little bird, she showed a new and comforting side with this nurtures hug. Like many things from the past few days, it was surprising and enjoyable.

"...What are you doing," but it also left him confused on the mindset of the intriguing young lady.

"Mmm. Snuggling, I think I've always wanted to try that with you."

Blinking at her honest response, he was even more bugged by how easily she avoided the real issue. "But we've already done that before-"

"Well now I want to do it again."

"But...but I have to go...right now."

"For someone in a hurry, you're not struggling very hard."

Raising an eyebrow, he quickly replied "You would enjoy that way too much." The girl laughed with an amusing tune at his statement, fully accepting his little jab at truth. "Besides, I guess...I kind of like it."

"Then stay here, with me. Let's just not think or worry about anything else, not like it matters anyway."

"But I have school today."

"Ditto! Look at us, already finding out things we have in common."

"..."

"C'mon, Timmy. Are you honestly telling me that you've never skipped a single day of school in your entire life?"

"Well, no."

"With or without magic?"

"No."

"Especially when you have a pretty good _reason_?"

"..." he was quiet, still, and silence. Perhaps he was thinking a little too hard, reading her words a little too deeply... "What reason are you talking about?"

Though the boy couldn't see it, he could imagine the evil-more so as a case of greed and seduction than just pure evil-smile above his head and on her pretty lips. He could feel that side to Vicky that enjoyed deepening her pockets with more reward, though, this time, it found a long, lost, kindred spirit inside him. And it wanted to educate just as much he wanted to learn. "I am the happiest girl on earth right about now, and, I gotta say, it feels pretty darn good. However, even though it probably can't get better than this, I don't think that means we should just let it slide. No, I think what we need right about now is a little _celebration_."

A shiver ran throughout his spine, and he was compelled to ask "Define _little_?"

"I tend to forget what that means, apparently, when things start to get exciting" once again, she came off as amused when speaking lightly of things that weren't exactly light. Despite being his younger self, minuscule to the more grandeur of his teenage self, there was something inside him that made Timmy less small. Hunger, just a shadow of the actual giant he would be in another six years, but colossal no less as it was the same hunger. Though not all of the reactions from before awoken inside him, Turner felt starved of the passion that had filled his inner soul. Or, rather, he was fueled like gas guzzler to the brim with this strong emotion, pumped, primed, and ready to be used both on and off roads for wherever the journey was meant to be taken. The only thing needed, was for someone to just stomp on the gas and burn it. "But, to answer your question..."

Vicky fell silent, ushering a new quiet within the room. He was a bit confused and befuddled by her sudden stillness, yet, was suddenly surprised when he felt her breath against his ear. The boy must have been so preoccupied in thought that he didn't notice her movement, even though they were right next to each other. However, now that he was slightly startled, he made sure to pay extra close attention to what she said next.

"I plan on forgetting, again."

He just notice how soothing her cool breath had become, compliments to the furnace that'd been planted into his face. Something darted past the corner of his eye, and realized that it was single bead of sweat seeking to escape the restrained boy and the commotion that was soon too follow. More beads started to form, like raindrops frozen in time as they to stood ready for flight. Alerted by the heat that no longer just in his face, but existed like as an internal pressure working him to boili g point. If asked to swallow raw ore, he could probably smelt out the precious metals inside. Yet, the bead did not get far before landing on an awaiting finger that lightly tickled his cheek. Raising the drop to an agreed eye level, the redhead gave an approving pur. Flicking the drop away, her hand disappeared from his eyesight before returning with a cellphone. After unlocking and punching some numbers, the device shook his nerves when it suddenly start to rang. The invading noise was alien and unlike anything he had grown useful to within the past few days. It presented something else, something they hadn't needed to deal with that much.

Other people.

"Hello?" the girl had it to her ear after a few seconds ringing. She left him stunned and alone as she reached and freely communicated with the outside world. "Hi! This is Vicky, Timmy Turner's babysitter. I'm calling to let you know that my little angel won't be able to make it to school today because he's not feeling well. Hmm? Oh, yes, his head's sweaty, he feels a bit warm to the touch, and seems a little _tense."_ Throughout this conversation, Vicky made her points by pressing the back of her hand against the side of his face. She let it drift downwards, and apart, until only the tips of her fingers grazed him. Funny thing about this, everything listed was because of her own doing. He was tense, ready to jump at a pencil drop. Warm was mild in comparison to feeling of boiling over. Tiny little prickling sensations arose at the surface of his face, evidence for said sweat. "Don't worry, though, I'm going to stay here and make sure he gets well rested. With a bit of love and attention I'm certain he'll be able to attend class tomorrow. But, if it's all the same with you, after I'm done making him feel better, today, perhaps I can catch him up by giving some tutoring." A slight shift of her person could be felt from behind his back, and soon Timmy found her voice right against his ear. "Who knows, maybe he'll learn something new."

To spare the full biography of how he felt every time Vicky did something similar to now, the boy was taken aback. Ever since that fateful night two days ago, Turner became aware of the new emotions introduced to his soon to be growing perception. And, even though this was only the third day of becoming enamored by them for her, he wasn't gaining any ground in understanding them any better than the first time. It was always confusing, describing these feelings residing inside his mind. No one since forever has had to decipher this level of chemical reaction sending the brain into a ridiculous mess that begged cleaning up, now it was up to him to figure it all out on his own.

Yet, there did come moments that differed greatly from the others. Times where suddenly, he became very certain about certain things. Things like the fact that he was highly attached to someone in special kind of way. A way that involved the flipping of a switch within his brain, connecting the states of mental and physical realities. That sensation in his being sent a tingle down his spine, right at the moment she hung up, eclipsing the feeling as it reached a level he was familiar with. Like a black night sky filled with fireworks, it was impossible to miss. As a crystal, it was transparently clear what had clicked inside of him. Though more of a trick of the mind-the power of suggestion, as AJ put it-there was no doubt left in his head. It might always confuse him, he may never fully understand it, but, for now, he became enlighten on how he felt right now. On how she, made him feel right now.

Turned on. "_I think that's what I'll call it for now._"

He slid off her lap, unopposed, and turned around to face the redhead. Who, in fact, grinned before saying "And, if anyone at my school ask, they can call yours and get the same story. There, see? Our tracks are covered, and you don't have any other excuses. So don't worry."

"That's great, though, I'm not going to, anyway," his smile reflected the kindred spirit, cultivated in a likeness to her own.

"Accepting my advice already, hmm?" she grinned as her gaze was cast upon his face. "You got _that_ look on your face again."

His eyes averted their line of sight when he realized he'd been starring. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I kind of like it when you do that."

"I thought you didn't appreciate my 'smug little attitude'?"

"Oh, I do. Really, I do." The grin settled into a knowing smirk as she leaned closer and added "But that's not how you're looking at me right now. No, I think you're starting to have impure thoughts about your babysitter at the moment."

"And what if I am?" he step closer, his grin easily melting into her sensitive side.

"Careful, I might have to call you pervert instead of twerp if you keep it up."

"You've already done that."

"Then I guess this means you'll stick around the house today so we can have some _fun__?"_

"If that makes you happy-" like many times before, Timmy was interrupted by a quick-but-breath taking kiss. She suckled at his bottom lip, inhaling sharply in the air between them. No tongue play, or any quick games. Just pure want and need him, as he felt for her. He returned the feeling by earnestly kissing back, giving any and all silent signs to convey that he was ready for wherever this went afterwards.

Just before she ended it, Vicky pulled her feet onto the couch so that her knees were in the cushions. This gave her the leverage to press forward and deepen the contact of their lips before pulling back and separating. "Good boy. Now, since there's nothing else left to worry about, there's this _third_ thing you owe me for my heroic services."

* * *

Okay, pay attention to this author's note, the one up top is from when I first started writing this chapter.

As you can already guess, it's too damn big! So there will a second part and, quite possibly, a third part. So this still has a way to go before being finished. However those other updates aren't yet complete and will not be published right after this one.

This is just a thank you for all of those who played nicely with my April's Fools update and serve as a reminder to all my other fans and followers of this fic that I'm still here.

You will get an update, a new chapter, and an all together sticky conclusion.


	11. Que Sera Sera Part 2

Que Sera, Sera Part 2

So, you're probably wondering how long this chapter is?

But first, let me ask you a question.

Do you like apples?

Because I got a number: 19,875 words that took a year of typing, soul searching for my mojo, and procrastination.

How do you like them apples?!

* * *

"Third? I didn't hear you say anything about that."

"I didn't finish," she eyed him conceitedly.

"So what do you want this time?"

"Hmm. Don't know," her lips flashed a playful grin as the redhead started to reflect a similar desire. "Surprise me."

"...I can go bake that cake if you still want it-" even before he finished the joke, Vicky unleashed her inner covet and grabbed him for yet another kiss. She held him by his shoulder and pressed down with a bit of weight, keeping Timmy from moving as he stood in place. Their lips collided eagerly, leaving room to the possibility of bruises later on. But that was to be expected in this kind of situation, and, he already knew, this was going to be one _those_ kinds of kisses. It was no surprise, then, when he brushed past her teeth and found her to be soon upon him with her own pink muscle. Like clockwork, the second his tongue harpooned into her mouth-where she lying in wait to ambush him in a similar manner-Vicky made sure to get an excellent taste of her boyfriend as he made his way inside. But, for all her checking upon the invader, there wasn't much deterring Timmy's entry into her mouth. Almost forcefully, but patiently steady, the boy trudged on inside as he took her attacks in strides. While she was quick to strike the boy, the redhead was also quick into retreating away from him just as he wasn't afraid to follow. Timmy was slow to realize the way she suckled his tongue, it hardly bother him and only seemed to add to the fun. He just found it odd, is all, she was normally more aggressive and eager to fight than this. He did not worry, though, he did find it strange that this would be how she planned to go about. Soon, it would be his turn to return the favor and taste all the delights she had to offer.

As the fight for dominance was starting to unfold between them, the important thing now was to gain ground in this opening game.

Finally, after pushing her around and holding his own for a breath, she pulled the rug from underneath the boy and sprung her trap. Vicky sucked a little harder and pulled him into her a bit more before the redhead's lips clamped shut around the pink muscle, creating an air tight seal. The pricking sensation from her pearly whites frightened him, afraid that she would try to bite off the muscle he nearly jerked back when they appeared out of no where. Her teeth held onto the base of his tongue in a gentle, but assertive, grip that he didn't fancy trying to break. Vicky was done with being submissive and playing bottom, it was time to return to other pleasures and remind him who was in charge. She came back with furious punishment and harassed him like there was no tomorrow, licking, prodding, and out right subduing Turner in her attack. One swipe from the side was like a back handed slap, another an uppercut from below. She pressed down until he was subjugated against the floor off her mouth, all this, and more, to prove the toy he'd become at her disposal. With her teeth holding on to him with a piercing grip, his tongue nearly bloated like a balloon in the girl's mouth. Every tactic and every scheme, no matter how meagre or ruthless it was, was experienced at all points upon his helpless muscle. Timmy ventured into enemy territory in an attempt of showing strength, now he paid the price when she came back in a display of power.

Yet, that itself wasn't enough to reduce his own pride or fighting spirit. Vicky 's game was unexpected, but not the fact that it was coming. He knew better, figured she'd take any opportunity to reinstate her own authority, that's why he was mentally prepared to retaliate at any sign of action. Low and behold, it appeared just before the young lad, right over the horizon.

Time to retaliate.

Reaching forward with both hands, he made a sudden grab at the mounds of her chest. Soft, squishy, round, exotic, and-above all else-unprotected, as the girl's own hands gripped his shoulders, Timmy took one in each hand as he started play with her in return for his oppressed tongue. Speaking of which, the part she held with her teeth stung slightly as Vicky bit a little harder in surprise at his action. Through the small pain, Turner took pleasure in the response that spoke volume of the leverage gained from the choice he made. The boy cupped her in his palms and gave a massage with sly fingers. Almost as if he were try to see if she were ticklish in certain areas, his digits roamed freely as they spread apart in exploration. When they'd gone as far as their length would allow, Timmy drew them back to the center to regroup. Nearly pinching her along the way, he dug in a bit and pulled downwards as he adopted a rhythm. In a way, it almost reminded him of a farmer milking a cow, and he humored the thought by trying to grab hold of her nipples. Vicky, already guessing where he aimed to go next, tried to stop him by closing in her elbows to one another; unsuccessfully, seeing as his limbs were small enough to fit through their gap. However, the boy's plans were still foiled as he came upon an obstacle in his path that he did not expect: her bra. The irritating device opposed his touch, even the little dimples that stuck out to make space for the targets were so smooth that they disobeyed any grip made by him. Since they were locked in a kiss, lip to lip, Timmy could feel a wavering smile being pressed against him. Whether it was because she were laughing inwardly at his futile attacks, or, he actually did find a ticklish spot on her person, he wasn't sure. But he was far from finished with his siege on her chest.

Pulling his hands back, he shoved them past her green collar and into the shirt. His view obstructed as it had been since the beginning of the kiss, Turner was left to operate by touch once more. Through this way, though, he was far from blind when his fingers came across bare flesh. Feeling the goosebumps that appeared beneath his digits, he could _see_ that Vicky was in no way taking this lightly. The redhead's fighting spirit had been roused when he refused to be dealt with so callously, as it has always been in the past, yet now it wasn't so much of that fighting spirit as it was disconcert. The rug was being shared by both of them, apparently, nerve had yet to crumble as it allowed the witness of daunting tenacity on his own part. The girl's eyes opened wider as he started to slip past the edge of her undergarment, sowing an intimidating seed in her own mind.

No doubt about it, the twerp was starting to become a dangerous playmate.

Understanding that her trap was now entangling its huntress, Vicky destroyed the snare and bailed out before it became too risky. Releasing her grip on his tongue, but not the one on his shoulders, she shoved him away and broke the kiss. Taking a moment to regain her breath, she watched with a red face as his grin came into view. Timmy was breathless, the girl made sure of that, and was so light headed that it almost felt as if the entire living room was a giant cloud. However, deep in his core, he knew that he'd earned her attention if not her respect. And the boy had both, even if Vicky wasn't going to admit it openly. In fact, the smirk on his lips incited an itch beneath her skin, an irksome bother that made her feel...irritated.

"...Surprised?" the sudden question drove the nail in on the mark. He had an air of arrogance, and it only furthered frustration inside her. Yet, such a feeling was hardly betrayed by the sweet smile on her lips. Truth be told, she was happy that Turner was growing more and more overconfident. Scratching this itch was all the more worth it when he put up a fight, and oh so satisfying.

It was with great pleasure, then, when she suddenly pulled him towards her and threw the boy face first into the couch. "A bit," her own smirk took to then field, "Now try harder." Watching him squirm beneath her, she could feel tiny laughter coming from inside her mind. Putting the twerp in his place was an all time favorite of hers, and the change in their relationship didn't alterate that part. It did, however, open the way to new interesting ideas for getting even. Leaving his shoulders and moving her fingers to his sides, Vicky began to indulge a new form of torture: tickling. And as his muffled laughter came through the cushions, she grinned evilly as mercy became non-existent. Much like he had her moments earlier, the redhead made Turner squirm in the palm of her hands. Twisting and turning, the boy was like a worm in between her legs as Vicky refused to go easy on him. Wherever he sought to escape one end of her punishment, another part of his body became all the more vulnerable to receive it. Though she kept from scratching his with her nails, Timmy was not let off easy, over the abundance of scorn.

However, even that didn't last forever, as he started to become quiet. Not because he got used to it, just there was no breath left to spare. Sensing that she'd pushed her toy near a breaking point, the redhead finally relented her relentless probing. Shifting the boy with care, she casted her eyes upon the results of his taming. On his back, with eyes closed, the ten year old gasped at the sudden supply of air that'd been above him all this time. Tired, both of his arms were draped across Vicky's thighs as he noisily regained his breath. His faced turned red, looking hot enough to melt raw ore, and tears drew from his tightly shut eyes. Reduced to wheezing after managing to calm down some bit, Turner appeared to be pretty tuckered out.

A raised eyebrow upon her brow, the redhead watched as he rested within her lap. Satisfied with her result, but surprised as the game started to concluded, she was a bit confused. It was if she forgotten something, and only now was being reminded. Looking down at him, she half expected for the boy to put up another fight. That she won was no surprise, that it was this easy however...

"..." Timmy muttered what he could with his breath being so erratic. Catching the slightest hints of his quivering lips forming words, Vicky became intrigued by what he was trying to say and started to lean over. Would it be that he accepted his surrender, or...the redhead felt a little static as she realized that he was continuing to struggle against her. The slimmest chance of resistance made a grin return to her lips as she started to feel-for the lack of better words-tingly. That he was still trying to fight her made the girl excited, that his whisper carried the promise of more fun made her addicted. Even if it was her win, this retort complimented her. In a sense, it put the icing on her cake. "...I..." Vicky finally came close enough to hear what he was saying.

Smirking, she cooed softly "Who's the sore loser now?"

_"...Inhale...Exhale..._was..._Inhale...Exhale..._" his gasping took up most of the sentence, furthering her smile at the attempt he made against the girl. "...sixteen!"

_POOF! _The sudden explosion nearly sent Vicky flying off the couch as she felt her world turn upside down. Caught off guard, she was helpless to respond as she was instantly blinded!

However, it wasn't so much that the redhead was blind as her vision was simply obscured by the boundless smoke. The cloud of sparkles and glitter covered most if not all that there was to see. She could make out her hands and a shadow of the bare surface of the couch. So she wasn't tossed aside by the force of the smokescreen, as previously thought, yet she was upside down. Even so, how was it that gravity did not lay claim and smash her face first into the floor? Perhaps the answer to that was also linked to the arms wrapped around her back. "_...Huh?_" she blinked as her mind started to catch up and put pieces to the puzzle together in their correct spots. Before she could fully guess, though, the smoke cleared away. A pair of legs in blue jeans replaced the spot where she'd been sitting moments ago, and now it was in their lap that her forearms rested against. A light bulb shined ever so brightly in the millisecond it took her figure out what had just happen. Turning around with eager curiosity, she caught a glimpse of the pink letterman before slipping. Falling forwards, the sudden loss in control over her own body was almost trance like. Yet, it jolted the redhead awake at the same, and she did everything to regain that control. Much like gears, churning against each other, she reacted almost automatically. Backpedaling away from the edge of the couch and landing on the floor, the girl dug her knees into whatever support she could find and pulled back. The redhead kept moving backwards...until something pressed firmly against the area between her thighs. More so from her pushing back to keep from falling, but the unmistakable feeling of movement convinced that the girl's mind wasn't playing tricks.

"Alright..." his voice had dropped to a familiar deep level that she was starting to get used to. It was solid and firm, comforting, even, not some monstrous boom from that muscle rat they called a fairy. Like the rest of him, it had risen to a greater magnitude. From his great arms that forbade her from falling away, to his elongated legs that made a throne out of the couch. But, there was also that _feeling _she got from him as well. That echo of desire which lacked doubt, regret, or second thought that amplified her own desires. That did more than herald the arrival of a prize or a hero. "How about I do weird stuff until you scream my name?"

It offered challenge.

"I'm waiting…"

View of her grin could barely be seen by the teenager who came and went in the past few days on the whims of a ten year old's wish. Yet, he knew that it was there, that his thrown gauntlet had been received, that Vicky had accepted his dare. So he put his money where his mouth was, and started to turn that taunt into a promise.

Pressing forward, the boy pushed his face even further into Vicky's crotch than he already was. The surprised squeak that came from below encourage this boldness as he rubbed his cheeks back and forth against her thighs, almost like a child nuzzling a beloved toy. She would have laughed at this playfulness before the feeling of something tugging at her waist appeared. Garnishing the fangs on the right side of his jaw, the boy had fished for the tiny piece of metal until it caught on one tooth. Giving a quick lick to confirm that he found what he'd been searching for, satisfaction became his at the salty taste of the cool metal. Realizing what he was trying to do, her face became a lovely shade of scarlet.

Every time they did this she was at least half naked, but, aside from being the opposite, now was the first time -"Mmn!"...someone else was taking her clothes off for her.

Timmy started tugging at it, tilting his head back and twisted, leveraging the tiny object into following his lead. Every beading pop, like the fizzing of a newly opened soda, sent a ticklish vibration throughout his mouth. On the other end Vicky could feel a soft buzzing between her thighs directly on top of her loins, feeling bubbling disturbance against the surface of her lips. She noticed how hot it was starting to feel inside them, how much she wanted for something to touch them directly. A certain someone, in this case, to do something about the irritation on her mind. Her breath grew shallow and warmth spread throughout her body as that tingling starting an itch she was begging to scratch. In fact, the room itself was on fire, as this game was getting ready to start.

Her fly successfully open, Timmy spared little time reveling in the small victory. There was so much more to accomplish before celebrating. The next part of this ordeal was getting her pants off, which, thanks to conditions, would require more unorthodox methods. Using one arm to hold the girl after applying more force into the grip, he sent the other upwards to assist. Sliding his fingers beneath the clothing, he took hold of the end and pulled as it started to give way. When a tiny space had opened between her black jeans and rear end, he dipped his head forward before raising up and forcing his crown through the little hole. So focused was he on his task that he almost didn't hear the fits of giggles coming from below, or the movement from behind his head. Though she was subject to the hold he had on her person, Vicky wasn't completely limited under his control. Shifting her legs in small shuffles, the redhead kicked off her shoes to make room for her pants to follow. Though the spontaneous thuds barely ruffled his curiosity from where it was focused, he felt a certain appreciation towards the girl when he shoved his head back and the jeans gave in much easier than originally expected.

Kicking those off as well, Vicky gasped when the girl felt her boyfriend press his lips against her nether regions through the fabric. The feeling made her wrap her legs around his head in surprise of the sudden touch, and she tried to hold him in place and prolong the moment. Once again, however, Timmy was too caught up in what he was doing to notice much of what was happening around him. Kissing her vertical lips with fierce resolve, the teen pushed himself deeper into her crotch, ignoring the buffer her panties made, and sucked them into his own. With them pursing in his mouth, he started licking her through the fabric of her underwear and tasting her in long strides. The feeling of his warm tongue over her sex, the girl tightened her thighs around him. He wasn't a clean teen, she could feel his spit soaking the cloth of her underwear as his tongue rolled over her greedily. She felt damp and cramped on the outside of her lips due to the overexposure of Timmy, and it only made things worse inside of her.

At the moment what really had his attention was the sweet scent coming from her vertical lips. The scent from this morning had come much easier to this teenager's nose, just as it did the days before. The scent that had no particular scent, but observable effects upon his body when his olfactory sense picked it up. However, it was not the only smell he found this time. Accompanying it was a scent with an actual scent, a _sweet _scent to be exact. Bright like the color of her hair, but not as sugary as candy, this was..."_Cherry?_" his mind clicked with realization. This was the smell from her preferred body wash, her cherry fragrant soap that she bathed in. It was then that he remembered she'd taken a shower, just this morning, when he went to talk to his fairies. He hardly noticed the distinguishable scent, for good reason, this was how she had always smelled. Almost inseparable from her natural smell, it was her natural smell. That thought, among many others, told him-even though he knew for a fact that she wasn't a neat freak-that his girlfriend put real effort into staying clean.

A shame that he was planning on making a mess...but so much more fun with such a goal set in mind!

Opening his mouth, he took the tip of the large incisor and grabbed hold of the pink fabric in a pinch before pulling back to remove it. Given that she was using her legs to hold onto Turner, the redhead didn't give much room for movement. Yet, it didn't matter. As soon as the cloth came free from its original position, he worked the rest with his chin. Finally, nothing but the air from his own breath stood in between Timmy and her bare flesh.

Vicky tensed.

Turner grinned.

Pursing his lips, he started off like he always did. With a kiss. As sweet as his heart yet as hungry as his mind, he kissed her here almost as if he were kissing her face. So long as his feelings for her were conveyed through this touch, it made little difference to him. So he kissed the girl with that special kiss he saved just for her…except, it didn't land at all where it was expected.

"Ah!" an unprecedented squeak escaped her mouth as Vicky felt his lips being placed on her right butt cheek. Not wasting a heart beat after hearing that bit a of music, Timmy turned to the left and gave it an unbashful peck as well. Just as he turned back to the first cheek, a light _smack_ came from the left as his hand appeared. Fondling her butt, he slipped down the vertical lips to share the intimate kiss, rolling his lips over them as if he were trying to consume her. The first set of shivers were accompanied by an almost quiet moan, as the redhead got comfortable in their already unique position. The back of her legs cradled his crown as she drew him closer to her privates, locking her ankles with another along side with Turner. Nothing to stand in his way, and all of the lights turned green, he began away at giving her pleasure. Timmy greedily massaged the slit opening while settling into the couch, his tongue lapping away at the crease of her mound. Dipping his head down and up, he licked slowly and dragged the little organ across the girl's pink flesh. He started to slip across her more and more as his saliva coated the lips in a glimmering sheen, gliding over her privates with stimulating ease. Satisfied with the smoother surface, Turner started pressing into her fold, pushing her lips apart, and inflating his tongue until it was stiff against her. Rocking his chin back and forth, he began licking from side to side with a quicker pace. She shifted a little as he worked his further into her, sighing pleasurably at the warm breath of air he exhaled over her. Then he suddenly slipped his tongue into her little hole without warning, earning an eager moan as he finally penetrated her. From the bit of moisture he found waiting for him, the boy figured she was already starting to get aroused.

Twirling his tongue inside of her for a few moment, the teen moved his right hand over until he could touch the vertical lips. Gathering as much of her juices as he could before pulling out, he suckled on a finger for a moment then proceeded to prod her vaginal hole with the tip. Where Vicky might've only moaned and sighed from before, this caused her to actually squeak in surprise when something unfamiliar poked into her privates. Timmy didn't rush her, though, and she didn't voice any objections. He continued to lick her while also lathering the chosen finger, comforting the offering he was making. Vicky responded with a "mmm" and tighten het legs around. Waiting for this sign, he pushed a single digit inside before following it with the rest and slowly making his way in. He was careful, though, experience suggested that a little finger was the least of what she handle, avoiding scratching her with the nail. Sticking it all the way in, he pulled out slowly and repeated after the single digit. He kept it straight while pumping in and out, screwing the girl with it while twisting the finger. Instead of more audible breathing, an actual moan escaped from the redhead to confirm what she thought about the intrusion to her privates. However, the most noticeable and interesting aspect of this action was the physical response he received. Her vagina revealed more than its owner did when he entered, giving off quick and weak spasms as the intruder made its way in. It almost felt as if it were trying to grab him, in fact, past experience told him that was exactly what it was trying to do. But, a sly finger belonging to a master that grew more cunning in these games than the last was an elusive target, even when completely surrounded.

Leaning back in, he licked the area around the finger while it was moving-keeping it wet as well as tasting her on it. The smell of her moisture started to overtake the sugary cherry scent, and the sound of her breathing became more audible now that it began to steal his attention. Vicky was starting to get into this herself, he could tell, as the sighs she made betrayed her. Focusing back on to her lips, he brought himself closer until the knob at the end touched his tooth. The little button almost looked like a pearl poking out of her fold before he started pushing upon it. Sucking inwards, he popped it into his mouth, like a piece of candy, where it was held hostage against his incisor. Instead of taking sucker punches at it with his tongue, he tried something a bit rougher. While they clamped downed on the bud, his lips moved around as they attempted to bring their toy along with them; dragging it across the smooth, but solid, surface of his tooth. They compressed against the small hood surrounding her pearl, massaging the flesh with tentative care and forcing the bud to push out even more. Vicky started to breathe a bit heavier from below as he played with her this way. The pressure that he suckled the girl's button was light, and, he didn't lick it either, but the caressing that it received was beginning to get to her. That and the smooth surface of his tooth brought memories from earlier that morning. Pleasant, and very stimulating, ones at that.

When the boy let go of the little pearl, it seemed to shine a bit brighter than before its polishing. Satisfied with the enjoyable sighs she gave at his release, he smiled knowingly before shifting his other arm around Vicky's waist to pinch the redhead's button between thumb and finger. The gasp that followed deepened the smile as his ability to surprise the her was certified for the umpteenth time. Not wasting another moment, he dove back into the awaiting bosom of her bottom for another kiss he saved for the girl. The second his lips make contact against her skin, the redhead managed to cry "Perv-" before she felt his tongue against the side of her naked bum. Barely hearing the remark, Timmy took his time and enjoyed licking her butt. Shoving his face into her soft flesh and sucking on it, perhaps he would try giving her a mark like she did to him. It was a strange thing to do, he knew on some level, to literally be kissing his babysitter's rear end like so. In fact, it was more fair to say that he was making out with her cheeks. Yet the thought had been nagging him ever since it had been placed in front of him…and he wasn't sure if that meant just a minute ago or the last few days. Either way, he finally had the twin moons to himself. Why not have fun in the midst of it all.

Still screwing her with his finger, Turner became aware at how as to how much easier it was to go inside her little hole. In fact, he noticed how much wetter she had gotten as the squishy noise increased until it was present with every pump. Leaving her buttocks for a moment, the teen drove his tongue back insides of her vertical lips, lapping the fruits of his labor with ease. It was a good thing that she was naked down here, her underwear would've been completely soaked at the mess he was making. So drunk off of his accomplishment, he started to pump the finger faster and deeper into her vagina, looking to stir up more of her juices from the inside. Her tiny button still being pinched in between his finger tips, the teen continued to play with it as he had with his lips. He would then turn it the other way, as one might change a radio station in for another song, before holding and repeating the process. Sometimes, he even pulled till it stood taut and rotated it in tiny circles for a little bit. Never did he try to hurt her by being too rough, but he didn't go easy on her either. Not that it was really in any of his control, as he was driving with pure instinct and desire at the moment. Torturing the pearl, licking the lips, fucking that wet hole with a finger, everything just felt right to him.

And his girlfriend was in no position to disagree.

In fact, she was practically pudding in his arms. It was almost cringe worthy at how good he was with screwing up her senses, the rate at which her body was shifting in response to his touch spoke for itself. The boy was on autopilot while messing with her vagina, multi-tasking between outside and in. Without warning, he switched positions and sent his hand back to groping her behind; the globe of her rear squeezing through his fingers. Replacing the one appendage he was using on her with his tongue, Turner swept her insides clean of their addicting flavor. This nearly made her turn and give away a shameless moan, as is, the girl gritted her teeth at being stuck in between the manhandling of her little bud and the smooth, rhythmic glides of his tongue against her walls. The combination of the two made this already awkward position a bit much for her to handle, though she carried on and held tight to her tormentor. Approaching half a minute later into waiting out the siege, however, and she already felt like surrendering. Timmy, despite the praise she mentally gave him, was an amateur…and yet, he still knew what she liked when Vicky was on the receiving end of their game. Even if he didn't, he knew _how_ to make her like it, plus-worse-how to make her want it even more. Their awkward position already left the girl vulnerable to the boy, dependent, even, on him to keep from falling over. So no matter what he chose to do to her, it was Vicky's duty to stay put and just take it. Timmy wasn't above using this against her, the teen had a field day over her loins as he went to town between Vicky's thighs. He was greedy in his antics, prepared to win this challenge at any cost…_her_ cost. It wasn't enough to just finish her off, if this morning taught the boy anything, it was that the redhead was most beautiful when she surrendered.

That's what he was aiming for, at least, to play with the redhead's climax until she was on the verge of begging for it. His game wasn't necessarily slow, but, steady as a tortoise who waited for the hare to over tax itself and burst from exhaustion. And though she didn't beg or spontaneously combust at the slip of his tongue, he was starting to work it into her mind that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. The teen kept taunting her with the promise of an unyielding climax, kept pushing her closer to that edge of the cliff so he could send the girl off to the bottom. He made sure that she didn't get a chance to rest, bidding his time for another victory that was sure to be his.

Yet, in his boldness and confidence behind the skills he was starting to learn more and more about, he might have momentarily forgotten just who he had fallen in love with. Of how creative and ingenuitive she could be with her quick thinking and sharp mind. Despite what he currently thought, with his recent surprises and almost under handed tactics, he did not have her cornered. There was never any rest for the wicked, and Vicky was hardly the angel her disguise suggested she be.

He thought that the tightened grip around his head was a response to him to playing with her, and, in a way, it was. To get even, he realized, when he felt his zipper being undone. Her intentions discovered, Vicky made no attempt at being discreet while shifting his jeans beneath. She didn't move them completely, just enough so that the only thing standing in her way was his pair of boxers. It was at this time she noticed how still the room had become, how quiet Turner had been for the past few seconds. Unlike the first two times, when she did this, he refrained from putting up any sort of commotion. In fact, the lack of a fight had surprised the girl more than what it probably should have, prompting questions in her mind. Was he starting to get use to her antics already? The answer, however, came to her when she felt his fingers soften their pinching, tongue slowing to a halt, and breath bathe her privates a little rougher than before. A smirk on her lips "Don't wuss out on me," and then shoved her hand into the underwear.

The protestant shifting she received felt like a down payment for the pay back she was going squeeze out of him for making her act so lewd. To be fair, though, it wasn't like Timmy himself didn't have similar physical responses of his own while he toyed with her. She noticed soon enough the bulge that was shaping his pants like a hill, the zipper some brass road or rail running through the middle. It was hard to see, but-thanks to her position-the mound in his pants also shifted up and down, slowly, as if to catch its own breath while they played. When the jeans were removed, what was left of the old hill was an even bigger one. Free of its formal restraints, it grew in size and pitched a tent that was almost at eye level with the girl. Hand out of sight, she felt the tip of her finger touch the base and quickly wrapped them around what she was looking for. She marveled at the cylinder form she could make out, hidden from sight on the other side of the fabric. It was warm to hold, hot, even, like some sort of heated iron bar. Besides being stiff as a rock, a tiny twitch from the rod told her that it was well alive and ready for some action. Turner had also fallen into the mood just as she had, with little incentives from her body to help spur his descent. With one hand holding the base, the other soon to follow by gripping the shaft, Vicky kissed the tip through the cloth and started to return the favor for treatment she received.

Upon being discovered for hesitation and told, quote, "Don't wuss out...", Timmy had slowly returned to tasting her from the inside before the kiss connect. A slight chuckle from below said that she felt the sudden but small jump his tongue made when her lips touched the most sensitive part of his body. Turner could only guess that this felt similar to the way that she did when he kissed her bud, but feeling it for himself made it hard for him to imagine that was so. Or to imagine anything other than how he would last under this counter attack. In fact, he couldn't think of anything more than her lips forming around the head of his penis while the fabric applied a static feeling to the sensitive head. There was no one that he would trust to handle his member but her, and no one else he could fear even more at what she could do with it. Given that it had been pressed against his pants while scents and juices he absorbed from the girl turned it hard, the thing was even more vulnerable when released from its prison. Now, with her cool hand holding it bare, and, the sensation of her further touch through the softer fabric that rubbed him, his fear and excitement mixed together as the redhead started to make a mess out of him as he did to her.

Since she was already upside down-once again, facing opposite of the boy-the girl didn't move around as much as she would have when balanced. Instead, she gave her hands the leeway to work independently for where her mouth couldn't compensate. Surprisingly, however, Vicky decided to use both of them when grabbing onto his thick his rod. With nowhere to go in the awkward position, it almost felt like she was holding onto his member for dear life, even though it was more so to marvel at its size. The organ had plentiful room to give her for an experiment, and the redhead's actions were filled with devious curiosity. Kissing the head of his penis as a starting point, she started pumping and turned her wrist back and forth. Working them together in a single motion, similar to casting a fishing line out in the distance every time on her way down. On the way back up, she pulled him closer again to suck a piece of the head in a light smooch; his tip bouncing off of her puckered lips every other second. Done with teasing him-or rather herself, for that matter-Vicky finally took the entire head of his penis inside her mouth to sucking it. Not to appear so eager, she was genuinely starved for this moment as she felt the piece of meat smother her tongue. Content to just have at it with this piece of his member, she still kept her hands moving beneath his boxers. Still pumping the length around the middle, massaging the section where the veins were most prominent, the redhead started to pull him around in a tight circle. As if she were stirring a pot, she played with the organ physically as much as she did with herself mentally; pulling him enough so that the head almost escaped every few passes, psyching herself into sucking harder onto her new favorite toy. A low grown erupted from her loins, Timmy taking notice of the games she was playing with him. Perhaps erupt was to strong of a word, however, maybe it just felt that way since she had started grinding against his face now that she had a certain teen in her mouth. Rotating in this strange but consistent way, she manipulated this area of his length-lightly-by pushing, pulling, and shifting the angle at which her hand held as one would with a watch to check the time. All the while her tongue cleaned away at the spit that was starting to soak his cloth, making it harder for Vicky to point out if the drool came from her or his slobbering penis.

Her left hand, which was holding the lowed of the grip of her boyfriend's member, differed from the right. Instead of remaining firm, it softened and relaxed its grip until her fingers had loosened up and spread apart. Almost free to roam, she could send them anywhere she like. Upwards while grazing his length, or down, where an even more vulnerable part of him was hidden away. It was no surprise, then, when the tips of her fingers were found gliding towards the space that was his own nether regions.

Almost ghost like in their approach, he was nearly caught off guard when she grabbed hold of his groin, effectively scaring away the color on his face. Despite that prickling sensation of fear that climbed up his spine, Timmy found some way to keep eerily calm. She literally had him by the balls, with a hand adept in squeezing throats like how one crushes soda cans. Now it held onto the only internal organ in his body without the protection of his bones or muscle, a bit of compression would be all that it'd take to fell this giant. The thought made the shrills upon his back echo even louder, as worry threatened to storm the inner sanctums of his mind and cause him to fumble. Yet, Turner was too excited to give in so easily, and, his trust in Vicky was what made this so special in between them. That trust was far from any misgivings. Her nimble digits divided amongst themselves and scooped his groin up like a net hauling in a big catch. Moving them in between her fingers, she rolled them around while herding them towards her palm. The redhead fondled with his balls much like yesterday, except she couldn't kiss or suck on them in any form fashionable way. So instead, the redhead made an 'okay' sign with thumb and index finger, around the sack, pushing the testicles away from the main organ. Then she started to lightly stroke them, tugging downward as if she were going to milk him like he tried to do to her earlier. She let his balls slide through the hole that she made, passing one after the other as the hand sign broke apart. Every now and then, the girl didn't allow the sign to break, keeping his nuts on end where her other three finger would play with them. Refraining from squeezing, she wanted to make it clear the hold Vicky had on him…in case he forgot.

This, accompanied by the rest of her playing was starting to work a spell on Timmy. While her left hand was busy juggling his family jewels, her right had also moved on from simple twisting to steady pumping; her grip maneuvered his foreskin into swallowing the shaft before releasing as it unfolded downwards. She would still stretch and bend him, though, as her mouth held onto the tip. With her hands preoccupied, the girl was still sucking on his head with an eager attitude. Her mouth was warm and moist, much like her privates, with the added benefit of an attentive tongue. He was already sensitive around the head of his member, but the feeling of her spearing and harpooning him with his cloth in between was pushing it. Vicky took her time at swirling around him, stopping every few circles to poke and nudge the head in certain directions. The most thrilling part was when she actually dragged her tongue over the very tip where the tiny hole was, no doubt, tasting bits of the sticky liquid that he knew had to be there by now. Since the fabric of his underwear was still in the way, it was a little different than before, yet still enjoyable. The way she handled his sac was one thing, but adding the other two factors into the whole was another. At this rate, it would be him that turned to pudding in her hands.

"_Good thing I got a head start_," he grinned at his not so secret advantage in this race. Though he might have hesitated when Vicky started to fight back, he was soon back on track with his goal even more clearer than before. The redhead's toying with his penis had only fueled his resolve, adding a pep in his step as it lit sparks inside of himself. He already had the girl riled up, her juices had multiplied since he first started slipping in his tongue. Now he just had to find her button and push it. Letting go of the girl's pink pearl, he clasped a second hand against the other cheek of her butt. Squeezing her rear end harder as Timmy shoved his face in deeper. Chin up and pressing forward, he lavished at her insides in search for that tiny, rough patch of flesh that sent her into a frenzy from the day before. It was difficult at first, he had to work backwards, or in reverse, as his tongue faced the opposite direction as it did when she laid on het back. However, if memory served him right, then it should be right about-

"Oh no you don't!" the retort surprised him almost as much she did when the girl suddenly vanished. Her legs unfurled from around his head, and her hands quickly retreating from his male anatomy, Vicky pulled in her arms and slid from Timmy's grasp faster than he could respond. By the time he could do anything, all he saw was his girlfriend, down on the floor, nurturing her shoulders as the joints were finally free. Looking back up to him with a grin, while rolling one arm to relax the joint, she easily said "Thought I wouldn't notice you looking for my g-spot. Did you?"

Always one to enjoy learning more about the ways of communication he would use in the near future, Timmy grinned in return as he made a mental note before replying "Am I that obvious?"

"A little, you got this habit of pulling a last minute trick when eating my pussy."

Blushing...for several reasons from her answer, Turner almost had trouble with his tongue. "S-sor-" the main one being when she lifted herself up and silenced him with a kiss. Placing her hand on his knees, the redhead used him to support herself as she raised up to meet lips with his. A little surprised, the teen received her eagerly as she slipped in her tongue. A slight salty taste accompanied it, but nothing too obnoxious as to blind side him anywhere near more than she already did. A second went by before they separated, the kiss made more for affection than entertainment, giving Timmy the chance to smile at an already grinning pair of eyes.

"You're so cute when you're apologizing, it's like having an adorable henchman."

"Very funny, _mistress_." Her grin ever confident as it had always meant to be, she reached down with one hand to massage the stiff supporter of his boxer's tent. An almost opened palm, she caressed him gently-if not lightly-as it didn't take much for him to react to her playing. It wasn't anything serious that threatened to make him burst right then and there, but, given the consistency behind the rubbing, he wouldn't be receiving any rest or quarter. His member remained hard, fueled by the almost electrifying thrills from being handled as so. Vicky came closer with another kiss, holding this one longer while her hand held onto the rod with an open 'okay' sign. She wasn't finishing him off, not yet, she was keeping him ready.

Preparing him. "I wanted to do something special for you," she said lightly. "A little thank you for this morning."

"Oh..." the tint of his cheeks were pink. "...that's fair."

The girl snorted before giving him her two cents on the subject. "Who said anything about fair, I'm greedy. I'm just not stingy when it comes to rewards and, in your case, third time's the charm." She came in for another kiss, this one by far the longest and most tenderizing of the three. It wasn't Vicky's nature to always be so kind and gentle, part of that showed true throughout the last kiss. Her tongue slithered out, from behind the girl's lips, and coiled around his large incisor. Though its pulling didn't bring him any closer, it demanded his compliance in not leaving. Her hand, as well, took a turn at him when a thumb mounted the head of his penis and her grip changed to one that would be used to hold the joystick of a controller. This moment of intensity almost sent him over the edge of his limit before she pulled away. Continuing to give him that ever confident grin, the girl asked "Still want it?"

A little lost for words that would do any english justice, the teen with the bright pink cheeks nodded quickly before giving a careful peck on her lips. Further amused by this display, Vicky's confident grin became an evil smile that had Timmy wondering what he'd just agreed to. The redhead sank to her knees, removing her hands as she sat in between his own. Grabbing the end of his underwear, she pulled them off to reveal Turner's member, standing stiff and angry as it had the days before. Veins stuck out along its sides, channeling blood throughout the organ. It twitched a few times, as if it were a second heart that beat with passion, even though it affected its owner's mind like a second head with only one thought in mind. Speaking of head, the bright red mushroom stood on end, pointing at the ceiling, and-occasionally, her. Happy to have been in her care all this time, it drooled politely the clear fluid to show appreciation. Leaning forward, she kissed it at the tip, earning a sharp sigh from above before sitting back. Returning her smile to Timmy, Vicky crossed her arms and grabbed the ends of her shirt as she began to take it off. Flinging it away like some trivial object once done, she was left with only a pink bra. Reaching behind her back, the sound of a _click_ was heard just before her hands reappeared with the ends of undergarment in tow. Tossing it away, the garment joined with the rest of her clothing on the floor.

All around Vicky laid pieces of her attire that Turner had grown so used to over the years. Black shoes which chased him down, black pants which stood even taller than he, and the green shirt which was almost as nostalgic to him as her hair and eyes. The only thing that wasn't there was her panties, which slid off with her escape from his hold. This time, it was the bra being casted aside as if it had no importance, though it guarded a very interesting part of her body. Her chest or boobs, as Vicky put it, were set free from their entrapment as the rest of her was now. Excluding a pair of black socks, Vicky was as naked as the day she was born. Vanilla like skin that radiated a glow from her person, soft, smooth, and enjoyable to snuggle against while asleep. The only thing array were her hairs from below and the nipples that rested on each mound. Like tiny, pink tidbits, they poked out on the very ends, and starred at him. Were the teen not so docile at the moment, he might have flicked one like that morning. But, everything about her, every move she made, and every breath she took intimidated him.

Vicky leaned forward a second time, unabashed or hesitant in her approach, kissing the head of his penis once more. Only, instead of pulling back, she scooted forward and pushed her arms upwards until she rested her biceps on top of his thighs. Taking a mound in each hand, she pushed both of them together, right with Timmy's painfully stiff member in between them. For the first time since they started, Turner had been left with his mouth gaping wide open. He might as well have gone into shock by the sudden change and feeling consuming his member as it was trapped in a new prison of softness. All this time, his penis was hot, stern, and aggravated from top to bottom by everything that was happening around it. Now, while it was ready to crack under internal pressure, it was surprised as the girl made an effort to crush it between two pillows. That was something that it, as far as this anatomy of his body was concerned, was not at all too familiar with. It knew gentleness, that much the girl could be, and it was used to being rough. But this was more like being caught in between two small mountains of comfort that seemed to absorb all of the tension. Like a coolant to an engine, or lubricant to an axel, it was a stretch to say that the two parts of their bodies were made for each other, but, at a minimum, they fitted like two gears of unique variations. Even though he was practically throbbing in between them, her chest matched and fitted his shape. Catching the look on his face, Vicky smile changed once more, this time into her iconic devious smirk.

And then she started moving.

Why did she have to start moving.

Vicky rocked forwards, and, adding a little push, upwards as her chest rolled over his member. "..." was the answer she received as the teen struggle to inhale air properly. Before he could even exhale, she eased off and rocked back down, repeating the process in the opposite direction. With her boobs pressed against him from both sides of his penis, she raised herself to mush it in between them, covering the entire length, and stopped just before reaching midway of the head. Then she came back down to start all over again with the rest of him. Needless to say, and already said, it felt amazing being where his member was right now. Those two comforters blanketed and unfolded his penis over and over as the girl maintained a set motion.

The redhead was trying to swallow him with her chest, he was certain, despite its size. The teen just felt like she was completely surrounding him even though he could still see the back of his member. But it hardly seemed like that was due to the lack of effort, he thought, as the teen watched the performance she gave with the show. Vicky moved her hands around until her fingers slid by her perky nipples, two pink buds that seemed to beg for attention with the way they stood out. Passing over them lightly, at first, she started drawing circles around them with her fingertips-making a silent 'oh' with her mouth as she gasped quietly. Her nipples poked out in defiance, becoming stiff while under the playful teasing. When she had given them a few circular passes, the girl finally made contact by pinching one in between her finger and thumb. Her sighs came out as a small cooing as she tweaked it, her lips parted as if to gently whistle. Obviously sensitive to her own touch, she continued to be audible as she poked at the tip of her other bud with a single finger. The digit rolled the nipple around, as if balancing its position on top of it, before she pushed it into her soft flesh, causing her to moan while testing her own body's limitations. Biting her bottom lip, probably to keep from getting lost in her own arousal, Vicky eyes shined intensely.

The redhead shifted her hands up and down, as if she were weighing them on a scale, rolling her chest over him as she played with his member. She leaned with him, just a bit, as her soft chest hugged him with a static massage. While she couldn't cover him fully, Vicky pushed forward with her torso until the very head of the rod pressed against Turner's stomach. Forcing his member into one direction, stretching and awakening muscles in it that he didn't even know were there. She knew he liked the feeling, the silent inhales and low exhales told her so. It was a slow, incredible torture for him to endure. Almost like he were bathing in the afterglow of their excursion before even reaching its glorious end. The feelings of immersion were rich with pleasure, so much so that Timmy found himself leaning back until he was practically sinking into the couch. So relaxed, but so greedy of this feeling that he offered more of himself to her as his bottom slowly shifted forward. The show, her chest, everything about this moment, was all gift wrapped into his reward as she gave it to him. The girl allowed him to indulge himself, to enjoy every second of it without a care in the world.

At first.

"!" the boy almost yelped as he gasped loud enough to be heard behind clinched teeth when a sharp flick of her tongue spoiled the serene moment with raw intensity. His guard completely dropped, the damage he took, though minimal, was full. There was a breach within the hull, pressure was fluctuating, engine is being too strained, the reactor was close to meltdown, escape pods weren't functioning properly, he was gonna...Turner took a moment to calm and remind himself that he was not a battleship. When he was certain that his inertial damp-erh-mind was back in control of itself, he glared at the main source of most if not all his problems in life. Vicky smiled innocently, blinking as if naive of the reason behind the look on his face; it wasn't too hard to imagine that her laughs would come out as 'Tee-Hee' if he bothered to accuse her out loud. "_...Why? WHY?! Do you just enjoy making me look like an idiot?!_" he shouted in his mind as his eyes interrogated hers. Vicky wasn't psychic, as far as he knew, but she definitely understood the message being sent to her via body language. A grin born to give him an answer, she soon returned to rhythm from before with a few changes. This time, when she raised herself, Vicky dipped forward to flick the tip of his rod with her tongue every few passes. Now that the element of surprise had been spent and thoroughly eliminated under a careful eye, Turner's scowl had disappeared as the feelings from before returned with a new beat.

Every lick set off a round of sparks behind closed eyes as anxiety was replaced with a more steady rise. She soon switched to giving light kisses, sucking gently, and-after that-took to sucking in the entire head before releasing and spitting it out on her return to the base. What she did next, though his eyes were shut, he could still see coming. On her next rise, Vicky sucked the head behind her lips and started to take swirls around it with her tongue. As enticing as it was, it wasn't the end to the play. On her way back down, instead of releasing him, the redhead held on and continued to swallow Timmy and take him further into her mouth. Her tongue stuck out, calmly, as she started tasting every part of him that entered her. The flavors she found were mostly coming from the tip, as it happily drooled the clear secretion. She made many futile attempts to wipe it away as the flow started to quicken in pace, due to the member's new environment. The teen found his voice again, as the moan was made audible for to here. Taking pleasure in his response, the girl raised up until only the red tip was in her mouth.

And then she took him again.

Vicky might not have been capable of swallowing his entire length, but she got close enough to where she could touch her boobs with her chin. She had stopped with her massage, resorting to holding him in place in between her marshmallow cushions while she sucked at the rest. The moisture and cramped space within elicited one moan, followed by a gasp, and then a groan as her tongue coated him in her own saliva. There was little else she could do to sway his attention from the inside of her jaw. However, she did try to mold him through her chest like one would with clay, pushing back and forth as he was forced against the softness from either side. Half of him was being crushed by what might as well been called two airbags of fun, the other half was being raided by her tongue while she attempted to take on a bit more of him at a time.

It was no wonder that Turner found himself getting closed to coming. His endurance was starting to melt away as the climax appeared further over the horizon. Try as he might to last longer, what was going to happen in the end was inevitable.

And he was trying, hard.

But, as Vicky would clean away at the sticky liquid coming from inside his member, or stretching it against her chest as she continued to prod it in different directions, the teen knew he was done for. Maybe he could hold off from bursting for a bit longer, as tedious as that would be, he had somewhat of better control over himself than in the last two days. He didn't want it all to come and end so soon, even if was just for a bit more, he wanted-

"V-vicky…" he stammered out "…please. I'm begging you-"

Vicky suddenly let go his member, the organ being released back into the cool air. Feeling his heart deflate into a stone that dropped in the boy's gut, Timmy felt his face burn in confusion. Wondering why she was trying to tease when he was so close to relief, did she do all of this just for a prank. _"A little thank you for this morning." _He remembered her words exactly, and now knew exactly what she meant by them. Looking down with a face of fury-and hormones-he was met with a face that stopped him in tracts. Instead of an evil smile, there a light frown; where he was sure there would be devious eyes, the boy found only a raised eyebrow. Vicky didn't feign innocence like Timmy thought she would, but instead look confused more than anything else. Not sure what to say or how to act, he slowly closed his mouth. Recognizing the look on his face, the redhead had a good guess as to what caused it. Shaking her head, she revealed a light smile and spoke softly.

"You don't have to beg me for anything right now," the words left him stunned. "This is all for you, enjoy yourself. And if you feel like cumming, just go for it."

His head a bit cooler, but his face still bright as a tomato, Timmy watched as his girlfriend leaned back in to continue sucking him. This time, though, she brought the teen all the way to the back of her throat. Feeling the wall resist any further advance of his penis, Turner let out a deep sigh as she kept him for a couple of seconds. Returning to her usual tempo, the girl occasionally kept placing him there for a few moments at a time. Holding him in place, her tongue would bathe the rest of the organ that she managed to fit in her mouth; seemingly enjoying the taste it provided. Her nostrils flared as she struggled to breathe properly with him inside, and her face burning with scarlet haze. Letting go and sliding back to the head, she exhaled a sigh and moan as the redhead slowly recovered her senses.

Before now, the room had been mostly quiet. However, Timmy became aware of the sounds his girlfriend made as she started to over with his reward. Despite this being a gift for the boy, Vicky seemed to enjoy giving it to him just as much as he enjoyed receiving it from her. The way that she was just so enthusiastic with doing something like this caused him to become harder. A sweet smile on her face, the raspy way she breathed through her nose, burning blush on her cheeks, and that look of desire in her eye. All of it seemed to hypnotized the boy as he started realize that she might be into this reward even more than he was. The reason why wasn't too far off, because Vicky actually found this more arousing than he thought. Unbeknownst to Turner, the redhead was still wet in between her legs from when he went down on her a few minutes ago. In addition, none of this did anything to help put a stop to that, in fact, she was getting worse by the second and could feel the moisture run down her thighs. If her hands weren't so full at the moment, the girl might have found herself dripping. As is, she knew for a fact that her pussy was getting soaked all on its own as she sucked on this rod in her mouth. Looking up to check his reaction, Vicky found Turner staring back with a face that said he was a bit astonished. Feeling as if she were smiling at him through her eyes, Timmy gulped down a lump forming in his throat at what the girl did next.

Reaching forward, she grabbed hold of his stagnant hands and drew him closer to her chest. Feeling a cold sweat break over his forehead, Timmy's jaw nearly dropped open as she pressed her boobs into his open palms against. With her smaller hands laying on top, she guided his bigger ones. Squeezing herself through him, Vicky showed her boyfriend exactly how she wanted to be touched while she sucked him off. Kneading the comfortable mass in both grasp, Turner helplessly watched as the redhead started massaging his penis with her boobs again. His digits mercifully needing something to grabbed hold of, the teen pinched the girls erect nipples before he lost his mind. Vicky whimpered and moaned on his member, slowly removing her hands as his instinct took over. Leaving him to playing with her chest, Vicky went right back to slurping at his member. Her jaw was starting to hurt a bit, and the girl wasn't sure she could handle him anymore than this point. As for her hands, the white fingers found themselves digging into her pussy; not exactly as close to cumming as her lover was, but the redhead was going to make the next few seconds a little fun for herself if possible. Already drenched from below, she jumped a little as a tiny jolt ran up her spine at the penetration. Her entire body started shifting, the girl became even more enthusiastic and started bouncing in place; eagerly swallowing him with new encouragement as Turner's eyes widened in shock. Despite knowing nothing about the humidity between her thighs, there was something tugging at Timmy as he watched her in motion. His heart already racing, seeing her before him like this overpowered any sense the boy had left. To him, she was already the most beautiful girl in the world. But now, now he had to…had to…to

"I can't…I don't I can…" he couldn't speak properly. Not until he figured that gritting sensation in his mouth was the clinching of his teeth. The first thought he understood was that he definitely, most certainly, without any possible doubt _loved_ Vicky's rewards now way more than before that night he tried to take vengeance on her. "I…I'm gonna-AUUH!"

Throwing himself back against the couch, the teen's harden organ detonated fircely when a sharp prick came from the very tip of his penis, and, before he knew it, Turner was firing off rounds inside of her mouth. Blast after blast, the eruptions channeled themselves through his member as the head up chucked them through the tiny hole at the tip. He eagerly merged with the warm and damp space above her tongue as the little pink muscle became alive and greedily lapped away at his sticky substance. If this were his first time, Timmy would have undoubtedly bucked his hips towards her mouth, or grabbed her directly to move in closer. As it was, he settled for holding onto the couch instead, as he emptied his first load of the day into her gullet. All that he recognized was bliss, as far as the boy could see, with every spurt he fired was more amazing and satisfying than the last. They became softer, longer, and slower as they gradually came to a lazy halt, and even then he could still feel the tingling sensation refuse to die completely as his erection calmed down. Vicky was drinking directly from the head, applying a vacuum to continually draw his orgasm out. She pressed the underside of the tip squeeze, as if to squeeze out and drop he might be holding back from flying. When it seemed certain that the most epic of his climax had passed, she polished the red tip before sliding down to the rest of him that she could handle while he relaxed. Sitting back, he gratefully accepted her bathing instrument without a care in the world until he remembered that she bit him.

"_Reward..._" his brain slowly revolved around the idea.

More like payback, he concluded as she cleaned the aftermath of his climax. The girl began to peel away at the mixture of her spit and his gooey essence, scooping them away before they disappeared down her throat. It was hard to imagine that she could actually accomplish such a goal, considering that every glaze of her tongue only encouraged more to ooze out and her own saliva was never far away. However, she didn't let that stop her from trying, and Timmy was too busy enjoying as to try and stop her. His member was now sensitive more than ever after its explosion, and needed little attention to make him sigh out loud. The pleasure alone made him lean his head back as thoughts of heaven conflicted with the ceiling. But, as always, the good things find a way to end or they set the stage for something even better. After what felt like a minute, Vicky had yet to release him. She continued her treatment over his penis until his mental trip to elysium had fully ended and he returned to earth with her. The feeling of pleasure had also changed as well, instead of being a treat it'd turned to a form of teasing. He could feel the relaxant muscles in his member tighten as they expanded once more. The redhead outlined the veins that had reappeared, marking them as she danced from one spot to another. His mind becoming acute once more, he quickly summarized what was going on. She let him have his fun, his _reward _as the girl personally put it.

Now on to the next order of business.

With a _pop _sound, his penis was released back into the much cooler air. Despite his thoughts from earlier, it did look cleaner than he expected. Shining from recent moister, there was a gleam to it as the sticky liquid from inside had disappeared completely. Not even the tip had resumed the drooling, as it stood proud and disciplined. His member was hard, firm, and erect.

He was ready.

But before that, Vicky stood up and leaned in to kiss him. Almost surprised, he returned it and licked the edge of her lips to ask permission for something more. She oblige, and he soon let out another moan as their tongues converged in the embrace. Not even a second in and he could already tell that there was a slight difference. She had already gotten rid of the evidence, probably even double or triple checked after she let him go, but there was a distinct flavor in her mouth that he knew must have came from himself. It was weird, not bothering, just a little strange to encounter it for the first time and understand it. He wonder a bit on what it must have been like when it wasn't just an after taste, and then the realization of her taking it all at once seized the day. Separating, Vicky said "So, how did you like your rew-" before he pressed forward to kiss her again. This time, however, his arms wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her closer. The teenager leaned forward, his frame causing her to bend back a little as he climbed above the girl. As for the kiss, he didn't wait for her to receive him as his tongue torpedoed its way into her mouth. His penis twitched, almost as if to give a huff as a person would with pride. Everywhere he raided, he found a fading shadow of himself, his mark. And each time he did only made him kiss her that much harder as the thoughts turned him on even more. When he finally did let go, the room was greeted by weak laughter from the redhead. He tried drowning the girl just a minute ago, now it was suffocation that his passion expressed itself in. "Well...I can take that as a yes?"

The almost breathless question was answered by another eager, but thankfully quick, kiss to her lips. An open and almost eccentric smile adorning his lips as fittingly as a crown to a king's head, he replied "You're awesome!"

"Y-your just saying that because it's your first time having a boob job," she folded her arms and turned away, haughtily, trying to hide the shade of pink growing on her face. It startled her, when, the boy refused to let go and pulled her into his lap for another over bearing hug.

"Still awesome!"

The smile was slow to show, and even harder to hide. "Yeesh. You're so clingy," though she didn't seem to be all that displeased by said clinginess, more so annoyed by how hard it was to appear so. "If you don't let go, we're going to end up sitting here all day." The only response she got was the nuzzling of his chin against the base of her neck, and a light hum. A little amused, she rolled her eyes before pushing her hips one way until they, in turn, shoved his erection backwards into his stomach. Cracking one eye open, he met hers with a skeptic, yet, intrigued look on what could be better than just sitting here with his girlfriend all day. Not that the thought wasn't a bit mutal, but, the sticky feeling from between her legs and fingers urged the girl to make him see otherwise. The tiny wink that she gave him was enough to warrant her release as she slipped from his grasp and back onto the floor. Soon to follow and learn the answer to the question in his mind, Turner decided that it was time for him to join her in his birthday suit. Kicking off his shoes, he got rid of his pants and underwear that rested around his ankles. He took off the letterman and pink t-shirt from above, and added them to the pile of clothing belonging to the two teenagers. Finally naked, save for his socks, Timmy scooted off the couch and landed on his knees a little harder than he meant to. Rubbing at the joints with a bit of irritation, he almost didn't hear her say "You okay?"

"Yeah..." he shrugged it off before turning towards her "I'm..." The teen could feel his heart skip a beat, as the color drained from his tanned face. The sight which greeted him was not an unfamiliar one, as the twin moons blasphemed the hours of the day. Vicky leaned onto the coffee table, her elbows propped onto the furniture as her chin rested in her hands above. The redhead's position was like the portrayal of a feline sitting idly, yet, proudly by as it surveyed its environment with scorn and disdain. Though the girl was on her knees, one could confused the space she occupied as a throne. The grin she had on her face did not deter this thought, and it only seemed to express a small portion of the pleasure she took under his hypnotized intrigue. The athletic build that warranted powerful muscles seemed soft and more inviting than any other pillow would think to be. The almost pale, yet very rich color of her skin could only inspire thoughts of his soon to be favorite flavor at this rate. The way her chest stood out in its arrogant pride, or, the shapely turns that the girl's hips took to mark their reign around her lower body. Which brought him back to the double satellites, where his eyes always seemed to gravitate back to. Was it fair to say that her butt was distracting, when all he wanted to do was stare at all day long-willingly. The way that each orb was so round it could be cupped with his hands, yet, each cheek so full and plump that he wouldn't be able to hold it all in either. A tiny part of him wanted to apologize to her boobs for still losing in this ever going competition on highly interesting parts of the female anatomy, especially after their recent gift to his privates. Though, when he started to give it further thought, he felt his member twitched with hope. "_I wonder if I could also do that with her-_"

"Of all the kinks and fetishes, you just had to an _ass_ man," the playful smirk fitted her when he raised the stunned look on his face for the redhead to see. One hand fell from her chin, leaving the girl with her head tilted to the side as she watched him in amusement. The right hand that left its counter part behind did not bother to stop at or rest on the table, but, instead, slid past her stomach before reappearing in between her thighs. The fingers outstretched, gliding further as her wrist turned upwards and aimed them towards her lips. Once in position, they pressed inwards before pushing the vertical slit apart. Giving Timmy full view of the pink flesh surrounding the little hole, the rose at the end and middle of a valley. "Think you can keep going, twerp?"

He raised an eyebrow at the mocking challenge in her tone. Where the color from his face was drained, a vigorous blush was thriving. Though his heart stopped beating, his penis was left throbbing as blood flooded throughout it. Already set in between her spread legs, it didn't take much to shift his side until he faced the girl directly. Seeing her taunt take root and showing effect, Vicky removed her other hand from her chin and leaned her frame down, just a bit, as he came up behind her. The head of his member pressed against the slit, eliciting a small coo from the redhead as their privates touched. The feeling of their connection was not lost on him, either, and his mouth opened quietly as it made a silent 'oh'. He was not so mute, though, when the head popped into her hole. The teen gasped, the girl moaned, and they both enjoyed the convergence with each other as Timmy started to fill her up with the rest of his length. He moved slowly, gently, possibly from the memory of blood from the first time of his entrance, but it felt good all the same as he took his time. Vicky made a pleasurable sigh as she accommodated the member, her vagina being spread opened as it swallowed the intruding meat. His hands originally set resting on one side of table and aiming his rod with the other, he brought them to her hips and gripped his fingers onto her flesh.

"D'unno..." his warm face was kissed by a confident grin of his own. "Can you?"

"Let's!"

Finally working his hip into pressing against her bottom, Turner reveled in achieving his goal of filling her up. Vicky let out another sigh as she took a moment to adjust to the full length that he'd given her. The two shifted a bit, grinding their privates against each other as a warm up. Their bodies rocked back and forth, shifting as they passed momentum in between one another. She was still plenty wet from before, and his hard on made it more about the redhead adjusting to being filled up by the boy. Her chambers fitted him perfectly, so far, matching every bit of him that he fed to the girl. There wasn't an inch he gave that didn't receive appreciation, and there wasn't a spot in her that didn't love the attention it got from him. Vicky moaned out loud as he pushed himself against her, merging their flesh together. She responded by clamping down with her inner muscles on the rod, reinforcing how much she wanted him right in there. Every time he rocked back, her hold became slightly tighter. She didn't want him to go, didn't want to comprehend him leaving her when they were just about to get started. A small part of her realized that such was nonsense, that he was just as into this as she was. However, perhaps there was just an even bigger part of her that went nuts over the sensation of him dragging against every bit of flesh she pressed onto it the organ.

That was when Timmy pulled back until he was at half length, and then sent the whole thing back in. Vicky gasped in suprised at the sudden weight being driven into her rear, the very force nudged her body forward a bit before she recovered. Yet, the second it was over, the girl found herself absorbing another bump from behind as he repeated the offense. Bracing herself for what was coming, Vicky grunted as Turner unleashed his assault on her nether regions. This entry was not the careful probing that he politely introduced himself with, but that dynamic animal which set about bringing ruin to her composure. A sharp squeak from the redhead reminded him how adorable she was when he had her like this, and Timmy already made plans to double his efforts of fucking her over the coffee table. There was only one way to have sex with his girlfriend when she presented herself to him like this, and that was to be as rough as he damned pleased. And he really wanted to make a mess out of his evil babysitter when he fucked her as hard as he could. Taking her from behing like some beast during rutting season, he nearly shoved his way in without remorse as Vicky held fast against the table. Not that she minded, honestly, her body had been practically begging for him to take her like this for a while now. Her mind alone was more than ready to have Turner intrude on her privates so recklessly, only finding satisfaction in the wild penatration.

The iron grip that she thought she had melted like butter when he returned not even a moment later. They might have been nothing but muscle, yet, the walls to her chambers were twice as sensitive as they were ways that she latched onto him as he tried to drag himself out sent thrills shrieking throughout her body, threatening to rob the girl of the little control she bothered maintaining. He shut them up the same way he started them in the first place, by sending the length he took out straight back in to the cause, muffling her tight, little hole. He was so rough like this, shaping her insides, molding them like clay till she mirrored him as a sheath does for its sword. The member within the girl carved its form into her mind just as much as it did in her body, her memory taking hold to savor it forever. Her palms against the surface of the coffee table touched something, something wet. Squinting her eyes with an almost delirious vision, Vicky saw the remnants of a bit of liquid that had recently been smeared by her thumb. It took her a second to guess where it came from, thinking that it was of the fishbowl she broke earlier, before a second droplet fell from above. She was sweating, she realized, as the girl was hot under the pressure building up in her loins. Her mind catched up to where her body was. She could crack under this intensity at any moment.

"_...More,_" Vicky smiled as a third droplet splattered beneath her.

His hips bucked forwards, unashamedly, and the only thing that let him pull back was the thought of doing it all over again. Timmy might not have been as domineering as he was the last time they were in this position, but he still felt like a winner as he plowed her from behind. He watched as his crotch pressed against her rear, time after time, causing the moons to bounce slightly with every other slap his pelvis made against the redhead. His hands at her hips dug their fingers into her side before pulling the girl back onto him as he impaled her vagina on his penis. Her _pussy, _he remembered the girl saying, was starting to make familiar squishy sounds, even with the absence of his essence inside it. Though he couldn't see it from his current position, he could see his member glimmering bright as ever before sending it back into her. The teenager could feel it all the same as he started to move easier within the cramp space, her hole still tight, but, newly slick as he worked his length into her. Beads of sweat was forming not only on his forehead, but on other parts of his body as well. Perspiration was coming from the girl as well, his nose told him so, and felt his erection pulse in excitement at the results of its hard work.

A smile on his face, he reached around her waist with one hand to tweak her little button between his fingers. The redhead squealed in delight as she clenched her thighs together, as if to hide this part of her body away from him. His eyes obtained a glint when grip on him became even tighter, once again finding it futile to escape as this ambush caught him by surprise. So intense, so _good_. The feeling he got was a strong electric charge that caused him to hesitate for a moment. He could break apart at this, crack under the pressure, fill her up with something more than just meat. No, he was going to lose it right now! Instead of blowing it, however, he wiped sweat that was starting to get into his eyes and went right back pumping his member, in and out, of her as vigorously as before. The reason why drew a smirk as he realized it himself. He couldn't reach that peak, because he was already there. That, or, a better explanation would have been that he was still on his way down after climbing it in the first place. He'd already come once, and wasn't even able rest for long afterwards. The path was still there, but it was more a bit harder to traverse a second time without any higher motivation. Though, as his eyes caught sight of her plump behind being pushed back against his pelvis a little harder than before-squeezing against his lower abdomen, he got a better understanding of what Vicky mean't when she called him an _ass_ man.

The hand teasing her bud didn't ease off, and the redhead submitted without being able to do much besides waiting for the end to greet her. It was getting dangerously close to that point, and now it was Timmy who had her on the run instead the other way round. Not having the strength to hold herself up and get pummeled from the rear by the other teenager, she laid down her head against the coffee table while taking her boyfriend's assault. He was ruthless in this regard-always had been-when it came to making her come. For some reason, it often seemed that Turner enjoyed giving pleasure to her more so than receiving it from her. There was always this sense of effort that came from him when they were like this. He spoiled the redhead that way, she realized, and was determined to do his part. She could feel that tingling sensation from her crotch being multiplied many times over until it became a hum that resonated throughout her body as a whole. Constantly barrowing into her, his penis was hot against the walls. Or maybe that was her, she couldn't tell at this point, everything was getting a bit fuzzy when the end was getting this close. She could blow any moment now, it wasn't that difficult to imagine so. All she had to was sit quietly and wait-

"Spank me!" Vicky hissed out in an almost breathless voice, and repeated "Get your hand off my clit and spank my ass!" Shocked, most certainly, dumbfounded by the command he just received, Turner felt his jaw drop far enough for his bottom teeth to break apart from his incisor. With his mouth going slack, it wasn't much longer until the rest of his body received some effect. It felt as if he could come just from the words alone, if that were possible at the current moment. Instead of release, he pressed himself deeply against her, grinding their privates together, and giving a low and slow groan from his throat. The girl sighed heavily at this convergence, her toes out stretched before curling tight. It was held like this for a moment, Turner hunched over her backside while Vicky supported herself with the table. Then it fell apart when he started to slide back, and, instead of just removing the one hand, he took away both. Confused, thinking that he somehow misheard her, she was about to turn around and beg before she shrieked in surprise. In an instant, Timmy had grabbed her ass directly and squeezed the globes in each hand. His accusations confirmed themselves as her flesh pressing through the gaps of his fingers while his hands imprinted on her. Halfway out of her, a good distance, he went right back to pumping his rod into the wet hole with renewed vigor. Gripping her butt, instead of her hips, he pulled the girl onto his throbbing penis as he proceeded to fuck her hard. The heat from inside her also returned, with a vengeance, no less, as he brought her closer to climax than before.

It started when his right hand relaxed its claw like hold, just before vanishing into thin air. Then a resounding clap vibrated throughout the room when it slapped the cheek it'd been resting on. The redhead squeaked, in surprise, in shock, in joy at the sudden strike to her person. She quivered underneath him, a tingly sensation rising from the surface of her buttocks. It sent little electric shocks to her pussy while it was still being pounded at, earning a tiny spasm that was barely felt. It was joined by another, however, when he smacked the left side next. Waves of sparks danced across her butt for that one, like the way a hammer strike hot metal against the anvil, and another shower of sparks after that from the right cheek. Each made her shake inside as she got closer to that peak, each advancing her in leaps compared to before. "..._More_," the spirit of her greed called from within as she said "Harder." A stronger clap heightened her excitement for a moment, filling her with a tiny bit of glee. "Harder!" This one echoed off the walls like small thunder, her ears could actually make it out over the squishy sounds from their rutting. "Harder-ack!" the girl's voice broke when next was delivered. That one...that one almost hurt. It made her blink as the redhead's mind awoken from the drunk pleasure, suddenly finding herself capable of thinking. Yet, instead of scaring her away, the tiny bit of pain only spurred the girl on. She could feel it coming closer to her, that blissful ending, and knew that this rough treatment was what brought it to her. Almost? _Almost_ wasn't good enough!

"H-" she didn't get the chance to finish, barely starting, before he granted her wish. It came from the right, an under hand blow that gave a distinguishing _POP!_ Yet, the girl felt it more than she heard, as that ringing in her ear was drowned out by the fire from her ass. The heat, the friction, the pressure, all of it left an imprint of itself on her mind as his hand did on her bottom. Whatever burning desire she had for being spanked had been quickly matched and satisfied. _SMACK! _She never got the chance to say so, however, when he delivered another one to mirror the last. Luck had it so that the girl's tongue wasn't near her teeth, the way they grinded together was more than enough to sever a certain pink muscle from its home. A third strike made her glad to have been lying on the table, because at this point, while the girl did not bite off her tongue, she may have bitten off more than she could chew. Tears started to form in her eyes as she submitted to the fourth, her lips too tight to let out a peep. But it wasn't until the fifth when she could finally feel herself answering with an even more powerful response as the redhead had her second most violent orgasm to date.

Her vaginal walls tightened around his member as they echoed with a seizure of spasms, each squeezing him as if to get even with the boy for unraveling her into this hot mess. She could feel the boy grinding his hips against her rear, rubbing his penis throughout her compacting channel since she refused to let go of him this time. He had leaned forward as well, adding a bit of weight onto her person to continue feeding as much of himself as she could take. Though the girl was at a clear disadvantage from her position, resting on the surface of the table, little could stop Vicky from pushing back and impaling herself onto the invading member. She took him further into herself than he could've gone alone, working Turner in deeper while grinding against him and the climax as one target. Throughout it all, however, he still managed to warm her bottom with a gentler tapping from an open palm. Still rougher than his first attempts at spanking her rear end, each one lit a fire in her ass that only increased her orgasm with every swat. His earlier attempt at spanking her might not have sated sudden pleading, but they prepared her for the ones that followed after. The line between pain and pleasure had long since been blurred, what might've hurt at once felt twice as good as it unleashed thunderous shocks throughout her body. Her climax eclipse into the next stage as she could feel herself squirting inside their tight quarters, mind becoming numb as his spanking only intensified the moment. Every movement he made inside her was soon followed by wave of pleasure that swam throughout her body. Every clap against her bottom made her climax restart all over as she continued to come against him. In one final burst, she almost lost it when he pushed his frame down onto her smaller form. Holding the girl against the coffee table, the teen waited until she road the rest of her orgasm out.

And then it became quiet, once more, into the room.

Noticing the lack of vibrations from her shuddering, Timmy lifted himself off of her. He wiped sweat from his forehead, a little longer and he might have joined the girl beneath him. Who, speaking of which, looked kaput laying on top of the table this way. The teen wasn't sure if he was thankful for his maintained vigor, or if he was jealous of her obvious pleasure. Looking down, he appraised her rear that now glowed with a warm pink, recognizing his part in giving her such intensity. Yet, for every bit of pride he took out of it, there was something else keeping him from enjoying it. Feeling like a guilty person, he reached out a hand and gently grazed her newly cherry buttocks as gently as possible. The only thing more pink than her cheeks would have been her eyes, which were closed as Vicky tried to catch her breath. Almost seeming to be on the verge of passing out, it was a surprise when one eyelid broke open to look back at the boy. The tears that had leaked from her eyes were lost among the sweat that came from her forehead, somewhere along her blushed covered face. But, none of this seemed to bother the girl as her attention had been placed on him.

A little startled to be under her focus so soon, he stammered out "Y-you're not...I didn't...are you okay?"

"..." she was quiet at first, contemplating the question through her muddled mind. "Next time..." Regret swelled up within him as if he were a balloon pushed to the limits of popping. He felt that he might've actually died from sorrow right then and there had he not noticed the devious aura that shrouded the redhead. Smiling at the stunned look upon his face, Vicky raised herself up and leaned back until her shoulders fitted against his chest. Turning her head, she kissed him gently for a few seconds, giving off a sense of gratitude towards him before breaking away and resting against him. "…can you pull my hair to, please?"

A little shocked by the lack of sarcasm in her voice, and turned on, Timmy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to cradled her against him. "Sure." Vicky enjoyed his hold, and eased into it once more, bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm. They might've stayed like this for a bit longer had it not been for the twitching in his groin. While the girl had just finished, their rump on the floor had brought Turner back up to speed, and he was ready to get serious again. A slight giggle from the redhead told him that it had not gone unnoticed, the movement he made while inside her, and Timmy didn't bother pretending otherwise. Leaning inward, he made and placed several tentative kisses along her shoulder, neck, and cheek. Vicky hummed lightly, aware of and pleased by the sense of being needed. She considered holding out for a bit longer, to let him continue giving her this adorable display of affectionate attention. What she miscalculated was that her boyfriend didn't mind spoiling her in the area, and that his affections could exceed her expectations. This became evident as the light smooches became longer and deeper, even dashing his tongue against her skin to lick away sweat. His hips, once still, became animated like gears recently activated, gyrating very slowly as he started moving in her again. And it was then that Vicky started to acknowledge the dangers of her boyfriend's begging...in that, he was actually pretty persuasive. With a tiny buck against her rear, the redhead gasped as he slowly grew bolder in his seduction. A hand came up to gently caress the mounds of her chest, not stopping just because she had instinctively covered herself, and used her own hand like glove to do so. His frame leaned a bit forward, shifting the weight in between them back on her. A flicker in her eye appeared when the girl realized he was trying to repeat what they just did over the table again, and she had it up here with his game.

"Alrig-ALRIGHT!" she snapped, not all that annoyed, but, a bit desperate to stop him before the teen succeeded. The redhead knew that his lips were curling upwards after their departing kiss, grinning at her sharp reply to the over tease of affection. Turner pulled back, watching and waiting in slight amusement for her. Still leaning against his chest, Vicky let out a sigh. "There's only so much that I'm willing to take on my knees, so, if you don't mind, let me…" pausing, her eyes flickered as an imaginary lightbulb appeared above her head. Turner leaned in a bit closer, curious as to what she muttering before trailing off to silence, when she suddenly looked over her shoulder at him. What startled the boy wasn't the quick movement, but the eerie look on her face as she studied Timmy for a moment; didn't do much to prepare him for what came next, however. Vicky dipped forward onto the table and rammed her round butt into his pelvis, so hard that the teen was pushed off. Letting out a deep "OOF!", Timmy threw his arms out to catch the soft edge of the couch. The girl used the extra space to throw her right leg up and pull the left one around as she rolled onto her back. She was so hasty, however, that she left a part of his penis inside her pussy by accident. So fast was her motion that he barely had time to register what was happening, just suck air through his gritting teeth as her tight and wet hole spun around him. A grinned evolved from her lips as he stirred up her from inside without even moving, making herself wonder if she wasn't just unknowingly being greedy for his package.

A little lost on breath, seemingly close to the point of passing out, Vicky defied logic and beamed in triumph at achieving her goal.

"Much better!"

Finally finished, Timmy watched as she took a moment to rest and revel in victory. His body had become stiff, trying to hold onto itself as well as his mind avoided slipping off the edge. The boy didn't even realize that he was holding his breath. Vicky's methods of problem solving did a bit more than just shock Timmy, as the ride she just took him on nearly caused him to explode right inside of her that instant.

If the girl had an inner child, the scarlet color returning back to his face was because she reflected her smile. Catching an eyeful of the look he had, the girl tried to keep from laughing; settling for blowing air out of her nostrils with a soft chortle in her throat. The way she stifled her giggle sent even more blood flowing to his head, making things worse for her as the humming became chuckling. Before she started coughing and wheezing at the way he pouted, Timmy leaned down to kiss the spot where her neck met her shoulder. The response this time around was more of a purr as the boy lapped up the sweat around her collarbone, the sounds made quite different from the ones a moment ago. Still amused, but, definitely aroused as the euphoric feelings were returning to her body, Vicky closed her eyes and waited quietly. A hand found its way to her chest, playing with her bosom as the other slyly started to feel up her thigh. He switched back to the endearing kisses from before, his tongue more than familiar with the perspiration on her skin, and started to work his way back into her warm chambers. She enjoyed the feeling of him inside her, so much so that the redhead kept running into the dilemma of tightening herself at the slightest movement he made or relaxing to get him in that much quicker. Sniggering at the lewd thoughts on her mind, she cooed in glee as he steadily filled the girl up. Vicky was starting to become more impressed with of the new teenager's endurance, even though she was more than curious at how she kept from breaking with his endowment. Granted "_I'm not complaining._"

"Mmm" they moan she released flew directly into his ear "You know, I've been ready for you for a few minutes now?" Freezing at the question, Timmy left a final kiss for the moment before lifting himself up. Watching him look down at her in silence, the redhead quirked an eyebrow. "You trying to make me beg?"

"Sorry," he surprised her with a bashful response, her look was full of interest as the teen avoided direct eye contact. "I just like kissing you, is all."

"Everywhere except on the lips, apparently" she smirked evilly at the way his face boiled red. "Not even a smooch on the cheek."

"W-well, you looked like you were liking it. So I…" his voice trailed off after a moment, not expecting to be under such teasing in their position.

Vicky smiled at the way he pouted above her. "Awe. How sweet, you really do have impure thoughts about your babysitters."

"Hmph. Not like anyone could ever make you beg for anything in the first place."

She mused at that with another quirked eyebrow _"I'd be lying if I accepted that after this morning, so…"_ "Why don't you give it a try."

The teen rolled his eyes and replied "Uh. Because it be pointless, du-" and did a mental double take as he realize what she really meant "-wait, are you serious?!"

"Hugh." Despite her chuckling on the inside, the redhead held a straight face as she rolled her eyes. Part of her loved to play mind games with Timmy, and the other genuinely wanted him to catch up. "Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked when he continued to stare at her with an open mouth, and was answered by a continued stare with an open mouth. "_Sigh_. Fine…" Timmy watched as his girlfriend crossed her arms over her chest and gave her signature smirk.

"Make me!"

Vicky felt her cheeks flush with warmth as Turner started to bear down on her, anticipating a number of things he might try to do in order to _make her_. His hands made a noticeable _slap_ as they hit the table next to her hips, and he brought his face close enough to hers that she could feel him exhale. She remembered that he was the bigger of the two, not that it mattered…much, but the redhead felt a bit smaller than usual with the way he moved so aggressively. And the way he looked at her, not with curiosity, but a demanding pair of eyes wiped the smirk she had on her face off. Instead, Vicky glared right back him, challenging Timmy head on. "_Make me." _Then he surprised her when the redhead's devious grin appeared on his own lips, and he pushed off the table and up. As confused as she was by the sudden shift in his mood, Vicky reaction came very quick when she realized he was pulling out of her. Throwing her legs up, she manage to hook her ankles around the small of his back while her knees were a few inches away his hip. Resting on her shoulders, the girl awkwardly hanged from her lower body as she held on to him with her legs; fueled by nothing short of willpower that kept the hold around Timmy's waist.

"Not so funny when I do it to you, eh?" the question was more of a mocking statement that was prodding for a reply. It took the girl a moment to think about it when yesterday's event flooded into her mind.

"You think you're teaching _me_ a lesson?!" she scowled at his annoying grin.

"I think you're teaching me one instead." He smirked before shifting his weight on his left hand and sent the right to where their privates joined. Startled by its sudden presence, felt him grab his member by the base. Afraid that he was going to pull it out by literal hand, Vicky threw her arms around Timmy's neck. Having some new leverage, she pulled, lifting herself up and closing the gap in between their bodies by pressing them together. The girl felt the side of his fist pressing against the edge of her slit, and then something else that made her go 'ooo'. Turner continued to grin as he pressed his thumb against her clit, noticing how stiff it'd become as her moans filled his ear. "Excuse me, young miss, my girlfriend's acting weird. She wants me to make her beg, but I don't have a clue as to what for."

"You're not serious?" she said in disbelief of his _gentlemen's_ voice.

"I can keep this up all day, and by that I mean until my back goes out in the next few minutes. So unless you want that…"

At any other time she would've rolled her eyes, except that right now they were closed and would've already rolled to back of her head if otherwise opened. So instead, she hid her face by putting the side of her head next to his and replied "Nngh. Maybe it's for that thing you got in between her legs."

"Oh?" his voice was a warm laughter of curiosity "you mean this _thing_." Vicky gasped silently when he shifted the base of his member in his hand, moving the rest of the shaft around inside her. It wasn't that his hand could do anything close to what his hips could, but Timmy was already so hard inside her. She was dripping at heat it gave off, and welcomed even the slightest gesture in motion as he made. "Is this what she wants?"

"Could be..." biting her lower lip, she whispered a sharp reply.

Timmy lowered himself back down against the table once more, laying Vicky on it. Easing himself up a bit until she allowed her grip to shift to his shoulders, the teen turned his head sideways to look at the spot where they connected. He took his free hand and pushed a leg aside to get a better view in between them. Blushing at the sudden exposure, endured the bit of embarrassment as he spread her before him. Timmy smiled, though, it didn't seem like he was paying much attention to her reaction as he was to his crotch. Her pussy holding him in place, he mimicked the way the girl played with his penis and started pumping the length left outside. The side of his finger repeatedly smashed against the lower end of the outside of her slit, making a squishy sound in the room as she was already wet from the excitement. He was grinding the part of him still in her, rubbing the head against the roof in search for that sweet spot that could make the girl scream.

Vicky watched as he jerked off while still inside her, breathing excitedly as he found a new way to play with her. His left hand shifted over from her thigh and started to touch her fold, thankfully avoiding her too sensitive button. Feeling his fingers graze over her second pair of lips, she leaned her back as and started to bite the ones on her face. Overall, her flesh inside was on fire despite being so wet with him teasing it like this, it was all she wanted to do as she squeezed around him.

Turner grinned at the way her fold clamped on the end of his penis, as if she were afraid he was going to take it away from her at a moments notice. The feeling of coming was slowly working its way throughout his groin, but he kept steady with his movement.

"Is this what you want?"

"…Maybe."

"Just _maybe_?"

"…" she didn't respond to that as quickly as his other questions. "A lot, I want it a lot."

Vicky felt her bum pressing against his legs as he slid closer before coming to a stop, the boy's thighs feeling pretty cool against her rear after the spanking she took. Removing the hand playing with her lips, the teen placed one elbow to her side. Setting his head in hand, he smiled down towards her with benign innocence. "Just a lot?"

Gritting her teeth, the redhead answered with a snarl "You know, I didn't think you were going to be an ass. Was kinda looking for a little more foreplay, topped with a bit of romance. Guess that's what I get for trying to be ni-"

"About that, I like how big yours is." The sudden interruption left the girl confused, until she realised that he was talking about her butt. Blushing like mad, she listened in fury as he went on. "It's really round, and really soft, and I like the way it fits in my hands when I squeeze it or bounces when I smack it. So long as you don't fart, I just want to kiss, rub, and shove my face in it all day long, maybe even try doing that thing you did with your b-"

This time, Timmy got a taste of his own medicine when Vicky grabbed the large incisior sticking from his mouth. Effectively shoving her fist in his mouth, the redhead with a few veins ready to bust from her forehead lowered her voice to acidicly articulated _**"**__**Anything else you want to say before I shove this knuckle sandwich all the way down to your throat?!****"**_

"...Bweweeve ift vor noft," he tried his best to speak, under physical circumstances and potential physical threats. "Ai vwike vhiz mwore..."

"..."

"..."

Still glaring at him, curiosity tempted Vicky over-after guessing through half of what he said. "...Why?"

He was quiet at first, his smile from earlier wiped away cleanly. Noticing that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, he answered slowly "Bweekauze, Ai wike zeeing vuu."

Still blushing, it was strange that Vicky looked any different than she did before a second ago while embarrassed. Yet, the teen noticed a something new in her eye. He guessed correctly, as she slowly removed her hand. "Come again?"

"I like seeing your face when we do stuff like this, I want to watch the way your eyes shine when you're feeling good...kind of like this," he watched as the girl gasped in response to his fingers slidding up to her fold. Noticing the grin he had, Vicky bit her lip again to kill the moan starting up inside her. "Yeah, just like that..." her efforts proved more or less futile, and he continued "My blood just starts boiling and I go crazy when I see you like that, I just want lose my mind. Even your big butt is only almost as good, and that's just distracting."

Pouting as the boy unashamedly admitted his deviant thoughts, she turned her eyes elsewhere. "Perv."

"Yeah...I guess," he replied in a matter of fact way. "Now, if I can say all that, with a straight face, in front of the most beautiful girl in my world, is there anything you want to tell me?"

She blinked at that, a little stunned as he turned the charm back on and revealed the way he wanted to begged for. It was with something she herself wasn't well versed in, and that was brutal honesty. Looking back up, she noticed him staring intently back at her; waiting for a response. She would've tried to pretend she didn't see him at all, but the boy never stopped play with her pussy lips. In fact, as she paid attention, the redhead could feel his erection twitch inside of her. The warmth between her legs also hovered over her stomach, as his body generally covered hers. The smell of sweat and musk coming off her boyfriend filled the girl's nostrils, speaking volumes about his desire for her in this moment. It infected her mind and another moan was coming on its way-

"I'm greedy-_okay?!_" she bashfully cried out. "Not just for sex, though it's a good place to start, I'm greedy for you and I can't get enough. Capiche?" His eyes widened abit, but the boy nodded all the same. "Good, now if it's all the same with you, I want to have orgasm with you cumming inside of me at the same time. I want your cock shooting sticky cum all over my insides, got it, and I want you to spoil me."

A little shocked at how forward she suddenly became, Timmy was taken aback. Even Vicky, despite being the one to say it, was a bit surprised by her choice of words. Also worried she came off too strong like a certain sibling of hers.

"Alright, Sweetheart..." Turner smiled at the blush on her face. "I'll see what I can do for my hero."

* * *

Don't mind me, I'm gonna go find a copy of Good Will Hunting to watch.

Please, enjoy your smut.

Now I can get back to writing that holiday fic of mine.

Sorry if you can't but wanted to review.

One more to go.


End file.
